Breath Of Magic
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: Gwendolyn Wilder is New in Mystic falls with her Parents dead and on her own she is a Mage/Witch and she finds her destiny lies with Klaus who comes to desire her and wants her by his side It starts during the Season 3 episode Smells like teen spirit Hope you like this New story
1. Enter Gwendolyn Wilder

_**Beauty's In the Rose**_

_**This is a Story about A Girl who moves to Mystic Falls this during when Klaus came to Mystic falls to use Elena Gilbert to create Hybrids The story is about Gwendolyn Wilder she just Moved to Mystic falls after her Parents Died in a Car Crash that took them away from her at the age 11 in the Will they have left her a Small Property in Mystic Falls coming from a Long Line of Witches Gwen found out she is One from her Grandparents who she lived with after her Parents died and Now to become a Senior in High School this is Where the Story Begins this Story starts after Klaus came back with Stefan and Rebekah after he found out that Elena's Blood can make Hybrids.**_

_Gwen Wilder getting ready for School for the first day as a Senior puts on Pair of Blue jeans and Brown Tank top with Black ankel boots sitting down to her Long Dark Brown hair Wavy hair that goes to her Bottom she puts eye liner and Mascara and just a Strawberry lip gloss she takes her Keys and Bag and walks to her Kia Soranto driving down the Lane where she Passed the Mystic Grill Restraunt she makes it down to the School Parking lot where a Lot of People see's the New Car and curious about the Person who owns it_

_Gwen: Looking around as I get out Noticing all the People looking at me Nervice walks through the front Lawn as Other's watch me Pass walking up the stairs to find the Office I walk in: Excuse me ( Talking to the Secertary) I am here to enroll for my first day here( Digging in her Bag for her Registraion form and gives it to her) I just moved here from Maine My Parents died a couple of Weeks ago and said that they have all ready Booked me in._

_Secertary:(Typing on the computer for her information and finding her Name Gwendolyn Wilder age 18 parents Bernard Wilder and Catriona MacCullough Wilder) Wow Your Parents Name are a mouthfull( Writing down her Information and then Prints her schedule out for her and then she gives it too her) Here you go dear I am sorry that you don't have any Family at your Age but Have a Nice day at School_

_Gwen: Thank you I will(Turning around to walk out of the office turns to make a Left turn to find her Locker and she finds one)_

Gilbert's House]

(Elena is wide awake, her alarm goes off. It's 5 AM. She gets up and looks in the mirror. She looks at the bite mark on her neck and covers it with make up. She goes out of her room, Alaric's here)

Elena: Good morning.

(He doesn't answer; he seems to have a hangover)

[The woods]

(Elena's training on one of Alaric's mannequins. He shows her how to stake a vampire with a sleeve and two stakes in it)

Alaric: So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes.

Elena: Easy enough.

(She tries but the stakes stay in the sleeve)

Elena: That's weird.

(She tries again but it doesn't work)

Elena: Must be jammed or something.

Alaric: You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones.

Elena: Thanks for not sugar-coating it.

(He takes something out of his bag and shows it to her)

Alaric: You know what this is?

Elena: A vervain grenade. I've used one before.

Alaric: Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire.

(He pulls the pin out of a grenade and throws it in Elena's hand)

Alaric: Surprise.

Elena: Oh my god.

(She throws it in the air and the grenade explodes)

Elena: This isn't a joke to me, Ric.

Alaric: You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature.

Elena: You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan.

Alaric: Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again.

Elena: But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity.

Alaric: I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything.

(He gives her the sleeve with the stakes. She puts the sleeve back on)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are in front of the school. Elena has a scarf around her neck)

Caroline: Here we are. Senior year.

Bonnie: Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?

Caroline: Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on.

Bonnie: You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?

Caroline: Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day.

Elena: Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year.

Caroline: Yeah. You win.

Bonnie: Are you sure you want to be here?

Elena: I have to be here. I have put it behind me. New year. New life.

(Caroline and Bonnie look at each other and follow Elena)

_**Inside the School**_

_**Gwen was just Putting her Stuff in her New Locker and when she got done she turns around bumping into Three Girls knocking one of their Books down**_

_**Gwen: Oh my gosh I am so sorry( Hurrying to help the girl with Brown skin and Black hair) My first day here and I am already Clumsy**_

_**Bonnie: Oh No that is alright ( as she went to take her book back from Gwen she felt a Spark go off as she touched her) Ah Wow you shocked me.**_

_**Gwen: Oh Sorry about that My name is Gwendolyn Wilder but Gwen for short( Holding out her hand to Bonnie)**_

_**Bonnie:( Grabbing her hand to shake it gets a vision of This girl) Wow Um My name is Bonnie Bennett( Turning to Elena and Caroline) These are My friends Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert**_

_**Elena:( Shaking Gwen's Hand) Nice meet you Gwen**_

_**Caroline: Same here so you just Moved here from where.**_

_**Gwen: I've moved from Maine My Parents and I lived there Until a Mouth ago my Parents were Killed in a Auto accident coming from Florda and they once Lived here when I was 2 years old I live alone in My Grandparents old Home.**_

_**Elena:(Sad from hearing that) I am so sorry I Know how you feel I lost my Parents and my aunt just recently **_

_**Gwen: I am sorry to hear that**_

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon goes down the stairs. There are two dead girls on the floor. He enters the living room and Stefan is there with a few girls. They're playing Twister)

Stefan: Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please.

Damon: Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug.

Stefan: You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?

Damon: So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?

Stefan: These ladies are helping me be all that I can be.

(Someone knocks on the door. Damon opens. It's Rebekah. She enters with shopping bags)

Rebekah: Where's Stefan?

Damon: Who the hell are you?

Rebekah: He left me here. My brother actually left me here.

Stefan: Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care.

Damon: You're Klaus's sister?

Rebekah: Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?

Stefan: You're not staying here.

(She then looks at Damon but he doesn't say anything)

Rebekah: Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself.

(She goes toward the stairs)

Stefan: So I guess she's staying here.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Jeremy rejoins Bonnie at her locker)

Jeremy: So, what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?

Bonnie: Hey. Happy first day.

Jeremy: You're mad?

Bonnie: I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki.

Jeremy: I haven't talked to Vicki in a while.

Bonnie: That's not the point, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I know that. I know. Ok? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed.

Bonnie: I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in.

Jeremy: You think I want any of this?

Bonnie: I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Ok?

(She leaves)

(Matt parks his truck. Vicki appears next to him)

Vicki: You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was.

(Matt looks at her, surprised)

Vicki: Sorry.

Matt: You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out.

Vicki: I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me.

Matt: Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said...

Vicki: Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing.

Matt: Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire.

Vicki: You ok, Matty? You seem unhappy.

Matt: Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you.

Vicki: I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?

Matt: What do you mean come back?

(Tyler knocks on the window. Vicki disappears)

Tyler: Donovan! What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!

(Matt gets out of his truck)

Tyler: You talking to yourself?

Matt: What's got you in such a good mood?

Tyler: We're seniors, man. Life is good.

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine has a mouse in her hands and waves it above Mikael, who is still asleep)

Katherine: Come on, Mikael, breakfast.

(Her phone rings)

Katherine: Mm, yummy. Mikael, wake up!

(She answers. It's Damon)

Katherine: What?

Damon: What? What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for 2 days.

Katherine: Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you.

Damon: Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael.

Katherine: Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested.

Damon: Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house.

Katherine: Fine. I'll give it another shot.

(She looks through the doors and sees a man in the cemetery)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena's phone rings, she answers, it's Damon)

Elena: Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine.

Damon: Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus.

Elena: Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?

Damon: She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael.

Elena: What about Stefan? What is he up to?

Damon: Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair.

Elena: Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?

Damon: Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late.

(He hangs up)

(Caroline puts a flyer for the bonfire on the wall)

Elena: I forgot about the bonfire.

Caroline: You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year and we have to find out more of Gwen Bonnie said she has been feeling something from her.

Elena: Relax, Caroline. I'll be there.

Caroline: Thank you. It's just that...

(Tyler arrives and kisses Caroline. Elena looks at his shirt and sees something red)

Tyler: Happy first day!

Elena: Is that blood?

Caroline: Oh my God!

(Caroline, catches Tyler and Elena follows them)

(They enter the restroom)

Tyler: What's going on?!

Caroline: Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!

(Elena checks out the stalls to make sure no one is there)

Tyler: Chill out. It was just a blood bag.

Caroline: From where?

Tyler: Rebekah hooked me up.

Caroline: Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?

Tyler: Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset.

Caroline: His what? Why are you amused by this?

Tyler: I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?

Caroline: Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that.

Elena: So, I'm going to go. Good luck.

(She leaves)

(She exits the restroom and runs into Stefan)

Stefan: Hello, Elena.

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!

Elena: What? Why?

Stefan: Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told.

Elena: I'm going to be late for class.

(She tries to leave but he stops her)

Stefan: Oh, class is this way.

Elena: Let go of me, Stefan.

Stefan: Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you.

Elena: I said let go of me.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Let her go.

(Stefan pushes him against the locker)

Elena: Stefan, stop it!

Stefan: You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history.

(He leaves)

(Alaric and Elena are in his classroom)

Alaric: What the hell is he doing here?

Elena: Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid.

Alaric: Now he's a bodyguard?

Elena: I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan.

(The school bell rings)

Elena: Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something.

(The students enter the classroom. Elena goes to her chair. Caroline sits next to her and a guy sits on the other side but Stefan enters and goes toward him)

Stefan: You're in my seat.

(He smiles at Elena and sits next to her. Caroline looks at him)

Alaric: Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans.

(Rebekah enters the classroom)

Rebekah: What about the Vikings?

(She sits. Tyler, Caroline and Elena look at her)

Alaric: There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?

Rebekah: My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject( The Door opens and Gwendoyn enter's trying not to be late on her first day

Alaric: Who are you

Gwen: My name is Gwendolyn Wilder i just moved here and wondering which Place to sit

Alaric: Well Ms Wilder you can have the seat behind Rebekah and Welcome to Mystic falls

Gwen walking through the rows of seats until she sits behind Rebekah who was looking back at her when she sat down

Rebekah:(Curious) Gwendolyn that's a Pretty name and Wilder where did I hear that Name before I'm Rebekah Mikelson( Holding out her hand)

Gwen:(Shaking her hand and getting a Vision) Ah that is the second time I've gotten shocked I am sorry.

Rebekah: Its Okay Happens( Shocked and curious about this girl)

Alaric walks up to his desk as he reads Gwen's Family Information was a Little surprised at her Mother's maiden name: Gwendolyn interesting family Maccullough is your Mother's Maiden name any relation to the Maccullough royal family.

Gwen: Um My Great great grandparents were actully of Ariscrate Ancestroy where somewhere there was royal blood I don't now a Whole lot about them I'm afraid

Alaric:(Surprised as was the class as they gasp and looked at her) Wow Looks like we may have a Princess amoug us students.

Gwen:( Smiling weakly) Not Likely Mr Saltsman My Family is dead My Parents Died a Month ago so I live alone.

Alaric:( Feeling bad) I am sorry I didn't mean to make fun I just so Interested in finding out about your History.

Gwen:(Sadly) You and Me both

Gwen taking out some books from her back she didn't see that a Few People were looking at her(Turning to her left she see's a Guy just Starring at her and Across from him was Elena and Bonnie.

Rebekah who has listen when Alaric told them about Gwen was a Little shocked that a Maccullough was sitting behind her when her and her family once Knew them as Family friends( Curious and Interested in finding out more from her)

(Matt arrives in the stoner pit. Vicki appears)

Vicki: You have got no business in the stoner pit.

Matt: Figured you'd feel comfortable here.

Vicki: Touche.

Matt: So what do you mean that I can help you come back?

Vicki: Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that.

Matt: How?

Vicki: I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side.

Matt: The other side?

(Jeremy arrives but doesn't seem to see Vicki)

Jeremy: Dude, what are you doing over here?

Matt: I could ask you the same question.

Jeremy: Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around.

(He leaves. Matt looks at Vicki)

Matt: Can he not see you anymore?

(Jeremy is in the restrooms with Anna)

Jeremy: He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open.

Anna: How?

Jeremy: When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side.

Anna: Help? What kind of help?

(Matt is still talking to Vicki)

Matt: Who's helping you?

Vicki: The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours.

(Jeremy is still talking to Anna)

Jeremy: Is it even possible? Could she come back?

Anna: I guess if she had a stronger foothold.

Jeremy: Like an anchor?

Anna: Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold.

(Matt is still with Vicki)

Vicki: I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you

Matt: But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki.

Vicki: In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in.

Matt: Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?

Vicki: Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me.

(Jeremy is still with Anna)

Anna: She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness around her.

Jeremy: This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person.

Anna: You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay.

(Matt si still with Vicki)

Vicki: I can be a part of this life again, Matt. Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either.

(Vicki is crying.)

Matt: What do I have to do?

(It's football practice and Cheerleading practice)

Cheerleader: Has anybody seen Dana?

(Rebekah arrives)

Rebekah: Sounds like you have an opening on the squad.

Caroline: What are you doing?

(Rebekah stretches but Caroline is still standing next to her)

Caroline: Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives.

Rebekah: I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity.

(She looks at Tyler)

Rebekah: Maybe even your boyfriend.

(Tyler is practicing with the football team)

Coach: It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!

(Tyler stops)

Tyler: I think we're done here, coach.

Coach: Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line.

Tyler: I have a better idea.

(He compels him)

Tyler: Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire.

Coach: Hit the showers, gentlemen.

(Caroline rejoins Tyler)

Caroline: Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler.

Tyler: Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I'm in total control.

Caroline: Then why are you acting like this?

Tyler: Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift.

Caroline: What?!

(Some boys in the team talk about Rebekah. Tyler and Caroline turn their head. Rebekah makes impressive gymnastic moves and end with a split. She looks at Caroline with a smile)

Caroline: My God!

Tyler: Damn, girl's got moves.

Gwen after her first day At school just walks over to a Bench and sits down and Watching Cheerleaders and football players practice( Noticing Rebekah's Impressive gymnastic moves and flips)

(Elena is running. Stefan rejoins her and runs with her)

Stefan: Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?

Elena: Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone.

(She turns around but he still follows her)

Stefan: You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird.

(A guy pushes Elena without purpose)

Guy: I'm sorry

(Stefan pushes him)

Stefan: Watch it, dick!

Elena: Who are you?!

Stefan: I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything.

(She leaves)

Stefan: What? ( Noticing Gwen sitting by herself walks over and sits down beside her) Hi your Gwen Wilder I'm Stefan Salvatore( Shaking her hand) We have history together.

Gwen: Yeah I know Nice to meet you

Stefan: I am curious about you why did you move here from Maine

Gwen: Well My Grandparents wanted me to Move back here after they died they said in there Will that they had a Property and Well I had Nothing left for me there In maine so I just decided to Move here and Make some Kind of Life here

Stefan:(Smiling) Well must be a Big change from there so are you going to the bone fire tonight it should be fun.

Gwen: Oh no I am not much for Party's and Drinking like some teenagers are Not my kind of thing.

Stefan: Well What are you in to may I ask.

Gwen: I love Art, Classical Music and Fine dining reading a Good Book every now and then Call me a Little boring but I just Love it

Stefan: Wow amazing well it was Nice getting to know you so I will see you tonight at the Bonfire

Gwen: Okay

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine is holding the body of the man above Mikael so the blood can Fall in his mouth. He wakes up and his face become normal again.)

Mikael: No! Get it away!

Katherine: You need blood.

Mikael: Get it away from me!

(She throws the body aside)

Katherine: Happy?

Mikael: Thank you.

Katherine: I remember you. Chicago,1920s. You were looking for Klaus.

(He closes his eyes again.)

Katherine: You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire Hunter.

[Some place]

(Elena is lifting a weights on a bench. Damon arrives)

Damon: What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?

Elena: Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person.

(He presses on the weight)

Elena: Unh! What are you doing?

Damon: Helping you out.

Elena: Damon!

Damon: Come on, Buffy!

Elena: Stop it!

(He stops)

Elena: Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough.

(She sits down)

Damon: You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?

Elena: I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks.

Damon: Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it.

Elena: You've gotten him off of it before.

Damon: This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home.

Elena: Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction.

(She gets up. He takes her hand and puts it on his chest)

Elena: What are you doing?

Damon: Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone.

(He takes her in his arms and puts his fingers on her back)

Damon: Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart.

(He removes his fingers)

Damon: I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena.

(She looks at him)

Damon: No one going to hurt you. Especially not my brother.

[Mystic Falls High School]

Gwen was Just walking down towards Alaric class room where her Locker when she see's Elena and Caroline in his Classroom when she heard vampire( Curious tiptoes over beside the door concealing herself Listening to them talk

(Alaric, Damon, Elena and Caroline are in Alaric's classroom)

Elena: I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted...

Alaric: I'll shoot him.

Damon: Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?

Elena: I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?

Caroline: Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready.

Damon: We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow.

Elena: Which is why it's your job to keep her away.

Damon: How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers.

Elena: So then preoccupy her with your charm.

Alaric: Might have better luck finding the dagger.

Damon: Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?

Alaric: Doubtful.

(Tyler arrives)

Tyler: Sorry I'm late. What's going on?

Elena: We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while.

Gwen(Whispers Vervian) Holding herself against the Wall outside the Classroom

Tyler: You can't do that to Stefan.

Caroline: Why not?

Elena: Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest.

Tyler: Yeah. It's not in Klaus's.

Caroline: But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion.

Damon: Uh-oh

Alaric: What?

Tyler: Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything.

Damon: Oh, boy.

Caroline: Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please.

Elena: What is going on?

(Damon takes a vervain dart)

Tyler: I'm just going to go.

(Damon rushes over him and puts the vervain dart on the neck. Tyler collapses)

Caroline: What are you doing?!

Damon: He's been sired.

Alaric: What?

Damon: Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him.

Elena: Loyal how?

Damon: He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids.

Caroline: So how do I fix him?

Damon: Get a new boyfriend.( Walks to the Door when Gwen comes through about to run into him) Whoe Who are you.

Elena: Gwen Hey what are you doing here( Nervice that she may have heard them talking about what they are Planning to do with Stefan)

Gwen: I was coming to see Alaric about my Book that I left in here and Wondering if he still has it

Alaric:( Grabbing her Book from the Desk) Here you go I Should of just gave it to you eariler sorry.

Gwen:( Smiling Softly to them) Thanks Mr Saltsman( She is about to walk out of the door when Damon stands in front of her.)

Damon: Okay you are acting way to Innocent what did you hear us talk about.

Gwen: Nothing I just came to get my Book and Had no idea you guys were having a Meeting( Trying to leave again when Damon grabs her by the arm)

Damon:(Compelling her) Tell what you heard( Seeing how Attractive she was but Not wanting to Admit

Gwen:(Confused at why he is Looking at her weird) Sorry but why do you look at me like that

Damon:(Shocked that he couldn't compell her) How do you know about us and you can't be Compelled.

Gwen: I heard everything about Hybrids and that you are trying to trap Stefan who is a Vampire should I go on

Elena:( Startled and Surprised) You know about Damon and Stefan How

Gwen:( Sadly Looking at them) My GrandMother and My Mother was a Witch it runs in the female side of Our family I am a Mage a little Unigue in a way Mage/Witch a Hybrid My family has always been gifted with the Knowlege of the supernatural I knew about Bonnie who is also a Witch when I first touched her hand this Morning.

Caroline: That was what Bonnie Meant when she said that you are a Witch but different this is just Wow.

Damon: Humm Are you going to be a Problem should we be trusting that she won't tell anyone about us.

Gwen: Don't worry about me for I too share a Secret that I Don't want people to know so your Secrets safe with me( Staring at Damon with a sincere and Truthful look)

Damon:( Believeing that she is specking the truth) Fine but we will keep our Eye you.

Gwen: Fine well I am going to the Bonfire see you guys there( Walking down the Hall she thinking know that she knows about Vampire and Witches what would her Life be like in this Town

(Rebekah is at the bonfire. She tries to pours herself some beer. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: You all right there?

Rebekah: I thought Tyler would be here.

Stefan: You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle.

Rebekah: When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs.

(Elena arrives and pour herself some beer)

Elena: Excuse me.

Stefan: Elena, hi. What are you doing?

Elena: I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?

(She drinks the whole glass of beer)

Stefan: All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight.

Elena: Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?

(She leaves. Rebekah looks at Stefan)

Rebekah looking around at the Drunk People notices Gwen walk to a Table and gets a Cup of Soda walking over to her: Gwen Wilder I presume I have been waiting to talk to you all day so How has your first day been.

Gwen: Its been great so far Just some people has been kinda Mean to me for what Mr saltsman said to me this Morning about me being royalty.

Rebekah: Well don't let them Bother you I find interesting to know you have Royal Blood and a Family History do you want to know that This is my first day here too.

Gwen: Really where did you move from.

Rebekah: Chicago Me and My brother was just needed a New Start and found that Mystic falls just seems like a Nice town.

Gwen: Yeah it is ( Taking a Seat on a Log by the fire taking a sip of her Drink)

Rebekah: I notice that you don't drink why is that.

Gwen: I just never have the taste for it and like being more Focus and also want to Live a Healthy life without the Drama that it brings Call me boring I guess.

Rebekah: No its senseable I like you its seems you have your Head on your shoulders for Life I respect that I guess it has something to do with your Family dying

Gwen: Yes it does They have always taught me Value of Life and Never Waste time dwelling in the Past And Never Judge Others and Now there Dead I've kepts there Advice to heart( Tears gleaming in her eyes) I am sorry you don't want to hear this (Whipping her Tears away)

Rebekah:(Feeling sorry for the Girl) No its Okay to Cry I have lots of times for my Mother when she Passed and it will get easier knowing you will see them again.

Gwen: Thanks for that( Drinking more of her drink) I will be back I am going to grab another drink.

Rebekah:(Softly smiling finally finding someone to talk to) Sure go ahead

[Matt's House]

(Matt and Vicki are in the garage. There's candles and Matt takes a picture and puts it in front of the candles. He takes a knife from his pocket and cuts his hand above the picture.)

Vicki: Concentrate on me, Matty.

(He cuts his hand)

Matt: This is too weird.

Vicki: Just focus. This is a good thing.

(He moves his hand so the blood drips on the picture)

Vicki: Now say you accept me.

Matt: I accept you.

(There's wind and the candles fire grows higher. Smoke escapes from the picture. Everything finally become normal. The door closes. Matt is afraid and falls on Vicki. She catches him)

Vicki: Did you just...?

Matt: I felt that.

(She touches his face)

Matt: I feel that, too.

Vicki: It worked. Oh!

(He embraces her)

Vicki: I'm here, Matty!

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the hallway)

Bonnie: Did you talk to Anna about this?

Jeremy: She's on the other side, Bonnie. Ok. I thought she might know something.

Bonnie: About what? I thought they were all alone over there.

Jeremy: Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch.

Bonnie: If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me before you went to Anna?

(Anna appears next to Jeremy)

Anna: Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help.

Jeremy: Not now, Anna.

Bonnie: She's here?

Jeremy: She's just trying to help.

Bonnie: I can't... I can't deal with this right now.

Jeremy: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead.

(She leaves)

[Matt's House]

(Vicki touches the candles)

Vicki: Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything.

Matt: The Witch didn't mention this part?

Vicki: Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do.

Matt: What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?

Vicki: Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus' hybrids can't be allowed to survive.

Matt: You can't kill Tyler, Vicki.

Vicki: Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids.

Matt: What? Vicki, no!

(She hits him and knocks him out)

Vicki: I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(It's the bonfire. Students are holding up a guy by his legs, so he can do a keg stand. Everyone chants "drink", including Elena, whose laughing. Stefan looks at her. She looks at him and raises her glass and drinks. Stefan drinks too)

(Rebekah tries to eat a marshamallow. She's alone. Damon rejoins her)

Rebekah: What? No friends your own age?

Damon: Like you can talk.

Rebekah: Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these.

Damon: No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside.

(He takes the burn out of the marshmallow)

Damon: But the inside... Yum.

(He makes her eat the marshamallow. She looks at him. He sucks his fingers)

Rebekah: Mmm. It's good.

Damon: Yep.

(Elena is looking at them. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: What's that look?

(She sighs)

Elena: What look?

Stefan: My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous.

Elena: I'm not jealous.

Stefan: It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled.

Elena: I'm not jealous, Stefan.

Stefan: All right. That's my mistake.

Elena: Whatever. I'm out of here.

(She leaves. Stefan leaves too)

(Bonnie is on the phone with Matt)

Bonnie: Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?

Matt: I messed up, Bonnie.

Bonnie: What? How? Where is she?( Spotting Gwen she waves her over)

Gwen: Hey Bonnie did you need something.

Bonnie: I know what you are a Witch Hybrid I need you help with a Spell would you help me

Gwen: I will try just tell me what to do and I'll do it.

Bonnie: My friend Matt has brought his sister back from the Other side and I need your help to send her back there.

Gwen: Okay sounds very Serious

(A guy is sitting on a car and smoking. He puts down the joint and leaves. Vicki arrives, looks around her and takes the joint.)

(Damon is still with Rebekah. He gives her a marshmallow sandwich)

Damon: Can't believe you've never had one of these before.

Rebekah: Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years.

Damon: That's no excuse.

(She eats)

Rebekah: Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean.

Damon: Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into.

Rebekah: You're distracting me. Why?

Damon: Just trying to be a good housemate.

Rebekah: There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that.

(She stabs him with a wooden stick and leaves. He groans, sits down and removes it)

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Tyler wakes up. Caroline's here)

Tyler: What the hell? How did I get home?

Caroline: I brought you here. You were being a d-bag.

Tyler: What is your problem today?

Caroline: My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus' needs first. He is your master now.

Tyler: I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me.

Caroline: Well, something's got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you.

Tyler: The old me?

Caroline: Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with.

(She leaves but he stops her)

Tyler: Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy.

Caroline: You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful.

Tyler: I will. I promise. Just...Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you.

(They kiss)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena is laying on the bleachers and looking at the sky. Stefan arrives. She's drunk)

Elena: I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?

Stefan: You're drunk. You need to go home.

(She gets up)

Elena: Fine. Unh. Let me find my car.

Stefan: You're joking, right?

Elena: Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party.

Stefan: Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on.

(She climbs over the ramp)

Stefan: What are you, 5? Get down.

Elena: Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to...

(She almost falls)

Elena: Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you.

Stefan: You're hilarious.

Elena: Look, Stefan, no hands.

(She removes her hands but almost falls. Stefan's not amused anymore. She laughs but finally falls. She screams but Stefan rushes to catch her)

Elena: I knew you'd catch me.

(They look at each other. He releases her and Alaric arrives and shoots him with darts. Stefan falls, on the floor unconscious. Alaric looks at Elena)

Alaric: You ok?

Elena: Yeah. I'm... Fine.

Alaric: You look, uh, not sober.

Elena: The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here.

(Elena opens Alaric's trunk. He puts Stefan in it. Elena goes in the car. Vicki, whose smoking looks at them. She looks at the floor and blows the joint)

(Matt Gwen and Bonnie are in a classroom)

Matt: I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her.

Bonnie: You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So We know exactly how to send her back.

(Alaric closes the trunk and sees a gas can on the floor)

Alaric: I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight.

(Vicki throws the joint on the floor. There was gas on the floor so everything burns toward the car. Alaric's car burn too, with Elena in it. Alaric tries to open the door but he can't)

Alaric: Elena! Elena! Open the door!

(She tries but it won't open)

Elena: I can't! It won't open! What the hell?

(Vicki appears in the car next to her but she can't see her)

Vicki: I'm sorry, Elena.

(Alaric rushes to another car to find something. He find a lacrosse stick and tries to break the door with it but it doesn't work. Elena tries to break it with her feet but it doensn't work either. The fire is stronger)

(Matt enlight a candle. Bonnie looks at a grimoire Gwen is on the Floor Closing her eyes to get ready for the spell)

Bonnie: I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki.

Matt: What do I do?

Bonnie: Give me your hand.

(She cuts his hand with a knife)

(Elena coughs 'cause she can't breath. She turns her head and sees Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan!

(He wakes up, Elena almost collapses. He breaks the trunk with his feet)

(Bonnie casts a spell)

(Elena rejoins Stefan and tries to gets out. Vicki tries to catches her but she can't)

(She appears in the classroom with Bonnie and Matt)

Vicki: What is she doing?

Matt: Fixing my mistake.

Vicki: Make her stop.

Matt: Bonnie Gwen

Gwen: The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you.

(She continues to cast a spell. Matt looks at Vicki)

Vicki: Matt, please.

Matt: I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki.

Vicki: I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go.

Matt: I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here.

Vicki: I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore.

Matt: Neither did I. But I have to let you go.

(Bonnie is still casting a spell)

Matt: Goodbye, Vick.

(She disappears)

Matt: She's gone.

(Alaric helps Elena to get out)

Alaric: Hurry up before it blows!

Elena: Wait! Wait, wait, wait!

(She grabs Stefan. Alaric helps her get him out. They rush away from the car. The car explodes)

[Salvatore's House]

(Elena and Damon are in his bedroom. She's hurt on the cheek. He has a tube of cream on his hand and wants to heal her)

Elena: Give it to me. I can do it.

Damon: No, let me.

Elena: Damon, come on.

Damon: Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid.

(He applies the cream on her wound with a swab)

Elena: You played your part of the plan really well tonight.

Damon: Oh, yeah?

Elena: You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows.

Damon: Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice.

Elena: I was faking most of it.

Damon: So was I.

(They look at each other. Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Ready to get going, Elena?

Damon: Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer.

(Elena looks at Damon and leaves with Alaric)

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Caroline puts her dress. Tyler is naked and puts a sheet around his waist)

Tyler: You're always running out on me.

Caroline: You have to earn the overnighter.

Tyler: I consider that a challenge.

(She laughs and puts on her jacket.)

Caroline: Bye.

Tyler: Bye.

(They kiss. She leaves. Rebekah appears)

Tyler: What are you doing here?

Rebekah: I have something for you.

Tyler: What?

Rebekah: A little present.

(She leaves and reappears with a girl, with a wound on her neck)

Tyler: You should go.

Rebekah: You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer.

(She bites the girl's wrist. Tyler rushes over to the girl and bites her neck)

Gwen's House

Opening the door to let Bonnie in the house Bonnie looking around is Amaze at such Beauty Gwen steps down into the Living room using her Magic to light the fire.

Bonnie: This House is amazing and so Big How can you live in a Place this size.

Gwen: Its from my family they have kept it for me for somehow they knew I might need it someday I would Like to show you something okay I know we just Met but I need to show what My Family is( She walks into the library and steps up a Ladder to pull out a Book opening a Hidden door

Bonnie:( Surprised) Wow you have a Hidden Room( Following Gwen inside seeing all kinds of chests and Books noticing that they are Grimores) Are those Grimores.

Gwen: Yes My family has been writing spells down for thousands of years and this one here( Going over to a Book on a Stand) Is Mine all the Mage spells I need you see I have the Power to do anything I uselly don't need a Written spell its comes from my Emotions even controlling Elements is my abiltly

Bonnie: Mage Power is Immortaly isn't it so you don't age.

Gwen: No I stopped Aging when I turned 18 years old Its scary knowing I have this Power and Never felt apart of anything( Taking a Book out of one of the Shelves gives it to Bonnie) This is for you.

Bonnie:( Looking at the Grimore seeing the Name Bennett On it) This is my Witch Line Bennett How did you get this.

Gwen: My Grandmother had it for a long time and she wanted me to give it to anyone with Bennett last name she ask me to give it too you after she Past I am sorry if you don't want it.

Bonnie: No I do want it thank you( Walking over to a chest and Pulling it open and finds Gold inside and other Antiuqes) Wow you have this in your House Amazing so you really are a Princess in a way.

Gwen:( Sadly) Yes actully but that Line was broken hundreds of years ago and these chest are what Keeps my family Safe and secure I hope this doesn't make me feel weird to you does it

Bonnie: Oh no it doesn't this is just amazing that you don't have Nothing to worry about in your Future( Stepping out as Gwen shuts the Room back up) Thank you for helping me with the spell tonight I am glad I won't have to do all this alone anymore.

Gwen: Your Welcome If you ever want we can have a Girls Night and we can work on some of the spells in your family's Book and help you to built yourself up.

Bonnie: Thanks I will take you up on that well I better be going Bye Gwen( Walking out of the Living room and out of the front door waving goodbye

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine is lighting candles. Mikael wakes up)

Mikael: I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?

Katherine: I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed.

Mikael: Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them.

Katherine: Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?

Mikael: I can kill Klaus. And I will.

(She breaks his chains)

Mikael: Thank you.

Katherine: A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying...

Mikael: I don't feed on living things.

Katherine: Then what do you eat?

(He grabs her and bites her)

[Salvatore's House]

(Alaric and Elena are about to leave)

Elena: It's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again.

Alaric: I don't.

Elena: I think he kind of misses you.

(Stefan comes out of the living room)

Stefan: Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that.

Alaric: That was the point.

Stefan: Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around.

(They go toward the door)

Stefan: Elena, wait. You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?

Elena: Because I still have hope.

Stefan: After everything I've done, you... You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again.

Elena: Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up.

Stefan: Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?

Elena: No, Stefan, it makes me strong.

(She drives two stakes through his body with the sleeve. She takes off the sleeve and gives it to Alaric. He looks at Stefan, smiles and closes the door)

[Gilbert's House]

(Jeremy leaves a message to Bonnie)

Jeremy: Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?

(He sits on his bed. Anna appears)

Anna: I shouldn't be here.

Jeremy: No kidding.

Anna: No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?

Jeremy: I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Ok. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you.

Anna: I can't stop thinking about you, either.

(She sits down next to him)

Jeremy: What are we going to do?

(She raises her hand. He touches it and looks surprised. He takes her hand)

Jeremy: Do you...Feel this?

Anna: What's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is removing a rug. Somebody is here and breaks a vase)

Damon: Keep it up, Stefan.

(He picks up the pieces of the vase. Somebody hits him hard. He falls on the floor. It's Mason. Damon opens his eyes)

Mason: This is going to be fun.


	2. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

**Gwen is a Mage/Witch a Hybrid having the ability to control the Elements and other Magic just getting out of Bed to face the day grabs some clothes from her closet and heads to the shower washing her hair with her favorite Strawberry scented Shampoo and Body wash she has been thinking of the things she knows so far and Realzing she isn't the only Person that is part of the supernatural Bonnie is a Bennett Witch, Caroline, Damon, Stefan are Vampire's and Tyler is a Werewolf Hybrid, Rebekah is an original Vampire her brother Klaus is a Werewolf/Vampire hybrid Original( Stepping out of the shower to dry off) She walks into her Bedroom to get dressed into Black leggings blue tank top with a Brown sweater her hair is Naturaly Curly, Wavy and Thick after putting a Little Make up on she walks down stairs and into the Kitchen where she fixes an Omelett for herself and drinking some Orange juice she goes into the bathroom downstairs to brushes her teeth she checks her shoulder bag for anything she needs Money for when she goes to the grill later and her books for Class grabbing her stuff heads out the door.**

Salvatore's House]

(Damon is tied to a chair. A fireplace stoker is in his chest. His ring is on the floor. Mason is watching him.)

Damon: Oh, you got to be kidding me.

Mason: Hurts, doesn't it?

Damon: Oh, Stefan.

(Stefan enters) Damon: Low blow, Stefan. Low blow.

Stefan: What the hell happened to you?

Damon: Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it.

Stefan: I didn't do this.

Damon: Quit screwing around!

Stefan: I didn't.

(He checks the chains)

Stefan: It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?

Damon: Yep.

(Stefan removes the iron stick. Damon screams. Stefan begins to remove the chains but stops and leaves. Mason is here, watching them but Damon can't see him)

Damon: Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself.

(Mason opens the curtains so the sunlight can enter the room. Damon's skin burns. He screams)

[The town]

(Everyone prepare the town for the Night of Illuminations, hanging lanterns from the trees. Carol Lockwood is making a speech for the volunteers and the citizens) Carol: As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson.

(Everyone applause. Alaric and Jeremy are listening to the speech)

Jeremy: What are we doing here?

Alaric: Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice.

Jeremy: All right, that explains what you're doing here.

Alaric: Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out.

(Elena rejoins them)

Elena: Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

(Anna appears but only Jeremy can see her)

Anna: Just a bunch of historical lies.

Jeremy: You didn't miss anything.

(Tobias Fell is making Is speech)

Tobias: The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war.

Anna: After the founders stole from all the vampires.

(Jeremy laughs. Elena looks at him)

Elena: What's so funny?

(Jeremy looks at the stage. Elena turns her head to look too. Anna keeps commenting on the speech)

Anna: Safe from the vampires.

(Jeremy smiles. Anna smiles too, looks at him and takes his hand)

(Caroline helps Bonnie hanging lanterns from the trees with Gwen )

Caroline: So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?

Bonnie: I wish. All We did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here.

Caroline: Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that.

Bonnie: There. You commented.

Caroline: Bonnie...

Bonnie: What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences.

Caroline: Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it.

Bonnie: I'm a thousand times not ok withit. I just don't know what to do about it.

(Damon stops by them with his car Looking at Gwen )

Damon: Greetings, blondie. Witches. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan.

Gwen: What do you mean, why?

Damon: Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost.

Bonnie: What?

Caroline: And why would you think that?

Damon: Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu.

(Caroline looks at Bonnie)

Caroline: I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people.

Bonnie: They can't.

Damon: Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it.

(He leaves. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy, Elena and Alaric are sitting outside the Mystic Grill. Stefan's journals are on the table)

Elena: Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something.

Jeremy: What's up?

Elena: I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back.

Alaric: So where is she now that we need her?

Jeremy: She's dead.

(He looks at Elena)

Jeremy: And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?

Elena: I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him.

Jeremy: I don't even know if she's on the other side.

Elena: Is that what it's called?

Jeremy: That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything.

Alaric: So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?

Jeremy: Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone.

(Anna appears in the empty seat)

Alaric: Vicki could interact. She blew up my car.

Jeremy: Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself.

Alaric: I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people.

[The town]

(Matt is talking with Gwen Caroline and Bonnie)

Matt: I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to.

Bonnie: Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does.

Matt: She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it.

Caroline: Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?

Gwen: Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong.

Matt: I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one.

(He leaves)

Caroline: I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away.

Bonnie: Yeah.

Caroline: So much strength as a man.

Bonnie: I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later.

(She grabs her bag but it's open and everything is on the floor, including her grimoire that Gwen gave her. She's about to catch it but there's some wind and it opens on a page.)

Caroline: Ok, did your grimoire just...

Bonnie: I think so.

(She takes the grimoire to read the page with Gwen)

Caroline: Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies.

Gwen: It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter.

Caroline: What's veiled matter?

Bonnie: Ghosts.

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?

Jeremy: I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her.

Alaric: Can we just drop it, please?

Elena: No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do.

Alaric: Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?

Anna: I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace.

(Jeremy looks at her but all that Elena and Alaric can see are an empty chair)

Elena: Is Anna here right now?

Anna: Don't tell her I'm here. She won't like it.

Jeremy: No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule.

(He gets up and leaves. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?

(He sees the journals and takes one and looks through it)

Stefan: Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care.

Elena: I didn't.

Stefan: You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are.

Alaric: You don't have to be here, Stefan.

Stefan: You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat.

(Elena looks at him, shocked but he laughs)

Stefan: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up.

(He gets up and leaves. Elena looks at Alaric)

Elena: I can't drop it, Ric.

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie Gwen and Caroline are in the abandoned house and enter a room)

Caroline: So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?

Gwen: Wow there is alot of Energy in this place

Bonnie: Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell.

Caroline: Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?

Bonnie: They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back.

Caroline: Right. A pinkie swear? (Looking at Gwen) How do you know about all this,

Gwen: My family has a Long line of Witch history My Mom told me that I am a Mage/witch a Hybrid because my great grandfather was a Mage I learned everything about vampires from my Mom.

Caroline: Right just making sure( Seeing her Antigue ring) Your ring is beautiful.

Gwen: This was given to me by my grandmother it can bring me back to life if Killed by any type of death it Protects me

Bonnie: Amazing

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy enters the restrooms. Anna enters with him)

Anna: What's wrong?

Jeremy: Why did you tell me to lie?

Anna: Elena is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us.

Jeremy: What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that.

Anna: I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea.

Jeremy: This witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?

Anna: What? No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that.

Jeremy: Swear to me.

Anna: I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me.

(She grabs his hand.)

Jeremy: I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not ok.

Anna: Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy.

Jeremy: I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this.

(He kisses her)

[Abandoned House]

(Caroline is lighting candles)

Caroline: Ready? Do you need me to do...

(Bonnie is already casting the spell)

Caroline: Right. Ok

Gwen is behind Bonnie holding on to her shoulders give her something to Channel her magic closing her eyes as Bonnie casts the spell)

(Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind)

[Mystic Grill]

(Alaric and Elena are inside)

Alaric: I'll grab Jeremy.

Elena: I'll be right back.

(She goes toward the restrooms. Damon rejoins Alaric)

Alaric: You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks.

Damon: Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble.

Alaric: No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore.

Damon: Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?

Alaric: Yeah, and?

Damon: I think he's still a little pissed.

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind everywhere in the room. Everything moves)

Caroline: Bonnie, Gwen I don't like this. Bonnie...

(Suddenly someone grabs Bonnie's hands. It's her grandmother)

Caroline: Oh, my God. Is that your...?

(Bonnie's shocked)

Bonnie: Grams.

Gwendolyn standing up as Bonnie's Grams Appeared is shocked

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena enters the restrooms and sees Jeremy and Anna kissing)

Elena: Anna?

[The street]

(Stefan is walking and suddenly sees Lexi)

Stefan: Lexi!

[Mystic Falls]

(Damon and Alaric are at the bar. Mason arrives. They both can see him)

Alaric: Mason.

Mason: God, I miss whisky.

(He drinks and then crashes the glass on Damon's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric)

Damon: Told ya.

[The street]

(Stefan is with Lexi)

Lexi: Hi.

Stefan: You're dead.

Lexi: Well, technically, so are you.

Stefan: Then how the hell can I see...

Lexi: See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time.

Stefan: Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?

Lexi: Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?

Stefan: I don't want your help.

Lexi: You know, you say that every time. "I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone."

Stefan: Well, maybe you should listen this time.

Lexi: Or maybe I should do this.

(She slams his head against a car window. Stefan falls on the floor, unconscious)

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is looking at her grandmother. She's crying)

Bonnie: I can't believe you're here!

Sheila: Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears.

(She looks at Caroline)

Sheila: Nice to see you again, Caroline.

Caroline: Hi, Miss Sheila.

(Sheila Looking at Gwen)

Sheila: Gwendoyln Wilder Your Family has been Watching you and that what your doing to help my Granddaughter thank you she needs others like her to help.

Gwen: Your Welcome Ms Sheila

(Sheila looks back at Bonnie)

Sheila: A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway.

Bonnie: I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go.

Sheila: I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business.

Bonnie: How do you know this?

Sheila: Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?

Gwen: What does the witch want?

Sheila: That's original vampire business, not yours Gwen should be careful how she uses her Power Vampires shouldn't now about her. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door.

Sheila:(Talking to Gwen) Gwendolyn you need to be carefule for your Power is Ambrosa to Vampires if they Learn about you they will take you and use you for there Pleasures

Gwen: Thanks for Warning me( Holding her hands around her shoulders a little scared hearing about some vampires would be after her)

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is in the restrooms with Jeremy and Anna. She's on the phone with Caroline)

Elena: How do we do that?

Caroline: Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman.

Elena: Talisman... My necklace?

Caroline: It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it.

Elena: I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely ok with that.

Caroline: What?! Are you kidding?

Elena: I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back.

(She hangs up and looks at Anna)

Jeremy: Elena…

Elena: You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do.

Jeremy: Hey, it's not her fault.

Elena: You're right, it's yours.

(Anna disappears)

Elena: How did this happen?

Jeremy: I don't know. Ok? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie.

Elena: Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away.

(She leaves)

(She goes out of the restrooms and runs into Lexi. Elena is surprised)

Lexi: Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena.

Elena: Lexi?

Lexi: Mm-hmm. Come with me.

Elena: Where?

Lexi: Ripper detox 101. Crash course.

(She catches her wrist)

Elena: I…

Lexi: I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life?

(Elena turns her head and looks at the restrooms doors and then looks back at Lexi)

Elena: Let's go.

(She leaves with Lexi)

(Damon is sending a text)

Damon: I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace.

(Mason is still there, drinking)

Mason: One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers.

Damon: Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line.

Mason: Actually, I want an apology.

(Alaric laughs)

Alaric: Good luck with that.

Damon: Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion.

Mason: That's why I'm here. To help Tyler.

Damon: Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always.

Mason: Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him.

Damon: There is no weapon that... What do you know?

Mason: I know you need to apologize.

Damon: You got to be kidding me.

Alaric: Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!

Damon: You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do.

(Mason laughs)

Mason: That's good enough.

(He gets up)

Mason: Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone.

Damon: What, you're going to bury me alive?

Mason: Don't tempt me.

(He leaves. Damon looks at Alaric)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is tied to a chair. Elena and Lexi are looking at him)

Lexi: Klaus really did a number on him, huh?

Elena: He compelled him to turn off his humanity.

Lexi: Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty.

Elena: I can handle it.

(Lexi kicks Stefan)

Lexi: Wake up, sleepyhead.

(Stefan wakes up)

Lexi: How you feelin'?

(He looks at the chair and the chains)

Stefan: What is this? Let me out of here!

Lexi: Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head.

Stefan: Elena. Get rid of her, please.

Elena: No.

Lexi: First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation.

Stefan: This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this.

Lexi: You heard the not pretty part?

Elena: I heard you.

(Lexi looks Stefan in the eyes)

Stefan: What are you doing?

(He suddenly doesn't seem fine. His arms and hands start to desiccate.)

Stefan: What are you doing, Lexi?!

Lexi: Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life.

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Mason is lighting a lantern. Damon arrives with a shovel)

Mason: I'm surprised you showed.

Damon: You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated.

Mason: Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?

Damon: How do you know so much?

Mason: There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up.

Damon: What are we looking for?

Mason: There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried.

(He tries to break a wall with the shovel but it doesn't work)

Damon: Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move.

(He takes the shovel and uses his vampire strength to break the wall. He breaks it quickly. They both look in the hole)

Mason: Go for it.

Damon: You first.

Mason What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?

Damon: The thought crossed my mind.

(Mason enters first. Damon follows him)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is really not okay)

Stefan: I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out.

Elena: What's happening?

Lexi: He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood.

Stefan: Let me out!

Lexi: Now he's at nine months.

(Stefan is worse and worse)

Lexi: Two years... Five.

Stefan: Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?

Lexi: Oh. I missed you, too, friend.

(Elena's phone rings. She goes outside the cell)

Elena: Hello?

Caroline: So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon.

Elena: Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back.

Caroline: What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them.

Elena: I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan.

Caroline: Ok, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas.

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline hangs out. Bonnie looks at her)

Bonnie: What are you talking about?

Caroline: Um...Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace.

Bonnie: You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?

Caroline: Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna.

Bonnie: What?

Caroline: I'm sorry.

Bonnie: He kissed her?

Caroline: She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay. But you and I, Bonnie, we're going to find that necklace. Ok? Okay.

[The town's square]

(It's the illuminations night. There's people everywhere. Jeremy is looking for Anna)

Jeremy: Anna! Anna!

(He runs into Frederick, the tomb vampire)

Jeremy: Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that.

(He continues searching for Anna)

Frederick: No problem, buddy.

(Carol rejoins Alaric)

Carol: Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony.

Alaric: No.

(Frederick rejoins Anna)

Frederick: Well, well.

Anna: Frederick?

Frederick: If it isn't Pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle.

(Carol begins her speech)

Carol: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in.

(Everyone applauds. Alaric goes toward the stage. Jeremy calls Anna. She turns her head)

Frederick: Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother.

(Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: There you are. Is everything all right?

Frederick: Ask your ancestors.

Anna: What are you doing here, Frederick?

(Two men join him)

Frederick: Well, it's a founder's celebration. And we...

(He looks at the two men)

Frederick: Have got some unfinished business with the founding families.

(Alaric begins his speech)

Alaric: On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up.

(The lanterns are lit. Everyone screams 'cause Tobias Fell is dead and his body is hanging from a tree. Anna looks at Frederick. He smiles)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is in bad shape)

Stefan: Elena, Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me.

Lexi: Don't listen. Shut him out.

Elena: I am helping you, Stefan.

Stefan: I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise.

Lexi: It's a lie. He'll say anything right now.

Stefan: Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop.

Lexi: You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them.

Stefan: Hey, look at me. Look at me.

(Elena looks at him)

Stefan: Elena. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena.

Elena: I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you.

Stefan: You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste.

Lexi: You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood.

(She drives a stake through his body)

Lexi: Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved.

Stefan: I will rip you apart, Lexi!

Lexi: You can't. I'm already dead.

(She drives the stake through his body again)

Elena: I can't...

(She leaves. Lexi looks at her)

(Elena goes out and sees the police and the paramedics are taking a body)

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline Gwen and Bonnie are looking for the necklace everywhere. Including in the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom)

Caroline: Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room.

(Bonnie's phone rings. It's Jeremy. Bonnie's not happy so Caroline answers)

Caroline: What do you want, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Caroline? Did you find that necklace?

Caroline: Not yet. Wait, what's going on?

Jeremy: Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families.

Caroline: Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it.

Jeremy: Who?

Caroline: Well, who do you think?

(Jeremy looks at Anna)

Anna: I didn't.

Jeremy: She said she didn't take it.

Caroline: Oh, and you believe her.

Anna: I didn't take it, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her.

Caroline: You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything.

(She hangs up)

[The Town Square]

(Jeremy turns around. Anna's not here. He looks all around him. Elena rejoins him) Elena: Jeremy? What happened?

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon and Mason are walking through the hidden part of the cellar)

Damon: I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure.

Mason: You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda.

Damon: I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?

(They stop. There's different directions)

Damon: All right. Which way?

Mason: I don't know. Flip a coin.

Damon: Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?

Mason: I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left.

(Damon goes but there's nothing)

Mason: Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?

(Damon continues but stakes go through his body. There's vervain on them. Mason leaves)

Damon: Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?

[The town Square]

(Elena and Jeremy are talking)

Elena: Where is Anna now?

Jeremy: I don't know, ok? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace.

Elena: She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door.

Jeremy: I know, but...

Elena: But what? What, Jer?

Jeremy: I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her.

Elena: But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?

(She watches over Jeremy's shoulder. Anna's here)

Elena: He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that.

(Anna shows them the necklace. She has it in her hands. Elena looks at Jeremy)

Elena: Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away.

(She leaves. Jeremy looks at Anna)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon still has the stakes in his body. Mason comes back with a shovel)

Damon: Oh, I'm having a bad day.

Mason: Sorry. Thought you might need this.

(He breaks the stakes with the shovel and removes them)

Mason: You're welcome.

Damon: What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real.

Mason: You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption.

[Bonnie's car]

(Caroline and Bonnie are in her car Gwen is in the backseat. Caroline just hang up her phone)

Caroline: Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house.

Bonnie: Ok. What's going on up there?

(She stops. Carol Lockwood's car Is against a tree. She's unconscious)

Caroline: It's Mrs. Lockwood's car.

(Frederick and other tomb vampires go toward the car)

Caroline: Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car.

Bonnie: What?!

Caroline: And you're going to drive the hell away from here.

Bonnie: No way! We are not leaving you!

Caroline: Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?

(Caroline gets out of the car. Bonnie leaves. Frederick looks at Caroline and smiles. Caroline vamps out and goes toward him)

[The town square]

(Jeremy and Anna are talking)

Jeremy: This spell is just going to break your foothold, right? You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This... this doesn't have to be good-bye.

Anna: No. But it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back.

Jeremy: Anna…

Anna: I'm sorry I took the necklace.

(She cries)

Anna: I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe...

Jeremy: You might find your mother.

Anna: I don't know where she is, Jeremy. I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found.

Jeremy: Hey, there is, Anna. Ok, there has to be. I believe that, ok?

Anna: I just... I don't want to be alone anymore.

(He embraces her, she cries)

Jeremy: Look at me. You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone.

(She gives him back the necklace. He looks at her for a while and finally leaves)

[City jail]

Lexi: Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there.

Stefan: Not anymore, Lexi.

(Elena comes back)

Lexi: You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again.

(She drives a stake through his stomach)

Stefan: You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do.

Elena: We're running out of time.

Lexi: You've got to get me more.

Elena: I can't.

Lexi: No! No... not until I break through.

Elena: I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door.

(Lexi looks at Stefan)

Lexi: The necklace. Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope.

Stefan: Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces.

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(They're still walking through the caverns. Mason arrives at the end but Damon can't go on. He's blocked)

Damon: God! This is not happening.

Mason: What now?

Damon: I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!

Mason: I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find.

Damon: Yeah, but...

Mason: Looks like you're gonna have to trust me.

[Witch Burial Grounds]

(Bonnie puts fire in the chimney and enlights candles with her powers Gwen is waiting for Bonnie to do the spell so she can join her. Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Bonnie!

(She's not happy to see him. He shows her the necklace. She takes it and throws it in the chimney. She begins to cast a spell. Her grams rejoins her and Gwen, takes her hand and helps her cast the spell. The necklace burns)

[The street]

(Carol wakes up and sees Caroline fighting with the ghosts of the tomb vampires. Frederick strangles her but he suddenly disappears. She looks around her)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Mason is looking at the wall and seems amazed)

Damon: So? What'd you find?

Mason: It's in...

(He disappears)

Damon: No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!

[City Jail]

(Lexi raises her head and then looks at Elena)

Lexi: He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through.

Elena: It's ok, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free.

(She smiles, looks at Stefan and disappears)

[The street]

(Anna is walking alone in the streets, sad when she suddenly sees her mom) Anna: Mom?

(Pearl cries. They rush toward each other. They cry and embrace each other. They disappear together)

[Abandoned House]

(The necklace has melted down)

Sheila: You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you.

(Bonnie sheds a few tears and Sheila disappears)

Gwen watching her cry makes her cry too( Touching Bonnie's Shoulder)

Gwen: I will wait for you out side

(Bonnie still crying Knodding her telling her Okay)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon is sitting. Alaric arrives)

Damon: You're here. It's about time.

Alaric: Didn't have anyone else to call?

Damon: No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust.

Alaric: Well, you have a crappy way of showing that.

Damon: Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?

Alaric: I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Damon: Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do.

Alaric: You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?

Damon: Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him.

(He smiles. Alaric looks at him and then looks at the hole)

[City Jail]

Stefan: So what are you going to do, Elena? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?

Elena: No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother. Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do.

Stefan: That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future.

Elena: I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back.

(She touches his face)

Elena: Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life.

(She locks the door and leaves)

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is crying, looking at the fireplace)

Jeremy: Bonnie...

Bonnie: Just go away, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I owe you an explanation.

Bonnie: Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself.

Jeremy: I am sorry, Bonnie.

Bonnie: You need to go.

Jeremy: But…

Bonnie: Just go, Jeremy.

(He leaves. There's a noise in the fireplace. She goes closer and sees that the necklace is still perfectly intact.)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Alaric goes where Mason was before. Damon still can't get past.)

Damon: So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?

(Alaric looks everywhere)

Damon: Ric. Ric?

(Alaric looks at the wall and is amazed)

Alaric: I found something.

Damon: What is it?

(There's a lot of drawings on the wall)

Alaric: I have no idea.


	3. Ordinary People

_Ordinary People_

**OLD LOCKWOOD CELLAR** (Elena and Alaric enter the cellar.)

Elena: So, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?

Alaric**: **Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light.

**Elena:** Wait, what?

(Damon scares Elena by whispering "Elena" behind her.)

**Elena**: (gasps) Ah! God, Damon!

**Damon:** Scaredy-cat.

**Alaric:** Just ignore him. That's what I do.

**Elena:** So, you really can't get in?

**Damon:** No. Seems even the _ancient_ Lockwoods were anti-vampire.

**Elena:** What do you mean, ancient?

**Damon:** (gestures forward) See for yourself.

(They walk further into the tunnels, to the cave with drawings on the walls.)

**Damon:** Well, this is as far as I get to go.

**Elena:** [beat] What is all this?

**Alaric:** Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. (points at the wall) That right there, is the moon cycle. (points at another drawing) A man, a wolf.

**Elena: **(staring at the drawings) A werewolf.

**Damon:** Yeah, it's the "Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style."

**Elena:** I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s.

**Alaric:** I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that.

**Elena:** How long?

**Damon:** Long. It gets better. [beat] Show her, Ric.

**Alaric:** Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script.

**Elena:** Vikings?

**Alaric:** This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus.

**Elena:** Klaus.

**Alaric:** And Elijah...and Rebekah.

(Flashback to the 900s; Rebekah is using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the cave wall; Klaus is standing behind her, watching.)

**Klaus:** Rebekah, let me have at it!

**Rebekah:** Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger.

**Klaus:** Father will not like you handling the blade.

**Rebekah**: If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know.

**Klaus:** He will find out. He always does.

Rebekah: That is because you always tell him.

**Klaus:** I cannot help it... he frightens me.

**Rebekah:** He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor? (smiles)

**Klaus:** Right. (smiles back)

**Rebekah:** Here. You finish it, I am to help mother with the meal.

**Klaus:** Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister.

(Rebekah retorts by slamming the knife blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open)

**Klaus:** (winces) Agh, Bekah!

**Rebekah:** It's just a little blood. Be a man about it.

**(Back to present time)**

**Elena:** These are the names of the Original Family?

**Alaric:** Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter.

**Elena:** Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes.

**Damon:** That's what I said.

**Alaric:** That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise.

**Elena:** [beat] What's the name?

**Alaric:** [beat] Mikael.

**Elena:** Mikael... Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?

**Damon:** Yep. I now liketo call him, "Papa Original".

(Alaric takes photos of the drawings)

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Alaric is looking at the photos, while Damon is helping Elena with her combat training.)

**Alaric:** These images tell a story... to learn the story, you have to decipher these images.

**Damon** (disarms Elena, who tries to stake him, without effort): Sloppy!

**Elena** (grabs the stake): Shut up! I'm new at this.

**Damon:** "Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus.

**Elena:** Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?

Damon: Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found... and lost. (He overwhelms Elena again) Bang! You're dead! (he goes in to nibble on Elena's neck, she pushes him away playfully)

**Alaric:** These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is.

**Elena** (stepping to the table): Then all we have to do is find out what they mean.

**Damon:** Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that?

**Elena:** Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(Rebekah is with the rest of the cheerleading squad at practice, doing a series of gymnastic moves, when Elena walks up to her)

**Rebekah:** You! Goody.

**Elena:** I was hoping we could talk.

**Rebekah:** About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest.

**Elena:** Actually, I'd rather talk about this (holds up photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall) I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father.

**Rebekah:** I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner. (turns to leave)

**Elena:** Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him.

**Rebekah:** (stops and turns around) [beat] You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does.

**Elena:** So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?

**Rebekah**: If you wake Mikael, we are _**all**_ doomed!

**Elena:** So then, tell me.

**Rebekah:** Why do you want to know?

**Elena:** Why don't you want me to wake him?

**Rebekah:** [beat] I need to get back to the girls. (Rebekah turns and walks back towards the squad.)

Elena(Spots Gwen sitting at a Picnic Table writing in her Notebook) Hey Gwendolyn how are you.

Gwen: Just fine I am just finishing my Homework for History I can't wait to get out of school so I wouldn't worry about it.

Elena:(Looking over at Rebekah) I wonder if you can me talk to Rebekah I notice she seems to talk to you alot so I need a Little help talking about her family history.

Gwen: I don't now she's a Friend Elena And if she doesn't want to tell anyone about her history then its her secret we shouldn't be Nosy

Elena:Please I just need somemore Info on the Original family

Gwen: Fine I will try to get her to talk to me about it.

Elena: Thank you.

**(Flashback to ancient times)**

**Rebekah:** (sees her brothers Niklaus and Elijah several yards away) Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!

(Klaus and Elijah are in the middle of a sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik run towards them to watch)

**Elijah: **Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory!

**Klaus:** On the contrary, Elijah...(swings the sword and cuts Elijah's belt off his waist) She's come to laugh at you!

(Esther and Mikael approach their children as the children all laugh together)

**Esther:** Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well.

**Mikael:** That is precisely my problem. (approaches the boys, takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus) So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior? (begins to swordfight with Klaus)

**Klaus:** (dodges Mikael's sword) Father, we were just having fun.

**Mikael:** (continues to swing his sword at Klaus) We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!

**Klaus:** Father, it was nothing...

(Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and slams him on his back on the ground; he sets the sword at Klaus's throat)

**Mikael: **You are foolish and impulsive, my _boy_. [beat] What? No more laughter?

**Esther:** (sternly) You've made your point, Mikael!

(Mikael flings the sword into the ground; it sticks right next to Klaus' head.)

**Mikael:** Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, _boy_.

(Mikael gets up and leaves.)

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Alaric is looking at the photos. He writes "vampire" on a post-it note and places it on one of the pictures. He picks up another picture and compares it to the one he just stuck the post-it note on. He sees that the other picture looks more like a sun, so he switches the "vampire" post-it to the other picture and writes "werewolf" on another post-it and places it onto the first picture.)

**OUTSIDE ALARIC'S APARTMENT** (Elena is on the phone with Damon. She's walking up the stairs to Alaric's loft.)

**Elena:** She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little "mean girl" power struggle first Gwen is going to try to help to get her to talk to me.

**Damon:** Well, make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair.

**Elena:** I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. [beat] So... how does he look?

(Damon down in the vampire cellar under the jail, looking into Stefan's cell)

**Damon:** Mmm...pasty and pouty.

**Elena:** He'll have to get over it. Call me later. (hangs up and turns to Alaric) Rebekah will come around.

**Alaric:** You're sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience.

(while he speaks, Elena receives a text message: "Come over for a chat. Rebekah")

Elena: She's a thousand year old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad... There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric. I got this (holds up phone to show the text).

**MYSTIC FALLS JAIL CELLAR**

(Damon enters Stefan's cell)

**Stefan:** You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits.

**Damon:** You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-Recovery-Plan... but Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you up, break you down and make you feel again...

**Stefan:** We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? [beat] Why are you here?

**Damon:** What are you talking about? It's Family Day at of Vampire Rehab! So, I'm paying a visit to my baby brother.

**Stefan:** Go away.

**Damon:** Nahhh. I thought we could hang out, a little brother bonding. How've you been Stef? Huh?

**Stefan:** You know, Klaus may wanna keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah...

**Damon:** Liar, Liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena, and if you thought for even a _second_ that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder.

Stefan: (sarcastically) You got me. You got me!

Damon Yep.

Stefan: You got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now. 9stares at Damon)

Damon: You really have given up.

Stefan: Actually, this is my happy face...

(Damon considers this for a moment, and then breaks the chains binding his hands and feet, freeing Stefan from the cell)

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Screw this Lexi-plan. I think we could both use a drink.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena enters the house with Gwen while Rebekah walks into the foyer with champagne glasses) **Rebekah:** (cheerfully) Hey! What's up?

**Elena:** You invited me over? To talk?

**Rebekah:** All right girls, have at it!

(Six girls in various jewel-toned colored homecoming dresses walk in the room)

**Rebekah:** Okay, now twirl please.

**Elena**: You compelled your own private runway show?

**Rebekah:** I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one.

**Elena:** I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael.

(Rebekah rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck and vamps out)

Gwen:( Gasps steps away) Oh

**Rebekah:** I said "pick one", Elena.

**Elena:** The... red one.

**Rebekah:** There. It wasn't so hard, was it? (to the girls) Go away. Remember nothing. (the girls leave and she turns to Elena, again) You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?

(Elena nods. Rebekah walks past her and Elena turns and watches her.)

Rebekah:(Looking at Gwen) Don't be afraid just demostrating what will happen if Elena doesn't stop being Pushy

Gwen: No its fine Just started

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Somebody knocks on Alaric's door; Bonnie enters)

**Bonnie:** Hey there!

**Alaric:** Bonnie! Come on in!

**Bonnie**: Got your message.

**Alaric:** Yeah, great! Uh, I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed...

**Bonnie** (holding up Elena's necklace): [beat] I brought you the necklace that wouldn't die.

**Alaric:** Ahh, that's great. (looks at Bonnie, who looks unhappy) ...you okay?

**Bonnie:** Been better...

**Alaric:** Listen, Jeremy is an idiot. And I know this with certainty, because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me, we'll learn...Eventually... (he holds up one of the photos) So, I've been staring at this image all day, wondering why it looked so familiar. (holds up the necklace, whose charm is the same shape as the drawing) I was right.

(He holds up the necklace next to the photo)

**Bonnie:** It's the same design.

**Alaric:** So, your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right? Well, this symbol is repeated all across the wall. I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know...

(He writes something on a post-it, sticks it to the photo and shows Bonnie: the post-it says "witch.")

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE** (Rebekah Gwen and Elena enter Stefan's room.)

**Rebekah:** How fun is this...?

(She starts opening drawers)

**Elena:** We shouldn't be here...

**Rebekah:** 'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop. (holds up Stefan's underwear) Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties.

**Elena:** Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?

**Rebekah:** Ah... you really are no fun. What do you want to know?

**Elena:** Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?

**Rebekah** (still going through Stefan's stuff): My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate.

**Gwen**: So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet.

**Rebekah:** (laughs) Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people.

**Elena:** [beat] The werewolves?

**Rebekah:** To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me.

**Gwen**: You make it sound so normal.

**Rebekah**: It was.

**(Flashback to the 900s)**

**Rebekah:** (voiceover) Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home...

(We can see Rebekah looking at different sorts of necklaces/talismans hanging on a rope in Ayana 's window; she touches one (Esther's necklace) and burns her fingers)

**Rebekah:** Ayana, it burned me!

**Ayana:** That is not yours to touch.

**Klaus** (screaming outside): Mother!

**Rebekah: (to Ayana) **Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong.

(Klaus is carrying the dead body of his little brother Henrik)

**Rebekah:** Henrik!

**Klaus:** Mother!

**Rebekah: (voiceover)** One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price...

**Esther:** No, no! What happened?

**Klaus:** The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!

**Esther**: (to Ayana) We must save him. Please, there must be a way!

**Ayana**

**The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone.**

**Esther:** No! No! (clutches Henrik's body)

**Rebekah:** And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors..

**(Back in Stefan's room)**

**Rebekah:** And one of the last moments my family had together as humans.

(Elena's phone rings, snapping them out of Rebekah's memories)

**Rebekah:** You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you. (Elena answers her phone.)

Gwen: I'm sorry about your Brother I forgot that back in those times were Harsh during battles and everyday Life.

Rebekah: They were( Noticeing Gwen's Ring) That Ring were did you get it.

Gwen:( Holding her hand up) My Grandmother gave it to me said it will protect me she never told me where she got it from.

Rebekah: That Ring was one of the Tailsmans in Ayana's house back before we became Vampires that Ring is very Old ( Touching the ring feeling its Electrcty)) Wow it shocked me.

Gwen: Yeah That keeps doing that for some reason

Rebekah:(Smiling Secretly) There is More to you then meets the eye isn't there your Very Interesting

Gwen: Thanks I guess

**Elena:** Hello?

**Damon:** Hey!

**Elena:** Damon, where are you?

(Damon is in bar; music playing loudly)

**Damon:** No idea, but I'm pretty sure, I'm overdressed...Still standing?

**Elena:** Yes, I'm fine, but I can't talk right now.

**Stefan:** I'll be at the bar.

**Elena:** (hears his voice) Is that Stefan?

**Damon:** Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry - I know what I'm doing.

**Elena:** Damon! How could you let him out?

(Damon and Stefan in a bar)

**Damon:** I got this back, Elena. (he hangs up) What are we drinking?

**Stefan:** Hopefully something a little bit warmer...and a little bit blonder...(eyes the blonde bartender behind the bar)

**Callie**: (approaches the brothers) Hi!

**Damon:** Hello... (checks her name tag) Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my brother here would love (he starts to compel her) a shot of you.

(Stefan goes to drink from her wrist, and stops)

**Stefan:** What's the catch, Damon?

**Damon**: No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me.

(Stefan grabs Callie's wrist and bites her, Damon leans over to hide them)

**Damon:** Hi Callie.

(Later, Damon and Stefan are playing quarters; Callie is sitting on Damons lap)

**Stefan** (flipping a coin into the glass): Drink up brother!

**Damon** (holding up an empty whiskey bottle): You get us a bottle of this?

**Callie:** Yes, sir. (she leaves)

**Damon:** You been on this "bunny diet" for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that "Saint Stefan", of all people, is good at a drinking game?

**Stefan**: Oh, the "bunny diet" gave me a lot of time to practice.

**Damon:** Hmm...

**Stefan:** Wallow in despair. (he flips a coin into the glass) Drown in guilt. (flips another coin into the glass) Regret my existence. (flips a third coin in a row into the glass) It's precision born out of tragic bordom. Drink up, brother!

**Damon**: All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you are, and now you finally agree with me?

**Stefan: **Damon, you are worse than Elena. Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding - what do you think, I'll break down and you can pull me back from the edge, is that it?

**Damon:** I happen to like the edge, Stefan! Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. You can't just be.

(Callie comes back with another bottle of whiskey; she sits down on Damon's lap again)

**Damon:** Although, who am I to judge? (he flips a coin and lands in into the glass) Drink up, brother!

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah lying on the bed, going through one of Stefan's diaries)

**Elena:** Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?

(Rebekah gets up; she picks up a photo of Elena and Stefan from a table)

**Rebekah:** Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple.

**Elena:** Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is.

**Rebekah:** I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. (leans close to Elena's face) We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives.

Gwen Hearing that felt Hurt after hearing Rebekah's reply but just kept Listening to her

**Elena:** Is that why you did that runway show earlier? [beat] 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance... [beat] You know what, I'm just gonna go.

**Rebekah:** You haven't even heard half the story.

**Elena: **And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with...maybe you can compel yourself a friend.

(Elena starts to leave.)

**Rebekah:** The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch.

**Elena**: (turns around) The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?

**Rebekah:** Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires.

**(Flashback to the 900s; Mikael, Esther and Ayana are standing in a room lit by a fire and torches)**

**Mikael:** Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon.

**Ayana**

**I will not! It is a crime against nature.**

**Esther:** Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children.

(Rebekah is eavesdropping from the next room)

**(Back in Stefan's room)**

**Rebekah:** I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?

(She goes down to the library with Gwen and Elena following behind her)

**Elena:** So, vampirism was a form of protection?

**Rebekah**: What else would it be?

**Elena:** A curse?

**Rebekah**: My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive.

**Elena:** Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?

**Rebekah:** Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses...

**(Flashback to 900s; Mikael, Esther and Ayana continue talking in their home)**

**Mikael:** Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever...

**Ayana**

**At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits **_**will**_** turn on you.**

**Esther:** Please, Ayana.

**Ayana**

**I will have no part in it.**

(Ayana leaves the home)

**Mikael:** If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love.

**(Back to Elena and Rebekah)**

**Gwen:** In her hands? How could she do anything?

**Rebekah:** Because my mother was also a witch.

**Elena:** What?

**Rebekah:** The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?

(They enter the library)

**Rebekah:** (searching through shelves) Where do they keep their best vintage?

**Elena:** But if your mother was a witch, then...

**Rebekah: **Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn.

**Elena:** How did you turn?

**Rebekah:** She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts.

**Gwen:** (stunned, whispering) He killed you?

**Rebekah:** And he wasn't delicate about it either.

(She takes a bottle of wine, breaks its neck off and throws it into the fireplace)

**(Back to the 900s; shortly after Mikael turned the children into vampires; Rebekah and Klaus awaken on the floor with blood on their clothes)**

**Klaus:** (waking) Rebekah...

**Rebekah** (gasping): Blood! What happened? (touches her nightgown where she had been stabbed)

**Klaus:** You will be alright! We will all be alright.

(Mikael enters with a girl)

**Klaus: **(confused and scared)What are you doing?

**Mikael: **We must finish what we started! (pushes the village girl onto her knees in front of them) You have to drink if you want to live. (he cuts the girl's wrist open)

**Rebekah** (voiceover): We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual.

**Mikael **(to Rebekah): Drink! (she hesitates) Drink! (Klaus tries to stop him, but Mikael pushes him aside; Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood) Drink! (she drinks deeply, and dark veins appear around her eyes)

**Rebekah** (to Elena): It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness... (Rebekah is seen in flashback being burned by sunlight through the window) The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks... (Rebekah is seen walking around outside during the day, glancing at her daylight ring) And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems... (Villagers are seen running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming toward them) Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. (Rebekah is seen touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it) Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground. (The huge tree is seen enveloped in flames, as Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus watch) But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... (Villagers are seen carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit-roasted) The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... (Rebekah is seen staring at the villagers; she gasps and tries to resist, but then hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them) And with that, the predatory species was born...

**DIVE BAR**

(Damon is dancing on a table with two girls. Stefan feeding on Callie's neck, although it appears that he is kissing her. Another woman stops and watches what Stefan is doing. Damon shows up and compels the woman to forget and move along, grabbing her scarf.)

**Damon:** Nothing to see here! (she nods and leaves) Just run along, okay?

**Damon** (to Stefan): Hey, hey ease up! Ease up. (He drags Stefan away.) She is giving us her employee discount. (he looks at Callie and compels her) And now, just run along. (ties scarf around Callie's neck as she walks away)

(They go to the bar and sit down and order drinks)

**Damon: **Two more!

**Stefan:** Alright! Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hm?

**Damon:** I thought you could use a hug, Stefan.

**Stefan:** Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out. And we both know that you care about what she thinks...

**Damon:** Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like, before Klaus took it from you.

**Stefan**: As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says.

**Damon: **That's my point, Stefan. You've given up! Now you could sit around and be his little bitch, or you get mad enough and you can do something about it.

**Stefan:** Damon, he can't be killed.

**Mikael**: Maybe I can help with that. [beat] The Salvatore boys, I presume?

**Stefan:** Mikael.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Gwen:** Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?

**Rebekah:** When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame.

**Elena:** Yeah... Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son.

**Rebekah:** She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her.

**Elena: **(stunned, whispering) Mikael killed your mother?

**Rebekah:** He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched.

**(Flashback to just after they were turned, Klaus buries their mother as Rebekah watches)**

**Rebekah:** Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother.

(Rebekah and Klaus stand side by side at the grave)

**Rebekah:** I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that.

**Elijah:** (walks toward them and joins them) Nor will I.

**Rebekah:** We stick together as one. Always and forever.

(Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah all hold hands in a circle around the grave.)

**(Back to the Salvatore house)**

**Elena:** Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?

**Rebekah:** We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times.

**Elena:** But you still love him?

**Rebekah:** He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? [beat] You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along.

**Elena:** I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael.

**Rebekah:** And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid.

**Elena:** It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine.

**Rebekah:** Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!

Gwen about to leave too as she felt sorry for Rebekah turned back to her.

Gwen: I am sorry for you and your Brother went through It sounded like Klaus treated Poorly by your Father all because he was different then all of you( Putting her hand on Rebekah's shoulder) None of deserved to live such a Life back then( Turning to walk away)

Rebekah:(Sadly Smiling) Please stay I would gladly talk somemore with you I need a friend who Understands.

Gwen:(Sitting down across from her) Okay you tell me more of your Life and I'll tell you Mine.

**DIVE BAR**

(Mikael is interrogating Stefan)

**Mikael:** Is Klaus out of the country?

**Stefan:** I can't tell you.

**Mikael:** Has he spoken to you since he left?

**Stefan**: I can't tell you.

**Mikael:** All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?

**Stefan:** I'm compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut.

**Damon:** I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon.

**Mikael**: You see, Damon... (he puts his hand on Damon's shoulder) I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus.

**Damon:** Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here...

(Mikael slams his fist into Damon's chest and clutches his heart)

**Mikael:** Careful, Stefan. One move - and his heart's gone. (plunges his hand deeper) Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course.

**Damon:** (gasps) His emotions have been shut off. He can't care.

**Mikael**: Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die?[beat] No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan! I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon.

**Stefan:** Wait! I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls.

(Mikael takes his hand out of Damon's chest and wipes it off with a rag)

**Mikael:** And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours.

**OLD LOCKWOOD CELLAR CAVES**

**Alaric:** We, uh, filled in what we could. (He sticks post-its to the different symbols) A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc.

**Elena:** That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires... which means _that_ was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed.

**Alaric:** Ok. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind.

**Elena:** Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?

**Bonnie:** We don't know. We haven't gotten that far.

**Elena:** (looks as though she's made a revelation) Oh my god... Rebekah doesn't know the real story.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah is pouring herself a glass of is sitting by the Fire place on her knees Elena enters with photos of the cave drawings.)

**Rebekah:** I thought I told you to leave. Twice.

**Elena: **How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?

**Rebekah:** Nik was there. He told me.

**Elena:** He lied to you.

**Rebekah:** And how do you know that?

**Elena:** The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. (she shows Rebekah the photos )The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother.

**Rebekah:** Her necklace.

**Elena: **And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus.

**Rebekah**: No! No, he wouldn't.

**Elena:** She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence... when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you.

**Rebekah:** These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!

(She takes the photos, tears them to pieces, and throws them into the open fire)

Gwen: Elena that is Enough

**Elena: **Then why are you so upset?

**Rebekah:** Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!

**Elena:** Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!

(Rebekah grabs Elena by the throat and vamps out.)

**Rebekah: **Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!

(She stops, calms down slightly, and lets go of Elena. She begins to gasp, falls onto her knees and starts to sob, while Elena looks at her sadly and guiltily)

Gwen crawls over to Rebekah holds her in her arms rocking her: I am so sorry

**OUTSIDE THE DIVE BAR**

(Damon and Stefan are walking out.)

**Damon:** I'll give you 10 points for flair.

**Stefan:** At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from.

**Damon:** Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough, though.

**Stefan:** I didn't have a break through, Damon.

**Damon**: Oooo, Ooooo, my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time! Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing. (smiles)

**Stefan**: So you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself.

**Damon: **(smirks)Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say...

**Stefan:** Why are you doing this, huh? (grabs Damon's shoulders and shakes him) What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?

**Damon:** Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot.

**Stefan:** Aw, better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing.

(Damon punches Stefan in the face; Stefan is about to get up to retaliate when Damon pushes him down again and kicks him several feet away)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah still crying alone, kneeling on the floor of the library Gwen is sitting beside her just being there for her)

**GILBERT HOUSE-ELENA'S BEDROOM**

(Elena comes out of the bathroom in her PJ; she sees Damon lying on her bed)

**Elena:** Uh- Damon! Seriously?

**Damon:** We got Mikael.

**Elena:** What? How?

**Damon:** No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion. [beat] See, I told you I had it. [beat] Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day.

**Elena**: I'm not gonna yell at you.

**Damon:** Why not? I went behind you back. Freed Stefan. And you know what: it backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever... just now, he's a dick that's on our side.

**Elena:** I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just- I want to go to bed. (starts to pull at her blankets to get Damon to get up, but he doesn't budge.)

**Damon:** (ignoring Elena) You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it...

(Elena realizes he's not going to move, and pulls open her blankets so she can lay down on the open side of the bed; Damon is still laying where he is.)

**Elena:** Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down.

**Damon**: So I was right. After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael.

**Elena:** (sighs) Lead us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too.

**Damon:** Really? What 'd you learn from her?

**Elena:** I learned, that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. (looks at Damon in the eyes for several moments before continuing) And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family.

(Damon turns to face her)

**Damon:** Well, you should tell that to my brother.

**Elena: **(sighs again) I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon. [beat] I think that you're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me, (whispers) it'll be because he loves you. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?

**Damon:** (nods and smiles softly) Sure.

(Elena closes her eyes. Damon gazes at her.)


	4. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

(Salvatore House)

(Stefan calls Klaus)

Klaus: Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves.

Stefan: Your father is dead.

Klaus: What did you say to me?

Stefan: Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?

Klaus: Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened.

(One hour earlier, Salvatore House)

Stefan: Aye- let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait.

Elena: And you what? Vervained him?

Damon: No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic.

Stefan: O.k. fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger.

Elena: Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead...

Stefan: We drove it through his heart.

Elena: And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?

Damon: Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied.

Stefan: Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here.

Elena: Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof.

Mikael: Then I shall be dead.

Elena: What if he wants to see you in person?

Mikael: Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here- and I will kill him.

Stefan: With what? Those daggers won`t work on him.

Mikael: Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned.

Stefan: Where is it?

Mikael: Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy.

Stefan: Against what?

Mikael: You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you.

(Mikael hands over the dagger to Elena.)

Elena: Y- You want me to actually dagger you?

Mikael: Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust.

(Klaus on phone with Stefan in the present time)

Klaus: I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself.

Stefan: Well, he is here. Come by whenever.

Klaus: If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?

(Short flashback to Elena driving the dagger into Mikael´s heart. Stefan watching the scene.)

Stefan on phone in the present: It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes.

Klaus: I wanna talk to Rebekah.

Stefan: That´s not a problem. She is right here.

Stefan handing over the phone to Rebekah

Rebekah: Hello Nik.

Klaus: Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?

Rebekah: It´s true. He´s finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I´m miserable here.

Klaus: I´ll be home soon.

Rebekah: Good. I'll see you then, brother. (she hangs up the phone and turns to the others) He bought it. He´s coming home.

Damon: Now- was that easy or what?

Elena: Let´s just get this over with.

(She pulls the dagger out of Mikael´s chest)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Mikael is still dead on the floor; Rebekah is in a chair, painting her toe nails while waiting for Mikael coming to live again. He starts to move, coughs, gets up)

Rebekah: Finally. Took you long enough.

Mikael: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking- save it. Nothing you say matters to me.

Mikeal: I see. Where is my dagger?

Rebekah: Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me.

Mikael: You were never what I was after.

Rebekah: Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me.

Mikael: He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!

Rebekah: I know what he did, and he´ll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer- none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him.

Mikael: Rebekah...

(Rebekah leaves him.)

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena is in front of her closet. Bonnie is sitting on her bed with Alaric´s photos of the ancient Viking drawings.)

Gwendolyn:(Walking in with some gowns for Elena to wear) I am sorry I had to find some clothes from my Mom's collection( Putting them on the bed) So look through them and see what you Like.

Elena: Thanks Gwen so your Mom was a Fashion designer wasn't she.

Gwen: Yes successful stylist and clothing designer I hope these dresses will suit your Needs Do you Mind if I use your Bathroom

Elena: Sure go ahead

Elena: (sighs) I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming.

Bonnie: So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric.

Elena: We have to go. Caroline will kill us.

Bonnie: Ha- Caroline actually has a date...

Elena: You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?

Bonnie: I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What´s done is done.

Elena: You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too

Bonnie: You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad.

Elena: Bonnie...

Bonnie: And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it.

Elena:(Noticing the grimoire beside bonnie) Hey that is an Interesting grimoire where did you get it.

Bonnie:Gwendolyn she gave it too me Oh my gosh Elena you won't believe what I saw when I went to her house the Other day she has a Secret room in her Library filled with Grimores and antiques her family has documented all their Work and Hidden them in her room You have to check It out sometime.

Elena: Wow maybe I will

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Elena and Damon are in Damon's room. They are preparing weapons]

Elena: We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us.

Damon: Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable.

Elena: Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother.

Damon: Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother. Wolfsbane is ready.

Elena: There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong.

Damon: Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan.

Elena: Really? What is it?

Damon: Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret.

[Stefan enters the room]

Stefan: I need to borrow a tie.

Damon: You have your own ties.

Stefan: Hm- I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties.

Elena: You could not go.

Stefan: I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at Highschool Dances- it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen...

(Stefan leaves. Elena picks up a wolfsbane grenade. Damon hits her hand.)

Damon: Ah- ah! No!

Elena: I know how to do it! Alaric taught me!

(Damon takes the grenade away from her.)

Damon: Elena! If this thing blows up in our face- just remember: only one of us heals quickly.

(Stefan returns.)

Stefan: Ah- please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?

Damon: Never your mind, brother. The less you know the better.

Stefan: My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical.

Elena: Your the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question- whole thing falls apart.

Stefan: You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait.

[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL]

(Caroline Gwen and Tyler are painting an old VW Bus.)

Caroline: Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun? Thanks.

Tyler: Hey, can't we diss the decorating and go grab a bite?

Caroline: Oh, I have a thermos in my bag.

Tyler: I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it, we don't even have to compel them.

Caroline: O.k. first of all, I finally almost just got your mother to stop hating me- so I probably don't wanna get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son. And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood slut.

Tyler: Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, o.k.? For me?

Caroline: So, who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?

Tyler: Matt said he'd take her.

Caroline: What? You set her up with Matt?

Tyler: She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain. She can't feed on him, what's the big deal?

Caroline: The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person, who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts!

Tyler: Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah is hot, don't overthink this.

Caroline: This is a sire thing, isn't it? Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus!

Tyler: I'm here, hanging streamers and I have glitter all over my hands. If I'm sired to anybody it's you.

Caroline: Thank you for helping us Gwen( Seeing her art work) Your very good at this did you ever did any after school stuff.

Gwen: Yeah I was in an Art club and I was Color guard in my Junior year I love art and History to of my favorite subjects

Tyler: Really I love drawing myself So is that the College your Interested in Art major.

Gwen: Yes that is what I put in my College applications

Caroline: Wow that is Interesting

[STEFAN'S ROOM]

(Rebekah is getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. Elena enters the room.)

Elena: Getting a headstart, huh?

Rebekah: Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance.

Elena: Ever?

Rebekah: I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway- I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?

Elena: No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair.

Rebekah: And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?

Elena: Yes.

Rebekah: Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just- I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael.

Elena: I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town.

Rebekah: Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can.

(Rebekah has tears in her eyes.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Rebekah: I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears- I don't want to ruin my makeup.

(She turns her back to Elena and looks in the mirror again)

Rebekah: How do I look?

Elena: You look amazing! But you're missing one thing.

(Elena takes the necklace out of her pocket)

Rebekah: My mother's necklace.

Elena: You should wear it tonight. May I?

(Rebekah looks in the mirror, nods; Elena puts the necklace around her neck.)

Rebekah: Thank you.

(Elena drives the dagger through her back into her heart)

Elena: I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either.

(Elena is sitting on Stefan's bed; Damon is covering Rebekah's body with a blanket)

Damon: In the back! Harsh!

Elena: It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side.

Damon: Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very- "Katherine" of you.

Elena: Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon.

Damon: It was a compliment. Sort of...

Elena: Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me.

Damon: Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine.

Elena: Yeah- but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link.

Damon: If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead.

Elena: Do you trust him? Mikael?

Damon: No.

Elena: What about Stefan?

Damon: No. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control.

Elena: Then we need a better plan.

Damon: I know what to do. Your just not gonna like it.

Elena: Why not?

Damon: Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it.

Elena: What does that mean?

Damon: Do you trust me?

Elena: Yes.

Damon:Then you have nothing to worry about.

[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL]

(The fire brigade is here. There is water flooding the place.)

Caroline: What happened?

Tyler: The gym is flooded.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: Dance is canceled.

Caroline: Excuse me? What are we supposed to do now?

[Elena is at the Salvatore home on the phone with Caroline]

Elena: So, does that mean I don't have to go?

Caroline: You wish! No, Tyler is moving the party to his house.

Elena: Kegs and beerpong for Homecoming? That's- different...

Caroline: Just say you're still coming?!

(Someone is knocking on the front door.)

Elena: I'll see you there.

(She hangs up and opens the door. Matt is there.)

Matt: Elena...

Elena: Matt... Hey.

Matt: Hey.

Elena: Umm- slight problem with your Homecoming date.

Matt: What happened?

Elena: How would you feel about a backup date?

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

(There's a band playing in the garden; everyone from the school is here; Caroline enters the house with Bonnie]

Caroline: How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?

Bonnie: Who are all these people?

Caroline: This is weird! Where is Tyler? ( Seeing Gwen walk in the front door) Oh my Gosh look at you.

Gwen is wearing a White sleeveless gown with a Silver bow around her waist and her hair is in waves down her back and carrying a Light sweater in one arm: Hey you both look great I thought the dance is at the school.

Caroline: Yeah but it got flooded so we had to move it to Tyler's home and your Dress is Beautiful you have to tell me where you got it,

Bonnie: Her Mom designed all her clothes that she wears she even got a boutique in every Mall in america.

Gwen:( Smiling Shyly) Yeah she does

Caroline: Amazing

(Stefan moves through the crowd; he meets Tyler)

Tyler: Hey Stefan! What's up?

Stefan: Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on.

Tyler: Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants.

Stefan: What do you mean?

Tyler: It's not a party, man. It's a wake.

[Klaus entering the stage; crowd cheers]

Klaus: Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!

[Katherine (disguised as Elena) and Matt arrive at the party]

Katherine: So much for Homecoming...

Matt: This is weird! Us being here together...

Katherine: There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal.

Caroline: Hey- Klaus is here.

Matt: What?

Caroline: Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise!

Katherine: I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm gonna go find Bonnie.

[She leaves]

Caroline: What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah.

Matt: Plan's changed. I need a drink.

Gwen feeling that this girl isn't Elena looks at her Weird( Katherine seeing this links her arm through hers walking with outside)

Katherine: Wow Never seen you before and you figured out that I am not Elena but Please don't say anything for it's a Plan that Damon has come up with so Play along who are you anyway.

Gwen: My name is Gwendolyn Wilder I just moved here from Maine an only child from Parents who died a month ago in a Car Crash and Um I will keep your secret Katherine

Katherine:(Looking at her surprised at the Vipes this girl has) You are More than just a Human aren't you

Gwen: Yeah I'm a Mage/Witch My inter family has always had witches and Mages in our family mostly through the Female Line I get my Powers from my Mother who is a McCullough We are descendents from a Royal Family.

Katherine:(Shocked at this tightens her Arm) Interesting So I am in the company of a Mage Princess

Gwen:(Laughing) Well yeah but that Line was broken centray's ago I may be a Princess by Blood but Not by Name not anymore.

[Katherine walks down the stairs with Gwen and sees Klaus and Stefan walking around the party]

Stefan: Quite the Homecoming.

Klaus: I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea.

Stefan: So, what now? Stop running?

Klaus: Hm- now I reunite my family.

Stefan: Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?

Klaus: None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones. [he sees the Homecoming Queen walking by]. Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?

Stefan: I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt.

Klaus: Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?

Stefan: I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?

Klaus: Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me.

Stefan: All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?

Klaus: Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back.( He turns to See Elena but Notices a Girl beside her that he has never seen before or has he) She is a Stunning looking one I haven't seen her around.

Stefan(Looking behind him at Gwen) Ah Gwendolyn Wilder she just Moved here the same time Rebekah got dropped off and she is an Interesting case you won't believe what we discovered from her that she is a Mage/Witch and a McCullough she is of Royalty born.

Klaus:(Stunned by this Grins) Interesting indeed

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Damon pours himself a glass of blood; Mikael enters the room)

Mikael: Did my daughter go to the dance?

Damon Yep - you missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?

Mikael: I did.

Damon: I'm not gonna take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all...

Mikael: None taken.

[He pulls out the stake from his jacket]

Damon: Fancy. May I?

Mikael: It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense.

Damon: I'd offer you a drink- but Katherine tells me you're more of a "vampire on the rocks" kind of guy.

Mikael: Well, technically you could still offer.

Damon: Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth after taste.

Mikael: I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent.

[Stefan comes in]

Stefan: Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep.

Mikael: I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment.

Stefan: Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?

Damon: Didn't depend on that.

Stefan: But you do have a plan, right?

Damon: Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you.

[Mikael leaps forward, grabs Stefan and starts to feed on him; Stefan goes down]

Damon: You couldn't just break his neck?

Mikael: Well that certainly occurred to me.

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

[The party still going on]

Tyler: My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here.

Klaus: Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends.

Tyler: What are you talking about?

Klaus: I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?

Tyler: I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life.

Klaus: That's because I' ve invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent.

Tyler: Are those people all hybrids?

Klaus: And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends.( Walking over to Gwen as she Walks down the Stairs Holding on to her dress without falling but she trips on her Dress)

Gwen: Ah (Someone catches her by her Waist Looking up to see a very Stunning looking man) I Thank you that would have been a Disaster

Klaus: Yes it would you are a New Face How did I never seen you before.

Gwen: Well I just Moved here from Maine after my Parents died a Month ago my Grandparents had a Home here that I just inherited so since there is nothing left for me in Maine I just decided to move here.(Holding her hand out for him to shake) I'm Gwendolyn Wilder

Klaus:( Smiling softly) Niklaus Mikalson but you may call me Klaus( Kissing her Hand)

Gwen:( Surprised) Mikalson that is an Old name and Klaus its charming.

Klaus: So you heard of me and I have heard about you from Stefan your gifted in the ways of Magic a Witch.

Gwen: Mage/ Witch a Hybrid I'm More unique in a way and you're a Hybrid to Vampire/ Werewolf

Klaus:( Taking her Arm through his) Tell me your not by any chance trying to Pull something with your New friends are you.

Gwen: No I am not you are not my Enemy so I don't want to get involved in all this that they are Planning.

Klaus:(stunned) Plans against me does this concern anything of My father Mikael

Gwen: I don't now but they have just met me I couldn't help over here there conversations that's how I knew that I'm not the Only supernatural in the world.

Klaus:(Smiling) Thank you Love for telling me( A waiter brings a try of Champagne) Would you like a Glass( Holding two glasses)

Gwen: Oh no I don't drink but thanks( Seeing a Bowl of Punch) I'll just get me some Punch instead( Walking over to the Punch Bowl filling a Cup and taking a Sip)

Klaus:( Staring at her wondering what is it about her that is Stunning) Not much of A Party person are you Love.

Gwen: Oh No call me boring but I prefer Quiet fine Dining, Art, Reading and Listening to Classical Music Painting and Drawing has always been a Passion of mine.

Klaus:( Surprised and Intrigued) Really that is Funny for I am the same way Not really Interested in Load Music and Booze that People like to do these days( Drinking his Champagne) I love Painting what do you like about it.

Gwen: When you Paint it kinda reflects who you are the Person inside you don't want people to see so you create it in Art( Eyes Misty when she specks) I love Art and places like Paris or Italy where the Creative minds first made their Art Masterpieces Like Picasso, Devinci (Laughing Shyly) Wow if I tell you more you would properly get bored with me.

Klaus:( Gazing at her Stunned from her Passionate Mind) No Love you Inspire me in my love of Music and art(Kissing her hand softly while Looking at her) Thanks for reminding me How Beautiful the world can be.

Gwen looking at him as he Looks at her finding Plenty things in common with One another Klaus Never felt that he could ever show a Girl any of his love for Art and Culture and meeting this girl only for a moment and she has Opened his Eyes to the World that still has many Wonders to see

Gwen: Your Welcome

[Tyler and Caroline in Tyler's bedroom; he shuts the door]

Tyler: What are you up to with Klaus?

Caroline: Uh - nothing.

Tyler: He is on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off- he's two steps ahead of you!

Caroline: Okay, I don't know what you're talking about.

Tyler: You're lying to me.

Caroline: You know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?

[Caroline wants to leave but Tyler takes out a syringe and vervains her; she goes down unconscious]

(Klaus walks up to Katherine disguised as Elena.)

Klaus: Where`s your date?

Katherine: Getting me a drink.

(Klaus offers her his drink. She rejects it.)

Klaus: Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise.

Katherine: He came at me. I didn`t have a choice.

Klaus: Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original.

Katherine: It wasn`t the first time.

Klaus: Right. Elijah. You seem nervous.

Katherine: I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you.

Klaus: Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed.

(Damon walks up to the front door.)

Hybrid: Invite only, vampire

Damon: Here`s my RSVP.

(Damon rips his heart out.)

Damon: "Hybrid".

(Back in Tyler`s room)

Matt: What`d you do to her ?

Tyler: It`s just vervain. She´ll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible.

Matt: What`s going on?

Tyler: Something`s going down against Klaus and this house is full of hybrids like me that can`t let anything happen to him.

Matt: What do you mean can`t?

Tyler: I can`t explain it. I can`t fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way.

Matt: By attacking Caroline?

Tyler: I`m protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out.

(Tyler leaves and goes downstairs. He runs into Damon, who grabs him and throws him in an empty room.)

Damon: As the host you should know these hybrids don`t make the best first impression.

Tyler: Whatever move you`re making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He`ll kill anyone at this party if he has to.

Damon: Tell someone who cares.

(Damon attacks Tyler; they fight; Bonnie comes in, they both break down)

Damon: What the hell is wrong with you? You weren`t suppose to witchy migraine me!

Bonnie: You weren`t supposed to kill Tyler!

Damon: He tried to bite me!

(The dagger is on the floor, Damon picks it up.)

Bonnie: What is that?

(Damon puts the White Oak stake back in his jacket.)

Damon: Nothing.

Bonnie: Oh my god is that the...?

Damon: Shh. (mouths) They`re everywhere!

Bonnie: Why do you have it?

Damon: Because I`m the only one who can get inside the house!

(Klaus is at a table playing beer pong. One of his hybrids comes up to him.)

Hybrid: You have a visitor.

Klaus: Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here.

Hybrid: He said his name is Mikael.

Klaus: Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do.

(Klaus goes to the front door, Mikael is outside.)

Mikael: Hello, Niklaus.

Klaus: Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t.

Mikael: Or you can come outside if you want.

Klaus: Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb.

Mikael: They can`t kill me.

Klaus: True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce.

Mikael: The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me.

(The female hybrid pushes Katherine to Mikael)

Mikael: Come out and face me, Nikaus. Or she dies.

Klaus: Go ahead. Kill her.

Katherine: No, Klaus. He`ll do it.

Mikael: If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations.

Klaus: I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you.

Mikael: To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.

Klaus: I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her.

Mikael: Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to.

Klaus: My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!

(Mikael laughs)

Mikael: Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.

(Mikael stabs Elena/Katherine with a dagger, she falls to the ground, dead)

(Damon comes from behind and twists Klaus around and stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. Katherine gets up from the floor)

Mikael: Katherine...

Katherine: (smiling) Kaboom.

(Katherine has two wolfsbane grenades in her hands and throws them at the hybrids. Meanwhile, Damon is about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down.)

Damon: What are you doing?!

(Klaus takes the stake and drives it through Mikael`s heart; he bursts into flames and dies)

Damon: What the hell did you do?

Klaus: He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free.

(Klaus un-compels Stefan. Stefan looks for Damon, but he has fled.)

[FORBES' HOUSE]

(Caroline`s sleeping on the bed, waking up; Tyler comes in)

Tyler: Are you okay?

Caroline: What do you think?

Tyler: I`m sorry I stabbed you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there.

Caroline: Oh, yeah, not hey Caroline, um, I worried about what might happened this evening so maybe you should just go home and watch Dancing with the Stars?

Tyler: If you knew all your friends were gonna get together and try to take down Klaus, would you have left?

Caroline: No.

Tyler: So there you go. I saved you from your own stubbornness.

Caroline: This isn`t funny, Tyler! How am I supposed to be with you when you`re sired to him?!

Tyler: I need you to understand, Caroline.

Caroline: Understand what? That you`re one of the bad guys now?

Tyler: Understand that this is who I am! There`s nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can`t be killed. I can`t be fixed. Understand that I`m okay with it.

Caroline: But...How are you okay with it?

Tyler: Because it`s better. I don`t have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it.

Caroline: But...you don`t have any true control over yourself.

Tyler: I never did before. The full moon controlled me. After everything that we`ve been through, you`ve been there for me through all of it. Don`t turn your back on me now.

Caroline: Tyler...

Tyler: Right.

Caroline: I just...

Tyler: I got it.

(He leaves)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Elena and Damon are in the living room, talking.)

Elena: How did this happen?

Damon: We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren`t in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!

Elena: I don`t understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That`s what we were counting on.

Damon: We blew it.

Elena: Where`s Katherine?

Damon: She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Klaus would`ve crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!

(Damon throws a bottle of scotch in the fireplace.)

Elena: Hey. Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me!

(Elena grabs Damon's face.)

Elena: We`ll survive this. We always survive. Trust me.

Damon: We`re never getting Stefan back. You know that, don`t you?

Elena: Then we`ll let him go. Okay? We`ll have to let him go.

(Damon nods)

(Damon`s phone rings)

Damon: Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine.

Katherine: I`m just calling to say goodbye. I don`t know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. And that`s high praise coming from me.

Damon: That`s not very comforting at the moment. You`re going back into hiding?

Katherine: At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon.

Damon: Take care of yourself, Katherine.

(They hang up; Katherine is driving in a car)

Katherine: He doesn't know where it all went wrong...

(She looks to the passenger's seat; Stefan is sitting there)

Stefan: He doesn't need to know.

(Katherine stops the car)

Katherine: Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan?

(Flashback to Salvatore house where Stefan 's still down on the floor after Mikael's attack)

Katherine: Stefan!

Stefan: Elena.

Katherine: Not exactly... (she gives him a bloodbag) Pep up! I only got a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party...

(Flashback to the party where Klaus meets Elena/ Katherine)

Klaus: You seem nervous.

Katherine: I'm not nervous, I just don't like you.

Klaus: People have been after me for a thousand years and I'm always one step ahead: So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed.

Katherine: It won't be for lack of trying.

Klaus: Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too.

(Back in the car with Katherine and Stefan)

Stefan: How did you know that I would stop Damon?

Katherine: I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to...

(Flashback to Salvatore house, Stefan drinking blood, Katherine is with him)

Katherine: If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him.

Stefan: So pull the plug on the plan.

Katherine: And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Okay look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one Solution.

Stefan: What's that?

Katherine: Care, Stefan. Care enough to safe Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it.

(Back in the car)

Stefan: You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to safe Damon's life?

Katherine: I wasn't just trying to safe Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to safe yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the "old you" better.

Stefan: Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about andybody but yourself. You never have.

Katherine: You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you, I've loved Damon, too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... No matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it.

Stefan: I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done.

Katherine: Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next.

Stefan: What`s that?

Katherine: Get mad.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Rebekah's daggered body is laying on the floor, her phone starts to ring.)

Klaus (talking to mailbox): Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion.

(He receives another call)

Klaus: Stefan! Miss me already?

Stefan: I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom.

Klaus: Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less.

Stefan: Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus.

Klaus: Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old.

(Klaus approaches his truck in which he transports the caskets)

Stefan: You know what never get's old? Revenge.

(Klaus opens the truck; it's empty; the caskets are all gone)

Klaus: No.

Stefan: What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something? (one can see Stefan in a large room, looking at the caskets)

Klaus: What are you doing?

Stefan: Just enjoying my freedom.

Klaus: I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!

Stefan: You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?


	5. The New Deal

**The New Deal**

(Bonnie is walking through the woods. She walks into the old abandoned house where the witches were burned. There are voices whispering all around her. She goes into the basement and sees that there are four coffins there. She walks toward the coffin that is held up higher than the rest of them and opens it. Klaus is inside, holding Elena's necklace. Bonnie reaches out to grab it, but she hears a noise behind her and turns around. She wakes up in her bed.)

(Elena is jogging through Mystic Falls. She checks her watch to see what her time was. She turns around and sees a man running towards her. She turns back around and starts running again. The man continues to follow her. Elena turns a corner and speeds up. After a while, she stops running and looks behind her. The man is gone. She calms down and turns around, when she walks straight into the man who was following her.)

Man: Excuse me. Should have been watching where I was going.

Elena: Don´t worry about it.

Man: Have a nice day.

(He jogs away, Elena watches him go.)

AT THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Elena and Bonnie are sitting at a table)

Elena: I feel like I´m going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time.

Bonnie: You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him.

Elena: Why hasn´t he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity.

Bonnie: Join the club. Everytime I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat.

Elena: The same dream?

Bonnie: Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It´s weird.

Elena: What if it´s not just some dream? What if it´s like... you know...witch dream?

Bonnie: It's just stress. I´ll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?

Elena: He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone.

Bonnie: How is Damon handling it?

Elena: Damon is...Damon.

_Gwen: I have felt like someone has followed me this Morning when I first got up first I thought it was just me being who I am a Mage but when I went to walk outside to my Car I saw someone watching me on the side-walk but as soon as I get in my car and then Looking back to see if he is still there but I find that he is Gone Driving to the grill parking My car in the parking lot I get Out to enter the grill _

_Matt: Do you need a Table._

_Gwen:(Smiling) Sure _

_Matt: Okay just sit anywhere and I will find a Waiter for you._

_Gwen: Thanks Matt ( Walking over to find a Table finds a Booth and goes to sit down in it)_

_Waiter:(Giving her a Menu) Would you like to start with a Drink and appetizers_

_Gwen:(Looking at the Menu) Yeah a Root beer to drink and Chessy fries for appetizer thank you._

_Waiter:(Writing in her Pad) Welcome I will be back with your Drink and your cheese Fries_

_Gwen:Thanks_

AT THE BAR

Damon: Oh, I give you a choice. Bloody Mary or Screw Driver. Brunch in a bottle. Come on Ric, I can´t drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked. Oh man I can't believe you're making me drink alone.

Alaric: I´m busy.

Damon: It´s the eve of Klaus-aggedon. You´re doing homework?

Alaric: This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you. I´m here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift.

Damon: Kids today... Where are their values?

Alaric: That´s his mid- term paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it.

Damon: Ohh, somebody's getting grounded.

Girl: Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy- as in Jeremy Gilbert?

Alaric: Yeah.

Girl: He was fired last week.

Damon: Oops.

THE WOODS

(Jeremy and Tyler are together. Jeremy shoots a can with a crossbow and hits it.)

Tyler: Nice shot!

Jeremy: So what's the point of this again?

Tyler: The point is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff.

Jeremy: Profound. (He reloads the crossbow) Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me.

Tyler: So what's the deal with that? He is like your guardian now?

Jeremy: Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us.

Tyler: Do you like him?

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah- I like him. (He aims with the crossbow) You wanna move out of the way?!

Tyler: I'm a hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow! Go ahead! Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me.

(Jeremy aims the crossbow and shoots at Tyler. Tyler catches the arrow.)

MYSTIC GRILL]

(Elena is on the phone, leaving a message for Jeremy. Damon is shooting darts.)

Elena: Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!

(She hangs up)

Elena: Unbelievable!

Damon: You are feisty when you are mad.

Elena: It's not that I'm mad. I'm just- I'm worried.

Damon: But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena.

Elena: He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone.

Damon: It's typical teenager.

Elena: Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about.

Damon: Not everyone. He still has you.

Elena: You okay?

Damon: What makes you think I'm not o.k.?

Elena: Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look.

Damon: Hmm- what is my most attractive look?

(Damon moves closer towards her.)

Elena: Ahah- I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one...

Damon: Noted. See if I can make any improvements.

Klaus: Don't mind me.

Elena: Klaus.

Damon: You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?

Klaus: I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate.

(The jogger that followed Elena shows up behind him)

Klaus: Get a round in, would you Tony?

(Klaus smiles, seeing that Elena is shocked.)

Damon: I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour.

Klaus: My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out.

Damon: Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find.

Klaus: Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word.

Elena: What more could you possibly want?

Klaus: Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan.

Damon: Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass.

Klaus: Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine.

Elena: That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem.

(Klaus moves toward Elena. Damon steps in between them. Klaus smirks.)

Klaus: Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart. ( Seeing Gwen eating in a Booth by herself Smiles to himself) What do you know of the Lovely Gwen I do know she is a Mage but anything else I should know.

Elena;(Noticing that he is still staring at Gwen) I know that she is a Friend and don't want anything to happen to her and has Nothing to do with any of this

Klaus:(Smiling at this) Interesting( Walking over to Gwen's table)

Gwen still waiting on her food and just doodling on a Napkin Notices someone sitting across from her Looking up and seeing Klaus( Feels her Heart jump) Sits up.

Klaus: Well Fancy seeing you here Love Dining Alone that is a Shame( Taking a Chessy fry and eating it)

Gwen: Klaus I am used to eating alone since I no longer have family to share a Meal with so What brings you here.

Klaus: Oh just hanging at the Local Pup getting a drink with my Friend there( Gwen noticing the Man that was outside her house seeing her Look at him shocked Grins at her)

Gwen:( Shocked and surprised) Wait that man was outside my house this Morning and he is your friend are you having me followed.

Klaus: Well Stefan has taken something valuable of Mine and I will threaten those that work with him and his friends My hybrids will keep threatening you until I get my Coffins back.

Gwen: I haven't seen Stefan his friends and Elena don't come to me with their Problems Why would you think I want to get involved in this.

Klaus:( Stunned but Angered) Don't play games with me Love they know you're a Witch and Mage and they would do anything to Protect those they care about even have others that help and Rest assured I will get my Coffins back.

Gwen:( Angry she see's a Cup floating beside Klaus who is Amused by this) Stop accusing me for something I am not doing I am not your enemy and There is no need to threaten me I am on Nobody side Unless I see fit.

Klaus:( Looking in her eyes and listening to her heart to see if she is telling the truth) Your Telling the truth Love ( Watching as her Anger calms down) Fine I believe you this is a First for me don't make me regret it.

Gwen:( Surprised Whispers) Okay

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Bonnie enters the house. She hears voices whispering. She goes down into the basement. When she enters, she sees that there are no coffins here like there were in her dream.)

Stefan: Hello Bonnie.

(She turns around.)

Bonnie: Stefan. You followed me here?

Stefan: Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probabely be more careful.

Bonnie: What do you want with me?

Stefan: Relax. I just need your help.

Bonnie: Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life.

Stefan: Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden.

Bonnie: Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier.

Stefan: His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him.

Bonnie: I don't have enough power to hide four originals!

Stefan: You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Alaric are preparing dinner and setting the table.)

Alaric: So, you're ready?

Elena: Vampires, hybrids and originals- no problem. My rebellious brother- I'm worried.

Alaric: Proof that you're still human.

(The front door opens and Jeremy enters and goes to the fridge.)

Elena: Just in time! We' re cooking.

Jeremy: Sorry, just passing through.

Alaric: Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family.

Jeremy: Why?

Elena: Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone.

Jeremy: Ahh- look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He`s right outside.

Alaric: Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?

Jeremy: I don't know... Does it matter?

Elena: Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous.

Jeremy: He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?

Elena: What is with the attitude?

Jeremy: Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting.

(He starts to leave, but Elena blocks his way.)

Elena: Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler.

(Jeremy looks at Alaric for help.)

Alaric: I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry.

Jeremy: All right, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then. (He shouts) Yo, Tyler! Come on in!

Elena: Jeremy...!

(Tyler opens the door and comes in)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon pours himself a drink, he turns around and sees Klaus standing in the doorway)

Klaus: I think it´s about time we had a drink, don't you?

Damon: I´d say we´re overdue.

Klaus: Well, you`ve been so busy with all your plotting and scheming.

Damon: You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure.

Klaus: Don´t be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?

Damon: Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you.

Klaus: Yeah, well she´s fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?

Damon: That´s the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they`re gonna do.

Damon: Drink?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy gives Tyler a glass of water)

Tyler: Thanks.

Elena: This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen.

Tyler: Look, maybe I should go.

Jeremy: Oh, stay. You´re not doing anything.

Elena: Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master.

(Tyler laughs)

Tyler: It´s not like that Elena.

Alaric: Tell me Tyler...What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?

Tyler: Compulsion that´s just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired is...it´s like faith. You do something because you believe it´s the right thing.

Elena: So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?

Tyler: I don´t serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that.

Alaric: What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?

Tyler: He wouldn´t! And even if he did I`d be fine. I´m a hybrid.

Elena: Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?

Tyler: Again, he wouldn`t.

Elena: What if he did?

Tyler: I don´t know! Then I´d rip out my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don´t understand.

Elena: You´re right Tyler I don´t understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you´re just blindly loyal to him.

Tyler: You´re overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon pours Klaus and himself a drink)

Klaus: Cheers mate!

Damon: Down the hatch.

Klaus: You know, we´ve actually got a lot in common you and I.

Damon: Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?

Klaus: My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot.

Damon: Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you.

Klaus: You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach.

(He takes out his phone and calls someone)

Klaus: There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- why don't you go ahead and get on with it?

Gwen just Pulling up to her House drive way receiving her Bag of Food and Junk food gets out of her car and she was just Locking it when she felt someone behind her turning around startled to find the Hybrid that has Stocked her( She steps back away from him)

Hybrid: You are coming with me Mage ( Rushing at her)

Gwen: No I am not( Using her hand to throw him against her Car and then into a tree running to get in the House she bumps into Klaus) Ah Klaus what are you doing

Klaus:( Wrapping his Arm around her Throat from Behind) Demonstrating my Power sweetheart ( Pulling her along with him as he Vampspeeds)

Gwen: Let go of me I don't want anything to do with this ( Using her Wind Power to throw Klaus into a Tree she runs back to her House and on to the Porch when the Hybrid of Klaus's bangs her Head against the side of her house knocking her out) Gwen unconscious falls on the ground where Klaus Picks her up in his Arms

Klaus: No need to be so Harsh with her Mate ( Feeling how Light she is in his arms) Now lets see How far will Elena go if one of her friends are in my Hands

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy hangs up his phone.)

Elena: What was that about?

Jeremy: It was nothing.

Tyler: I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but...

Alaric: Next time.

(Tyler leaves)

Alaric: That was illuminating.

Elena: So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house.

Alaric: I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic.

Elena: Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer...

(She turns around but Jeremy is gone.)

Elena: Jeremy?

(Jeremy's protection ring is lying on the table)

Alaric: That's his ring.

(Elena picks it up.)

Elena: Where did he go?

(They go outside, Jeremy is standing in the middle of the street.)

Elena: Jeremy? What is he doing?

(Suddenly, a car comes whipping around the corner and speeds towards Jeremy. Alaric and Elena run to him.)

Elena: Oh my god! Jeremy!

Alaric: Jeremy!

Elena: Jeremy move!

(Alaric pushes Jeremy out of the way at the last second and is hit by the car instead. Elena runs over to Alaric's body and turns him over. The car pulls up next to them. Tony, the hybrid, is in the car.)

Tony: There I go again. Bumping into people...

(He drives away. Elena checks Alaric's hand to make sure his ring was on. Jeremy gets up and runs over to them.)

Elena: He's gonna be alright. Are you all right?

Jeremy: I don't understand.

Elena: Who was that on the phone earlier?

Jeremy: It was Klaus!

Elena: You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside- help me!

(Klaus and a hybrid- girl walking through the rooms of a large mansion; workers everywhere)

(The Hybrid named Adam is carrying Gwen in his Arms still knocked out)

Adam: What shall I do with her Klaus.

Klaus( walking over to caress her cheek) Take her up to the Room next to Mine I want her watched at all times can't trust that she won't use her Powers

Klaus: Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon.

(Tyler appears)

Klaus: Here he is- man of the hour!

Tyler: So everything went okay?

Klaus: Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges- message lands the same.

Tyler: You said you are sending them a warning.

Klaus: And I did. An effective one! Elena's family suffers- she is motivated to get me what I want.

Tyler: I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone.

Klaus: Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?

Tyler: Why is Gwendolyn here what have you done with her( Seeing the Hybrid carrying her upstairs)

Klaus: That is my business its a Way to get back at Elena and her friends that if I don't get My coffins back I will do with her as I please

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is lying on the sofa, he's still dead. Damon enters the house.)

Damon: How is he?

Elena: He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait.

Damon: Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?

Jeremy: I don't know.

Elena: It was Tyler! It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain.

Damon: Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members.

Elena: Coffins?

Damon: Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and- voila no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!

Jeremy: Wait- that's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?

Damon: You got a better idea?

Jeremy: Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!

Elena: Hey, Jeremy calm down.

Jeremy: No, no! I'm not gonna calm down, Elena! This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work- who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive.

(He leaves)

Elena: He said he wants his family back.

Damon: No! No! I know what you're thinking- the answer is no!

Elena: If we give him Rebekah...

Damon: Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill you! Frying pan, fire- not an option!

Elena: Klaus's coffins... How many did you say they were?

(Bonnie's phone rings)

Bonnie: Elena, hey!

Elena: Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream. Guessing it's not just stress?

Bonnie: Elena, don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can!

Elena: Klaus won't let me. Bonnie, he tried to kill Jeremy.

Bonnie: What do you want me to do?

Elena: We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try.

Bonnie: You don't need a locator spell...

Klaus calls on Damon's Phone

Damon: What

Klaus: Just to let you know I have your Little witch friend with me so I can further demonstrate my Way of getting what I want

Damon: You have Bonnie that is just great.

Klaus: No the other Witch/Mage Gwen tell Elena if she wants to see her Friend alive again she better find Stefan and give me my Coffins back

Damon: Like we care about Gwen

Klaus: But Elena does and you will do as I say and find me Stefan or I will kill her( Hanging up the Phone

Damon: Elena we have a Problem Klaus has Gwen and he is Keeping her Hostage until we give him the coffins.

Elena: Oh no Why would he Involve her she has nothing to do with this

Damon: I don't now but he did seemed interested in her at the Grill

Elena: We have to at least help her we may not Know her a lot but she is a Friend who needs our help.

Damon: Fine

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Damon and Elena are walking towards the house.)

Damon: I thought Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo.

Elena: The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know.

Damon: I hate witches. So fickle... Passive aggressive...

(They enter the house)

Elena: Stefan?

Damon: Come on, Stef. Olly Olly Ox and free,(walks towards the sun, his skin starts to burn) Aaah Ow ugh,

(he rushes to a shadowy corner)

Damon: Really?! Still?!

Elena: What?

Damon: Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!

Elena: Then wait outside.

Damon: Elena...!

Elena: I'm not leaving until I know if he's here.

(She goes further into the house; Damon gets out)

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Go away! You shouldn't be here Elena.

(Damon listens from outside)

Elena: Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here.

Stefan: Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets.

Elena: Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back.

Stefan: Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?

Elena: Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.

Stefan: Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything.

Elena: Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy!

Stefan: Not really my problem.

(Elena slaps Stefan.)

Elena: And you can go to hell!

(Elena comes out of the house.)

Damon: That didn't go over well.

Elena: Don't even start, Damon!

Damon: Let me talk to him!

Elena: You can't get in! The witches won't let you!

Damon: Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine.

(He rushes into the house, running from shadowy spot to spot, so that he doesn't get burned, until he reaches the basement where Stefan sits on a chair)

Stefan: Wow! That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away now.

Damon (recovering from his burns): I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk.

Stefan: Ok, lets talk.

Damon: Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?

(Damon attacks Stefan and throws him out the house, kicks him in the stomach, takes a branch off a tree and stakes him in the stomach.)

Damon: That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why? Doesn't make sense! Answer me!

Stefan: Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him.

Damon: But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up?

Stefan: I did it to save you.

(Stefan throws Damon off of him.)

Damon: What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me.

Stefan: He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you.

Damon: I want you to get it through your head.

(Damon stakes him again.)

Damon: Stop saving me!

(Damon leaves.)

THE WOODS

(Tyler is sitting on a stump, drinking; Jeremy shows up behind him, aiming at him with a crossbow)

Tyler: Don't do it, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Why not? You stabbed my back, I stab yours.

Tyler: I didn't stab you in the back!

Jeremy: Is that why you wanted to hang out? To get me off the vervain?

Tyler: Klaus asked me to. I never thought he would try to kill you.

Jeremy: It's Klaus, Tyler! What did you think was gonna happen?

Tyler: He doesn't care abot you. All he wants is to get his family back.

(Jeremy shoots; Tyler catches the arrow)

Tyler: What the hell?

Jeremy: Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead! You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says.

(He turns around and leaves)

Tyler: Jer! You should get home. Stay inside. Klaus isn't gonna stop until he gets all those coffins back. He is not done with you.

KLAUS MANSION.

Gwen: Um waking up and finding herself inside a Huge bedroom( Looks around at the Beautiful decor but feeling pain in my Head feels a Not) Ah where am I

Klaus: (Sitting in a Chair next to the Bed drawing in a Sketch pad)Welcome back Love of the world of the Living

Gwen( Afraid Scoots back on to the bed) What have you done where am I

Klaus: You're in my house and at the Moment My Prisoner

Gwen:(Whispering) Why have you done this.

Klaus: Your Friends have stolen something from me and even though you had nothing to do with it I am just throwing Out a Warning that if they Don't find my Coffins I will Kill you.

Gwen:( Scared and Shocked) They don't care about me they hardly know me Why would they risk rescuing me I'm nothing to them

Klaus: ( Putting his Pad aside and gets up to sit on the bed) Don't sell yourself Short Love( Caressing her face) Your Worth the Risk but its a Shame if they Don't help you I can just use you for myself

Gwen:( Sadly) I don't want to die Please I haven't done anything why don't you just Let me go

Klaus:( Banging his Hands on the Wall beside her Head making her Gasp) You are Levege for getting back whats mine Once I get what I want I'll let you go unharmed but if Not you will be Mine to deal with( Walking away to the bedroom door Looking back at her) I will see about having dinner made for you don't try any Magic to escape I will chase after you( Seeing a Adam standing outside of the door and Klaus turns to him) Guard this room never Let her leave.

Gwen( bending her Nees and Laying her head on them not knowing about her fate if Elena doesn't find the Coffins she will be dead)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric comes back to life. Elena enters the house.)

Elena: Ric, hey! When did you return to the living?

Alaric: Oh just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy?

Elena: Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. Are you okay?

(Alaric starts coughing up blood)

Elena: Oh my god!

Alaric: Something's wrong! The ring!

(He collapses on the floor, moaning)

Elena: Ric, hey.

(Elena opens the frontdoor, letting the paramedics in)

Paramedic 1: What happened?

Elena: He got hit by a car and... he's coughing up blood.

Paramedic 2: Get his vitals.

Paramedic 1: Pulse pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here.

Paramedic 2: Let's move!

Tony: Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?

Elena: What?

(The two paramedics start to leave)

Elena: No, no, no, wait. No wait! You have to help him! What are you doing?

Tony: You can still save his life, Elena. Here- take my blood.

(He stands on the doorstep)

Tony: I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me.

Elena: No. Why are you doing this?

Tony: Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver and your Friend Gwen will pay the price

Elena: Why did he take her she Is innocent in all this

Tony: Leverage when you find his family and give them back he will let her go but if you don't she will suffer

Elena:(Whispering) Oh no he can't do this to her she hasn't done anything

(Ric starts coughing again)

Elena: Ric! Oh my god! I'm right here.

(She rushes over to him and kneels next to him.)

Tony: Might want to invite me in, Elena.

(Suddenly, Tony is hit in the back with an arrow, he falls to the ground; Elena runs to the door and sees Jeremy with the crossbow)

Elena: Jeremy!

Jeremy: He´s not dead yet.

(Jeremy enters the house and passes by Elena)

Elena: Where are you going?

(He takes a knife and comes out of the house again)

Elena: What are you doing?

(He cuts Tony´s head off)

Elena: Aahhh!

Jeremy: Now he´s dead.

(He stands up)

Jeremy: We´ve gotta get Alaric to the hospital now.

(Jeremy drops the knife and goes back in the house. Elena stands there in shock.)

AT THE WITCH HOUSE

Damon: Do you know what I can´t figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?

Stefan: You have somewhere you need to be Damon?

Damon: Reflection. That´s not gonna work on me! I invented that.

Stefan: We´re done. Can´t you just go away?

Damon: Not until you told me why you saved me. You owe me that.

Stefan: I don´t owe you anything.

Damon: Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?

Stefan: Because Klaus´s family is one weakness I can use against him.

Damon: Use against him to do what? You´re not gonna kill him, you know how I know? ´Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me.

Stefan: You´re wrong Damon. Klaus isn´t just get to just live forever. There´s another way. There has to be.

Damon: Fair enough. But whatever you´re doing I´m on in.

Stefan: I don´t need your help .

Damon: Really? Last time I checked you´re hiding in a haunted house.

Stefan: I´m in this alone Damon.

Damon: You´re go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I´m so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason

Stefan: You want in?

Damon: Yeah.

Stefan: Okay. But it´s just me and you. Elena stays out of it.

Damon: Deal!

Stefan: Follow me.

Damon: Wait. I´m not so...welcome in there.

Stefan: Don´t you worry Damon. We all want the same thing.

(They enter the witch house)

Stefan: Have a look.

(There are no coffins)

Damon: What? Klaus is allergic to dust?

Stefan: Hm... Look again.

(Now there are four coffins)

Stefan: Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They´re using their powers to hide the coffins.

Damon: So even if he comes in the house...

Stefan: ...he won´t be able to find them.

AT MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Alaric looks at his ring)

Dr. Fell: Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting.

Alaric: Ah, I´m more of a walk it off kinda guy. Do I need to sign something?

Dr. Fell: Internal hemorrhaging, three broken ribs and a concussion. I have no idea how you´re on your feet right now but I need to run some more tests.

Alaric: I actually have some place I need to be but...thank you...Dr. ...

Dr. Fell: ...Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith.

Alaric: Well...I appreciate your help Dr. Fell.

Dr. Fell: Mr. Saltzman...what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?

Alaric: Hm...a little of both.

(He leaves)

AT THE SALVATORES´ HOUSE

(Elena opens the door; Klaus stands outside)

Elena: Thank you for coming.

(Klaus enters the house)

Klaus: I trust you have news of Stefan.

Elena: I couldn´t find him. But I have something else.

IN THE CELLAR

(Elena opens the door to Rebekah´s cell; Rebekah lies on the ground, daggered)

Klaus: My poor sister. I can´t turn my back on her for a moment.

Elena: You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal.

Klaus: The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah I´d say that´s a bargain. Consider him spared.

Elena: You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes she´ll come after me.

Klaus: I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan.

Elena: I told you I don´t know where he is.

(Klaus undaggers Rebekah)

Klaus: You´re lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don´t find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who´s gonna die next! Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It´s only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want

Elena: He doesn´t care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he´s your problem. And just so you know I´m not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. You can let yourself out.

(Elena leaves)

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

Jeremy: So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?

Alaric: I don't know. It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking.

Jeremy: He said to say you owe him a drink.

Alaric: That's funny. I'd rather have head trauma... Hey, Jeremy- you okay?

Jeremy: Why wouldn't I be? I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical Sunday, huh?

Alaric: You can talk to me about this stuff. You know that, right?

Jeremy: What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks but- I just gotta get used to it.

(He leaves)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is in the kitchen; she's washing blood out of a rag; Damon enters)

Elena: Did you get rid of him?

Damon: Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry.

Elena: What about Alaric?

Damon: Took care of him, too. He'll be fine. How are you?

Elena: I think I got most of the blood off the porch.

Damon: Elena. Look at me. It's gonna be okay.

Elena: I have to tell you something. I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah.

Damon: What? No. No, no, no you did not do that. She's gonna come here and try and kill you!

Elena: No she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me.

Damon: And suddenly you trust him?

Elena: No I don't trust him. But what other choice do I have? I don't trust Stefan. Do you think he's just gonna give up the coffins?

Damon: My brother is- sort of running his own show right now.

Elena: Yeah. My brother just chopped off someones head! It's not right. It's not fair. He's 16 years old. He shouldn't have to live like this.

Damon: Elena.

Elena: There has to be another way. We have to fix it.

(She turns back to the sink and continues rinsing out the cloth. Damon comes over to her and grabs her face in his hands.)

Damon: We will! Hey- Elena. Hey. We will. Okay?

KLAUS' MANSION

(Rebekah is lying on a table; her skin colour changes slowly to normal)

Klaus: Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?

(He sees one of her fingers moving a little)

Klaus: I'm so sorry.

(He strokes her cheek)

Klaus: Sister... We'll meet again one day...

(He daggers her again)

Gwen standing by her window looking out to see how far down is it( When she hears her door open turning around to see Klaus Looking at her.

Klaus:( Noticing that she hasn't touched her food) You didn't eat Love not Hungry

Gwen: No the thought of you wanting to Kill me hasn't left my Head yet( Tears in her eyes) Just Let me go Please.

Klaus:( concerned) I am afraid I can't Love (Closing his eyes) I will not Hurt you but if Stefan doesn't give me my Coffins back I have no choice but keep you with me I am sorry but they have Pushed me to far.

Gwen: I understand Stefan shouldn't have done what he did for he is Putting the People that he Loves at risk Even I wouldn't stoop that Low.

Klaus:( Putting his Hand around her shoulders) Come with me you don't have to stay in here cooped up I have a Library you sit in when ever you feel you need entertainment just don't leave the House

Gwen:(Sitting down in the Library gazing at the wonderous Books in the Book cases) I have Library just Like this I love just sitting in there and reading all my favorite authors

Klaus:( Caresses her face Looking at her) Stay here and have fun We will talk about you going back to school just stay out of trouble and there will be No Problems

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric and Elena go up to Jeremy's room. Elena knocks on his door.)

Elena: Hey. Can we talk?

Jeremy: Ahh- what did I do now?

Elena: I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go...

Jeremy: Elena, I didn't mean any of that.

Elena: But you were right. You shoudn't have to give up a normal life- just because of me.

Jeremy: What's going on?

(Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks.

(He sits down on the bed at Jeremy's side and starts to compel him.)

Damon: Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want.

Alaric: Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it.

(Damon looks at Elena; she nods)

Damon: You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy. (Elena is crying.)

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Stefan and Bonnie enter the room with the coffins.)

Bonnie: This is the one I dreamt about.

(She goes to one of the coffins and tries to open it)

Stefan: Don't bother. It won't open.

Bonnie: What do you mean- is it locked?

Stefan: Nope. Just won't open. I've tried everything. Blow torches. Crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish.

Bonnie: I think it's closed with a spell.

Stefan: Meaning whatever is in there, should probably stay in there.

Bonnie: You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena walks out onto the front porch. Damon follows her.)

Elena: I feel like a horrible person.

Damon: You just safed his life, Elena. Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse.

Elena: I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him.

Damon: He found out. And he got over it. Again: not dead, Elena! He's so lucky to have you for his sister.

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: No problem.

Elena: Not just for this, Damon. For everything... I don't know what I would do if you weren't here.

Damon: You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason.

Elena: What?

Damon: He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even.

Elena: What? Damon, if he did it to protect you then... Why would he even do that? What is it even mean?

Damon: What's it even mean?... Means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore.

Elena: What? What are you talking about? Guilty for what?

Damon: For wanting what I want.

Elena: Damon...

Damon: I know. Believe me, I get it... Brother's girl and all.

(He starts to leave then stops halfway down the stairs)

Damon: No! No, you know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this.

(He kisses her)

Damon: Good night.

(He walks away.)


	6. Our Town

**Our Town**

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is smiling as he takes a shower in his bathroom.)

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Elena is training with a punching bag. Alaric enters the room.)

ALARIC: Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing! You want to talk about it?

ELENA: Nothing to talk about.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon gets out of the shower and walks into his bedroom, whistling. Stefan is waiting for him.)

DAMON: Good morning.

STEFAN: You're late. We were supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes.

DAMON: Relax, brother. You don't want your hair to fall out.

STEFAN: Would you hurry up? We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self-destruct. [beat] Why are you all chipper?

DAMON: No reason. Be with you in a minute.

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Elena is still training while Alaric holds the punching bag for her.)

ALARIC: So, what's got you all worked up?

ELENA: I didn't really sleep last night.

ALARIC: Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying...

ELENA: Are you okay?

ALARIC: Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries.

ELENA: Yeah, that's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected, neither are you.

(Elena punches the back with all the strength she can muster.)

ALARIC: Nice, nice, you're getting stronger.

ELENA: I'm just channeling frustration. I need coffee.

(She walks over to the kitchen counter and takes off her gloves and makes herself some coffee.)

ALARIC: Seems Damon's compulsion worked, Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about his new school in Denver.

ELENA: [beat] Have you talked to Damon today?

ALARIC: No. Why?

ELENA: No reason.

(She drinks her coffee.)

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Bonnie is casting a spell, and chanting in Latin. She tries to open the coffin, but it's still locked shut.)

BONNIE: (yelling) Why won't you open?!

(The coffins disappear. She hears the floorboards squeaking, there's someone else in the house.)

BONNIE: Hello? Someone there?

(Damon and Stefan are walking up to the house.)

STEFAN: You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?

DAMON: No, I said I wouldn't.

STEFAN: I know what you said.

DAMON: Why are you asking?

STEFAN: Because protecting the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better.

(Damon stops walking. Stefan stops too.)

STEFAN: What?

(Bonnie walks slowly to the staircase; when she turns to walk up the stairs, she sees Damon there. He puts his finger to his lips to quiet her and listens intently. A hybrid walks out of the house and runs into Stefan. The hybrid vamps out, and before he can bite Stefan, Damon rips his heart out from behind him.)

DAMON: These hybrids, really bringing the neighborhood down.

(Damon throws the heart on the ground.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Elena is decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday.)

BONNIE: Hey, sorry I'm late, I… I got held up.

ELENA: It's okay. I just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons? [beat] Thanks. What got you running late?

BONNIE: I was... working on some new spells. You?ELENA: Working out with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it.

BONNIE: What happened?

ELENA: Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over.

BONNIE: Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own.

ELENA: I know... I asked Damon to compel him.

BONNIE: You what?

ELENA: I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye.

(Bonnie looks at Jeremy who is in the background, and makes a disapproving face.)

Gwen walking in between two Hybrids who are Holding on to her arms while escorting her to Class see's Elena and Bonnie.

Elena: Oh my god is that Gwen( Walking forward but she see's Gwen shake her No)

Bonnie: Those are Hybrids that she is with what are they doing here.

Elena: It Looks like Gwen has Prison guards keeping a Watch on her Klaus is very persistent

Gwen:( Feeling the Hybrid tighten his Grip) Stop squeezing my arm

Adam: Do as your told and I wouldn't Now remember what Klaus said Go to school then we will Take you back to the House Alert any of your friends you will have Klaus to deal with.

Gwen:( Sighs) Fine I will behave

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Damon is fiercely hitting the coffin with a shovel.)

STEFAN: You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?

DAMON: Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?

STEFAN: Nope, just the dead one.

DAMON: Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So, who is in the locked box?

STEFAN: No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right.

DAMON: Oh, you think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one. (tilts head towards ceiling towards the spirits) Fine, don't help.

STEFAN: You know, none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find our hidding place, right? They need to go away.

DAMON: Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the real thing we are trying to hide.

STEFAN: Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean.

DAMON: And then he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!

STEFAN: No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else.

DAMON: You sure about that?

STEFAN: Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff.

DAMON: The only way to call someones bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong.

(Stefan smiles at Damon and leaves, ignoring his words.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

BONNIE: Denver, huh? So, were you going to say goodbye?

JEREMY: I wasn't sure you cared.

BONNIE: Of course I care. I was hurt by what happened between you and Anna, Jeremy. I didn't want you to leave town.

JEREMY: I think this could be a good thing. Until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there.

BONNIE: That's what Elena said. That's exactly what she said.

JEREMY: What do you mean?

BONNIE: [beat] Nothing. (shakes head) I'm just sorry you have to go, that's all.

(Caroline parks her car. She sees Tyler and gets out of her car.)

CAROLINE: I can't talk to you.

TYLER: I know you're upset but...

CAROLINE: Upset? You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire-bond to Klaus?

TYLER: There is nothing that I can do about it, Caroline! That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone, I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that.

CAROLINE: I'm sorry too.

(He gives her a small drawstring bag.)

TYLER: Happy birthday.

(Caroline opens the bag and finds a charm bracelet, with a C, an F, a football helmet, and a cheerleader's megaphone, among other charms. She looks sadly at the bracelet in her hands.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus closes Rebekah's coffin.)

KLAUS: Sweet dreams Rebekah. (to a hybrid minion) Show her to her room, would you, love So did our Little Mage give you any trouble.

Adam: No she surprisedly Calm for being a Prisoner No Problem from her.

Klaus: Well Good I will see her soon

HYBRID: Sure.

KLAUS: I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere.

STEFAN: I live here, Klaus.

KLAUS: Well, if we're playing this game, then... I was here first.

STEFAN: You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone.

KLAUS: Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. [beat] You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship.

STEFAN: Friends don't strip friends of their free will.

KLAUS: Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?

STEFAN: Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself.

KLAUS: You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again.

STEFAN: Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic.

KLAUS: Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours.

STEFAN: Try me, let's find out.

HYBRID: Is everything ok?

KLAUS: Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point.

(Stefan waits a beat, rushes over to Mindy and cuts her head clean off with his hands in a chopping motion.)

STEFAN: Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again. (leaves)

Gwen doing her Homework from chemistry is just finishing her last problem when her door slams open( Jumping she turns around to find Klaus who rushes at her and Slams her in the wall) Ah Stop What are you Doing (Screaming)

Klaus: Stefan has gone to far Killing my Hybrids why should you live( squeezing on her throat)

Gwen:( Scared and Coughing) AH Klaus Please coughing( Closing her eyes with tears coming out of her eyes)

Klaus:( Full of Regret and Anger Looses his Grip a little on her throat and throws her down on the ground)

Gwen:( Sobbing Holding her Hand to her throat Running out of the room to get away from Klaus just when she made it down stairs to the Front door she was Pulled back by her hair by Klaus who Bites her on her neck: Ah Why are you doing this to me Ha ( Sobbing as he bites his Wrist and Feeds it to her) No don't umm

Klaus:( Feeling her Drink but he feels Guilty but he has to be strong) I am sorry that you had to be in the Middle of this but I have No choice I have to show them I won't be Messed with ( Snapping her Neck)

CAROLINE'S HOUSE (Caroline walks into her house and puts her stuff down. All of a sudden Elena, Matt, and Bonnie jump out with balloons, party hats, and a sign. They yell surprise.) MATT: Happy birthday!

CAROLINE: What are you guys doing here?

ELENA: Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so...

BONNIE: Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire..

ELENA: Cake! Like when we were little.

MATT: Except for the tequila! (sing-songs)

CAROLINE: Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year.

BONNIE: I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year.

CAROLINE: Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. [beat] Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year.

ELENA: You're not stuck, Caroline.

CAROLINE: Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it.

ELENA: Okay, well I think I have another idea.

KLAUS' MANSION HYBRID: What do you want me to do with her head?

KLAUS: Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel.

TYLER: You called? I'm here. What happened?

KLAUS: What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that.

TYLER: Can't you just leave me out of it?

KLAUS: What would be the point of that?

TYLER: Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend.

KLAUS: Right, your girlfriend, about her... I need you to bite her.

TYLER: What?

KLAUS: Don't make me repeat myself.

TYLER: A hybrid bite will kill a vampire.

KLAUS: Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back.

TYLER: I'm not biting Caroline.

KLAUS: Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test.

TYLER: What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline.

KLAUS: Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice... free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now.

Klaus Walking upstairs to Gwen's Bedroom( Closing his Eyes to what he will see but being strong opens the door and finds her Laying down on the floor where he put her bending down to caress her face( tears in his eyes) I am so sorry Gwen

Gwen gasps Awake feeling her throat and remembering what happened she sits up feeling something was different her hearing was a Little off and she was feeling Hungry: What happened to me what have you done to me.

Klaus:(Sighing) I fed you my Blood and then I killed you and know you are in transition becoming a Vampire

Gwen:( Shocked) No you did not do that to me Why How could you

Klaus: Believe me I am More sorry then you know( Signing Sadly)

Gwen: You said you wouldn't hurt me and I haven't done anything to you all because Stefan made you mad then took it out on me you should be taking it out on Him not me ( Sitting down on the bed Putting her head in her hands) How am I going to be a Vampire It's impossible for me.

Klaus:( Kneeling down in front of her taking her hands) I will help you control your urges and teach you the ways a Vampire does I'll Make it up to you( Taking out a Blood Bag) I need you to drink this to complete the transition.

Gwen:( Breaking the Tab off the Bag she reluctantly drinks it then feels a Change in the taste she drinks it and Pulls it out when she feels Fangs growing in her Mouth ( Yelling at the Pain and then feeling Veins appear in her eyes) Ah is it always this Painful at first.

Klaus: Yes but you will get use to it I will tell you everything you need to know about being a Vampire first is that you have to be Invited into someone home, vervain is Vampires weakness but drinking it even though its Painful can stop Original vampires Like me from Compelling other Vampires and the Sun is our Killer without a Daylight bracelet or Ring in which case I had this made for you.( Taking her Ring that he took from her he Puts it on her left hand finger) as long as you wear this We can walk in the sun.

Gwen:( Sadly sighing) I Understand now that I am dead I can't get into my house

Klaus:( Smiling Softly) I Will take you too your House its the Least I can do for there is something unique about you that is different then Normal Vampires since you're a Hybrid/ Mage your powerful enough to enter your House without having to have someone invite you in

Gwen:( Smiling Sadly) Okay thank you When can we go for I am Despretly need my House right now.

Klaus: Soon I Promise( Finally feeling a Little releaved that she isn't so Angry with him but still feeling ashamed for taking her Choices away from her)

TOWN HALL COUNCIL MEETING

(Damon and Alaric are going to a Council Meeting.)

ALARIC: I thought Stefan saved your life.

DAMON: He did.

ALARIC: And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?

DAMON: It seems so.

ALARIC: So is his humanity on or off?

DAMON: I think there is another option at play, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem.

ALARIC: Why?

DAMON: Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed.

ALARIC: So, suddenly you care who lives or dies?

DAMON: (smiles) I have a small list.

ALARIC: Talk about a humanity dimmer switch.

DAMON: Screw you!

ALARIC: (looks around the party) Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting?

(They enter the Meeting Hall.)

SALVATORE CRYPT

(Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt enter the crypt.)

ELENA: There it is!

BONNIE: This is creepy, even for us.

ELENA: No, Caroline was right... technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one.

CAROLINE: Okay. [takes a beat] Here lies Caroline Forbes-

ELENA: -Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion...

(Elena sticks candles into Caroline's birthday cake with each word she speaks.)

BONNIE: ...friend, daughter, overachiever...

MATT: ...Mean girl, sometimes, no offense.

CAROLINE: Ah, none taken.

ELENA: She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. [beat] Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?

(Bonnie lights the candles with her powers.)

ELENA: Nice! Okay, make a wish.

(She holds the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish.)

TOWN HALL

(Alaric is looking at a model of the Wickory Bridge restoration project.)

DAMON: That's the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident.

ALARIC: Something is up with her. Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is?

DAMON: Well I'm sure it starts with a "Stef" and ends with an "an". I'm gonna get a drink, write a check and then we're out?

(Alaric nods. Damon leaves, and Dr. Meredith Fell joins Alaric at the table.)

: Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient!

ALARIC: Dr. Fell.

: I'm glad to see you're still alive. A part of me thought you would have dropped dead in your sleep!

ALARIC: Well, I guess I have nine lives.

: Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem.

ALARIC: Sorry? Are you on the Founders' Council?

: I'm a Fell, I come from a long line of founders. [beat] May they rest in peace. (looks at the model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project) I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge.

ALARIC: Oh, yeah? Did you throw him over?

: No, but I should have. I've been holding a grudge ever since. [beat] Where did your friend go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser.

ALARIC: Well, you should, he is loaded.

: He's in good company. Some British guy just pledged to match every dollar we raise!

ALARIC: [beat] What do you mean, a British guy?

(Klaus is talking with Carol Lockwood. Gwen is standing beside him with his Arm around her Waist)

KLAUS: What colour are your eyes?

CAROl: They are blue.

KLAUS: Oh yes, they are.

Carol: Who is your Friend( Looking at Gwen) Hello Dear is this your first move to Mystic Falls

Gwen: Yes it is My Name is Gwendolyn Wilder My parents were Alastair Wilder and Catriona McCullough We lived in Portland Maine before My Parents died and My grandparents owned Property here and so here I am

Carol: Your Family has a Huge History of finding antiques and making art over a Thousand years and there is also Royal blood in you too what a Rare Person you are Gwen and your Parents were Founding family's of Mystic Falls Welcome( Shaking her hand)

Gwen: Thank you

DAMON: Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest.

KLAUS: Thank you very much, good to see you, Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor.

CAROL: What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation.

DAMON: Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?

KLAUS: Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business. I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic.

CAROL: Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town.

DAMON: From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from.

KLAUS: Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family.

DAMON: Not gonna happen.

KLAUS: That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends.

CAROL: Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him.

DAMON: You've gotta be kidding me!

KLAUS: Oh come on mate, give peace a chance.

Damon:(Looking at Gwen) Why are you with him he is Dangerous

Klaus: Oh( Tighting his Hold on Gwen) She has No choice Damon you see thanks to your Brother I am keeping her as my prisoner and now a New Born Vampire.

Damon:( Stunned looking at her seeing the Sadness in her eyes) She is not involved in this Mess with Stefan How can you do that to her

Klaus: If it sends a Message then so Be it ( taking Gwen by her arm and walking away with her)

Damon noticing How Lovely she was looking even though she was with a Dick like Klaus Gwen was wearing a Brown silk dress with Black high heels and her hair is in curls Pulled up in a Pony tail with Ringlets falling down her Back

Gwen turning her head to see Damon but Klaus making it difficult with Him dragging her by her arm( Frustrated with the way he is treating her): Klaus Come On can you Please stop Hurting me

Klaus:( Letting her go) I'm sorry Gwendolyn I shouldnt' be Hurting you at all It won't be for too Much Longer

Gwen:(Rubbing her Arm Whispering) Will this Hunger for Blood ever get Old

Klaus:( Smiling softly) Yes soon but your New it's going to take a while Lets Find you someone to get blood from ( Finding the right Person for her) Okay you need to compel him to make sure he doesn't scream or anything now remember How I showed you.

Gwen:( Standing in front of the Guy) Don't scream ( Compelling him Bends down to his Neck and Drinks from him closing her eyes and than after enough to make her hunger satisfied she stops and Whips her Month with a Napkin then compelling him to leave and forget he saw her) I did it without Losing Control.

Klaus:(Pleased with her) Proud of you this is a First I Never seen a Vampire with some self-control ( Really feeling Good about Gwen now and the feelings he has been getting for her is Confusing him never falling in Love before) You will soon have control of your urges and when ever you want I can train you to fight for yourself After Stefan Delivers My family and I set you free would you be Interested in me Training you.

Gwen: I would like that Idea but I need you to Promise me that when you are Angry with Stefan or anyone Please Don't take it out on me Please I can't take anymore Abuse from you Promise and I will take your Offer to train me.

Klaus:(Putting his Hand on her Cheek) I Promise that I will not Harm you if I do you have my Promisson to use your Powers to stop me.

Gwen:( Smiling softly Laughing) Oh I will if you do so As long as you keep yourself from Hurting me it won't come to that.

Klaus: We have a Deal( Holding out his arm for her to take and she takes as they walk out of the room)

THE TOMB (Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline are eating the cake. Matt takes the bottle of tquila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks.)

ELENA: Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing?

CAROLINE: (stops texting and tries to act natural) What? Nothing.

ELENA: Okay, you're a bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar.

CAROLINE: I might have texted Tyler.

ELENA: Caroline...

CAROLINE: What? I'm delicate.

BONNIE: Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time.

ELENA: Wow.

MATT: Ouch, Bon.

BONNIE: Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town.

ELENA: I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life.

BONNIE: He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away.

ELENA: Bonnie, you can't tell him.

BONNIE: Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?

MATT: You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral.

BONNIE: I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday. (leaves)

TOWN HALL

(The Sheriff and Damon walk through the party.)

LIZ: The mayor is looking out for Tyler. For now, we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket.

DAMON: Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid.

LIZ: I'm not gonna let him hold this town hostage. But, I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in the cross-fire in a pissing contest between a hybrid and a vampire.

DAMON: Liz, I'm impressed, you're all strong and sheriff-y.

LIZ: I'm not kidding, Damon. Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt.

(Dr. Fell is with a man nearby)

MAN: What are you doing? You're gonna ruin your career.

: Says the guy who got his job from his dad.

MAN: Do you have any idea what you're messing with?

: I know what I'm doing.

MAN: Damn it, Meredith!

MEREDITH: Back off, Brian.

(Alaric shows up.)

ALARIC: Everything all right here?

BRIAN: Everything is fine.

ALARIC: Doesn't look fine.

BRIAN: You might want to get to know her before you become her white knight. She's kind of a psycho case.

ALARIC: You're that guy, aren't you? The one begging to have his teeth kicked in.

BRIAN: Take it from me man, life is too short.

MEREDITH: Just go away, Brian. (Brian walks away) Behold, my senior prom date.

ALARIC: Well, you definitely should have throw him over the bridge.

MEREDITH: Unfortunately, I have to work with him. He is on the Council, he's the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under Cause of Death: "animal attack".

ALARIC: I get it.

MEREDITH: (her pager goes off, and she checks it) Duty calls. Thanks for the hero moment.

ALARIC: Anytime.

(Meredith leaves.)

(Stefan discreetly grabs a long knife off the table at the Council fundraiser. The hybrid, Daniel, goes in a room upstairs and closes the doors. Stefan arrives and stabs him in the stomach. He pulls Daniel's head backwards and puts the knife to his throat, but Damon stops him and pushes Stefan against a wall.)

STEFAN: What are you doing?

DAMON: What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders' party!

STEFAN: No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen, so I'm gonna say it louder.

DAMON: You don't think there's ten more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?

STEFAN: Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore.

DAMON: Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried, Stefan, just like your brain! You want to take Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You've got to be smarter.

STEFAN: To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain.

(Stefan claps Damon on the shoulder and leaves.)

THE TOMB (Tyler arrives.)

TYLER: Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party.

MATT: (gives him a disapproving look) So, don't.

CAROLINE: No, it's-it's okay. (to Tyler) Hi.

TYLER: Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important.

(Caroline leaves the crypt with Tyler and they walk into the woods)

ELENA: (to Matt) Are you okay?

(Matt takes the tequila from Elena and takes a swig)

MATT: Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living.

ELENA: Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?

MATT: I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah.

ELENA: [beat[ Bonnie is right, you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love.

(Outside, in the woods. Caroline and Tyler are talking.)

TYLER: I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you. I won't let him.

CAROLINE: Tyler, it's okay. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on.

TYLER: I'm not moving on from anything. I love you.

CAROLINE: What?

(He kisses her, and they make out for a while until Tyler accidentally bites her neck.)

CAROLINE: Ouch! What the hell? What just happened?

TYLER: (shocked) Oh, no.

CAROLINE: Did you just bite me?

TYLER: Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

CAROLINE: Oh my god! Just get away from me! Get away from me!

(Tyler leaves, and Caroline slumps to the ground.)

(Matt and Elena are looking for Caroline in the woods.)

MATT: Caroline!

ELENA: Great, we've been abandoned. Okay, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him.

MATT: Caroline!

ELENA: Come on, Caroline we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts.

(She playfully nudges Matt with her shoulder, Matt nudges her back and smiles. Suddenly, someone knocks Matt out. Stefan comes out and puts his hand over Elena's mouth and whips her away.)

STEFAN'S CAR

(Stefan is driving his red car, and Elena is in the front seat.)

ELENA: What are you doing, Stefan?

(Elena's phone rings. Stefan answers it)

STEFAN: Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now.

DAMON: Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?

STEFAN: I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?

ELENA: (yelling) What?

DAMON: Stefan, leave her out of this.

(Stefan rolls down the window and throws her phone out of it, onto the road below.)

ELENA: (still yelling) What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!

TOWN HALL (Damon and Klaus enter an empty room.)

KLAUS: What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square.

DAMON: Stefan just grabbed Elena.

KLAUS: Well, he's getting desperate.

DAMON: He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids.

KLAUS: Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her.

DAMON: You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now.

KLAUS: Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing.

DAMON: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink.

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Matt is carrying Caroline in his arms and runs to the front door.) MATT: (shouting) Sheriff Forbes!

LIZ: What happened?

MATT: Tyler bit her.

LIZ: Oh my god, sweetheart. (to Matt) Be careful. (to Caroline) Oh, honey. Caroline, honey, can you hear me?

CAROLINE: I'm sorry, Mom.

MATT: (lays Caroline in her bed) She keeps hallucinating or something, I don't know. No one's picking up their phone.

LIZ: It's alright, sweetheart. (sits next to Caroline on the bed and brushes her hair off her face)

STEFAN'S CAR

ELENA: So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?

STEFAN: I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one.

ELENA: So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?

STEFAN: Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire.

ELENA: (shocked and scared) Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!

(Stefan calls Klaus.)

KLAUS: Stefan, how nice to hear your voice.

STEFAN: Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus.

KLAUS: Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back.

STEFAN: Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge.

KLAUS: I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her.

(Stefan bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood.)

ELENA: (sputtering) No! No! No! What are you doing?

KLAUS: (concerned) What's going on?

STEFAN: I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire.

KLAUS: You won't do it.

STEFAN: Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus.

ELENA: (screaming) Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan ,stop it!

KLAUS: Fine, I'll send them away, you win.

ELENA: (screaming) Stefan! Stefan, stop!

KLAUS: (screaming) Stop the car, Stefan!

(Stefan roughly stops the car. Klaus hears this and hangs up, furious. Elena gets out of the car quickly and runs away from the car)

STEFAN: Get back in the car.

ELENA: (yelling) Stay away from me.

STEFAN: Elena, get in the car.

ELENA: (screaming and near tears) How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me.

(Elena starts crying.)

STEFAN: Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it.

ELENA: What if he hadn't?

STEFAN: He did.

ELENA: (louder) Well, what if he hadn't?

STEFAN: He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him.

ELENA: After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?

STEFAN: Destroying Klaus is all I've left.

ELENA: You had me!

STEFAN: I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet.

ELENA: Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?

STEFAN: I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena.

(Stefan gets back in his car and drives off. Elena watches him leave and continues to cry.)

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Matt goes to the door. Klaus is here. Matt opens it.)

KLAUS: Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident.

MATT: You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this.

KLAUS: I'm here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside.

LIZ: I know how this game works. You want something in return.

KLAUS: Just your support.

LIZ: (considers this offer) Come in.

(Caroline is lying on her bed. Klaus enters the room.)

CAROLINE: (weakly) Are you going to kill me?

KLAUS: (softly) On your birthday? You really think that low of me?

CAROLINE: Yes.

(Klaus examines her bite.)

KLAUS: That looks bad. My apologies, you're whats known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal. [beat] I love birthdays.

CAROLINE: Yeah. Aren't you like...a billion, or something?

KLAUS: Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free.

CAROLINE: No, I'm dying.

(Klaus sits on the bed next to her.)

KLAUS: And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask.

CAROLINE: I don't wanna die.

(Klaus lifts Caroline's head up and offers her his wrist.)

KLAUS: There you go, sweetheart. Have at it.

(She bites him.)

KLAUS: Happy birthday Caroline.

GILBERT HOUSE (Damon has brought Elena home.)

ELENA: Thanks for picking me up.

DAMON: Anytime. You gonna be okay?

ELENA: I'll survive. Somehow, I always do.

DAMON: You know, Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked.

ELENA: Well, his methods sucked.

DAMON: Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain.

ELENA: Don't sound so impressed.

DAMON: Well, I can't help but be a little proud. [beat] Really, tell me, are you gonna be okay?

(He caresses her face.)

ELENA: You can't kiss me again.

DAMON: I know.

ELENA: I can't. It's not right.

DAMON: It's right. Just not right now. Good night.

ELENA: Good night, Damon.

(Elena goes inside and watches Damon leave.)

(The next morning, Elena and Jeremy are standing in the foyer of the Gilbert house. Elena is hugging Jeremy.)

JEREMY: You're gonna have to let me go, eventually.

ELENA: Be safe, okay?

JEREMY: Yeah, okay, alright. Alaric is waiting.

(Bonnie arrives.)

BONNIE: Good, you haven't left yet.

JEREMY: What are you doing here?

BONNIE: I came to say goodbye.

(Bonnie and Jeremy hug. Jeremy grabs his stuff, looks at Elena and Bonnie one last time and goes to the car.)

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Caroline wakes up, her neck has healed. She sees a little, navy blue, rectangular, velvet-covered box witha note enscribed "From Klaus". Inside the box, there is a beautiful and expensive-looking gold bracelet with diamonds.)

WICKERY BRIDGE (Matt walks toward Elena on the Wickery Bridge.)

MATT: You're not gonna jump, are you?

ELENA: Thanks for coming. I was just thinking about what you said, about us being stuck.

MATT: I was buzzed, Elena. I can't be held responsible for being judgmental.

ELENA: I do feel stuck, Matt. I feel like, I've been holding on to the girl that was supposed to die here with her parents. The girl who had a normal life, and didn't fall in love with vampires.

MATT: You're not that girl anymore. It's okay if you want to let her go.

ELENA: Is it? 'Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, like I disappointed them. My parents.

MATT: My two cents, as a guy who knew that other girl, you're doing a lot better than you think.

(Matt takes picks some dandelions and holds them like a small bouquet.)

MATT: Here lies Elena Gilbert. A fun girlfriend and an amazing friend.

(Matt tosses the flowers over the bridge and into the river below.)

MYSTIC GRILL (Alaric is at the bar, drinking a beer. Meredith shows up.)

MEREDITH: Thank God, another day drinker. I lost a patient, what's your excuse?

ALARIC: I put a kid on a plane.

MEREDITH: Yours?

ALARIC: (laughs) No, it's a long story.

MEREDITH: Then you should probably buy me a beer.

THE WOODS

(Liz and Damon are walking to a crime scene.)

LIZ: A hiker called it in. My guys got here first.

DAMON: Another hybrid?

LIZ: That's what I thought at first. (points toward the body laying on the ground in front of them) Brian Walters, the medical examiner.

DAMON: What's with the stake? He's not a vampire.

LIZ: I know. This was a murder.


	7. The TIes That Bind

**The Ties That Bind**

**CEMETERY**

(Bonnie is walking through a cemetery. She see's a coffin sitting above ground and places her hand on it. Klaus appears behind her, she turns around to face him.)

Klaus: I figured out how to open it. Can you?

(Klaus rushes towards Bonnie and bites her. Bonnie wakes up, she's in the coffin. She screams for help.)

Bonnie: Let me out! Please! Oh my god, oh my god! Fes matos tribum, melan veras, et vasa quisa, exu quisa!

(She hears footsteps outside the coffin)

Hey! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here!

(A woman opens the coffin.)

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

(Bonnie and Elena are standing in front of the coffins)

Bonnie: I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message.

Elena: I just can't believe that you guys kept this from me this whole time.

Bonnie: Stefan thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you.

Elena: So, these are the rest of his family?

Bonnie: Yeah. Elijah and two others. This one... is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or whats in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus.

(Stefan enters)

Stefan: What the hell are you doing?

Bonnie: I needed her to know about the coffin.

Stefan: And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie.

Elena: So what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?

Stefan: Don't tempt me, Elena.

Bonnie: I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena to help me find her.

Stefan: Find who? What are you talking about?

Bonnie: I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized...

(Bonnie shows Elena a photo)

Elena: Oh my god, Bonnie.

(Stefan looks at the photo)

Stefan: Who is this?

Bonnie: It's my Mom.

**THE GILBERT HOUSE**

(Bonnie and Elena are searching through a pile of papers for Abby.)

Elena: Los Alamitos?

Bonnie: Too old.

Elena: Honolulu?

Bonnie: I wish. How many of these are there?

Elena: A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country.

Bonnie: I know we haven't been able to really... that things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with.

Elena: There's nothing more important, Bonnie.

Bonnie: It's surreal. Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid.

Elena: You know, you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you.

Bonnie: The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later.(Damon enters the house)

Damon: Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah.

(Damon hands Bonnie a paper)

Damon: A little compulsion helps sped up the research process.

Bonnie: This is her.

Damon: Yep. Roadtrip. I call shotgun.

Elena: Yea-No.

Damon: Want me to hang out in the back with you?

Elena: You're not coming, Damon.

Damon: Why? I'm the one who found her.

Elena: Okay, Damon. Look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience.

(Damon and Elena look at each other for a long time.)

Bonnie: What's going on with you two?

Damon: We kissed. Now it's weird. Have a great trip.

(Damon leaves)

**THE FORBES' HOUSE**

(Caroline enters. She finds Tyler sitting in her living room)

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Tyler: I came to apologize.

Caroline: Apologize?! You bit me. I could've died. I think we're way past apologies, Tyler.

Tyler: That's the problem. Klaus told me to do it and I said no. And then... just happened anyway. Like, it was completely out of my control. That's why I had your mom call him.

(Bill Forbes walks into the room)

Caroline: Daddy?

Bill: Hi, Caroline.

Tyler: I thought, since he can resist compulsion, maybe he could teach me to resist the sire bound.

Caroline: Can you help him?

Bill: I'm gonna try.

Caroline: Why?

Bill: Because he made a mistake and now he wants to make good. And I understand that.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Alaric and Dr. Fell are talking and drinking)

Alaric: Do you want anything else? A Beer?

Dr. Fell: I'd love one but I've got rounds in 15 minutes, and a drunk doctor is a bad doctor.

Alaric: Well, depends on what kind of drunk you are.

Dr. Fell: for lunch.

Alaric: Yeah, sure. So...next time dinner?

Dr. Fell: Yeah, that would be great.

Alaric: Cool. Take care.

Dr. Fell: Bye. Thanks.

( leaves and Damon comes up to Alaric)

Damon: Who's that?

Alaric: My doctor.

Damon: She's a doctor?

Alaric: Mhm.

Damon: What's the damage?

Alaric: No damage.

Damon: Come on, Ric, a fact of life. A girl that hot, that smart... damage.

Alaric: Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day.

Damon: Yeah, but it comes from her ex, doesn't count.

Alaric: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Damon: It's yours.

Alaric: I wounder how my ex's would call me?

Damon: Nothing. They are all dead.

Alaric: Hm. well, her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjasent.

Damon: She dated the medical examiner?

Alaric: Mhmm.

Damon: Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent, i think he's just dead.

Alaric: What?

Damon: Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire.

Alaric: Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that.

Damon: Well, red flag number two.

Alaric: Who do you think killed him?

Damon: I don't know but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Stefan enters, Klaus is sitting on a chair)

Gwen is at the Books reading a Book where she See's Stefan Putting the book back as he Looks at her Surprised that she is here.

Stefan: What are you doing here, Klaus?

Klaus: Enjoying our stalemate.

Stefan: What do you want?

Klaus: The question is what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back.

Stefan: Well, see... Klaus...I'm not negotiating.

Klaus: And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?

Stefan: No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me call in a few years and we'll talk.

Klaus: I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal.

Stefan: Or what? You make one move and I will drop...

Klaus: (laugh) Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?

Stefan:(Turning to Gwen) So Gwen serving Klaus Now ( Seeing her Lower her Gaze getting ready to speck but Klaus interrupts her)

Klaus: No she is My prisoner for know until you give me my Family back and Because of your behavior killing my Hybrids I turned her into a Vampire Now she is a Vampire/mage

Stefan:(Looking over at Gwen who has been Quiet) Gwen I didn't realize how big your Situation is.

Klaus: Well Know you now so My Family Please.

Stefan: No deal

Klaus:( Getting very Angry)

**BONNIE'S CAR**

_(Elena and Bonnie are driving to Bonnie's mom)_

Bonnie: I just can't belive that I'm actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her.

Elena: You don't really talk about her.

Bonnie: What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died. Could we talk about you and Damon instead?

Elena: I'm not talking about it. He kissed me. It's not gonna happen again.

Bonnie: I mean... was it good?

Elena: It doesn't matter.

Bonnie: That means, it was.

(_Bonnie's mobile phone rings)_

Bonnie: Oh... It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address.

Elena: Ignore him. Bonnie, your about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment.

Bonnie: Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up.

Elena: Fine.

(_Elena picks up)_

Elena: What?

Stefan: Where are you?

Elena: Bonnie and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house, while we'll wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses.

Stefan: You're kidding me, right?

Elena: No, Stefan, I'm not. We need a night off from your insanity.

Stefan: Klaus is getting antsy. He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster.

Elena: Well, we're doing everything we can. So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?

Stefan: Sure, Elena. Whatever you say.

(Stefan is at Elena's house, he looks at the paper with Abby's address. They hang up.)

**MYSTIC GRILL & IN A CAR OF A HYBRID**

Klaus: How's life on the road?

Hybrid: Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?

Klaus: Boring. For now.

Hybrid: If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word.

Klaus: There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless. You're clear, what you need to do?

Hybrid: I got it covered.

_(The Hybrid gets out of the car and goes up to a house, he rings the bell, a woman opens the door.)_

Abby: Can I help you?

Hybrid: Abby Bennett Wilson?

Abby: That's me.

Gwendolyn is sitting at a Table just fiddling with a Straw in her Cup getting Frustrated with Stefan and Klaus's fight because of this Mess she can't even go home( Looking at her Ring her Grandmother gave her years ago took it off and the sun rays doesn't even hurt her( Surprised looking at the Sun realizing that she can walk in the sun walks up to Klaus) Klaus something is going on I took off my Daylight ring and the sun isn't burning me How is that.

Klaus:(Surprised at what Gwen said is Looking at her ring in her finger as he sees her Walk in the sun) That's Impossiple No vampire can walk in the sun without a Daylight ring how is it that you can walk in the sun.

Gwen: I think might be the fact that I'm a Mage Hybrid My Powers make where I can be in the sunlight What do you think is that even Possible.

Klaus: It could be even I have special Talents like I'm Immortal I can't die from any normal means like a Dagger in the heart( Taking her hand and Pulling her towards him while he Caresses her Hair) You are Special as well My Dear Mage Princess who would have Thought I will meet a Royal.

Gwen:(Confused of the way he is caressing her Intimately) No I'm of Royal blood but that Doesn't make me a Princess at all My Line was destroy Long ago and I'm not special just a Lonely girl without any idea where my Life is going right now

Klaus:(Tipping her head as he Pulls her in his Arms) Well You make anything in your Life possible and there is a Whole world out there that you have yet to know about Maybe one day you will see the World when you graduate now that you're a Vampire you can make the world at your Choosing( Leaning down to Kiss her softly on her lips)

Gwen:( Surprised at Klaus for Kissing her Holds on to his Jacket as he takes the Kiss deeper) Um what are you doing

Klaus:( Looking down at her and then realized that he Kissed her Pushes her away by force almost knocking her Down Hiding his Feelings for her through Coldness) I don't now what I was doing just go sit down and be Quiet your distracting me

Gwen:( Feeling Rejected and Hurt from him pushing her away steps away from him her Body Shaking with Hot Sobs she does what he asks sitting back down away from him) Laying her head down in her arms Crying from Hurt and Angry) Why am I here Klaus why don't you Let me Go if I'm Distracting you this is Unfair to me and you know it.

Klaus:( Guilty for making her cry and Hurting her with his Rejection) I can't let you go yet I need insurance that My Family will be returned to me Until then Your My Prisoner Forgive me for Hurting you but Its the way I am

Gwen: No it's not who you are the way I see it you are just hiding behind this forcide of Pretending to be Evil People don't start evil its their choice that Makes them who they are I want to respect you for I know you are Lonely but continue to Hurt me to make yourself feel better makes me want to hate you( Standing up whipping her face with a Napkin) I have to go to the Restroom to clean myself I will be back (Not waiting for his Order walks in the bathroom Bending over as she Cries and sliding down the wall she lets out the Feelings she has kept inside for so Long.

Klaus:( Hearing her Scream and Cry in the bathroom hurts his Heart and what she said to him has hit him hard for so much Truth was in her words and he Believes her that she is Right he is a Coward) Maybe one day I will Make a Change I can't live like this forever Alone.

**ABBY'S HOUSE**

(_Elena and Bonnie are arriving at Abby's house)_

Elena: Cute house.

Bonnie: Yeah, in the middle of nowhere.

Elena: You ready?

_(They get out of the car and ring the doorbell, a boy comes up the stairs)_

Jamie: Hey, there.

Elena: Hey, we're looking for Abby Wilson.

Jamie: She's not home. Something I can do for you?

Bonnie: It's okay, we can come back.

Jamie: I'm sorry, but you look so familiar.

Bonnie: Ehm, Abby is my mom.

Jamie: Oh... I'm Jamie. You guys want to come inside? Right this way.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Jamie: You guys sure, you don't want anything? We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something.

Bonnie: Water is fine.

Jamie: Cool.

Bonnie: So, are we... like related?

Jamie: Oh, no. Abby is not my mom.

Elena: Good.

Jamie: Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totalled her car. Twice.

Bonnie: She sounds... great.

_(Abby enters the house.)_

Abby: Jamie? Whose car is out front?

Bonnie: That's mine. I'm Bonnie. Your daughter.

Abby: ...Hello, Bonnie.

**CELLAR**

(_Bill chains Tyler up, Caroline's standing beside them.)_

Caroline: How do you know, this is gonna work?

Bill: That's a process. It took decades, to train myself to resist compulsion. Brain's like a muscle. The more you use it, the more it can do. A sire bound, at its core, is about one thing...gratitude. If you believe you owe Klaus your life, ask yourself why.

Tyler: I was cursed. Every full moon I had to change into a wolf. It was torture. Klaus took that away.

Bill: He freed you from your pain and now you feel indebted to him. To break the sire bound you gotta make yourself turn. Own your pain then you'll owe Klaus nothing and you will be free.

Caroline: But how can he turn? It's not a full moon.

Bill: He doesn't need one. You're a hybrid now, right? I mean, you can turn at will now, am I right?

Tyler: Yeah, but I don't know how to just start.

Bill: You're making excuses.

Tyler: You don't understand! When I turn, I break every bone in my body.

Bill: You asked for my help. This is the only way. How badly do you want your freedom?

Tyler: Okay.

Bill: Okay.

(Tyler starts to turn.)

**ABBY'S HOUSE**

_(Bonnie is holding a picture of Jamie in her hands)_

Elena: How are you holding up?

Bonnie: I'll be fine. I'm not here to get my mom back, I'm just here to get her help.

Abby: So I hope you guys are hungry, cause... food has always been my go to ice-breaker.

Elena: You have a really beautiful home.

Abby: You're so sweet. Just like your mom.

Elena: You knew my mom?

Abby: Miranda was my best friend.

Bonnie: So, you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left?

Abby: My best friend is why I left. 15 years ago a vampire came to town. Looking for you, Elena. Looking for the doppelgänger. No one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte.

Elena: Mikael. He was an original vampire.

Abby: It took every ounce of power I had. Almost killed me. I recovered. But my magic didn't. My powers never came back.

Bonnie: And neither did you.

Abby: It wasn't that simple.

Bonnie: It wasn't? You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then... what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive?

Elena: Bonnie...

Bonnie: This was a mistake. She has no magic. She can't help us.

_(Bonnie is starting to leave, but Abby run after her )_

Abby: Bonnie, wait, please. Don't go. Talk to me... Please?

Elena: I'll wait outside.

**OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE**

_(Elena goes to a derelict barn, suddenly Stefan is standing in front of her.)_

Stefan: Hi, Elena. Nice lake house.

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

_(Damon is waiting for Dr. Fell she comes.)_

Damon: You know, we never got a chance to official meet, doctor... Fell.

Dr. Fell: You're Alaric's friend, right? Damon Salvatore. I saw you at the council meeting. What are you doing here?

Damon: Strolling the halls. You know, I like to wave to newborns through the window.

_(Dr. Fell is starting to go away.)_

Damon: I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Animal attack. Brutal.

Dr. Fell: Ex-boyfriend. And thanks. I'm still kind of processing.

Damon. Yeah, I'm sure. You know, I just thought I come by and tell you, that it wasn't an animal attack. But then I realized, you signed the death certificate.

_(They go in a room.)_

Dr. Fell: Would you rather, I say, he was staked like a vampire?

Damon: Wasn't he the guy, that coined the phrase animal attack?

Dr. Fell: Why do you even care?

Damon: Because Ric likes you. And if you are a psychopath that would really suck for him,

Dr. Fell: You think, I killed my ex-boyfriend?

Damon: I think psychopaths are incredible high-maintenance.

Dr. Fell: If you care about your friend, go figure out, how Alaric came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch.

Damon: Fair enough.

(_Damon starts to leave but Dr. Fell stabs him with a vervain shot.)_

_(Dr. Fell is taking a blood sample from Damon and leaves shortly before he awakes.) _

**CELLAR**

_(Tyler is turning)_

Tyler: I can't. I can't.

Bill: Try harder.

Caroline: Can't he just rest for one second?

Bill: We're dong this my way, Caroline. If you can't handle it, you should go.

Tyler: He's right, Caroline. Just go.

Caroline: What?! No! Tyler...!

Tyler: Go, Caroline.

(Caroline leaves. Bill takes an axe and repeatdly hits him with it. )

Tyler: What are you doing? What the hell, man?!

Bill: Does it bother you?

Tyler: Knock it off!

Bill: Good. Get angry. It's in you. You know it is.

_(He goes ahead Tyler tries to attack him.)_

Tyler: I said, knock it off!

Bill: Your bound to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger. Either you turn or I kill you right here, right now.

_(Tyler moves back and starts to turn again.)_

**ABBY'S HOUSE**

_(Abby and Bonnie are talking.)_

Abby: You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Please, just stop with the muffins and the compliments. I just wanna know the truth... why didn't you come home?

Abby: I had no magic. I was in a new city and I realized I had a chance to be somebody else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman... not Abby Bennett, the witch. I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie. I ran. I know I ran. But you had your dad and your Grams, and, let's face it, your Grams is ways better at this stuff then I am.

Bonnie: You don't know?

Abby: What?... How?

Bonnie: We were doing a rough spell, and we both exhausted ourselfs. Her more than me.

(_Bonnie starts to cry.)_

Abby: Well she raised you right. I'm sure, she would've been proud of you... Well, now you know my whole story.

Bonnie: Yep.

Abby: How's about you tell me yours? What brings you to me?

Bonnie: It was a dream, actually. I thought, you were supposed to help us. But if you don't have any magic, it's...

Abby: Not spells, no. But... I'm not completely useless. I mean, the earth still provides herbs and such. There might be something I can do.

Bonnie: I don't think so.

Abby: Bonnie. Please. Let me help you.

**IN THE BARN**

_(Elena and Stefan are standing in the barn and talking.)_

Stefan: So, what did you think, I wouldn't find it out?

Elena: Honestly, I didn't care.

Stefan: This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop, Elena.

Elena: Yeah, because now you can't do whatever you want.

(Stefan kicks a chair.)

Stefan: Damn it!

(Jamie enters the barn.)

Jamie: Hey! Everything alright out here?

Elena: Hey, Jamie, go back inside, okay? Please, trust me, it's better off for you there.

Jamie: I don't think so.

Stefan: I'd listen to her. Get back upstairs, man.

Jamie: I said, I don't think so.

_(Stefan grabs him by the throat and compells him.)_

Stefan: Go back upstairs, before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?

_(Stefan lets go of him.)_

Elena: I don't think you've realized how bad you've gotten!

Stefan: It's the way it has to be, Elena.

Elena: Oh, yeah, right. Out villain the villain. I get it.

(_Jamie comes back with a gun.)_

Jamie: You're not supposed to be here.

Elena: Jamie, what are you doing?

Jamie: What I was told. He's not supposed to be here.

Stefan: Elena, he's compelled.

_(Jamie shoots Stefan.)_

**IN THE HOUSE**

_(Bonnie hears the gunshot.)_

Bonnie: What was that?

_(She stands up and goes to the door, Abby stuns her with herbs.)_

**ALARIC'S LOFT / FLAT**

_(Damon enters, Alaric's training.)_

Alaric: What are you doing here?

Damon: Ehm... Looking for a bunny. You're good. For now.

Alaric: Are you still obsessed of Meredith? I mean, don't you have an original vampire to care about?

Damon: Ah ah ah, do ten more of those. You're gonna wanna buff up, if you start dating this one. Self-defence and all.

Alaric: What's your problem?

Damon: Your doctor vervained me and then she bloodjacked me.

Alaric: What? I mean, when did you even see her?

Damon: When I went to the hospital, to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way, very sensitive subject.

Alaric: Damon, what the hell are you doing?

Damon: Why are you mad at me?

Alaric: I told you, I'd handle this!

Damon: I prooved your theory... diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome.

**BARN**

_(Jamie chains Elena to a post and Stefan is lying on the ground, groaning in pain.)_

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Jamie: Stop moving.

Elena: Jamie, let me go. Jamie, he needs help!

Abby: _Jamie!_

Elena: Bonnie?

(Abby tugs Bonnie into a car, she's _unconscious)_

Elena: Bonnie!

_(Jamie runs to her and helps her.)_

**CELLAR**

_(Tyler is turning, he rip the steel chains out the walls.)_

Bill: Oh my god.

Tyler: These chains aren't strong enough. You need to leave. Run!

(_Tyler attacks Bill)_

**A ROAD**

_(Abby and Bonnie arrive, the hybrid is standing beside his car.)_

Hybrid: So?

Abby: She didn't tell me where the coffins are. The vampire showed up.

Hybrid: Did Jamie take care of him?

Abby: He did. But she's not gonna talk now. There's no way. I tried.

_(Bonnie gets out of the car.)_

Hybrid: Well, you should try again.

Bonnie: What did you do to me?

Abby: You'll be fine. But don't try any spells. Those herbs I used muted your magic.

Bonnie: Where's Elena?!

Abby: She'll be fine too. Bonnie, listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are.

Bonnie: Why?

Abby: Because if you don't, that man compelled Jamie to kill himself.

Bonnie: I can't. This goes beyond you and me.

_(Abby takes her mobile phone and text.)_

Abby: All you need to do, is tell me where they are. Then we'll have held up our end of the bargain. Bonnie, please.

_(Abby shows her the text.)_

_~Warn your friends~_

**BARN**

(Jamie comes back, Elena is still chained and Stefan is still laying on the ground.)

Elena: I've almost got it.

(She tries to cut the rope with a nail on the post.)

Jamie: Abby hasn't called yet.

Elena: Jamie, please, just let us go.

Jamie: No! Please don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I will shoot him again.

Elena: Okay, I won't. Who gave you that gun?

Jamie: A man came by earlier today, he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him.

Elena: What else did he say?

Jamie: If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself.

Elena: What about me? What did he say about me?

Jamie: I'm not supposed to hurt you.

Elena: Are you sure? Because these ropes are so tight, that it is hurting me.

_(Elena releases herself, grabs the gun from Jamie and knocks him out. She rushes over to Stefan)_

Elena: What can I do to help?

Stefan: Everytime I move, the wood shifts inside of me. I can feel it scraping against my heart. You need to get the pieces out.

_(Elena nods and begins to take out the wood pieces.)_

**ABANDONED COTTAGE**

_(Damon enters the room with the coffins.)_

(He hears footsteps, Klaus enters Holding on to Gwen's Arm)

Gwen:( Wincing in Pain) Come On Klaus Let go of me

Klaus:( Pulling her Closer) What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less.

_(He breaks down, he's in pain.)_

(Gwen Vampspeeds away from him to the Other side of the room with Damon who looks at her with Concern before turning to watch the Witches torcher Klaus)

Damon: Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here.

Klaus: Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line.( Gwen feeling his Rage closes Her eyes in Fear)

(The _candles die down, Klaus isn't in pain anymore.)_

Klaus: Now... please... show me the coffins.

(_Now he can see the coffins.)_

Klaus: Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!

Damon: Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here.

Klause: What did you do?

Damon: Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one.

Klaus: I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest.

Damon: Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more ( Taking Gwen by her waist) And now you have your Siblings You know longer need Gwen.

Klaus:( Watching her as she fears him which causes him to look at her with Hunger) Take her but I am not through with all of you( Looking at Gwen) It's Not over Love consider yourself Spared for know

Gwen:( Tears in her eyes from being afraid) Okay( Following Damon out the door of the Witches house)

**HOSPITAL**

_(Alaric waits for Meredith. She comes out of a room.)_

Alaric: Want to tell me what you're up to.

Meredith: You talked to Damon.

Alaric: Yeah, I did.

Meredith: He wasn't supposed to wake up so soon. I used enough vervain, to sedated him for hours.

Alaric: Well, he drinks it everyday to build up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on him.

Meredith: I'm not crazy, Ric.

Alaric: Really? Then what are you?

_(Paramedics are bringing in a severely injured patient.)_

Meredith: You really wanna know? Stick around.

Alaric: Is that Bill Forbes?

**BARN**

_(Elena is still pulling the wooden pieces out from Stefan's chest, but he keeps screaming, so she stops.)_

Elena: I'm just trying to help!

Stefan: Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out.

Elena: Keep screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you.

_(She tries again and finally gets it out.)_

Stefan: You've changed. Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher.

Elena: You're not the only one, who changed, Stefan. We all had to.

Stefan: It's good though.

Elena: There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty, that it happened. It's because I feel guilty, that you don't know.

(She pulls another piece of wood from Stefan's chest.)

Elena: I kissed Damon.

(Stefan looks down, avoiding Elena's eyes. He's clearly upset. Elena seems to feel bad. She places the wooden pieces on Stefan's chest.)

Elena: There. All done. (Stefan gets up without saying a word and walks away.)

**HOSPITAL**

_**(**__Meredith and Alaric stand in front of Bill's bed.)_

Alaric: What happend to him?

Meredith: He was found in the woods. An actual animal attack. Bite marks and gashes over half his body. Lost about three liters of blood.

Alaric: Is he gonna make it?

Meredith: Nope. At least not on his own.

_(She draws Damon's blood up into a syringe.)_

Alaric: What is that?

Meredith: Exactly what you think it is. Vampire blood.

_(She administers it to Bill.)_

Meredith: You wanna to know my secret? I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate when people die. So when I have the ability to do something about it. I do.

**ON STEFAN'S CAR**

_(Stefan is leaning against his car, Elena walks up to him.)_

Elena: Stefan... say something. Please.

Stefan: I shouldn't have kidnap you. The car, the bridge, that was too far.

Elena: Thank you.

Stefan: But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive.

Elena: I know. I just... I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother... without everything else getting in the way.

Stefan: Without me getting in the way.

Elena: I didn't plan on kissing him.

Stefan: You're better than him, Elena. You're better than both of us.

_(He gets in his car and drives off.)_

**ON THE ROAD**

_(Bonnie waits for Elena; she and her mother are talking.)_

Bonnie: Elena is on her way. Jamie's safe. He's a little bruised, but he's safe.

Abby: You think the hybrid will come back?

Bonnie: You kept your end of the bargain, Klaus usually keeps his. You're willing, to do all this for him... and he's not even your family.

Abby: He is my family, Bonnie. I know, that might be hard for you to hear, but he is. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I wanna help you.

Bonnie: You can't. You've no magic and I don't trust you.

Abby: When I put Mikael down... my magic didn't just leave me. It drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you the weaker it gone. I think, that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. Maybe you can help me get my magic back.

Bonnie: I thought, you said you didn't want it anymore.

Abby: I don't. But if it's what you wanted... I would do that for you.

**HOSPITAL / BILL'S ROOM**

_(Tyler enters the room, Bill is awake.)_

Tyler: You're better.

Bill: Yeah. I shouldn't be but I didn't have any say in the matter.

Tyler: I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control. Again.

Bill: I knew the risks, when I decided to help you. So... Was it worth it? How do you feel?

Tyler: Different. A little more myself.

Bill: Then we'll continue tomorrow.

Tyler: What are you talking about? I turned.

Bill: Once. To break the sire bound. Turning needs to be painless... and from what I saw today... we're still a long way off.

Tyler: I can't put myself through that again.

Bill: You will. Because until you're capable of acting on your own free will, I'm not gonna let you anywhere near my daughter.

**GILBERT'S HOUSE**

(_Alaric shows Meredith his stakes and his other vampire weapons.)_

Alaric: You told me your secret. This is mine.

Meredith: You're a vampire hunter.

Alaric: Semi-retired.

Meredith: You're trying to get out of taking me to dinner, aren't you?

Alaric: I just want to be honest. No secrets.

Meredith: Okay. Then tell me how you survived getting hit by a truck. Your injuries were fatal. Was it vampire blood?

Alaric: That and... this ring protects me from death at the hands of supernatural beings.

Meredith: A vampire hunter, who can't be killed by vampires. Convenient.

_(Meredith starts to slide his ring off his finger but Alaric stops her.)_

Meredith: Are you worried I'm a supernatural being?

Alaric: One can never be too careful.

_(They kiss. Elena enters the house.)_

Elena: Oh. Umm-hey. Umm. Sorry.

Meredith: I'm gonna go.

Alaric: Okay, yeah, sure, go.

(She leaves.)

Alaric: Elena, I'm sorry.

Elena: Please, it's okay.

Alaric: It's not okay. I mean, it's not even my place. It's your place. It's Jenna's place. It's your family's place.

Elena: The minute that you slept on that couch it became your place too. We needed you and... you stayed. So thank you for that. Hey, look, I know it's hard. But Jenna's gone. And you're allowed to move on.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

_(Stefan enters. Damon's standing in the front of the fireplace.) _

Stefan: Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins.

Damon: Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one.

Stefan: Probably a good choice.

Damon: Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers.

Stefan: Doesn't surprise me. Its been that kind of night.

Damon: Is Elena okay?

_(Stefan turns around and punches Damon in the face.)_

Damon: I take it, you two had a heart to heart. And I take it, you don't wanna talk about it. Noted. So why don't we talk about this?

_(Damon shows Stefan the silver dagger used to kill Elijah.)_

Stefan: What did you do?

Gwen Coming from the Living room walks up to Stefan and Damon who turns to her

Stefan: Gwendolyn I thought Klaus has you as his Prisoner

Gwen: He did The deal was that he hold me Captive until you guys give him his Coffins back and every time Stefan Refused I payed the Price( Hurt and Sadness in her eyes) He turned me into a Vampire so Now I'm a Hybrid Mage and Now thank you Damon for helping me come back home

Damon: Your Welcome( Giving her a Blood bag) Here you need this so have you eaten from the vein yet can't have you going around killing People.

Gwen: I've Learned how to control my urges my Mage side helps me keep it under control so Now thanks for the Blood bag and I will see you guys Later( Walking out of the Salvatore House.

Stefan: This was all my fault an Innocent Person got caught in The Cross fire between me and Klaus she Hates me right now.

Damon: She'll get over it we all will.

**ORIGINAL FAMILY HOUSE**

_(The Hybrid shoves the coffins in a big room, Klaus is standing beside him.)_

Hybrid: You've got yor family back. Finally. You gonna open them?

Klaus: Not quite yet. I stíll have some unfinished business to take care of.

Hybrid: What business?

_(Suddenly, the hybrid is squirming and falls to the floor, dead. Elijah is standing behind him with his heart in his hand.)_

Elijah: So, Niklaus...

Klaus: Elijah?

Elijah: What did I miss?


	8. Bringing Out The Dead

**Bringing Out The Dead**

_Gwendolyn is Punching a Bag in her Back yard letting out all her the Stress and Pain from the last few days: After Klaus turned me into a Vampire all the Emotions I've felt from People lately has Made my transition difficult it must have something to do with my Mage half of me yes I'm a Mage/ Vampire I never heard of such a Being before I've read most of my Family's History on them and Nothing has been said about it(Turning around she runs toward a Tree and Jumps on the Lower branch flipping over it) I have learned how to control the Urges of Blood and now I've trained myself so that Nobody will take advantage of me ever Again( Taking off her Gloves and walking in the House through the back door she goes to the refrigerator to get a Water bottle drinking it) All I want to do since I was turned is Cry I guess My Parents death has been harder than I thought ( Walking out of the Kitchen and Running up stairs jumps in the Shower and washes away all the dirt and sweat) everything about Life has Changed for me and Know I must Learn to adjust like I always do( Getting out to dry her hair and Put on some Black skinny Jeans sketcher's Shoes and a Light Blue Sweater and just flattening my Hair with a Flatten iron deciding to spend the day at home and Find out more about mages and Other supernatural Walking down the stairs to the front door she Notices a Package on her doorstep) I open the letter and it's from Klaus and it says._

_Gwendolyn_

_I would like to apologize in Person for my behavior towards You when you were My Prisoner and Never should have taken you the way I did so I am inviting you to have dinner with me and my Brother Elijah so you two can meet for he is very interested in hearing about your family in the Package is a Dress for the evening I am Looking forward to seeing you in it and don't worry about transportation My driver will pick you up so Have a Good day Love and Will enjoy seeing you tonight._

_Gwen opening the Box to see a Dark Blue Cocktail dress that has a Slit in the thigh and has a Glitter stones on the dress and the sleeves have a Silk matural on them and white Gloves to go with it.( Walking back up the stairs to get ready for tonight and Wondering what would it be like when she goes Praying that Nobody will get hurt.)_

**KLAUS' MANSION**

ELIJAH: You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?

KLAUS: You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?

(Elijah attacks him; Klaus flies through a window)

KLAUS: Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family.

(Elijah attacks him again, Klaus undaggers Kol and threatens Elijah with the dagger)

KLAUS: Don`t make me do this to you again Elijah!

ELIJAH: Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with.

KLAUS: Mikael is dead.

ELIJAH: What did you say?

KLAUS: I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever.

ELIJAH: Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century.

KLAUS: Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me.

ELIJAH: What are you doing?

(Klaus daggers Kol again)

KLAUS: Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again.

(Klaus closes Kol`s coffin lid)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

ELENA: Morning

ALARIC: Thought we had aspirin.

ELENA: Yeah in the vitamins. You`re hungover.

ALARIC: Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night.

ELENA: I told you you don`t have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here.

ALARIC: Oh I know. And I thank you for that. But I do feel guilty for whiskey dialing her at two in the a.m.

ELENA: No you didn`t.

ALARIC: Oh, yes I did.

ELENA: Oh, was she cool about it?

ALARIC: Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know.

**GILBERT PORCH**

(Sheriff Forbes rings the doorbell and is waiting outside; Elena opens the door)

ELENA: Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything OK?

LIZ: This is an unconventional conversation we`re about to have. So I hope you`ll protect me on it.

ALARIC: Of course.

LIZ: I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser.

ALARIC: Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?

LIZ: We`ve been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart.

ALARIC: That`s one of ours. I mean this is one of a set from your parents lake house.

LIZ: That`s why I`m here. I haven`t told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set.

(She looks at Elena)

LIZ: Yours

ELENA: What?

**AT A MEADOW IN THE WOODS**

(Damon and Elena talk on the phone)

DAMON: So you`re the prime suspect, huh?

ELENA: She doesn`t think that I did it. She`s just trynna to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member.

DAMON: Well why don`t you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons.

ALARIC: You`re on speaker phone, dick.

DAMON: I`m just sayin` first suspects usually the right one. Don`t get so defensive.

ALARIC: Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn`t show Meredith this stuff until last night!

ELENA: It wasn`t Meredith.

DAMON: But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night.

ELENA: It`s not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic.

DAMON: Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?

ALARIC: Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car.

DAMON: It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us.

ELENA: What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything.

DAMON: Ahh, make's me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, you'll know more later.

ALARIC: Hey, where are you?

DAMON: Tea with an old friend.

DAMON: Elijah. My favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice.

ELIJAH: You left something, in my jacket pocket.

(Elijah pulls out a note)

DAMON: Oh, yeah. "Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO"

ELIJAH: Damon.

DAMON: Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?

ELIJAH: I'm here, let's talk.

DAMON: I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?

**THE OLD LOCKWOOD SECRET CELLER**

(Abby, Bonnie and Stefan go to the coffin, it's in the secret cellar.)

ABBY: Slow down!

STEFAN: Keep up, we don't have much time.

BONNIE: Sorry Stefan, but I didn't have a choice.

STEFAN: It was a choice Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except this one.

ABBY: That's the one that's sealed?

STEFAN: Yep. Fortunately it seems to be the one he cares about most.

ABBY: Aren't you coming inside?

(Stefan stops at the entrance.)

STEFAN: Vampires can't get in. Damon had to compelled a couple of Lockwood-Gardeners to bring the coffin in.

Abby: This is a bad idea.

Stefan: Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty save bet you're on Klaus's hit list I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing.

Abby: I told you, I don't have any powers.

Stefan: And I don't believe you. The time's ticking. Won't be long, before Klaus calls his hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us. So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left.

(Stefan leaves when he comes outside, Elena's waiting in the front of the entrance to the cave.)

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Elena: Bonnie told me that you guys would be here. I need to talk to you.

Stefan: Well, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just focused on getting this coffin open.

Elena: Did you kill the medical examiner?

Stefan: Why would you think I did that?

Elena: Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore.

Stefan: Well, believe what you want, Elena.

Elena: I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan.

Stefan: But you had to ask me anyway.

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan: Did you ask Damon... if he killed anybody lately?

(Elena doesn't answer, Stefan leaves.)

**HOSPITAL**

(Meredith meets up with Caroline in the hallway.)

Meredith: Are you Caroline?

Caroline: Yes. Dr. Fell, hi. Elena told me you helped out my dad.

Meredith: I did. Do you think you can get him to be a little more grateful? He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life.

Caroline: Yeah, my dad's a little set in his ways. He spent his whole life hating vampires, so...

Meredith: So... he's not psyched about it being vampire blood that healed him. Yeah, he made that clear. I'm sorry. my bedside manner sucks, on no sleep.

Caroline: So, can I take him home?

Meredith: I signed his discharge papers late last night, just to shut him up.

Caroline: Oh, I... he didn't call or anything.

Meredith: That's gotta be hard. When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself. I make it my business, to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity. I don't blab.

Caroline: Yeah, we've had our ups and downs.

Meredith: Tell your dad I said you're welcome.

(She leaves.)

Caroline: Thanks.

(She goes to Elena.)

Elena: That was fast.

Caroline: Yeah, he's not here. He was already discharged. And she seems perfectly nice by the way... a little intense, maybe. But... I think it's sweet, you wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho.

Elena: He's my family. I have to look out for him. What?

(Caroline calls her father)

Caroline: I hear it.

(She hears her phone of her dad.)

Elena: Hear what?

Caroline: My dad's phone.

(They go in a storage room.)

(They find Bill lifeless with a knife in his chest.)

(Caroline gets on her knees beside him.)

Caroline: Dad! Dad?

Elena: Oh my god.

Caroline: Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead! Oh my god!

(She pulls the knife out.)

Caroline: Daddy!

Elena: Caroline... He has vampire blood in his system.

Caroline: What?!

(Suddenly, Bill wakes up.)

**THE OLD LOCKWOOD SECRET CELLER**

(Bonnie looks at the signs of Klaus's family.)

Bonnie: Is this the only grimoire you kept?

Abby: It was the only one I needed. So... what is all of this?

Bonnie: Family history. About a mother, who loved her children so much, she couldn't bear the thought she might lose them. So she turned them into vampires. One of them is Klaus.

Abby: The one, you're trying to kill with whatever is in that coffin?

(She nods.)

Bonnie: There's nothing in here, that's going to help us. I've seen most of these spells. What was this?

(She show her the rest of a demolished aite.)

Abby: That was the spell I used to seal Mikael in the tomb. I burned it and tried to get it out of my head. Didn't work though. Wait... Do you see this?

(Abby points to a spell on the page.)

Bonnie: It's a sealing spell. We're trying to open something... Not seal it shut.

Abby: No. Right here. On this side. It's a blood knot. It means, to bind it you need two genarations. A bloodline. Like... two keys to a safety deposit box.

Bonnie: So... unbinding it, would reverse the spell. Unseal it. If we did it together.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon is in Stefan's room with two shirts in his hands, Stefan enters.)

Damon: Get dressed. We're going out.

Stefan: Yeah, sorry, not interested.

Damon: I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sitdown with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy.

Stefan: Klaus won't make a deal, Damon.

Damon: He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin.

Stefan: So, that's your...uh...plan? Stall Klaus?

Damon: If you didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options.

Stefan: So you unleashed an Original to help him out?

Damon: Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect.

Stefan: There's nothing smart... about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus.

Damon: Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you.

Stefan: Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?

Damon: Oh, yes... this is about me kissing Elena. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up.

**HOSPITAL** (Caroline and Bill are still in the storage room.)

Caroline: I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room. You'll be safe here.

Bill: My wound is completely healed. I need something to eat.

Caroline: Daddy, why don't you just come lay down and just relax?

Bill: I can't. I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition.

Caroline: Well, maybe Doctor Fell can give you something.

Bill: She's done enough.

(Elena walks in)

Elena: I called your mom.

Caroline: Thanks.

Elena: Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?

Bill: I didn't see anything. Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind.

Caroline: Look, we'll figure this out, but in the mean time we need to get you some blood.

Bill: I'm not going to drink any blood.

Elena: You have to. You died with vampire blood in your system. If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire then you'll die.

Bill: I understand how it works. And that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere.

(He leaves.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Alaric is putting his weapons on the table, Elena enters the house.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Alaric: Taking inventory. Did you bring it?

Elena: You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene? Yes.

(She gives him the stake.)

Alaric: You're right. It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer. Which means, Meredith knew where it was.

Elena: That doesn't mean, she stole it.

(He shows her other stakes.)

Alaric: This is from the loft. These are from the duffel in Damon's car.

Elena: Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters.

Alaric: Damon's car was at the Wickery-Bridge fundraiser, so was Meredith. And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho.

Elena: Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes, why would she turn around and try to kill him?

Alaric: I don't know what to think either. You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts.

Elena: So what should we do?

Alaric: Well... Get this to the police. Then you should probably be with Caroline.

Elena: I'm sorry, Ric. Please be careful.

(She takes the stake and leaves.)

**KLAUS'S HOUSE**

(Elijah opens the door, Stefan and Damon are standing outside Gwen just getting out of the Limo and walking up behind them )

Damon: What are you doing here Gwen.

Gwen: Klaus invited me to talk

Stefan: Great Lets get this over with

Elijah: Niklaus, our guests have arrived.

Klaus: Damon. Stefan . Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?

Elijah: It's better to indulge him.

Stefan: I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out.

Klaus: Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours (Seeing Gwen wearing the Dress he gave her makes him feel Hard for her Knowing that if he had the chance he would Make her his) Gwen Love ( Raising her gloved hand to his Mouth Kissing it whispers) You are looking very Beautiful Tonight Gwen.

Gwen: Thank you Klaus (Pulling her hand from his Grasp softly)

Elijah: I've heard a lot of you from Klaus he tells me that you are vampire/ Mage Hybrid and a of McCullough descendent( Kissing her hand) I would love to hear more of your History.

Gwen: Nice to met you Elijah( Shy from all the Attention)

(They sit at the table and are eating and drinking, all accept Stefan.)

Damon: Thank you, love.

Klaus: You lost your appetite.

Damon: Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home.

Klaus: That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?

Damon: Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier.

Klaus: Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through.

Stefan: Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her.

Klaus: If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah.

Damon: Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert.

Stefan: We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses.

Damon: I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself.

Elijah: Gwendolyn tell me about your family and How are you a Mage.

Gwendolyn: well My Parents were Alister Wilder and Caterina Wilder McCullough I am a Descendent of Witches and Mage passed down from generation in the early sixteen hundreds somewhere a relative of Mine was made Prince of France My great grand Parents in the 1700s were Duke and Duchess of Italy Explains my Italian blood and they were also Witches My grandmother and My mother were Witches after the year I found out about what I am my grandparents died both of heartattecks and My Parents in a car crash in Florida and well Here I am living in Mystic Falls ( Sadly Looking at them as they heard her Story Stefan and Damon Stunned at what they found out and so is Klaus and Elijah)

Klaus: truly Long bloodline of Aristroic descendents and a Prince in your Line which makes you Princess you my dear Deserve the title.

Elijah: I second that Brother such loveliness I have never seen in our Life time.

Gwen: No I'm no Princess really But thank you for your Comments

Damon: Not used to such Complements are you( Admiring her)

Gwen: No never I am so shy when People tell me such things.

Stefan: Well nothing wrong in telling the truth

Gwen picking up her cup of Cider and drinks it remember she doesn't drink so she is drinking Apple cider and looking beside her at Klaus who hasn't taken his eye off her All evening he's done nothing but stare at her Hungry for her is glimoring in his eyes she Looks away afraid to read anything in the way he is Looking at her.

Klaus truly Awed of Gwendolyn's Beauty and The history of her family has him drawn to her Never before has he Longed for such a Woman someone who wasn't afraid to tell him the truth about himself and the way she carries herself with Class and her Love of The world Makes him want her more Not afraid anymore to show what he feels for her he hungrily stares at her looking her up and down Sometime before this night is through he will show her How he feels/

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

(Elena and Caroline are sitting together on the front porch.)

Elena: Did you hear back from Tyler yet?

Caroline: No. And I've left messages for him everywhere. So, does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?

Elena: He doesn't know what to think.

Caroline: What about you?

Elena: I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this. He deserves to be happy. But yeah, she looks guilty. It's why I told your mom.

Caroline: My mom's in there sitting with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old. Is there any chance that Tyler did it?

Elena: What?

Caroline: If Klaus was trying to mess with you and he's sired to Klaus. And, I mean, he does everything that he's told.

Elena: No... no, I don't think Tyler did it.

Caroline: I can't just let my father die. You know, I'm... I'm gonna force him to feed.

Elena: Hey... he doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice.

(Caroline starts to cry.)

Caroline: I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much. Now all I want to do is save his life.

Elena: Of course you do, he's your dad.

Caroline: What was the hardest part for you? When you lost your Dad?

Elena: Realizing all the things that he wouldn't be there for. The things that... that you just need your Dad for, you know?

(Elena scoots over to Caroline and holds her in her arms. Matt suddenly shows up and they both look at him.)

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hey.

(She gets up and hugs Matt.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

Elijah: Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?

Stefan: I don't know. Ask Damon.

(Klaus laughs.)

Klaus: I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise.

Stefan: One more word about Elena and this dinner's over.

(Klaus continues to laugh silently.)

Gwen: You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile.

Klaus: You're probably right.

Damon: Yeah.

Klaus: It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?

Elijah: Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?

Klaus: Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line.

Damon: Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell.

(Damon takes a sip of wine.)

Gwen Interested in hearing about them looks at Elijah as he talks

Elijah: When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus.

Klaus: I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much.

Stefan: Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?

Elijah: Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?

Klaus: But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family.

Elijah: Family above all.

(Elijah and Klaus raise their glasses.)

Klaus: Family above all.

(They clink their glasses together.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Abby and Bonnie are performing a spell over the coffin. After a minute, Bonnie takes her hands out of Abby's hands and looks at her.)

Bonnie: You're not trying! We've been at this for over an hour.

Abby: The spirits are angry with me. For leaving you. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again.

Bonnie: I had all of those dreams for a reason. The spirits wanted me to find you because your my mom. It's not them, it's you. You won't open yourself up to it. You know, Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. So you know what I use to pretend? That you were dead. It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for me.

Abby: There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did.

Bonnie: Yes there is. You can help me.

(Bonnie places her hands over the coffin again, reaching out for Abby's hands. Abby takes her hands and they begin to recite the spell again. The candles flare up. They stop chanting the spell and Bonnie goes to open the coffin. It's still stuck.)

Bonnie: It almost worked. I have to call Damon, tell him that we're getting closer. I'll be right back.

Abby: Okay.

(Bonnie leaves the cavern, while Abby stays behind. She hears a noise and looks at the coffin. She walks over to it and reaches out to open it, but it opens by itself and all the candles flare up. She gasps.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Damon receives a text from Bonnie saying that she needs more time to work at the coffin.)

Elijah: So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?

Damon: That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges.

Elijah: The deal sounds fair, brother.

Klaus: I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind.

(Klaus gets up and starts to pace.)

Klaus: Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you.

(Damon gets up.)

Damon: I'm gonna get some air.

Elijah: Let me deal with this.

(Elijah gets up and follows Damon, leaving Klaus and Stefan alone.)

Klaus: All this talk has made me thirsty.

(A blonde girl comes up and stands next to Klaus.)

Klaus: What do you say Stefan, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?

(Klaus bites her neck and drinks her blood.)

Klaus:( Gazing at Gwen) How about you Love care for a Drink( As she comes over just taking her wrists Biting it) Good Girl ( As he bites the Girl again he Continues to watch her as she Pulls back from her)

Gwen:( wrapping her Mouth with a Napkin Sits back down knowing that her Hunger was Gone for know.

Stefan: I'm Impressed Gwen of your Control of the Urge for blood How do you handle it.

Gwen: I just focus on my Other half of me that is Mage and With it I can control myself.

Klaus: She was splendid wasn't she Stefan such a Rare Pure heart we have among us.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena and Matt walk up to the house.)

Elena: Thanks for walking me home.

Matt: Are you doing okay? This has to bring up a lot for you.

Elena: We've all lost a lot.

Matt: It's this town, it's messed up. None of us should have to live this way.

(They walk into the house together. Elena tries to turn on the lights, but they don't come on.)

Elena: That's weird.

Matt: Electricity must be out.

(They walk into the kitchen, Elena opens a cupboard and grabs two flashlights, she hands one to Matt.)

Elena: Here.

(She turns her flashlight on.)

Elena: I think I have some candles over there.

(Elena walks over to the other side of the kitchen and sees a puddle of blood.)

Elena: Oh my God!

Matt: What the hell?

(Elena moves her flashlight beam into the hallway; they see bloody handprints on the wall. Elena and Matt grab knives.)

Elena: Matt?

(They follow the bloody footprints out of the kitchen. They go up the stairs, there are more bloody handprints on the wall. Elena gets to the top of the stairs and looks around, she sees Alaric lying in a doorway with a knife through his stomach. She gasps and rushes over to him. Matt is right behind her.)

Elena: Ric! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

(Elena goes to pull the knife out but Alaric screams, Matt stops her.)

Matt: No, leave it in! Leave it in! He's lost too much blood. I'm gonna call 911.

(Elena grabs Alaric's face and looks at him.)

Elena: Ric, look at me. Who did this to you?

Alaric: I don't know.

Elena: Oh my God, there's a lot of blood, Matt!

Matt: I know, I know, Elena. I know.

Alaric: You have to kill me.

Elena: What?

Alaric: Elena, you- you have to kill me.

Elena: Wait, wait, wait, Matt, hang up, hang up. He's right. If he dies a supernatural death, then he'll come back to life and he'll be healed.

Matt: But, how do you know who did this is supernatural?

Elena: That's what he's saying, we don't but... I'm the doppelgänger.

(She takes the knife she grabbed from the kitchen.)

Elena: That makes me supernatural.

Matt: Elena! No, this is messed up!

Elena: He's dying, Matt!

(Elena stabs Alaric, killing him.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Klaus is still feeding on the blonde girl, he drops her to the floor, she's dead Gwen Closing her eyes from the feelings that she got from the girl)

Klaus: Delicious. Aged to perfection.

Stefan: Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother.

Klaus: Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame.

(Damon and Elijah re-enter.)

Damon: What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter.

Klaus: Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?

Damon: Matt Donovan? Really?

Klaus: Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family.

Stefan: And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?

Klaus: Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her.

(Klaus gets up and walks towards Stefan.)

Klaus: So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?

(Stefan walks over to Klaus.)

Damon: What are you doing?

(Klaus holds his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabs his hand.)

Stefan: Nice try, Klaus. But no deal.

(Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. He pushes his hand into the fireplace, Stefan starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah pushes him against the wall.)

Gwen surprised by this walks toward Stefan when Klaus turning his Head towards her with Anger: Stay right where you are Love don't need you dead so Stay Out of it

Gwen: Just Let him go.

Klaus: No

Damon: What are you doing?

(Klaus continues to hold Stefan in the fire, his arm is badly burnt.)

Damon: Stop!

Klaus: Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive.

Damon: I'll get it.

Klaus: Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family.

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Bill is in Caroline's room. Caroline enters.)

Bill: Hey.

Caroline: Hey.

(Bill points to a trophy on Caroline's dresser.)

Bill: Your first day at regionals.

Caroline: Yep. I was afraid to join the squad, but you talked me into it.

Bill: You had nothing to be afraid of, you were so much better than all those other girls.

(Bill sits down on Caroline's bed.)

Caroline: How are you feeling?

Bill: I'm tired.

Caroline: Can I get you anything? Or um... do you want me to call Steven?

Bill: No, no, we haven't spoken in a while. Just call him when it's over and the dust is settled, would you?

(Caroline kneels in front of her Dad and takes his hands.)

Caroline: Listen, listen to me. I know that you think you made your choice, but you can change your mind. You know, you are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean, you're the strongest person that I know.

Bill: Oh, Caroline, my strength is all in my beliefs. Becoming a vampire is wrong, people aren't supposed to cheat death, it's just what I believe. Please respect that.

(Caroline lets go of his hands and stands up and starts to cry.)

Caroline: God. How can you hate who I am so much?!

(Bill gets up and gently grabs Caroline's face.)

Bill: Oh, no, no, no, sweetheart, I don't hate you, I love you. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good. And even after everything that has happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be.

Caroline: Please don't leave me, Daddy. Please... please don't leave me. Daddy just don't leave me.

(Bill hugs Caroline and pets her hair.)

Bill: Shh. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It's okay.

(She kisses the top of her head as she continues to cry. He looks over at Liz who is standing in the doorway.)

Bill: This is life. This is what it means to be human.

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Klaus is still keeping Stefan in the fire.)

Stefan: Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin.

(Klaus pulls Stefan out of the fireplace.)

Klaus: You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?

(He pushes Stefan. Stefan pushes back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room.)

Klaus: Elijah... why haven't you left?

Elijah: Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert.

(Elijah takes the cover off a plate a blonde woman is carrying. Two silver daggers lie on the plate.)

Klaus: What have you done?

Elijah: What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now.

(Kol enters the room.)

Klaus: Kol.

Kol: Long time, brother.

(Klaus starts to back away. Finn suddenly appears, he grabs a dagger and stabs Klaus through the hand.)

Klaus: Finn, don't!

(He rushes away, but runs into Rebekah.)

Klaus: Rebekah?

(She stabs him with a dagger.)

Rebekah: This is for our mother.

(Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon Gwen and Stefan Gwen staring back at Klaus as he Looks at her with Longing and Regret she gives him a Sad Look and Leaves behind Stefan and Damon)

Elijah: You're free to go. This is family business.

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Bill is lying in Caroline's bed, he has passed away. Caroline is clutching his hand and crying. Liz enters the room, she has tears in her eyes. Caroline and Liz look at each other.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting next to Alaric's body, Matt comes up the stairs and kneels down next to her.)

Matt: He's still out?

(Elena nods.)

Elena: Caroline called. Her dad died. Will you stay with me? Until he wakes up?

Matt: Of course.

Elena: I can't lose anymore family.

(Elena starts to cry, Matt takes her in his arms and comforts her.)

**THE WOODS**

(Damon and Stefan are walking to the Lockwood Cellar.)

Stefan: Ah, you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move.

Damon: Wow, actual acknowledgement of a job well done. You're going soft, Stefan.

Stefan: So, I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus?

Damon: Shut up, you don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all those times you've saved me.

Stefan: You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Elena all to yourself.

(Damon's phone goes off. It's Elena. He ignores the call.)

Damon: I didn't do it on your account.

Stefan: I love her, Damon.

Damon: So do I.

(Damon looks at him and walks away.)

(Elena is on the phone with Sheriff Forbes.)

Liz: I looked into it, Elena. Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in there ever since.

Elena: She has an alibi?

Liz: Iron-tight in an operating room full of witnesses.

Elena: Then who could it be?

Liz: I don't know. But the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the Founder's Council and we just cleared our only suspect.

(Alaric wakes up and starts coughing. Elena hangs up her phone and rushes over to him and grabs his hand.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Damon and Stefan enter the cavern.)

Damon: Let's hope big witch and little witch got that coffin open.

Stefan: Something's gotta make this night worthwhile.

(They see Bonnie on the floor, unconscious.)

Stefan: Bonnie? She's still breathing.

Damon: Mama's still breathing, I can hear her.

Stefan: Coffin's open.

Damon: Well, it's not gonna do us any good. Whatever's in it is gone.

**KLAUS' MANSION**

Rebekah: I like what you've done with the new place, Nik.

(She throws a vase into a painting.)

Klaus: I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again.

Elijah: Well you're right, none of us will be.

Finn: You're staying behind.

Rebekah: We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever.

Klaus: If you run, I will hunt all of you down.

Elijah: Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father.

Klaus: I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you.

Elijah: You will when we have that coffin.

(They all hear a door open. They turn around. Esther walks in.)

Rebekah: Mother?

(Esther walks towards Klaus.)

Esther: Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?

(Klaus has tears in his eyes.)

Klaus: You're here to kill me.

Esther: Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again.


	9. Dangerous Liaisons

**Dangerous Liaisons**

HOSPITAL

Matt: How's Mr. Saltzman?

Elena: Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?

Matt: Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks?

Elena: No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all.

(Out of the hospital, parking lot)

Elena: How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this.

Matt: Honestly... I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill.

Elena: Thank you, for everything today, really.

Matt: Get home safe.

Elena: Thanks.

[sighs]

(Matt drives away, Elena gets into her car)

(Elena drives over something)

Elena: What?

(She gets out of her car and checks her bumper. There's nothing there. Suddenly, Rebekah appears.)

Rebekah: Drive much?

Elena: Rebekah.

(Rebekah grabs Elena and pushes her agains her car.)

Rebekah: Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt.

(Rebekah tries to bite Elena, Elena sceams)

(Elijah appears, stopping Rebekah)

Rebekah: Elijah.

Elijah: Leave.

(Rebekah steps forward)

Elijah: Are you challenging me?

Rebekah: You're pathetic. Both of you.

(Rebekah disappears)

Elijah: Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do.

GILBERT HOUSE, KITCHEN

Elena: It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin.

Stefan: As in the Original Witch?Damon: What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago.

Elena: I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus.

Stefan: She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus.

Elena: Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah.

Stefan: That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds.

Damon: Anyone else feeling a little used right now?

Elena: Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us.

(Doorbell rings)

Elena: I believe him.

(Elena goes and opens the door)

Damon: What is it?

Elena: It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

Stefan: Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?

Elena: The Original Family.

Damon: It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?

Elena: Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther."

KLAUS' MANSION

[Music Playing]

Kol: Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am.

Rebekah: Ah Kol, you know I can`t be compelled.

(Finn grins; Door opens)

Klaus: You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!

Rebekah: Here we go.

Klaus: Do you want another dagger in your heart?

Kol: Again with the dagger threats? Don`t you have any other tricks?

Klaus: Oh, go back to staring at yourself.

Kol: And who are you, my father?

Klaus: No, Kol, but you`re in my house.

Kol: Then perhaps we should go outside.

Esther: Enough! Niklaus...come.

(Klaus goes into another room with his mother.)

Klaus: Rebekah wasn`t even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?

Esther: You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?

Klaus: So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?

Esther: You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same.

Klaus: I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me.

Esther: Its been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?

Klaus: [sighs] Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going.

Esther: Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening.

Gwendolyn's House

Gwen was reading in the Library when she heard Knocking on the door (Curious who would be visiting her she Opens the door to find Klaus with a Box in his hands):Klaus what are you doing here.

Klaus:( Looking at her) Oh I came to visit you and invite you to tonight's Ball of my Family we are having Guests come coming So are you going to invite me in.

Gwen:( Sighing) Yes you can come in ( Taking the Box from him as he follows her inside and Admiring her House)

Klaus: Your House is amazing did you design it yourself (Walking down the Little steps into the Library( Stunned with all the Books she has)

Gwen:( Smiling softly) Most of it My grandfather designed most of it.(Opening up the Box to see a Beautiful Gown it is a White dress with Silver diamonds on the front and White Gloves and shoes to go with it) This is Beautiful Klaus I have never seen a Gown like this.

Klaus:( Loving her reaction to the dress) Well Your Beautiful Love and deserve the Most Gorgues dress in creation ( Gazing at her as she Smiles)

Gwen:( Sighing) I love it thank you Um I've wanted to show you something because I found it in my Great grand father's Chests if you can hold on a Minute( stepping up a Ladder she Pulls A book and Secret Door appears)

Klaus:( Stunned that she has a Secret Room walking in he finds a Bunch of Grimores and antique statues and chests) What is this Place.

Gwen: Many of my family's treasure has been kept in this room and this chest right here( touching a Familer bronze one) It has Mikaelson written on the top.

Klaus:( Surprised that he forgot all about it) Where did your family find this.

Gwen:( Picking up a Paper of the date it was found gives it to him) Its was in 1812 in New Orleans it was found on a abandon ship and somehow My family got a Hold of it I never thought I would get to meet any of you until now and I want to hand it over to you.

Klaus:( Gazing at her in wonder and then Opens the chest to find old Clothes jewelry and Drawings that he did so long ago and some weapons Never thought he would see this Chest again walks up to her and Caresses her Face) Thank You love my Brother Elijah and Rebekah would appreciate this a Lot

Gwen: Well Its yours and It belongs to all of you so When ever you feel like it you can take it with you when you go home.( Picking through another chest finding a Ruby necklace so she can give it to Rebekah) I will give this to Rebekah later at the Ball she told she Loves Ruby's and so I think she like this Necklace (Walking out of the room with Klaus behind her and shuts the room back up) Thank you for my dress Klaus.

Klaus:( So many emotions on his face when he Looked at her and Tonight will be a Chance to Woo her to his side) Your Welcome Love I will be going know I will send some People to get my chest from you and to take it to the house so I will see you tonight and Look beautiful for me Love.

Gwen( Walking him to the door and watching him get in his SUV and sighing of Happiness) Okay I got to Prepared for tonight I can't wait.

GILBERT HOUSE

Elena: If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why.

Damon: Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once.

Stefan: No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion.

Damon: Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?

Stefan: What for? It's your job now.

Elena: Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants.

Damon: You can't protect yourself.

Stefan: Okay fine, then I'll go.

Damon: You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go.

(Damon snatches the invitation out of Elena's hand.)

Elena: Hey!

Damon: End of story.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Elena is with Caroline)

Elena: It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball.

Caroline: It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?

Elena: I have no idea. There's only one way to find out.

Caroline: I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going.

Elena: I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard.

Caroline: Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan.

Elena: Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon...it's just not a good idea.

Caroline: Why, cause you two made out? Bonnie spilled the beans.

Elena: I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad...

Caroline: Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don't hear about this til now, and from somebody else.

Elena: I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier.

(Rebekah walks up.)

Rebekah: Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back.

Elena: What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals.

Rebekah: Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you.

(Rebekah walks away and gives Matt an invitation to the ball)

Caroline: Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?

Elena: Probably to get this reaction from us.

Caroline: [Scoffs] What time is this stupid dance?

Gwen at the Counter Ordering Food and see's Rebekah walk up to order a Drink Rebekah turns and looks at her.

Rebekah: Long time no see Gwen so I've heard my brother Klaus has Invited you to Our Ball are you coming( Admiring her Outfit)

Gwen: Yes I am he Manged to buy me a Gown this evening( Taking out a Wrapped box and gives it to Rebekah: I wanted to give you something I know we haven't known each other Long but I find you as a Friend and would like you to have it.

Rebekah:( Touched and Speechless) I don't now what to say ( Opening the Box to find a Beautiful Ruby necklace) Wow its beautiful I love ruby's thank you Gwen Nobody has ever given me a Gift before and I will treasure it.

Elena:( Walks over to them shocked that Gwen is talking to Rebekah) Hey Gwendolyn are you going to the Party tonight ( Seeing Rebekah glare at her for interrupted their conversations Ignoring her)

Gwen: Yeah I am Klaus Invited me to come.

Elena: Great Just be careful with your Urges at the Party and Stay away from Klaus he is Dangerous I know what he did to you to get back at us for what Stefan did and I'm sorry you shouldn't have been in the Middle of it.

Gwen: I know how to keep myself under control and Klaus is a Friend and so is Rebekah they won't hurt me and it's not your fault Stefan was a Dick taking his Family was Out of Line

Rebekah:( Glaring at Elena) Be careful of Elena Gwen she will backstab you in the back as soon as she finds you a threat I wouldn't turn my back on her if I was you

Elena: I didn't have a Choice you wouldn't have helped kill Klaus So I was looking out for the People that I love.

Rebekah: You only was Looking out for yourself you and Katherine are just like I will never Forgive you for stabbing me in my back.

Elena:( Looking at Gwen who had a Shocked look on her face) Remember Gwen be careful Tonight.( Walking away from them)

Gwen:( Looking at Rebekah) She stabbed you in the Back I didn't now I thought Klaus Daggered you.

Rebekah: No he didn't Elena did it because she thought I wouldn't go along with their Plan to kill Klaus( Looking at Gwen) My brother turned you into a Vampire didn't he.( Seeing her Sad expressions) He did I'm so sorry

Gwen: It because of Stefan every time Stefan would Kill his Hybrids or Refuse to give you guys back he one night bit me and then feed me his Blood and then he killed me turning me into a Vampire/Mage I'm a Hybrid just Like him.

Rebekah: Mage and a Vampire that is unusual I never heard of such a thing Hey why don't you come to my house and we can get glamored up for the Ball tonight I will have both Vip Make up stylists to make us Beautiful tonight.

Gwen:( Smiling) Okay Let me just get My Gown from my House and then I will be there afterwards( grabbing her Food Bag)

Rebekah: Alright see you there.

KLAUS' MANSION

[Music Playing]

Damon: Hello Carol.

Carol Lockwood: Hello.

Damon: Hanging out with your new besties?

Carol: I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile.

Damon: Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from.

Carol: I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it.

Kol: Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it.

Damon: Damon Salvatore. Have we met?

Kol: I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out.

(Elena walks in as Damon stares at her.)

Damon: Excuse me, Carol.

(Stefan and Damon walk up to meet Elena)

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: I could ask you the same thing.

Damon: Surprise, surprise. Nice tux. You're not supposed to be here.

Elena: Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?

(Both Salvatores escort her into the party.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus notices Caroline from across the room and walks over to meet her.)

Klaus: Good Evening.

Caroline: I need a drink.( Spotting Gwendolyn walking inside the House looking breathtaking in the White gown seeing on her makes her Look like what she is a Princess her hair is in Wavy curls down her Back and white Gloves on her hands the sleeves is draped across her shoulders)

Klaus:( Watching everyone stop and stare at the Young Beauty possessive over her he walks over to her) You are Beautiful tonight Love Look at everyone stare Never before have they seen such Rare loveliness.

Gwen:( Smiling up at him) Thank you Klaus you are looking very Handsome yourself( Taking his Arm) Your Home is so Lovely just Like a Palace.

Klaus: Palace fit for a King which I am and someday I will have my Queen standing beside me( Gazing at her with Hunger) For Know would you care to dance with me

Gwen: Love too

(Finn walks up to Elena)

Finn: Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother.

Elena: Is she here?

Finn: Her request did not include your friends.

Elena: They're protecting me. You may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once.

Finn: If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone.

(Elijah speaks from off screen)

Elijah: Uh, if everyone could gather, please.

Finn: Excuse me.

(All the originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company)

Elijah: Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.

(Esther comes down the stairs and looks upon the guests)

Damon: Do you see who I see?

Stefan: Oh, yeah.

Elijah: Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.

(Overlapping conversations;Esther retreats silently back upstairs. Elena moves to go upstairs, but Damon blocks her way.)

Damon: Don't even think about it.

Elena: She wants to see me alone, Damon.

Damon: Well sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning?

Elena: I was invited.

Damon: You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den.

Elena: Why so that you can stop me?

Damon: Uhh..Yes!

(Damon extends his hand towards her.)

Damon: It would be rude not to dance, you know.

(Elena takes his hand.)

Elena: It is tradition.

(Damon and Elena walk out to the ballroom as Stefan watches them.)

BALLROOM

(Everyone is dancing the waltz.)

Damon: You look stunning, if it isn't obvious.

Elena: Thank you.

(Gwen and Klaus are dancing together.)

Klaus: I'm glad you came.

Gwen: I needed to come out of the shadows sometime and the thought of a Ball was just to exciting to resist

Klaus: I am glad you came any trouble dealing with your Urges for blood

Gwen: No sometime it comes and Goes but I can't keep Biting People from the Vein its starting to mess with my Emotions I have empathy Issues

Klaus: Really so you have empathy ability to feel other People's emotions I didn't now that Need any help training to keep them under control

Gwen: I've done some training at Home like you said and Most of the time you've been Busy to train me so I just stopped asking for help

Klaus:( Ashamed for his Behavior that he showed her) I am sorry Love I promised to help you but I have been to busy dealing with the Salvatores and Elena Forgive me

Gwen: Well I understand that I was only a Pawn to you until your family was given back to you and Know that you have no more use for me you don't have to worry about me anymore I will have to adjust alone just like I always have

Klaus:( Furious and Feeling guilty for hurting her Pulls her closer to him whispering against her ears) When I'm Here You will Never be alone ( Specking against her Lips) I Promise you that as Long as I live you will never be Alone.

Gwen:( Gazing at him softly) I can't think about Promises they are Always broken but I will take your Word for know

(Elena and Damon are still dancing (Watching Gwen with Klaus. Damon twirls her around and she's suddenly in Stefan's arms. They dance together.)

Elena: Hmm. He dances, and I didn't even have to beg.

Stefan: Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no.

Elena: What is Gwen doing here with Klaus I told her that he is dangerous it looks like Klaus might be seducing her

Stefan: Gwen seems to know what she is doing don't worry so Much Elena.

Elena: Its Our fault that she was caught in the Middle of our war against Klaus we can't let him Hurt her again

(Matt and Caroline are dancing together.)

Caroline: What are you doing? Why are you here with the She-Devil?

Matt: What was I supposed to say, no?

Caroline: Don't even get me started.

Stefan: Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood.

Elena: He's just looking out for me.

Stefan: I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself.

Elena: I need to talk to you.

Stefan: Ok, so talk.

Elena: Not here.

(Stefan and Elena leave together.)

(Rebekah and Damon are dancing.)

Damon: Stop staring. It's creepy.

Rebekah: Of course she looks beautiful. Nik gave her everything she's wearing.

Damon: Well, you're no dog yourself.

Rebekah: Was that supposed to be a compliment?

Damon: Heh. You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments.

Rebekah: Caveman.

Damon: Where is Elena?

OUTSIDE

Elena: If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know. But I can't get to her with two bodyguards.

Stefan: Why are you telling me this?

Elena: Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. So...What, am I wrong?

Stefan: No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do?

Elena: Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther. Alone.

Stefan: You sure you can do this?

Elena: I can do this.

(Elena starts to walk away but stops and turns around.)

Elena: When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed.

IN FOYER

Kol: Where's your date?

Rebekah: Flirting with his ex.

Kol: You've changed, Bekah. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness.

Rebekah: I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out.

Kol: And spit right in the face of mother's rules. I'm in.

IN LIBRARY

Damon: Got your text. What are we doing in here?

(Stefan comes out of no where and breaks Damon's back.)

Stefan: Better hurry up, he won't be down for long.

IN HALLWAY

Elijah: Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you.

Elena: Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?

Elijah: Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least.

Elena: Do you think that it's an act?

Elijah: It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?

Elena: Of course. I'll find you later, okay?

IN ESTHER'S STUDY

(Finn is sharpening a knife while Esther is burning some sage)

(Knock on the door)

Esther: That could be the girl.

Finn: You're alone. Wise choice.

Esther: It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you. (Finn leaves.) You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please.

(They sit on the sofa)

Elena: How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or...

Esther: Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie.

Elena: So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket.

Esther: They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side.

Elena: So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?

Esther: Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created.

Elena: You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?

Esther: One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help.

OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF MANSION

(Gwen is outside, admiring the horses. Klaus approaches her.)

Klaus: You like horses?

Gwen:I love all animals Nature has always been a Favorite of Mine I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here.

Klaus: I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?

Gwen: Yes! Like the other day you Pushed me away when you were the one who Kissed me and looked like it was a Mistake and you said I was distracting you

Klaus: I've acted on Impulse because I have never had feelings for anyone in my Life and I enjoy you It's always been hard to speck of my feelings to someone who doesn't understand who you are and there was Michael he hunted me down for years Never giving me any chance to Live my Life the way I wanted

Gwen:I am sorry your Life has always been Hard Pretending not to Care or Love because of your Father and Other Past decretions I have been on my own since my family died and I don't now how to trust someone Who shows me Attention and I'm not used to men for I have never Been in Love being so Long without it

Klaus:( Standing behind her as she Rubs the Horse and He Puts his hand on top of hers and brushing his Body against her's) We are to of a Kind My dear Gwen unfortunate Souls who have been Left alone for too long

Gwen:(Turning her head to Look at him finding there Lips almost touching)

Klaus: You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning.

Gwen: Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?

Klaus: Well, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a bit more complex than yours.

Gwen: Maybe so It wasn't your fault that you were Born Why do some Parents blame there children for what they have done I will never Now Your Mother and father shouldn't have done what they did to either of you but If they didn't we wouldn't have met You are One of a Kind Klaus.

Klaus:(Closing his Eyes he has fought himself to not Kiss her) Well Love there is a whole Lot more of me to see and Maybe someday I let you discover my Heart.(Holding out his arm to escort her back inside)

ESTHER'S STUDY

Esther: I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires.

Elena: She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves.

Esther: It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me.

Elena: How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal.

Esther: It will take time, magic, and your assistance.

Elena: What do I have to do with it?

Esther: My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?

(Elena removes her glove and gives her finger to Esther to prick.)

Esther: Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one.

Elena: What do you mean "linked as one"?

Esther: You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go.

Elena: What?

Esther: I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them.

IN FOYER

Kol: I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?

Rebekah: The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside.

Kol: Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectical of it.

Rebekah: You sound like an idiot, Kol. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside.

LIBRARY

Stefan: Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid.

(Damon gets up and goes after Stefan)

Damon: Where's Elena?

Stefan: Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther.

Damon: What did you do?

Stefan: Ah, don't blame me. This was all her right down to the broken neck. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon.

Damon: Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?

Stefan: You're a liability, brother.

Damon: I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan.

Stefan: Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan.

Damon: My emotions? How is this even happening right now?

Stefan: Maybe because you care too damn much.

IN THE PARKING LOT

(Rebekah and Matt are walking outside.)

Matt: So...What are we doing out here?

Rebekah: Just taking a break from the polite chit chat.

Matt: It's freezing. Let me get my coat.

Rebekah: This is your car?

Matt: Yep. If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't.

(He puts his jacket over Rebekah's shoulders.)

Rebekah: Oh.. I'm a vampire. We don't-Thanks. Lets go back inside. I got all the fresh air I need.

(Kol standing in the background noticeably upset.)

FOYER

Elijah: So how was my mother?

Elena: Intense.

Elijah: And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private? Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?

Elena: She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed.

Elijah: So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?

Elena: It's true.

(Crystal rings; Esther standing on the staircase)

Esther: Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

(Shots to all the originals drinking the champagne Kol, Rebekah, FInn, Klaus, and Elijah)

Elijah: Cheers.

(Elena and Elijah clink their glasses together.)

KLAUS' PRIVATE ART COLLECTION

Gwen: So what did you want to show me?

Klaus: One of my passions.

Gwen: Oh. Impressive

Klaus: [Chuckles]

Klaus: What about these? Where'd you steal this from?

Klaus: Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you.

Gwen: Wait a second. Did—did you do these?

Klaus: Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?

Gwen: I've never really been anywhere.

Klaus: I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?

Caroline: Oh wow( Walking after Hearing him tell her about taking her Places)

[Both Look at Caroline when she enter the room]

Caroline: Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things is that what you plan to do with Gwendolyn.

Klaus: You're making assumptions.

Gwen: Caroline don't say anything you will regret

Caroline: Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back.

Klaus: You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave.

Caroline: I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off. (Caroline takes her bracelet off and throws it on the table.) But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them.

(Caroline walks out leaving Klaus visibly upset)

Gwen:( Walking over to put her Hand on his Shoulder and Jumps when he turns around and Grabs her to hold her against him) I'm sorry you want to be alone now right.

Klaus: No I need you( Kissing her passionately Holding her to him by the waist) Make my Pain go away ( Still Kissing her as he sits down on the sofa and With her sitting on his Lap) You are Beautiful Gwen.

Gwen:( Not use to this Kind of Passion with anyone) Klaus is this the right time to be doing this Moaning( When he Kisses her down her throat)

Klaus:( Caressing his Hand down her stomach and then Pulling down her Left side of her dress her Palms her breast) Its Perfect I want you to Moan for me Gwen I hunger for you( Bending his Head to Kiss her Breast)

Gwen( Moaning) Ah Oh Gosh ha Klaus I can't do this with you here( Pushing away from him Pulling her dress up) I have Never done this with anyone and its just too fast.

Klaus:( Standing up and Pulling her back in his arms Kissing her Deeply) You will come to be Mine and We will finish this another time but for Know Lets get back to the Ball before we are missed

UNDER THE STAIRS

Kol: There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?

Rebekah: About that, I, uh—I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night.

Kol: Don't tell me you like this boy. What did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention? [Sighs] Don't be so predictable Rebekah.

Rebekah: You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, ok?

(Rebekah walks away)

Kol: As you wish, sister.

FOYER

Damon: Elena. Did you get what you want?

Elena: Actually, yes.

Damon: Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on.

Elena: Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan.

Damon: There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here.

Elena: Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything.

Damon: Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore.

Elena: Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?

Damon: No, I'm mad at you becauseI love you!

Elena: Well, maybe that's the problem. (Damon is visibly rocked by this.) No. That's not what I-

Damon: No, I got it, Elena. I care too much, I'm a libality. How ironic is that?

(Caroline comes up to them.)

Caroline: Have you guys seen Matt?

BALCONY

(Someone, clearly Kol, calls Matt)

Kol: Good evening, your Rebekah's friend, we haven't met.

Matt: Matt Donovan.

Kol: Kol Mikaelson.

(Kol and Matt shake hands; Kol is breaking his hand)

Matt: Aah!

Damon: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey.

Matt: Aah!

Damon: Easy on the hand, guy's a quarterback.

(Damon pushes Kol over the balcony and jumps after him. Damon then beats up Kol and snaps his neck.)

Stefan: Damon! Are you crazy?

(The rest of the Mikaelsons and Elena come out and see what happened.)

Damon: Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem. (when saying that looking at Elena)

(Damon walks away)

FORBES HOUSE, CAROLINE'S BEDROOM

(Caroline leaves a message for Tyler)

Caroline: Tyler, it's me. Look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, but... I miss you... and I really wish you were here. [Hangs up]

(Caroline sees another present from Klaus on her bed)

Caroline: [Scoffs] Seriously? Just give up already.

(Caroline opens the present, it's a picture of her and a horse, there's a note from Klaus. "Thank you for your honesty, Klaus")

IN ESTHERS STUDY

Esther: No violence, that was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight.

Elijah: It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them.

Esther: Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you.

(Elijah leaves, Finn comes in and shuts the doors.)

Finn: Are we alright to speak freely?

Esther: Yes, the sage still burns.

(Esther writes her children's names on a piece of paper in Runic handwriting)

Finn: You aren't having second thoughts, are you?

Esther: Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral.

Finn: You're doing the right thing, mother.

Esther: You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one.

Finn: I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die.

Esther: Then we must complete the link.

(Esther cuts Finn's hand and blood spills onto the paper. She starts to recite a spell.)

Esther: Phasmatos inta grum vin callus... Amalon callagius accodam.. Cosom naben dox... Callagius amalon... Gaeda callagius ceremum... Phamato descendium vinum... Phasmatos inta grum vin callus.. Cosom naben dox.

The link is complete. You are one.

(The paper begins to burn.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Stefan walks Elena inside)

Stefan: So uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for mother of the year?

Elena: Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it.

Stefan: Well, good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go.

Elena: I just signed their death sentences, Stefan.

Stefan: No, you signed Klaus's death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage.

Elena: It's not that simple.

Stefan: Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. So, uh...where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely.

Elena: I'll call him and let him know.

Stefan: What was with him going after Kol?

Elena: Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean.

Stefan: So did I. Anyway, uh, good night.

(Stefan leaves, but Elena goes after him.)

Elena: Stefan. Did you really not feel anything?

Stefan: When?

Elena: How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that. I... I feel. I feel everything.

Stefan: Elena, stop.

Elena: I'm not going to stop, Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing.

Stefan: What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Elena. I bit you. I hate myself for what I did to you.

(Elena grabs Stefan's face in her hands.)

Elena: Then show it! Do something, Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care.

Stefan: I can't.

Elena: Stefan.

(Stefan grabs Elena's wrists and removes her hands from his face)

Stefan: If I let myself care, all I feel is pain.

(Stefan leaves. Elena is visibly upset.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Matt is sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. Rebekah walks up.)

Rebekah: Hi. What are you doing?

Matt: Well let's see, I went to a dance and got my hand crushed. I found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself.

Rebekah: Well, I thought, maybe I'd buy you an apology drink.

Matt: Maybe you could just leave me alone.

Rebekah: Look, I'm- I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic.

Matt: Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all, but I really need you to leave me alone.

(Matt gets up and leaves. Damon walks up to Rebekah.)

Damon: Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence.

Rebekah: Shut up, Damon. Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me.

Damon: Well... never let people tell you what to do. (Damon pours a shot for himself and Rebekah.) Besides... you would have broken him in a second.

Rebekah: Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?

Damon: No. I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all.

Rebekah: And who would that be?

(Damon and Rebekah enter Damon's bedroom, in a heated make out session. They rip each other's clothes off and Damon continues kissing Rebekah on the neck.)

THE END


	10. All My Children

_All My Children_

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena wakes up and calls Stefan. Stefan looks at his phone and ignores the call. Elena leaves a message.)

Elena: Stefan, hey, umm… it's me, I really have to talk to you. Please call me back.

(Elena hangs up and calls Damon. Damon is still in bed and rolls over to answer his phone.)

Damon: What?

Elena: Hey, I- I called you ten times last night. We need to talk.

Damon: Sorry, I've been busy.

Elena: If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it.

Damon: Oh, I'm over it. (He hangs up and lays back in bed, staring at Rebekah.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Rebekah: So, let's not make a big deal out of this.

Damon: My thoughts exactly.

Rebekah: Besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough.

Damon: Let's not hold our breath.

(Damon opens the door. Elena is standing outside. She is shocked.)

Elena: Did you stop taking your vervain?

Damon: You think Rebekah had to compel me?

Elena: What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago.

Damon: Can we just move pass that, Elena?

Elena: So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?

(Damon pours himself a drink.)

Damon: Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you.

Elena: You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them.

Damon: Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?

Elena: Uh, because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this!

Damon: I'm supposed to care about Elijah?

Elena: Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah.

Damon: Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win.

(Elena goes to leave, but Damon blocks her way.)

Damon: Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena.

Elena: Why are you doing this?

(Stefan walks in.)

Stefan: He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do.

Damon: See? It's democracy in action.

(Elena leaves, knocking into Damon on her way out and spilling his drink.)

MIKAELSON MANSION

(Elijah is walking around the study and finds the burnt sage his mother used last night.)

(Rebekah enters the living room, where Kol and Klaus are.)

Kol: Well, well, well, there's our girl.

Rebekah: Get out of my way, Kol.

Kol: Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?

Rebekah: If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth.

(Klaus grins.)

Rebekah: Don't start, Nik!

Klaus: I didn't say anything.

Kol: I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment.

Klaus: What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it.

Kol: It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart.

Klaus: Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date.

Rebekah: Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in.

Kol: Just like you, Bekah.

(Rebekah throws her shoe at Kol.)

Rebekah: Good riddance, both of you!

(Elijah enters the room, still holding the burnt sage.)

Elijah: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Not you too, Elijah.

Elijah: I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?

Rebekah: She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?

Elijah: Burnt sage.(Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him.) She was doing a privacy spell.

Rebekah: You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her.

Elijah: I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has.

Rebekah: That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Bonnie is burning sage, while Elena talks to her.)

Elena: He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working?

(Caroline enters the room.)

Caroline: It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo.

Bonnie: I don't know, it's a tricky spell.

Elena: When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke.

Bonnie: Alright. (Bonnie relights the sage.) Try it again. (Caroline scoffs and leaves the room again.)

Bonnie: Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning.

Elena: And all this time you let me vent about Damon?

Bonnie: I don't want you to worry.

Elena: Okay, well, what did she want?

Bonnie: She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite.

Elena: Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?

Bonnie: Even if there was, why would I want that?

Elena: I just keep thinking…. Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right.

(Caroline re-enters the room.)

Caroline: Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this.

Bonnie: There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon enters with two glasses of blood) Damon: Join me for a little victory drink?

Stefan: Should wait until Klaus is dead.

Damon: Why are you so extra broody? Did you see the way we stood up to Elena? I like you on my team. Must have driven her nuts.

Stefan: You still think she's gonna screw this up, don't you?

Damon: I think somebody needs to talk to her. She's not gonna listen to anything I say.

Stefan: Is it because of your little sleepover?

Damon: It's not my fault she decided to get jealous.

Stefan: Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I would say it's 100 percent your fault.

Damon: Whatever. Did you a favor. Now you can come in and sweep her off her feet.

Stefan: Nah. She's better off without me. Sure as hell better off without you.

Damon: Fine. Neither one of us gets her. Just make sure she doesn't screw up Esther's plan.

(Damon leaves a glass of blood for Stefan. Stefan looks at it for a minute, then turns away without touching it.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(There's a knock on the door. Elena walks down stairs and answers it. Elijah is outside.)

Elijah: Elena.

Elena: Elijah.

Elijah: I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something.

THE WOODS

(Elena and Elijah get out of a car and walk around.)

Elijah: Forgot how much I missed this land.

Elena: I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago.

Elijah: You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze.

Elena: That's incredible.

Elijah: Come.

Elena: Do you know this place too?

Elijah: I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance.

Elena: Elijah, I should probably go home.

Elijah: I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face.

Elena: That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start.

Elijah: I can hear you heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth.

Elena: I never wanted this to happen.

Elijah: What, Elena?

Elena: We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn't know what to think.

Elijah: Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again.

Elena: When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill.

Elijah: She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created.

Elena: I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help.

Elijah: You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for. (Elijah breaks a hole into the Earth, grabs Elena, and jumps down the hole with her.)

(Elena is in the cavern, trying to get a signal on her cell phone.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is on the phone with Alaric.)

Alaric: I haven't seen Elena since this morning.

Damon: Well she's not answering her phone.

Alaric: Well, I'm surprise you have time to call, what with all this Original sex you've been having.

Damon: Ugh… she told you?!

Alaric: Oh, she told me.

Damon: Oh, really? Did she also tell you that she's having an attack of conscience about this whole Original murder thing?

Alaric: Hey, listen, I'm not gonna judge her for having a conscience.

Damon: Well, you don't have to judge her. Just tie her up, lock her in her room, till this is over.

Alaric: Well, I wouldn't if I could and I can't because I'm busy.

Damon: Busy doing what?

Alaric: Don't worry about it.

Damon: Are you with the sexy, psycho doctor?

Alaric: Goodbye, Damon. (Alaric hangs up.)

(Damon sees the blood of glass he gave to Stefan earlier. It's still full.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Alaric and Meredith are sitting at the bar.)

Alaric: Sorry about that.

Meredith: Does he still think I'm a serial killer?

Alaric: He's a little judgmental.

Meredith: Speaking of. Your x-rays were inconclusive. Your knife wound was already semi-healed. It's impossible to tell anything about whoever stabbed you. Short, tall. Left-handed, right-handed. No clue.

Alaric: Well, what about my head? Why can't I remember anything about the attack?

Meredith: Your CT scans were clear. Maybe you were compelled to forget.

Alaric: Wait… you think the killer's a… a vampire?

Meredith: There are no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion.

(Kol and Klaus walk up to the bar.)

Klaus: Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?

Kol: Right.

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Abby and Bonnie are walking up to the mansion.)

Abby: Who's the creepy, lurky guy?

Bonnie: Esther's son, Finn, he's a vampire so.. (Bonnie points to her ear to indicate he can hear her.)

Abby: Wonder what your Grams thinks about the part we're playing in all of this balance of nature stuff.

Bonnie: She's probably on the other side, screaming about getting involved with vampire business.

Esther: Bennett witches. Thank you for coming. I can think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely.

Abby: Why exactly did you invite us here?

Esther: You are the descendants of the witch Ayana. She was a great mentor of mine and I think it's only fitting that I draw from her bloodline.

Bonnie: So are you channeling our ancestors?

Esther: I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, mother and daughter. The bloodline made manifest. Tonight, my sisters, we shall bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve and for that I thank you.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena is walking around, trying to find a way out. She thinks she sees a way when Rebekah appears, blocking her escape.)

Rebekah: Going somewhere?

Elena: What are you doing here?

Rebekah: Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters the house.)

Stefan: I can't find her anywhere.

(He walks into the living room and sees Elijah sitting by the fire, talking to Damon.)

Elijah: Hello, Stefan.

Damon: He has Elena.

Elijah: Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother.

Damon: I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty.

Elijah: Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side.

Stefan: So, what are we supposed to do?

Elijah: The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken.

Stefan: Broken?

Damon: Yeah, he means. (Damon makes a cutting motion with his forefinger over his neck.)

Stefan: You want us to kill them.

Elijah: You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them.

Damon: Oh, how super specific of you.

Elijah: By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah is recording Elena on her cell phone.)

Rebekah: Alright, love, now look into the camera.

Elena: What are you doing?

Rebekah: Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?

Elena: I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?

Rebekah: You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you.

Elena: This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you.

Rebekah: Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not! But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is looking in the freezer where the blood bags are. He pulls one out and looks at it and opens it. Damon enters)

Damon: Clock's ticking. You gonna help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?

Stefan: We need to call Bonnie. There's got to be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power.

Damon: A. What if she's with Esther? B. What if she can't cut her off? C. I don't know how any of this stuff works and D. neither do you!

Stefan: You got a better plan?

Damon: Worst case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery.

Stefan: Kill them.

Damon: If it comes to that. (Stefan is still holding the blood bag. Damon takes it, drinks, and hands it back to Stefan.)

Stefan: There's got to be another way.

Damon: Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan. (He holds up the silver dagger.)

Stefan: You want to dagger Elijah.

Damon: They're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, problem solved.

Stefan: We don't know if that'll effect Klaus.

Damon: Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem.

Stefan: Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it.

Damon: Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Alaric is on the phone with Damon.)

Alaric: Yeah, no, they're still here. Yeah, they've drank their way through half the grill's liquor supply.

Damon: Good. It'll be easier if they're wasted.

Alaric: So, what's the plan?

Damon: Divide and conquer. First, we'll need a little blond distraction.

(Caroline enters the Grill with Gwen. Alaric hangs up. Caroline and him exchange looks.)

Gwen is just walking toward them behind Caroline

Kol: (Pointing at Caroline.) I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing.( Looking at Gwen) I love the way that one Moves

Klaus: Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Gwendolyn Caroline!

Caroline: Oh, it's you.

Gwen:(Looking at Klaus)Klaus

Klaus: Join us for a drink?( Hungary watching Gwen's every move)

Caroline: Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks.

Gwen: I Don't drink I just came to order take out

Klaus: Not eating here Love how about I join you.

Gwen: I was thinking of Movies and just hangout at home.

Klaus:( Using the Oppertity to be with her tonight) How about we take a walk for I want to get to know you more.

Gwen: Okay

(Caroline leaves.)

Kol: Isn't she stunning?

Klaus: She certainly looks good walking away from you.

Kol: I'll take that as a challenge.

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

Klaus: So you have done your Applications for Art School next year( Walking arm and arm with Gwen)

Gwen: Yeah I've dreamed of going to Art school since My Mother was a Designer I love it and I am hoping to been an Artist and travel to Europe One day

Klaus: (Klaus sits down on a bench.) Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you.

Gwen: I feel like I've always Known you Klaus there is Nothing else that you can tell me that I don't already know

Klaus: I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.

Gwen: My Dreams are to see the World as an Artist and experience fine Food, different Cultures and explore different cities

Klaus: Well, that's why I like you and I we have the same dreams and Hopes( Taking her hand in his) What would I do without you in my Life to make it complete.

Gwen:( Feeling Warm inside) You would keep on Living if you could moving on like you always have What is it that you find so Interesting

Klaus:( Leaning to Kiss her softly on her Lips) We are Bonded through the Things we Love and I love spending time with you and I feel you like me too admit it to me that you feel for me just as I feel for you.

Gwen:( Closing her eyes when he deepens the Kiss) I have feelings for you Klaus and I'm afraid that you will break my Heart Someday.

Klaus:( Holding her face between his hands Kissing her again) That will never Happen you and I are the one for each Other

OUTSIDE THE ABANDONDED WITCH HOUSE

(Finn is lighting torches around a pentagram.)

Esther: The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the Earth.

Bonnie: The torches?

Esther: Five torches. One for each of my children.

Bonnie: What's the spell you're doing?

Esther: As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death, will come theirs.

Abby: And you're just willing to die?

Finn: My mother has released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Kol is watching Meredith play pool. He walks up to her.)

Kol: A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?

Meredith: None of your business.

Kol: Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol.

Meredith: Why don't you get lost, Kol?

Kol: And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues.

(Kol walks towards Meredith and touches her face. She slaps his hand.)

Alaric: I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost.

Kol: I'm pretty sure I don't care. (Kol turns around and faces Alaric. Alaric stabs him with the silver dagger.)

Alaric: Next time, take a hint.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah dies and falls to the ground. Elena runs past her and makes her escape.)

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Finn dies and falls to the ground.) Esther: Something's wrong.

OUTSIDE OF THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Klaus gets up and puts his hand on his heart.)

Gwen: What is it?

Klaus: What did you do?

Gwen: Nothing.

(Klaus grabs Gwen forcefully.)

Klaus: What did you do?!

Gwen: I didn't do anything. Stop it!

Klaus: Kol!( grabbing her Arm)

(Alaric drags Kol into an alleyway. Stefan and Damon are waiting for him.)

Alaric: Here, grab him!

Damon: Tell your sexy doctor, good work.

(Klaus appears, undaggers Kol and knocks Alaric against the is watching them Stefan tries to attack Klaus but Klaus knocks him out too.)

Klaus: I should have killed you months ago.

Damon: Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you.

Klaus: What did you say about my mother?

Damon: You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do. (Klaus is about to attack Damon when Elijah appears.)

Elijah: Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus.

Klaus: What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?

(Elijah walks towards Damon, holding a phone.)

Elijah: You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now.

Damon: You told me we had until after nine.

Elijah: I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.

Klaus running up the stairs and grabbing Gwen by her arms tightly yelling at her: What were you doing trying to distract me so Damon and Stefan could Dagger Kol.

Gwen:( wincing when he applied more Pressure) I don't now of any Plan How many times do I have to tell you I am Not Involved in any of this I have now idea what's going on ( Despretly trying to get him to believe her)

Klaus:( Hearing her Heart beat the truth he lets go of her) You are Not Lying Why is it that you wouldn't want by their side saving Elena.

Gwen: Even though Elena is a Friend I don't approve of anyone Killing an Inter vampire Species that is what your Mother is trying to do If she kills all of you every Vampire Made by your Bloodline will be dead

Klaus:(Stunned) How do you know this is

Gwen: All my family history and Grimores in my House it has many Information about the Original Family think about it you must have turn A lot of People and it caused a Plague as soon as you and your family dies we all die.

Klaus:( Angered by this) Never Come you will come with us.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah gets up from the floor and sees Elena is missing. Elena is running throughout the tunnels, trying to escape.)

Rebekah: You can't hide, Elena!

(Elena trips and falls.)

Rebekah: Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day.

(Elena gets up and gets to the entrance of the cave with the Native American drawings. Rebekah grabs her from behind.)

Rebekah: Boo!

(Elena headbutts her and jumps into the cave.)

Rebekah: You little bitch!

(Rebekah tries to enter the cave but can't.)

Rebekah: What is this?

Elena: Sorry. No vampires allowed.

MEREDITH'S APARTMENT

(Meredith gets an ice pack from the fridge for Alaric and pushes him back down into a chair.)

Meredith: No, no, no, no.

Alaric: Listen, Elena's still out there. I need to go find her.

Meredith: Shut up, stay seated, you might have a concussion.

Alaric: So this is your place, huh? Kind of a slob.

Meredith: Housekeeping is not high on my priority list.

Alaric: I see that.

Meredith: Look at me.

(She points a light into his eyes.)

Meredith: Pupillary response is normal. You might have a broken rib.

Alaric: That kind of sucks, getting my ass kicked on a date.

Meredith: That's what you get. Picking fights with guys thirty times your age.

Alaric: Yeah.

Meredith: Rest. Damon and Stefan are going to take care of Elena. I am going to take care of you.

(Alaric takes Meredith's hand and smiles.)

NEAR THE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Damon and Stefan pull up into the woods in Damon's car.)

Damon: So how do we know they're going to be at the old witch house?

Stefan: We don't. But if they're not, then we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart.

Damon: You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is….

Stefan: Elena.

Damon: You know what she'd choose.

Stefan: She'd let herself be killed to save her friend.

Damon: Yep.

Stefan: Hm. If we do this, it'll wreck her.

Damon: Well, she'll hate us. Thing is, she only has to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed.

Stefan: So, who's it gonna be, brother?

(Damon pulls out a coin.)

Damon: Heads I do it, tails you do it.

Stefan: Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore.

Damon: Pot, kettle, brother.

(Damon flips the coin.)

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena turns on a flashlight and searches for an exit.)

Rebekah: Elena! Let's pick it up where we left off.

(Rebekah is holding a canister filled with gasoline. She throws some on Elena.)

Elena: What are you doing?

(Rebekah pours more gasoline around the rest of the cave.)

Rebekah: Thought I'd shake things up a bit.

Elena: Are you insane?

Rebekah: I prefer spontaneous. It's probably why Damon likes me so much.

(Rebekah throws the canister at Elena. Elena ducks in time and the canister hits the back wall instead. Rebekah pulls out a match.)

Rebekah: Here's what's gonna happen. (She lights the match and throws it into the cave, starting the fire.) Rebekah: You're gonna come outside. (She lights another match and throws it into the cave.) Or you're going to stay in there and burn.

(The fire goes out)

Rebekah: The next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments? (Rebekah is recording Elena with a phone.)

Elena: I don't know, you tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you.

Rebekah: You should be very careful what you say to me.

Elena: You're still wearing her necklace.

Rebekah: Do you want it? Is that your last request? (She rips the necklace off and throws it in the cave.) Here. It's all yours.

Elena: She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she… she just doesn't have another choice.

Rebekah: Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word. (She lights another match.)

Elena: You're not gonna do it.

Rebekah: And why is that?

Elena: Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I- I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings. (The match burns out, Rebekah drops it.)

Rebekah: The tough act doesn't suit you.

Elena: I never said I was tough. But we both know that I'm right.

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

Finn: They're coming, Mother!

Esther: No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly! (Bonnie and Abby retreat into the house. Kol, Elijah, Gwen and Klaus appear.)

Esther: My sons, come forward.

Finn: Stay beside me, Mother.

Esther: It's okay. They can't enter.

Kol: That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.

Esther: Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.

Elijah: Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.

Esther: My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.

Esther: Little Mage How can you stand beside them after all they have done

Gwen: They have done terrible things yes but they are of what you made them and you Killing you own children its unholy you will be sent to hell for this

Esther: You're a Mage your Power is Pure Goodness and you will stand with those that Kill I pity you child.

Gwen: Maybe but you are No better Killing you own children is just as Evil and I don't want no part in it.

Klaus: Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell.

Esther: For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.

INSIDE THE ABANDONDED WITCH HOUSE

Abby: This place has some serious vibe in it.

Bonnie: The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement. (Bonnie walks down into the basement, but Abby doesn't follow.) Abby. (Stefan appears.) Stefan? What's going on?

Stefan: They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther.

Bonnie: Stefan, I- I can't stop her. She's channeling us!

Stefan: Bonnie, if you can't stop her. I have to find another way.

Bonnie: No… Stefan, no. (Bonnie tries to escape but Stefan blocks her way.)

Bonnie: What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead.

Stefan: Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch. (Damon grabs Abby, bites his wrist and feeds her his blood.)

Damon: This will only hurt a second. (Damon kills Abby.)

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

Esther: No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!

Finn: Mother! (Finn grabs Esther and they disappear. The torches flare up and die out. Elijah, Klaus, Gwen and Kol stand around in shock.)

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena is sitting on the floor.)

Rebekah: You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem.

Elena: How did they do that?

Rebekah: Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire.

Elena: What?

Rebekah: Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying.

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Abby is in bed. Bonnie is holding her hand and crying. Caroline is at the front door, talking to Elena.)

Caroline: She doesn't want to see you.

Elena: Please, just let me talk to her.

Caroline: Abby's in transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her.

Elena: She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too.

Caroline: I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt.

Elena: You know, you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay? (Elena starts to cry.)

Caroline: Of course I will.

(Elena walks away. Bonnie is standing in the hallway, crying too.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is in the bathroom, washing his hands. Stefan is in the bedroom.)

Damon: Is she safe?

Stefan: Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go.

Damon: Good. All's right in the world again.

Stefan: I lost that coin toss, Damon. It should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it?

Damon: Cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again.

Stefan: Hmm. That part of me is gone for good.

Damon: Oh yeah? How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?

Stefan: How'd you know?

Damon: Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tails. Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?

Stefan: Since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickery Bridge.

Damon: See? You have enough to feel guilty about! Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome.

Stefan: You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon.

Damon: I do. And I thought I could win her from you fair and square. She didn't want me. It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway.

(Damon leaves the room.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena walks into her room and picks up a letter on her bed from Elijah. She opens it and reads.)

Elijah: "Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah."

MIKAELSON MANSION

(Rebekah walks into the room. Elijah is staring out the window.)

Rebekah: Where the bloody hell is everyone?

Elijah: It's over, Rebekah.

Rebekah: Where's mother?

Elijah: We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right.

Rebekah: What do you mean?

Elijah: My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent.

Rebekah: Elena is hardly innocent.

Elijah: And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister.

Rebekah: You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are.

Elijah: Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves. (Elijah leaves.)

(Klaus is in the parlor, burning pictures he drew of Caroline. Rebekah enters.)

Klaus: I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too.

Rebekah: I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me.

Klaus: Well, I'll be your pair.

Rebekah: There's something I need you to see.

(Rebekah pulls out her phone and shows Klaus the video of Elena she took.)

Klaus: Come to brag about your skills as a torturer.

Rebekah: Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall.

Klaus: What is it?

Rebekah: A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree.

Klaus: And? We burned that tree to the ground.

Rebekah: Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar.

Klaus: This can't be right.

Rebekah: A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik.

MEREDITH'S APARTMENT

(Alaric wakes up and heads to the kitchen to get some medication. A folder with Bill Forbes name catches his eye and he rifles through it. There is crime scene evidence in it. He looks at the other victim's folder as well and finds one of his knifes wrapped in a cloth. He hears the trigger of a gun being pulled. Meredith is aiming the gun at him.)

Meredith: You weren't supposed to see that.

(She shoots at him.)

Gwendolyn's House

Gwen is Just washing her face and teeth coming out of the Bathroom when she Spots Klaus on her Bed looking through her Sketch Book.

Gwen: Klaus what are you doing here ( Seeing him put the Book aside and stands up)

Klaus: I Promised to spend time with you and that is what I planed to do ( Taking her in his arms Kissing her)

Gwen putting her arms around Klaus's Neck as he Picks her up and Puts her on the Bed throwing her book on the floor he Yanks his Sweater off showing his Muscles and Abs he stops to let her Look at him and then he Pulls her shirt over her head and Pulling her leggings off He Kisses up her Leg and then Laying over her as he Kisses her on the Lips.

Klaus:( Gazing down at her finally having her where he wants her) You are beautiful My Love ( Taking more of her Clothes off until they are both Naked and they continue heavily Making Love Running his hands down her chest and Wrapping both her legs around him as he thrusts inside knowing that this is her first time doing this Kissing her softly to take away her Pain they Made Love out through the Night.


	11. 1912

**1912**

_**Gwendolyn's House**_

(Gwen wakes up at first she almost forgot about what happened to her the other night feeling next to her she Finds Klaus sleeping next to her shocked and feeling a little good she Lays back down to remember what happen she and Klaus Made Love for the first time and she blushes as she turns to find Klaus looking down at her and then pulling her back into his arms)

Klaus: Good Morning Love you look stunning Ready for another round( Leaning down to Kiss her and then Rolling her on her back)

Gwen: Umm Anything with you( Moaning as he Bites her and thrusts into her at the same time)

(After a Hour of Making Love Klaus decides to take a shower with her Making love with her in the shower then drying off Klaus tells her he has to leave to find more Wolves to make Hybrids so he Promises to come back soon Kissing her as he Leaves Gwendolyn then gets dressed for the Day in a Black leggings brown boots and a Blue sweater and black jacket she grabs her bag and Car keys and Leaves to fo shopping and other things)

MYSTIC FALLS, 1912

[THE TOWN SQUARE]

(Two men exit a council's meeting).

Sheriff Forbes: Will you get home alright, Mr. Salvatore? I can send for one of the police vehicles.

Zachariah: Oh, a winter chill never hurt anyone, Sheriff Forbes.

Sheriff Forbes: I'm less concerned about the cold front, more for your safety.

Zachariah: One council men's murder doesn't make an epidemic, Gerald. Good night.

Sheriff Forbes: Good night.

(Zachariah leaves and starts to walk across the square, alone. He hears a noise and is suddenly stabbed. He dies.)

PRESENT DAY MYSTIC FALLS

[MYSTIC FALLS POLICE STATION}

(Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood are walking towards the police station.)

Liz: The mystery is not going to get solved any faster with you yelling at me, Carol.

Carol: We have two council murders and an attempted murder on our hands. If you have a suspect, it is your duty to keep me in the loop.

Liz: No, it's my duty to make sure I don't accuse an innocent person of being a serial killer.

Carol: Just, tell me who it is, Liz.

(Alaric wakes up. He is in a holding cell.)

(Alaric is talking to Sheriff Forbes and Damon. He is still in the holding cell.)

Alaric: I didn't do it.

Damon: You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr. Fell says?

Liz: No, I'm detaining him. The cell is for his own good. You were shot; Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you.

Alaric: Dr. Fell is the one who shot me.

Liz: Because you came at her with a knife!

Alaric: Yeah, with a knife I had found hidden in her things!

Damon: Are we gonna ignore the part where he is one of the killer's victims? I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death.

Liz: Well, Dr. Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicting.

Alaric: You think I stabbed myself?

Liz: Look, I think I don't know what to think. I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger.

Alaric: She is setting me up. I'm being framed here!

Liz: Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that.

Damon: Well then we'll find some.

Liz: No, just stay out of this, Damon. You getting involved is only going to make matters worse.

Damon: Listen, Liz…

Liz: Don't make me put you in that cell with him!

(Matt and Elena are jogging together through a neighborhood.)

Matt: What are we running, a marathon?

Elena: If you can't keep up.

Matt: Elena, you can't outrun your problems.

(Matt stops, Elena continues running.)

Matt: Though it looks like you're gonna try. I talked to Bonnie!

(Elena stops running and turns to face Matt.)

Elena: What did she say?

Matt: They're at her mom's house. Abby is gonna complete the transition

Elena: She decided to become a vampire?

Matt: Yeah. Caroline's gonna help her through it. Teach her to control it and stuff.

Elena: Did Bonnie say…. is there anything I can do?

Matt: She knows it's not your fault, Elena, she's just upset.

Elena: Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save my life. It's absolutely my fault.

Matt: You're gonna make me run more, aren't you?

(Elena's phone rings.)Matt: Who is it?

Elena: Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay? He what?

[MYSTIC FALLS POLICE STATION]

(Elena enters the station. Damon walks up to her.)

Elena: Were you just..?

Damon: Ric's fine. Sheriff wants me to stay out of it.

Elena: But you're not going to. Are you?

Damon: Seems just as good a plan as any.

Elena: Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something.

Damon: Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat. Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels.

Elena: Stop it, Damon!

Damon: Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? I saved your life last night. You're welcome.

Elena: You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie.

Damon: I know, you're right, her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?

Elena: Okay, now you're just being mean.

Damon: I'm mean, you hate me, the Earth is back on its axis.

(Elena starts to walk away from Damon, but turns around.)

Elena: You know if you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone.

(Elena leaves but almost ran into Gwendolyn as she came into the Station.)

Gwen: Hey How are you doing Elena and Bonnie is she Okay.

Elena: Yeah she is fine her Mom decided to become a vampire so she can be with Bonnie right now they need all the support she can get.

Damon: You are something either your on our side or you are on Klaus's side why don't you Pick a Side and stay with it.

Gwen: There is No side I'm choosing even though Klaus is your Enemy Not mine I Like him and Rebekah so you can't make me choose when I like all of you.

Elena:( Touched by Gwen's statement) You have a right to like anyone that you want she is right Klaus isn't her enemy and we can't force her to help us deal with him.

Damon: Fine do what ever you want I don't care anyway do you want to hang with me today Gwen I could use some help on this case with Alaric.

Gwen: Okay I have Nothing better to do so Led the way( Walking behind him as he gets in his car and she gets in hers driving to the Boarding House)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Stefan is in his room, writing in his diary. He is having blood withdrawals, his hand rapidly hits the table and his ring makes a loud knocking noise against it. Damon enters the room with Gwen)

Damon: Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever.

(Stefan gets up and puts his diary back on the shelf.)

Stefan: What do you want?

Damon: I was hoping we could hang. You know a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually "hang out". We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers.

(Damon shows him his ring, in reference to the wonder twin comment. He starts looking through Stefan's bookshelf.)

Gwen: What are you doing?

Damon: Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?

Stefan: Vaguely. Why?

Damon: If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month.

Gwen: Your point being?

Damon: I'm trying to remember what year it was.

Stefan: 1912.

Damon: So much for vaguely.

(Damon grabs one of the diaries on the shelf and throws it to Stefan.)

Damon: 1912. Or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Fall's had a serial killer on its hands.

(Stefan opens up the diary and reads it.)

Stefan: "It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral."

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(A funeral is taking place. Two women approach Stefan.)

Marianna: I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore. I'm told you're a distant cousin of Zachariah.

Stefan: His nephew, actually. Miss..?

Marianna: Lockwood. Marianna Lockwood. And this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert.

Stefan: As in Jonathan Gilbert.

Samantha: My late grandfather. Did you know him?

Stefan: Crossed paths. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be inappropriate, but no one seems to be willing to discuss the details of Zachariah's death.

Samantha: He was murdered and he wasn't the first.

Mariana: Samantha, don't be a gossip.

Samantha: Why not? He should know. He's a founding family like us. Be careful Mr. Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town. (Samantha and Marianna leave. Stefan looks at a nearby tombstone, he sees a crow which flies away. Damon appears.)

Damon: Have you been eating the relatives again?

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: It's been a long time, brother.

Stefan: It's been almost fifty years. I'm surprised you came.

Damon: And miss the funeral of, what do you call him? Uncle Zachariah?

Stefan: I see you're still mad at me.

Damon: Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me become a vampire and now I walk the world alone, drinking other peoples' blood.

Stefan: Any chance you took it all out on our nephew Zachariah?

Damon: If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who killed our family, remember? May father rest in peace.

Stefan: I'm not like that anymore, Damon.

Damon: Well congratulations, Stefan. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible.

(Damon starts to leave.)

Stefan: Damon, wait.

(Damon stops.)

Stefan: Lets grab a drink, catch up.

(Damon turns around.)

Stefan: I've missed you brother.

Damon: Sure. Why not?

[PRESENT DAY; SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Damon: What do you say, brother? You wanna go get drunk?

Stefan: Ahhh, I get it, I get it. You're bored. Your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself.

Damon: Well, there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder.

(Damon takes the journal from Stefan and walks out of the room.)

Gwen: Hey If you wanting to Hang with Just your brother I should be here Damon you two need to work things out.

Damon: Okay thanks for being here Gwen sorry I wasted your time.

Gwen: No its alright I'll just go to the Grill

[MYSTIC GRILL] (Carol and Rebekah are sitting at a table together, talking.)

Rebekah: Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community.

Carol: A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records. Back before any of them had actual jobs.

Rebekah: I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for.

Carol: It probably got cut down. Big old trees built half of this town in the 1900s. (Stefan and Damon enter the Grill followed by Gwen .)

Damon: Oh, She-Devil at nine o'clock.

(Damon and Rebekah stare at each other.)

Rebekah: Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?

Carol: Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores.

(Damon and Stefan are at the bar.)

Damon: So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?

(Stefan starts ticking.)

Damon: Come on, knock it off.

(Stefan pours himself a drink.)

Damon: You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit.

Stefan: They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. That's what they all have in common.

Damon: But why them? Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore.

(Rebekah comes up behind them.)

Rebekah: Which Salvatore would that be( Looking at Gwen) Hello Little Mage what brings you here.

Gwen: I'm here to just hang out at the Grill and eat but Stefan and Damon need a brother time to themselves So here we are.

Rebekah: Well stick with me and we can hang out just the two of us girls

[MYSTIC FALLS POLICE STATION]

(Alaric and Sheriff Forbes are talking.)

Alaric: You have to agree, Sheriff, there is no motive here.

Liz: Look, both the medical examiner and my ex-husband got into altercations with Meredith Fell before their deaths. Now, she said you were a witness to her fight with Brian Walters.

Alaric: So, what are you saying, I was defending her honor? I barely knew her then.

Liz: She said she also told you that Bill threatened to report her to the medical board for giving him vampire blood.

Alaric: No she didn't.

Liz: A 2 am call the night he was killed? I pulled your records, you spoke with her for over an hour.

(Alaric sits down on the bed in the cell.)

Alaric: Okay, I, uh, yes I- I remember calling her, but I was drinking and I- I don't remember the conversation.

Liz: Well, do you have an alibi for the night Brian Walters was killed?

Alaric: I was there the night of the bridge fundraiser, okay? Until midnight. You saw me there!

Liz: Time of death was between one and three am.

Alaric: Well, then, I- I must have been home, sleeping. I'm sure of it.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Gwen: So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?

Damon: Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere.

Rebekah: And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?

Damon: You're full of a lot of questions.

Rebekah: I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all.

Damon: You know you don't have to disguise your true motives with ….., if you want more sex, just ask for it.

Rebekah: Not enough liquor in the world.

(Rebekah grabs the bottle.)

Damon: Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile.

(Stefan grabs his glass and the bottle and moves from between Rebekah and Damon to Damon's right side.)

Damon: You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive.

Stefan: I'm not jonesing.

(Rebekah moves into the seat next to Damon.)

Rebekah: So, did they ever catch the killer?

Damon: Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires.

Gwen: Maybe it was a vampire.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon.

Damon: Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then.

Stefan: Well, there was one other vampire. Remember Sage?

Damon: Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex.

(Damon takes a swig from the bottle.)

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Damon is drinking from a bottle.)

Stefan: Damon, you've had enough.

(Stefan takes the bottle from Damon and drinks.)

Damon: Hit a man when he's down.

(The two head towards a tent. Inside a woman is beating a man in a boxing match. Damon and Stefan enter the tent. Sage knocks the man out with an upper cut.)

Sage: Who's next? 100 dollars to any man who can beat me.

(She sees Damon and winks at him. Stefan walks over to Damon.)

Stefan: I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know.

Damon: You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life. Not anymore.

(Damon walks away from him. Sage comes up to him.)

Sage: What's your name?

Damon: Not interested.

Sage: Well, Mr. Not Interested, you seem to me like a gambling man.

Damon: Afraid you have me all wrong.

(Sage pulls out a 100 dollar bill from her shirt and shows it to Damon. She puts it in his pants.)

Sage: Hm, well that's too bad.

(Sage walks away.)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Rebekah: I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing.

Damon: You really think it was Sage who was killing all those founders back then?

Stefan: Town questioned of a grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it.

[OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL]

(Elena is waiting by her car. She sees Meredith get out of her car and goes up to her. They keep walking towards the hospital.)

Meredith: I'm due in surgery, whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick.

Elena: I don't have to make a case, he didn't do anything.

Meredith: How do you know? Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?

Elena: I know enough.

(Meredith stops walking and turns to face Elena.)

Meredith: Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her.

Elena: Okay, you're making all of this up.

Meredith: Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper.

Elena: How could you do this to him? He didn't kill anyone and you know it.

Meredith: You date vampires, Elena. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer.

(Meredith walks away.)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Rebekah is drinking the dregs of the remaining whiskey.)

Rebekah: So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town.

(A bartender gives them a new bottle of whiskey. Rebekah goes to grab the bottle, but Damon grabs it first.)

Damon: Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half but it's boy's night and you weren't invited.

(Damon and Stefan leave, taking the alcohol with them.)

(Gwendolyn is sitting at a Table just Picking at her food still thinking about Klaus and what they did with each other and she has been wondering where will there Relationship go after this and there was No Promises made after they did it. Rebekah sits down in front of her stealing a Fry)

Rebekah: I know that Look do you have feelings for my brother Klaus or has he broke your heart

Gwen: Maybe I don't now how I feel yet Of course he is Romantic and full of dreams like me but He never did tell me about what he feels for me so I'll just wait I guess on where we stand from here.

Rebekah: I have never Known my brother to care about anyone but himselfs so Don't be shocked when he leaves and never tell you his feelings for he has always been afriad to fall in Love for fear of being hurt.

Gwen:Oh well that is One thing we have in Common at least and our love of Art and antigues three things we have in common.

[MEREDITH'S APARTMENT]

(Matt and Elena pick the lock of her door and enter the house.)

Elena: Wow, nice job.

Matt: All that breaking and entering adds to the list of life favors you owe me.

Elena: Okay, look, I don't know how much longer Meredith is gonna be in surgery, so let's see what we can find.

(Elena and Matt begin searching through her place.)

Matt: Don't you think the police already combed through this place? She handed over everything she had.

Elena: Yeah, I'm looking for the evidence that she didn't hand over.

Matt: And you're sure it's her we should be investigating?

Elena: I know him, Matt. He's innocent. And I know that Meredith's a Fell, founding family.

(Elena looks over at a closet.)

Elena: Which means…

(Elena walks over to the closet and opens the door. She turns on the light and starts looking through her stuff. Matt walks over to her. Elena finally finds a hidden panel at the back of the closet. She knocks on it, it's hollow.)

Elena: Skeletons in the closet. Just like a true founder.

(Matt enters the closet and pulls out the panel. He takes out a box and the two of them start rifling through the files.)

Elena: Brian Walters. Bill Forbes.

(Matt takes out one of the folders and shows it to Elena.)

Matt: Alaric Saltzman.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Damon is playing darts, Stefan is sitting at a table. Damon hits a bullseye)

Damon: So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men.

(Damon throws the dart, but Rebekah catches it before it hits the board.)

Rebekah: That's a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation.

Stefan: You just- uh - don't give up, do you?

Rebekah: Why are you so grumpy?

Damon: He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all.

Rebekah: You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s.

(Damon bumps Rebekah with his elbow.)

Damon: Don't rile him up.

(Damon takes the bottle of whiskey.)

Damon: He's testy when he's being self-righteous

Stefan: I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore.

Damon: Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake. (He takes out Stefan's journal.) You use to be self-righteous. (He begins to read from the journal.) Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his.

(Rebekah grabs the journal from Damon.)

Rebekah: Ouch. (She starts to read Stefan's journal aloud.) His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile. (She closes the journal.) Oh, judgy.

Stefan: Well, this is fun.

Rebekah: You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon.

(She hands the journal back to Damon.)

Damon: I wasn't. The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all.

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Damon is outside of the tent, feeding on a woman. Sage is watching him.)

Sage: How sad. You're doing it all wrong. Bad vampire.

(Damon pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his face.)

Damon: I was hungry. Now I am not hungry. My quality of form is purely subjective.

Sage: A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure.

Damon: I do not need a woman for pleasure, I am spoken for.

(Damon starts to walk away, but Sage catches him.)

Sage: We are all spoken for, in some way. But what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?

(Sage starts to walk back to the tent. She nods to Damon.)

Sage: Come along. Let me show you.

(Back in the tent, two men are boxing each other. Damon walks over to Sage.)

Sage: Look at the women, they're beautiful, aren't they? Not them. They're too hungry for attention. You want the ones who button themselves up. Watch them. They can't tear their eyes away. (She traces her finger along Damon's jaw.) Those are the women who secretly crave seduction. They'll put up a good fight, but the game isn't winning them over, making them beg for it.

Damon: What if they don't?

Sage: You're a vampire, you take it.

(They look at a young woman on the other side of the room.)

Sage: Her.

(Damon moves toward the woman. He looks back at Sage, she looks at the girl and nods her head at him, then looks away.)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Rebekah: That sounds like Sage alright.

Damon: How did you know her?

Rebekah: She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago.

Damon: What? Creepy suicidal guy?

(Stefan is ticking again.)

Damon: You're doing it again.

(Stefan gets up.)

Stefan: Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here.

Damon: Sure. First, admit you're jonesing.

Stefan: Damon, I'm not…

(Damon rushes over and grabs him.)

Damon: Admit it.

Stefan: Okay, fine, I'm freaking out. I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?

Damon: Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too.

[MEREDITH'S APARTMENT]

(Elena and Matt are looking through Alaric's folder.)

Elena: She's got everything on him. Medical records, old court documents.

(Matt pulls out a journal from the box.)

Matt: What's this?

(Elena takes it and opens it up.)

Elena: It's an old Gilbert journal.

Matt: Why is one of your old family journals in her closet?

Elena: I…

Matt: Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between 1 and 3 am?

Elena: Yeah, why?

Matt: Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong.

(Matt hands Elena the paper, she looks at it. Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching.)

Matt: Oh my God.

(They put the stuff back in the box and hide in the closet. Meredith enters her apartment. Matt is about to say something when Elena puts her finger to his mouth. Meredith comes out of her room and grabs her stuff. Elena and Matt hear her open and close the front door. They turn the light back on and open the door. Meredith is standing right there.)

[SHERIFF FORBES' OFFICE]

(Liz walks into her office. Elena and Matt are sitting in front of her desk.)

Liz: What were you thinking?

Elena: I know that we had no right.

Liz: No right? You broke the law.

Elena: But, we found something that clears Alaric. It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder.

(Liz holds up a piece of paper.)

Liz: You mean this?

Elena: What is that?

Liz: A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man.

Matt: Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?

Liz: I can't ask those questions, Matt, because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting both of you?

Elena: I'm sorry.

Liz: Just… get out of my office and go home. Please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go.

[OUTSIDE OF THE MYSTIC GRILL]

(Stefan is walking out of the Grill. Rebekah and Damon are behind him.)

Rebekah: So he doesn't want to drink human blood?

Damon: Ah, he's an eternally guilty conscious.

Rebekah: Funny. When I knew him in the 20s, he didn't have any conscious at all. One of the things I liked most about it. Can't possibly think he can survive without feeding.

Damon: Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, my brother. Uh, think I'm gonna need some help with this one.

Rebekah: What can I do?

(Damon sees a woman getting out of her car. He looks at Rebekah, then rushes over to the woman.)

Damon: Hello.

Woman: Hi.

Damon: This may seem very forward but you're just so pretty.

Woman: Thank you.

(Damon compels her.)

Damon: And please don't scream, you're about to have a very, very bad night.

(Damon bites her and starts to feed. Stefan stops walking and rushes over to Damon and pulls him off the woman.)

Stefan: Damon, stop!

(Rebekah catches the woman.)

Damon: Sorry brother. It's dinner time, have a bite.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Tough love, Stefan. You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back.

Stefan: No. No.

Damon: Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her. You know she'll kill her.

Rebekah: You know I will.

Damon: Then her blood will be on your hands. Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you.

Stefan: Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me.

Damon: Because you let it control you. You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it.

Rebekah: This is rubbish.

(Rebekah extends her fangs and gets ready to bite the woman, but Stefan rushes over and pushes Rebekah out of the way, he grabs the woman. He stares at the blood running down her neck and then bites her and feeds.)

Damon: I got it from here. Go ahead.

Rebekah: The night's just getting started.

Damon: Scram. No one likes a lurker.

Rebekah: You're a real arse, you know?

Damon: So I'm told.

(Rebekah leaves.)

Damon: Alright, that's enough. Come on. You're gonna bleed her dry. You're gonna drain her. Come on.

(Damon pushes Stefan off of the woman. Stefan has blood running down his chin, he tries to go back and feed some more, but Damon pushes him away.)

Damon: I said that's enough! Hey, you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?

(Damon bites his wrist to heal the woman.)

Damon: I got you. That's a good girl.

(Elena and Matt are walking past the alleyway and stop.)

Elena: What are you doing?

(Stefan turns around. Elena sees the blood on Stefan's face.)

Elena: Stefan?

(Stefan wipes the blood off of his mouth.)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: What are you two doing?

Damon: Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be.

Matt: Elena, let's just go.

(Elena continues to stare at Stefan.)

Matt: Elena!

(Matt forces Elena to move, she eventually does. Stefan watches them leave. He turns back to Damon.)

Damon: So… that's gonna take a little time.

(Stefan walks into Damon and then walks away.)

Damon: Stefan, hey wait, Stefan. Wait!

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena is sitting at the dining room table. Matt brings her a mug of tea and sits down with her.)

Elena: Just say it.

Matt: I just don't get it. Your thing with them.

Elena: I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning, after my parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just felt safe.

Matt: Safe? Elena, he's a vampire.

Elena: I know, believe me, just saying it out loud it sounds crazy, but it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me. Like he would never…

Matt: What?

Elena: Die. Like he would never die.

Matt: Like your parents did. And Damon?

Elena: Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do I just – I can't shake him.

Matt: Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if – I don't know if you can ever shake them.

Elena: I'm sorry. This – this is weird. Talking about them with you.

Matt: No. Not really. I got you something.

(Matt pulls out the Gilbert journal and hands it to Elena.)

Elena: The journal?

Matt: It's your family's, you should have it. Meredith and that idiot deputy were too busy questioning you to give a damn about me. Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. I'm practically invisible.

(Elena looks at Matt. Suddenly, Alaric enters the house. Elena gets up and walks over to him.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Alaric: Yeah, yeah, I'm alright.

(Elena hugs Alaric.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Stefan is sitting in front of the fireplace; Damon enters.)

Damon: They let Ric go. Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation. Elena will understand.

Stefan: Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks.

Damon: Uh-uh, none of that, no more no humanity Stefan. There's a road called recovery and we are on it.

(Stefan gets up and walks over to Damon.)

Stefan: Why do you even care, huh? The whole brother bonding thing, getting Elena to hate you, what do you feel guilty because you kissed her, is that it Damon? Because you can stop, go back to hating me. It was a lot easier.

Damon: Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?

Stefan: I don't need your help.

Damon: You don't need my…. Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: 1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood.

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Sage is fighting another man in the boxing ring. Damon and Stefan are standing together and watching.)

Damon: Go ahead, Stefan, pick one.

Stefan: They're people, Damon.

Damon: Yes, they are people, Stefan. People with blood pumping through their veins, waiting to be opened up and sucked dry. You've just forgotten how good it feels.

Damon (present day): And so had I, but Sage, she reminded me. It's worth it, it's all worth it.

(Stefan is staring at the man who Sage just knocked out. He is bleeding.)

Damon: Not him, Stefan, not him. (Damon sees a woman across the ring.) Her. She's the one.

Stefan: I don't do that anymore.

Damon: But you can, Stefan, we can. Let the past be the past. Have a drink with me, brother.

(Outside the tent, Stefan is feeding on the woman.)

Damon: I knew you still had it in you. (Stefan continues to feed. Damon walks over to him.) Damon: Don't be greedy. (Stefan pushes Damon away and feeds some more.)

Damon: Stefan… Stefan.

(Stefan feeds on her so hard that he rips her head off. He drops her body.)

Stefan: Oh my God…. Oh my God, I'm sorry.

(Stefan falls on the ground next to her body and tries to put her head back on.)

Damon: Stefan, stop. Stefan, stop.

Stefan: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

(Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, Stefan pushes him away.) Damon: Stefan..

Stefan: What did you do to me?!

Damon: Shh, Stefan.

Stefan: What did you do to me?

Damon: You just need to learn how to stop. I can help you.

(Stefan gets up and retreats from the corpse.)

Stefan: I don't need your help.

(Stefan runs into the woods.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Damon: The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you.

Stefan: You couldn't have.

Damon: Sure I could've. But I just didn't want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: 'Cause right now, you're all I got.

[GILBERT HOUSE] (Elena is sitting on the couch, reading the Gilbert journal. Alaric comes downstairs.)

Alaric: Hey, I was gonna make some coffee.

Elena: I'm good. Gonna head to bed in a few.

Alaric: Hey, listen, Elena, the uh- the Sheriff told me about everything you did today and while I appreciate it, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. Okay?

Elena: If not for you, for who?

Alaric: Well, still, I'm the one who's supposed to look after you, even if I suck at it.

Elena: Okay, well, how about we just agree to take care of each other then?

Alaric: Deal. What are you reading there?

Elena: Old family journal.

Alaric: Any juicy family secrets?

Elena: It's hard to tell. I mean, at first I thought it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter's, who apparently went just as crazy as he did. So, great genes, huh?

(Elena gets up from the couch.)

Alaric: Well, at least you have something to look forward to.

Elena: Good night, Ric.

Alaric: Good night.

(Elena goes upstairs.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Damon is in the parlor, playing the piano when Stefan walks in with a book.)

Stefan: So I dug into the old family archives from the 1900s

Damon: So now you want to be helpful?

Stefan: Want me to go back to being mad at you?

Damon: What'd you find?

Stefan: Well, nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders. (Stefan places the open book in front of Damon.) But, they did get a confession ten years later.

Damon: They did? Who?

Stefan: Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha. They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum.

Damon: Then what?

Stefan: Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own.

Damon: Samantha Gilbert. That is very weird.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Meredith knocks on the door. Alaric answers.)

Meredith: I know what this looks like.

Alaric: Yeah, well, I sure as hell don't. You shoot me, you have me thrown in jail, and then you have me freed?

Meredith: I did it for you, Ric. I forged the coroner's note to clear your name.

Alaric: Oh, you know what, people are right. You are psycho.

(Alaric starts to close the door, but Meredith stops him.)

Meredith: No! Now that you've been cleared, they'll look somewhere else, they won't look your way again. Please. You have no reason, but I need you to trust me anyway. If you let me in I can explain.

(Elena is upstairs in her room, reading Samantha's journal.)

Samantha (echo of her voice): I don't feel like myself. I'm losing time. As though I'm going mad.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Stefan: So you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?

Damon: It's not possible, if she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?

Stefan: Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations.

Damon: Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today. Doesn't protect her from old age.

Stefan: Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one of them and the other's….

Damon: Alaric's.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Alaric is looking through a folder with crime scene evidence. Meredith is with him.)

Meredith: Like the Sheriff said, the victims were killed with your weapons.

(Flashback to the scene of Bill Forbes and Brian Walters murders.)

Alaric: Yeah, but I was attacked.

Meredith: With your own knife. A wound that could have been self-inflicted.

Alaric: It's impossible! I would know if I were killing people.

Meredith: Would you? Have you had any blackouts, instances of lost time?

Alaric: You're insane.

Meredith: No, but I think you might be. You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?

(Alaric sits down. Meredith sits down with him.)

Meredith: I think you're sick and I want to help you. This has happened before, almost 100 years ago.

(Meredith and Alaric see Elena standing in the doorway.)

Alaric: Elena.

Elena: Ric, I think she's right.

(She shows him the journal.)

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Zachariah is walking through the town square when he is stabbed. Samantha Gilbert is the one who murdered him and she is wearing the same ring Alaric has.)


	12. Break On Through

**Break On Through**

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Alaric is laying down on an MRI machine. Elena and Meredith are in another room, preparing to scan Alaric.)

Elena: What are you looking for?

Meredith: I don't know. A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it.

Elena: And if it's not?

Meredith: Well, then we'll deal with that too.

(A technician slides Alaric inside the machine. Alaric stares at his reflection in the mirror placed above him.)

Elena: When did you suspect him? That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?

Meredith: It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies.

Elena: But then, why did you protect him?

Meredith: Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like… I don't know, I- I just kind of want to help him.

(Alaric continues to stare at his reflection in the mirror in the MRI machine. His reflection glares down at him, but Alaric is not making the same expression. Alaric starts to panic. Meredith talks to him over a speaker.)

Meredith: Everything alright in there?

(Alaric closes his eyes and opens them, he stares at his reflection again, its expression is the same as his.)

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay.

(Alaric is in a regular hospital room getting ready to leave. Elena comes in.)

Elena: Meredith says that everything is normal

Alaric: Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach.

(Alaric looks down at the ring, which is the only thing he didn't pick back up.)

Alaric: Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who (Alaric picks up the ring.) wore that ring.

Elena: Look, I'm gonna call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage.

(Alaric pushes the ring towards Elena.)

Alaric: Take it. I don't want it anymore.

(Elena takes the ring and looks at Alaric. Damon enters the room.)

Damon: You ready to ditch this House of Horrors? Ohf, you look terrible.

Alaric: Yeah, let me… let me check out of here.

(Alaric leaves the room. Elena gives Damon a hateful look and leaves too.)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Elena is walking out to her car, Damon is following her.)

Damon: Don't worry about him, take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody.

Elena: What is wrong with you? How could you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?

Damon: Oh right, I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about turns around and walks up to Damon.)

Elena: You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl.

(Damon closes the gap between them.)

Damon: I didn't let him do anything, if you want to get nit-picky about it, I made him.

Elena: Why would you do that?

Damon: Because we're vampires, Elena. We need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies.

Elena: Well, Stefan found a way around it before.

Damon: Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of. What he needs to learn is control.

Elena: He was able to manage when he was drinking my blood. Small amounts every single day.

Damon: Ah, yes, back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns.

Elena: I'm just saying, maybe you're not the right person to be teaching Stefan about self-control.

(She gets into her car and gives Damon another death glare before he walks away.)

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Bonnie comes out of the house and sees Caroline walking up with an ice chest.)

Caroline: Hey.

Bonnie: Hey.

Caroline: I totally lucked out. The hospital just had a blood drive, so I got some O negatives, some A's, and my personal favorite (Caroline pulls out a blood bag.) B positive.

(Bonnie and Caroline are watching Abby who is in her garden.)

Bonnie: I made her a daylight ring. She's been standing out there all morning. I don't think she's taking this very well.

Caroline: Well, it's only been a few days since she turned. Your mom is still adjusting.

(Caroline and Bonnie walk over to Abby.)

Caroline: Ms. Wilson, why don't you come inside? Have something to drink?

Abby: I can't feel it anymore. My garden, it's gone. I can't feel anything.

(Abby walks towards the house.)

Caroline: I don't understand.

Bonnie: Witches have a connection to the Earth. We can literally feel nature. Life.

(Bonnie places her hands on the sides of a dead plant. She recites a spell and suddenly the plant starts to bloom into a beautiful flower.)

Bonnie: When Abby became a vampire, she lost it. I don't know how to help her.

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Construction workers are restoring the Wickery Bridge, the townspeople are there for the restoration fundraiser. Alaric, Meredith and Damon arrive. Damon looks at Rebekah who is speaking to Carol Lockwood.)

Damon: Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be.

Alaric: Tell me again, why are we here?

Damon: Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer.

Meredith: Do you have any tact whatsoever?

(Carol approaches them.)

Carol: Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?

(Alaric is confused.)

Carol: The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today.

Alaric: I- I don't have the sign actually it slipped…. it slipped my mind. I've been….. busy.

Carol: Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete.

(Carol leaves.)

Alaric: Get me out of here.

Meredith: My pleasure.

Damon: I'm gonna stick around for a bit.

(Damon is looking at Sage who looks back at him and smiles.)

Alaric: Who is that?

Damon: Blast from the past.

(Damon walks over to Sage. Carol is making a speech.)

Sage: Damon Salvatore, my favorite student.

Damon: Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?

Sage: I'm just passing through.

Damon: Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls.

(Rebekah walks up to them.)

Rebekah: Look what the cat dragged in.

Damon: Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport.

Rebekah: She always was quite common.

Sage: Rebekah. What a happy surprise.

Rebekah: What are you doing here Sage?

Sage: Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in.

Rebekah: Mmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going.

Sage: He probably went looking for me.

Rebekah: Or quite possibly he forgot all about you.

Sage: I doubt that.

Rebekah: No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life.

(Rebekah leaves.)

Sage: God, I hate that elitist Original bitch.

ROAD TRIP TO CHARLOTTE

Gwendolyn was driving to the Universty of Charlotte trying to Look for the Art Insitute getting a Call from the Leaders of the school that they wanted a interview with her on her applcation feeling a little excited she Parks outside of the school and goes through the Lobby asking the secertary on talking to the adviser on her application she walks in and Finds Mr Thomas seated at his Desk writing when she came in

Mr Thomas: Ms Wilder wonderful to see you finally sit down and we will get started on talking about you wanting to come to school with us.

Gwen: Great I've always Longed to do something with Art in someway and after getting a Call from here made me really excited to come so I look forward in talking to you about this.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan walks to the parlor with a blood bag.. He hears footsteps and Elena appears with a book in her hands. She stops and looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: Hey.

(Stefan puts the blood bag down.)

Elena: I'm sorry, Damon told Alaric that there was no one home, otherwise I would have….

Stefan: I just got home.

Elena: I just came by to pick up this book that you found, on my ancestor, Samantha.

Stefan: That's fine.

(Elena walks over to Stefan.)

Elena: How are you doing? Damon said that you were…

Stefan: Yeah, I'm – I'm okay. Did you get everything you need?

Elena: Yeah. Well, if there's anything I can do to help.

(Elena starts to leave.)

Stefan: You don't have to read that, you know.

(Elena turns around.)

Stefan: I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum, she tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the floor of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric then there is nothing you can do.

Elena: Okay, well, I'm gonna let you get back to… whatever it was you were doing.

(Elena leaves. Stefan picks up the blood bag.)

THE WOODS

(Sage and Damon are walking together.)

Damon: Finn, really?

Sage: He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends.

Damon: Not unless you count hate sex.

Sage: Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore.

Damon: Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. Can't figure out what it is though.

Sage: Why don't you get inside her head and find out?

Damon: Cause it's impossible. She's too strong.

Sage: I bet I could get in there.

Damon: Sage, she's an Original, it's not gonna happen.

Sage: Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help.

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Rebekah is walking past the catering table, Damon comes up behind her.)

Damon: Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?

Rebekah: We're talking now, are we? Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog.

Damon: Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me. Besides I really did appreciate your help even if I don't show it.

Rebekah: You were mean.

Damon: You like mean.

Rebekah: No, I don't.

Damon: No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?

Rebekah: Maybe a little.

Damon: See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?

Rebekah: Not a chance in hell.

Damon: Well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a party.

(Rebekah and Damon stare at each other for a while.)

Damon: Fine.

(Damon puts his drink down on the table and leans in towards Rebekah and brushes his hand past her hip.)

Damon: Enjoy the rest of your day.

(He walks away, leaving Rebekah looking puzzled.)

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Jamie is in the back, chopping wood with an ax. Caroline walks up to him.)

Caroline: Haven't seen you up at the house. Abby's been asking for you.

Jamie: I've been pretty busy.

(Caroline bends down to pick up some of the wood.)

Jamie: Hey, hey!

(Caroline stands up, startled.)

Jamie: Stay away from me!

Caroline: Easy! I was just gonna help you carry the fire wood up. You're scared of her.

Jamie: She's a vampire.

Caroline: She needs to feel connected to the people she loves. She needs to feel normal right now.

Jamie: She's not normal. None of this is normal!

Caroline: Well, Abby didn't choose this, this was forced on her. She could have let herself die, but she didn't. She's trying to make this work so she can be there for you and for Bonnie. So…..

(Caroline's phone starts to ring.)

Caroline: So, just get over yourself, okay?

(Caroline walks away and answers her phone.)

Caroline: Hey, what's going on?

Elena: Bonnie's not returning any of my calls.

Caroline: Sorry, she's still mad and seriously Abby's transition has been a little rough, so she's got a lot on her mind.

Elena: I know and I get it but, something really terrible has happened to Ric and… and I really need her help.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is in the dining room, reading through Meredith's file on him. Meredith walks over to the table with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.)

Meredith: I really don't think you should be looking through that stuff.

Alaric: Ah, it's the truth, restraining orders and all. My life in a series of police reports.

Meredith: You don't strike me as an angry guy. Which sounds weird, given everything, but you don't.

Alaric: Yeah, well I was stupid when I was younger. But, listen, it's not like these guys didn't have it coming. I mean, this guy here, broke a beer bottle over a bartender's head. This guy, hit his girlfriend. This guy, okay this guy was just a douche.

(Meredith and Alaric laugh.)

Alaric: Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate, I became a vampire hunter.

Meredith: Mm, semi-retired.

Alaric: Listen, there's something that's not in these reports that I need to tell you about.

Meredith: Okay. Ominous. Shoot.

Alaric: Your cousin, Logan Fell, the one who was vampire slayed. I did the slaying.

Meredith: The vampire thing, it's not my fight; I use their blood for what I need and leave the judgment to everyone else. Although, I have kind of been wondering why you never drove a stake through Damon's heart.

(Alaric laughs.)

Alaric: I tried once. He killed me. Yeah, yeah, figures.

(Alaric rubs the finger where the ring used to be.)

Alaric: The thing that started all this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think I could take on a vampire in the first place.

(Meredith takes his hand and puts it in between both of hers. She smiles at him.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon walks down into the basement, he sees Stefan drinking a blood bag from the freezer and that there are multiple blood bags scattered on the floor.)

Damon: Oh, come on. Slow down, brother.

(Damon walks over to Stefan and takes the blood bag out of his hand.)

Damon: Woah. Control, remember? Doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags, same principles apply.

Stefan: What did you say to Elena this morning?

Damon: Oh, you're stress eating. Sublimating. You two deserve each other with all your pining and moping.

(Stefan moves toward Damon.)

Stefan: I asked you a question, Damon.

Damon: I told her what she already knows. You're a vampire and you drink human blood and to get over it.

(Damon closes the freezer.)

Damon: Which is the same thing I'm telling you. Own it, live it, love it. Stop being ashamed of who you are.

(Damon starts to leave, but Stefan grabs his arm and pulls him back around.)

Stefan: Do me a favor, Damon. Next time you talk to Elena, keep me out of it, okay?

Damon: Gladly. Now, unless you're interested in a Sage-Rebekah sex sandwich, I suggest you make yourself scarce.

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Bonnie is cooking in the kitchen. Jamie enters.)

Bonnie: Who are you again?

Jamie: The guy who lives out back. You know, the one you're not related to.

Bonnie: Right.

Jamie: Caroline and I had a little talk.

Bonnie: Sounds like code for Caroline lectured you.

Jamie: Maybe, but I needed it. Abby's always been there for me, now it's my turn.

(Jamie holds up two pieces of wood.)

Jamie: Thought I could build a fire.

Bonnie: Please. Maybe it'll distract everyone from my crappy cooking.

(Jamie walks into the living room and places the firewood in the fireplace. Abby walks in.)

Abby: Jamie.

Jamie: I'm so sorry, Abby. I'm sorry about everything.

(Jamie hugs Abby. Abby smells Jamie's blood and bites him. Jamie screams, Bonnie runs over to them.)

Bonnie: Abby!

(Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Abby and she clutches her head in pain, while releasing Jamie. Bonnie rushes over to Jamie and kneels down next to him. They all look horrified.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(A man is playing the piano. Sage sits next to him, while Damon uncorks two bottles of wine.)

Sage: Remember this song?

Damon: Alright Miss Master Seductress, where's our victim?

(Damon pours the wine into glasses.)

Sage: Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist.

(Sage bites the wrist of the man playing the piano and feeds on him.)

Damon: Finn's gone, you know.

(Sage stops feeding.)

Sage: I choose to believe otherwise.

Damon: He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call, he's gone.

(Damon hands her a glass.)

Sage: You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone too.

Damon: Yes, he was. Hope's a bitch, Sage. Get out while you can.

(Damon pours wine into her glass. The doorbell rings.)

Sage: The sweet chime of desperation.

(Rebekah enters the room with a bottle of wine and holds it up.)

Rebekah: I stole it from Nik who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one. Well this is depressing. What happened to the party?

(Sage gets up and walks over to Rebekah, taking the bottle from her.)

Sage: It just arrived.

(She uncorks the bottle.)

(Damon and Sage dance together. Rebekah watches them and sits down next to the man on the piano. She bites his neck and starts to feed. Sage gestures to Damon to go over to her. He does and Sage sits down on the couch.)

Damon: How bout a duet?

(Rebekah stops feeding for a second and looks at him. She goes back to feeding. Damon grabs the man's wrist and begins to feed as well. They both stop after a while and wipe the blood from their lips. Damon pushes the man, who is now dead, off of the bench and moves toward Rebekah. He gently grabs her face in his hand and Rebekah stands up. They are about to kiss when Rebekah looks over at Sage.)

Rebekah: What about her?

Damon: I don't want her. I want you.

(Damon kisses Rebekah. Sage watches from the couch and smiles.)

CHARLOTTE UNIVERSTY

Gwen after she talk to the School advisor about going there when School starts back up and she said she will think about it and will call when she changes her Mind She was just walking to her car when she finds it is on fire Shocked she runs over to it Screaming she tryies using her Water Power to put out the flames but it didn't work and when she turns back to the Car she finds Klaus standing in front of it Looking Satisfied and then Vampspeeds over to her.

Gwen: Klaus you did this Why

Klaus: Oh so that you can travel back to Mystic Falls with me Sorry it was a Little extreme but I will buy you another Car when we get back so shall we( Holding his hand out to her)

Gwen: You are a Jerk Klaus How can you do this I can never Understand( Watching as a Huge SUV pulls up in front of them Klaus holds the door open for her to get in.

Klaus: Well I kinda need you to Come to Back with me so we can chat for a While even go to Dinner for I have a favor to ask of you( Coldness in his expressons)

Gwen:( Not finding any Happiness on seeing her in his eyes feels a little Hurt that Nothing has changed) Okay What is this favor that you need from me.

Klaus: All in due time Now get in and all other arrangments are being made as we speck so I wouldn't try to Call for Help anytime soon.

(Gwen getting in the SUV was Hurt that Klaus is threatening her with something and confused on what he Means by the Arrangments he spoke of he then he gets in the Suv sitting in front of her watching as she has a tear coming out of her eyes.)

Gwen: I don't understand why are you threatening me I haven't done anything wrong Klaus what is the arrangments do you speck of.

Klaus: All will be explain as soon as you get Home its pretty self explainable just wait and see

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Outside, Abby is pacing around outside of the barn. Bonnie walks up to her with a blood bag.)

Bonnie: You have to drink these, it'll help.

Abby: I almost killed him!

Bonnie: Caroline said that this kind of thing happens a lot at first when you're still new.

Abby: No, no! I should just go before I hurt Jamie again or you!

Bonnie: The only way you're gonna hurt me is if you leave. Don't give up on this. Not again. We can make this work.

(Abby takes the blood bag from Bonnie. Caroline approaches them.)

Caroline: He's fine. Nothing a little vampire blood can't cure.

Abby: Thank you.

Caroline: Now, I need a favor.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric pushes a pad of paper with writing on it towards Elena.)

Alaric: Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go my way.

(Elena pushes the pad back towards Alaric.)

Elena: No, no, no. Don't even think like that.

Alaric: Elena, I need to know that you and Jeremy are gonna be okay.

Elena: We're all gonna be fine.

(Elena's phone rings, she answers it.)

Elena: Caroline?

Caroline: So, Abby thinks Bonnie can reverse the damage of the spell. I guess this same thing happens to witches who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses.

(Elena gets up and walks away from the table.)

Elena: Thank you so much.

Caroline: I'm gonna hang back here with Abby, but Bonnie's leaving now, so….

(Bonnie walks up to Caroline and silently asks to talk to Elena on the phone.)

Caroline: Hold on.

(Caroline hands Bonnie her phone and goes to help Abby pack up some herbs. Bonnie takes a deep breath and starts to talk to Elena.)

Bonnie: I need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring.

Elena: Okay, yeah, I- I'll get it. Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything, thank you for doing this.

Bonnie: Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there. We have to work fast. I'll see you soon.

(Bonnie hangs up very quickly.)

Alaric: Good news? Bad news?

(Elena turns around and walks back over to the table.)

Elena: Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell.

Alaric: Well, it's worth a try.

Elena: But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal.

(Meredith walks into the kitchen.)

Alaric: Well, there's uh- there's my wedding ring. It's at the loft.

Elena: Okay, yeah, uh- that's a – that's a good idea.

(Alaric starts to get up, but Meredith pushes him back down.)

Meredith: I think it's better if you stay here with me.

Alaric: Oh, you and your tranquilizers. It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a - an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs.

Elena: Okay.

(Elena looks at Meredith and leaves.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon and Rebekah are lying in Damon's bed together. They are both naked and draped in sheets. Rebekah is asleep, Damon is awake and sees Sage enter the room. He nods at her. She quietly walks over to the bed and sits next to Rebekah. She places her hand on Rebekah's head and gets inside her head. She smiles. Damon mouths "What?" to Sage and Sage puts a finger to his lips. She nods her head towards the bathroom and starts to walk over to it while taking her shirt off. Sage is in the shower and Damon goes in with her.)

Damon: I take it back, your plan is amazing.

Sage: I told you if you got her comfortable enough, she's an open book.

(Damon moves closer to her.)

Damon: Well, are you gonna torture me or are you gonna tell me what she's up to?

Sage: I'd rather show you.

(Sage kisses Damon. He sees the memories that Sage saw when she touched Rebekah.)

Damon: There's another tree.

(Damon is in the library looking for the logging mill records. Sage walks in.)

Sage: Milling records?

Damon: Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber. It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere. Get upstairs, make sure you keep her distracted.

(Sage goes back upstairs. Damon continues looking for the archives and pulls out the one from 1912. He flips through it and finds where the tree was shipped to. The old Wickery Bridge.)

Damon: You've gotta be kidding me.

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Elena walks up the stairs to Alaric's loft. She gets to the top and is startled by Stefan who is leaning against the doorframe.)

Stefan: Missed you at the house. Alaric told me you'd be here.

Elena: You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan. You don't want to be around me.

(Elena walks over to Alaric's door and unlocks it.)

Stefan: I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control.

Elena: So then, what are you doing here?

(Elena enters the loft, Stefan follows.)

Stefan: I uh- I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert. (He closes the door behind him and turns on the lights.) Founding families were always pretty good about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard.

Elena: So, she was a psychopath. I get it.

Stefan: She was under suicide watch. No personal effects, no jewelry.

Elena: Wait, so, your saying that the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?

(Stefan nods.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is asleep on the couch. Meredith is in the kitchen.)

Meredith: You still with me?

(Alaric wakes up.)

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you.

Meredith: I'm half-dead too. Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry, I've got coffee on.

(Alaric gets up and goes into the next room. He looks through Meredith's bag and grabs the tranquilizers in it. He takes off the cap and pours the liquid onto the floor. He does the same thing with the second tranquilizer.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is burning the milling record from 1912. Sage enters.)

Sage: Rebekah just left.

Damon: Happy, I hope.

Sage: Did you find what you were looking for?

Damon: Yep. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came an old white oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time.

Sage: So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?

Damon: Yep.

Sage: You see how this could be a problem for me, right?

(Damon looks at Sage, gets up and starts walking over to her.)

Damon: Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him.

(Sage rushes over to Damon.)

Sage: I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step.

Damon: Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together.

Sage: Is that a promise?

Damon: Yes. It's a promise.

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Elena is looking for Alaric's wedding ring.)

Stefan: What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work? What are you gonna do with him?

Elena: I'm not gonna do anything, Stefan. I'm gonna keep looking until we find something that'll help him.

Stefan: You don't know how long this has been going on. Might be too late.

Elena: It's my family's ring that's doing this to him. It's my responsibility to fix it.

Stefan: You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved.

Elena: Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you? Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you.

(Stefan and Elena look at each other. Stefan then opens up the last drawer. Inside are photos of the dead bodies of Bill Forbes and Brian Walters, newspaper clippings, and other stuff about the murders.)

Elena: What is that?

(Stefan picks up one of the pictures.)

Stefan: Pictures of his victims.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon enters the library.)

Damon: Sage, let's go, we have Originals to kill.

(Sage is not in the library anymore.)

Damon: Sage.

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Stefan and Elena are looking through the stuff in the drawer. Elena sees an envelope with Jeremy's name on it. She opens it and takes out the papers inside. She reads the note attached to all the other papers.)

Elena: Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin.

(Stefan takes the papers from Elena.)

Stefan: It's the Founder's Council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list.

Elena: No, Alaric didn't write this.

Stefan: Who else would have written it, Elena?

(Elena tears up the note that Alaric wrote for Jeremy and continues to search for the wedding ring in the drawer. She finds the aspirin bottle, opens it, and pours the ring into her hand.)

Elena: I have to get back.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Meredith is in the kitchen, she grabs two cups out of a cupboard. Alaric enters the room.)

Alaric: Looking for something?

Meredith: I don't know where anything is in this house. (She pours the coffee into the mugs.) I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?

Alaric: No cream.

Meredith: I was gonna make sandwiches. I'm starving.

Alaric: Can I ask you a question?

Meredith: No mustard. I hate mustard.

Alaric: Do you ever feel remorse?

(Meredith looks up and turns to face Alaric.)

Meredith: I'm sorry?

Alaric: Well.

(Alaric picks up a knife and walks around the counter, coming closer towards Meredith.)

Alaric: You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should.

(Alaric rushes towards her with the knife and cuts her on her side. She spills the coffee on him and breaks the mugs. She rushes into the front room and sees the tranquilizers are empty. She goes towards the stairs and Alaric cuts her off, grabbing her as she rushes up the stairs. Meredith goes into the bathroom and locks two of the three doors. When she goes to shut the final door, Alaric appears and tries to force the door open. Meredith keeps pushing the door back and grabs a pair of scissors which she stabs Alaric's hand with. Alaric screams and retracts his hand from the doorway allowing Meredith to slam the door shut and lock it. She looks down at her wound, she's bleeding profusely.)

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Damon drives towards the bridge and sees Rebekah standing in front of a bonfire of the wood from the white oak tree. Damon stops the car and gets out, slamming the door in frustration.)

Rebekah: Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again.

(Rebekah walks away. Damon turns around and sees Sage by his car.)

Damon: You set me up.

Sage: No. I'm just looking out for myself.

(Damon walks over to her.)

Damon: I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!

Sage: And you lied to me, Damon! The Originals are linked, if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside yours?

(Damon rushes toward Sage and grabs her by the throat, pushing her against his car.)

Damon: I should end you.

Sage: I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me.

(Sage pushes Damon off of her and throws him down onto his car.)

Sage: Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?

(Damon gets up and moves closer to Sage.)

Damon: Let me tell you something, your long lost love has a suicide wish. Cause when mama witch linked them together in a spell he's the one that volunteered to die.

Sage: He wouldn't do that.

Damon: He didn't want to live. Not for you. Not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Stefan enter the house, but Stefan catches Elena's arm. He signals for her to stay and moves into the house. He goes into the kitchen and sees the shards of ceramic and blood on the floor. Elena closes the front door and Alaric comes downstairs, wrapping a towel around his hand.)

Alaric: Hey there.

Elena: Hi. Where's Meredith?

Alaric: Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later.

(Elena nods and looks at Alaric's hand.)

Elena: What happened?

Alaric: Oh, I – I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. Did Stefan catch up with you?

Elena: No.

Alaric: Did you get my ring?

Elena: I couldn't find it.

Alaric: Yeah, well my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll just have to go get it.

(Alaric walks down the stairs and looks down at the knife lying on the floor. Elena looks down at it too then back up at Alaric, who is staring at her. Alaric is about to go for the knife, when Stefan grabs him from behind and puts him in a sleeper hold.)

Elena: Don't hurt him!

Stefan: I'm trying not to.

(Alaric passes out. Stefan lays him down on the floor and suddenly stands up. He looks up the stairs.)

Stefan: Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me.

(Stefan moves towards the stairs.)

Elena: Why?

Stefan: I'm gonna need your help.

(Stefan and Elena walk up the stairs. Stefan breaks the bathroom door open. Meredith is sitting on the floor with blood all over her. Elena flips on the light and rushes over to Meredith.)

Elena: Meredith. Hey.

(Stefan's face starts to change and Elena looks at him. Suddenly, Stefan's face becomes normal again, he bites his wrist and gets down next to Meredith to feed her his blood.)

Elena: You're gonna be okay.

(Stefan gets up and walks out of the bathroom. Elena stays with Meredith.)

(Alaric is asleep in his bed. Damon is sitting in a chair next to him when he wakes up.)

Alaric: What the hell are you doing here?

Damon: Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt. Bonnie did a little spell, it's nothing to worry about, it's just something to keep the killer in you at bay.

(Alaric flexes his hand and looks at it.)

Alaric: Did something happen?

Damon: Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing Council members. So we're gonna pack up some of your stuff, we're gonna go to the loft, just for a little bit. You know it's like house arrest. Polite.

Alaric: Wait, where's Meredith?

Damon: She'll be fine, Ric.

(Down in the kitchen, Elena is doing dishes when Bonnie enters.)

Bonnie: Hey.

(Elena turns around.)

Bonnie: You okay?

Elena: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bonnie: Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. (She holds up a container.) These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day.

(Elena goes over and picks up the container.)

Bonnie: I'll get you more. Abby and I are gonna work on the garden.

Elena: How is she doing?

Bonnie: The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be okay. Eventually. I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, it'll give us a chance to work things through.

(Elena puts down the container and starts to tear up.)

Elena: I'm sorry, Bonnie, I - I didn't – I didn't want this to happen. If there was anything that I could do to make it different, I…

(Bonnie embraces Elena.)

Bonnie: I know.

Elena: Please say that you forgive me.

Bonnie: Of course I do.

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Jamie and Caroline are out in the garden, planting new plants.)

Caroline: Am I even doing this right?

Jamie: Yeah, you're doing fine. Hey – uh – thanks for helping out with Abby. Bonnie's really lucky to have a friend like you.

Caroline: Well, I went through the same thing once. With my dad. But it didn't really work out, so… you know. Well, when Bonnie gets back she can snap her fingers or wave her hands or whatever and make the herbs bloom. I think Abby's up.

(Abby is inside the house, writing a letter, her stuff is packed up next to her. Caroline enters.)

Caroline: What are you doing? You're leaving. (She scoffs.) You're kidding me.

Abby: I have to. I don't know how to do this.

Caroline: Do what? Be a vampire or a parent? Because I can help you be a vampire, I can teach you self-control, but being a parent, I mean that's all you. Bonnie grew up without a mom, because you ran away once, but now you have an eternity to make up for it and you're just gonna throw that away?

Abby: She's better off without me.

Caroline: No, she's not. No one is better off without their parents. She wants to make this work. Please. Just stay.

(Abby gets up and takes her stuff.)

Abby: Tell them I'm sorry.

(She leaves.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is downstairs, finishing the dishes. She is all alone in the house. She goes upstairs and sits on her windowsill. She is making a phone call. Jeremy answers on the other line.)

Jeremy: Hello?

Elena: Hey stranger.

Jeremy: Hey, are you checking up on me?

Elena: Do you need checking up on?

Jeremy: Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet. And I got a dog.

Elena: Hey, have you talked to Alaric lately?

Jeremy: No, why? Is everything okay?

(Elena starts to tear up.)

Elena: Yeah, everything's fine – um- I just wanted to hear your voice.

Jeremy: Okay. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends.

Elena: Yeah – um- of course, Jer. Go out, go have fun, and um- I – I just miss you.

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I miss you too.

(Jeremy hangs up. Elena puts down her phone and cries.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is in the library, drinking. Damon enters holding something.)

Damon: Little early in the day for you, isn't it?

Stefan: Just having a little toast.

Damon: To what?

Stefan: Control.

Damon: If you're happy, I'm happy.

Stefan: Why are you in such a good mood? Sage double-crossed you, tree's a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego.

Damon: You know, Stefan, I'm a philanthropist, I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and…

(Damon rips the paper off what he carried into the room. It's the Wickery Bridge sign.)

Damon: Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge.

(Stefan gets up and looks at the sign.)

Stefan: They think all the wood burned.

Damon: I sold my rage. You should have seen me.

Stefan: We have a weapon.

Damon: Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some Originals.

GWENDOLYN'S HOUSE

(After getting Home Gwen Shocked at what she finds she rushes out of the Car seeing her family Home on Fire( Screaming as Klaus takes her in his Arms but she Blasts him away with her wind Power)

Gwen: NO what have you done Why( Tears of Pain and Anger in her eyes) Why have you done this Klaus WHY

Klaus: Because I'm in need of your Assisstance with Unlinking us from My Mothers Spell and I will need all of your Attention on me at all costs Rebekah told me that Damon, Stefan and Elena were Planning on trying to Kill me and I am staying One step ahead of them You will Stay with me at the Mansion your Room is across the hall from Mine and I will keep an eye on you to make sure You don't betray me.

Gwen:( Sobbing as she Beats against Klaus) I haven't done anything to you and after what we done you are saying that you are using me against Salvatores and Elena How could you everything I loved in that House is Gone My Family's Treasure all Gone( Falling on her Knees crying and screaming) Its Not Possible it can't be Gone

Klaus:( Feeling Remores of what he Done and the way he came to conclusions again about her he Picks her up and Carries her back to the car listening as she Sobs against his Chest) I took your Family chests and Grimores out of the secret Room if that is what you are Worried about everything that you Loved most is in My House there you will stay Until everything with the Salvatores and Elena blows over for know consider my Home yours for know.

Gwen thankful that all her family chests and grimore are Safe but she won't forget what he did to her Home or the things he did to her Car all because its Reveage against Elena, Stefan and Damon She wish she has never came to Mystic Falls she should of stayed in Maine but its too late What Is Klaus going to Plan to do know.


	13. The Murder Of One

**The Murder Of One**

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Elena walks up the stairs with breakfast for Alaric. She knocks on his door and Damon answers it.)

Damon: Morning sunshine.

Elena: Hey, how's Alaric?

(Elena moves to enter the apartment, but Damon doesn't let her in.)

Damon: Indecent. But fine.

Elena: So then, does that mean there were no issues last night?

Damon: Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members.

Elena: Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?

Damon: Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. What'd you bring me?

(Damon takes the bag from her and sniffs it.)

Damon: Ooo, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach.

(Elena takes the bag back from him.)

Elena: They're not for you.

Damon: Fine. Keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today. You know lockdown and all.

Elena: Just take it and give it to him and tell him that I miss him, okay?

(Elena hands Damon the bag of muffins.)

Damon: With pleasure.

Elena: Please.

(Damon starts to shut the door on her.)

Damon: Have a great day, thanks for coming by.

Elena: Dam….

(Damon closes the door and walks over to Ric and Stefan who are standing by a saw with the Wickery Bridge sign. He listens to Elena leaving.)

Damon: Walking down the stairs, opening the front door, and she's gone.

(Alaric turns the saw on and begins to saw the sign.)

(Damon, Alaric, and Stefan are creating stakes from the Wickery Bridge sign. Stefan looks at one of the stakes.)

Stefan: This needs to have a sharper point.

(He hands the stake to Damon.)

Damon: I got it.

Stefan: We finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not gonna miss because you can't whittle.

Damon: I said I got it. Stop micromanaging.

(Damon sharpens the point of the stake. Alaric puts on his jacket.)

Alaric: Looks like you guys have got this under control. I'm gonna call the Sheriff.

(Damon and Stefan look at him.)

Alaric: I want to turn myself in.

Damon: No you don't.

Alaric: I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed.

Damon: If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying.

Alaric: Hey, listen, out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father; I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed.

Stefan: Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill.

Damon: His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain.

Stefan: Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in.

(Damon gets up and turns to Alaric and hands him his ring.)

Damon: Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on.

Alaric: That ring is the reason I've killed people.

Damon: It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it.

(Alaric takes the ring and puts it on.)

Stefan: Did Sheriff Forbes tell you what Happend to Gwendolyns Home that is caught Fire and there was Nobody Inside why would Gwen burn down her house.

Damon: I don't think she did it Maybe it was Klaus all because he is on to us trying to Kill him where ever he has taken her could be anywhere right now.

Alaric: Well we won't now until we find Klaus and Kill him

THE WOODS

(Caroline and Elena are walking through the woods.)

Caroline: Alaric Saltzman killed my father?

Elena: I can't expect you to be okay with this. But at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried.

Caroline: Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything okay?

(Elena grabs Caroline's arm and Caroline faces her. Caroline is teary eyed.)

Elena: No, Caroline, it's not okay. It's horrible and I feel horrible about it, but he's a victim of something supernatural, he didn't ask for this, it just happened to him. Just like Bonnie's mom, I mean, she didn't ask to become a vampire. And neither did Stefan or Tyler.

Caroline: Or me.

Elena: Or you. None of you asked for this, but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you?

(Caroline moves to Elena's side and wraps her arm around her shoulders. They start to walk off.)

Caroline: Oh, Elena Gilbert, savior of the cursed and the damned.

(Matt appears.)

Matt: Hey. What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?

Elena: I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here.

(Stefan and Damon show up.)

Stefan: Where's Bonnie?

(Caroline and Elena turn around.)

Stefan: I texted her too.

Caroline: Um, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So, I think we should leave her out of this one.

Matt: What are we doing here?

Damon: We found some more white oak. Long story, wait for the movie.

Elena: Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?

Stefan: Nope. We all have a weapon

(Stefan throws down a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it.)

A CITY

(Finn is walking down the street when Klaus approaches him. They walk together.)

Klaus: Hello Finn.

Finn: Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you.

Klaus: Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?

Finn: Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again.

Klaus: Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance.

Finn: I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead.

Klaus: Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid.

Finn: Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus.

Klaus: Why? Why not come bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together.

Finn: I have no wish to be unlinked.

(Klaus moves in front of Finn and places his hand on his chest to stop him from moving on.)

Klaus: Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years.

Finn: What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah.

Klaus: Wouldn't be the first time.

(Finn walks off, Klaus watches him leave. Finn super speeds down an alleyway but Rebekah blocks his path.)

Rebekah: Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother.

Finn: You're siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes.

Rebekah: At least he's not trying to make us extinct.

(Finn turns around and sees Klaus behind him.)

Finn: What are you gonna do? Kill me?

Klaus: Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you.

(Klaus throws Finn against the wall and he crumples to the ground.)

THE WOODS

Stefan: Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity.

Damon: Scenario number one.

(Damon grabs Elena and moves her over.)

Damon: You get to play Klaus.

Elena: Okay.

Stefan: Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied. (Stefan looks at Caroline.) Caroline.

Caroline: Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?

Damon: Because he's obsessed with you.

(Damon walks over to Caroline.)

Damon: But for right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking.

Matt: How?

Damon: Act interested. She's lonely, desperate.

Caroline: Clearly. She slept with you.

(Elena suppresses a grin.)

Damon: Hm. Beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her. (Damon gets behind Caroline, grabs her arms, and put them behind her back.) Grab her arms like this.

Caroline: Ow!

(Stefan comes up with the stake in his hand, imitating stabbing Caroline.)

Stefan: Gives me time for one shot.

(Damon lets go of Caroline.)

Stefan: Got it? Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have.

Damon: No last minute attacks of pity for any of them. (Damon looks at Elena.)

Elena: Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom.

Damon: Barbie?

Caroline: Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus.

Damon: Busboy?

Matt: Do I have a choice?

Damon: Good point.

Stefan: We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original. We can do this. Alright, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow. (Stefan hands Elena the crossbow.) Matt, you play Klaus.

(Elena aims the crossbow.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus throws Finn into the foyer. Rebekah and Klaus follow.)

Rebekah: Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it.

Finn: You can't force me to help you.

Klaus: Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?

(Klaus points his hand towards the staircase. Sage walks down the stairs. Finn looks at her.)

Sage: Hello Finn.

Finn: Sage.

(Sage smiles. Finn gets up and rushes over to her. They embrace.)

Rebekah: What do you know, true love prevails.

(Klaus receives a text from Kol saying "Let me know when I'm needed.")

Klaus: It does occasionally have its uses.

(Klaus writes back to Kol – "I will")

Klaus: Easier than torturing him.

Rebekah: I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?

Klaus: Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?

Rebekah: I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order.

(Rebekah leaves. Klaus watches Finn and Sage.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon places his white oak stake underneath a pile of firewood.)

Alaric: I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?

Damon: Why? Where'd you put yours?

(They hear a noise from downstairs. Damon gets up.)

Damon: What the hell was that?

(Damon leaves the room and walks down the stairs. Suddenly, he sees Alaric get thrown down the stairs.)

Damon: Ric?

(Damon looks up the stairs, turns around and is stabbed in the stomach by Rebekah.)

Rebekah: Hello lover.

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQAURE

(Elena is on her phone, leaving a message for Bonnie.)

Elena: Bonnie, we're starting to worry about you. Call me back or call Caroline. Just call someone, please.

(Elena hangs up and walks up to Caroline and Matt.)

Matt: Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town.

Caroline: Yeah.

Elena: Is it weird that Bonnie's not returning my calls?

Matt: Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?

(They all look over and see Finn with Sage.)

Elena: That's Finn. I thought he left town.

(Caroline pushes back her hair and listens in on Sage and Finn's conversation.)

Sage: So, can you guess why I've dragged you out here?

Finn: If memory serves me, this is where the Natives use to make sacrifices to their Gods.

Sage: This statue was built where we used to rendezvous. Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tall true lady friend.

Finn: I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on.

Sage: I took care of myself, but I never stopped loving you Finn. I don't want you to die.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters the house. His phone rings, Elena is on the other end.)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hey. Where are you?

Stefan: I just got home. Why?

Elena: Klaus' brother, Finn is in the town square and he's with some ex-girlfriend or something.

Stefan: Ex-girlfriend? Guy's been in a coffin for the last 900 years. (He pauses) Sage. It's got to be Sage.

Elena: We have an opportunity. So how do we do this?

Stefan: Listen to me, Elena, do not do anything, okay? Sage is very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her.

Elena: Then get Damon and get down here.

(Stefan sees Alaric on the staircase and that he is injured.)

Stefan: What the hell happened to you?

Elena: Stefan?

Alaric: Rebekah happened.

Stefan: I think we have a problem.

KLAUS' MANSION

(Rebekah clamps bear traps around Damon's wrist and hangs him from the ceiling.)

Rebekah: I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?

Damon: You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky.

Rebekah: You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system.

(She rips open his shirt and cuts Damon's chest with a knife. He groans in pain.)

Damon: You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?

Rebekah: Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries.

(Rebekah cuts Damon's throat, he bleeds profusely. Klaus enters the room.)

Klaus: Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?

Rebekah: I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much.

Klaus: Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter.

(Klaus rolls his eyes sarcastically.)

Rebekah: You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?

(Klaus grins and leaves. Rebekah turns back to Damon.)

Rebekah: Hmm, where were we?

(Klaus enters another room in the mansion.)

Klaus: Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now.

(Gwen in the room, reading a grimoire Bonnie is sitting beside her unwillingly.)

Bonnie : We are still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress.

Klaus: You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.

Bonnie: This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough.

(Gwen gets up and walks away from Klaus.)

Klaus: Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie. (Klaus moves towards Bonnie.) Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well.

(Klaus pulls out his phone and calls Kol.)

Klaus: Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?

(Klaus walks over to Bonnie and holds up his phone. She sees Jeremy playing with his dog.)

Klaus: There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen? (He pulls the phone away.) Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch. (He hangs up.) So, Bonnie, how bout that spell?

Gwen: Why force her to do the Spell Klaus I'm Strong enough to do this without her and you know it.

Klaus: Because she was the One who helped my mother create the spell so it has to be her Spell if you don't like me doing this I suggest you leave the Room Love.

Gwen:( Shaking her head at Klaus never truely Understands Why he always Hurts her) No I will stay and Help I'm tougher then you think so No I won't leave.

Klaus: Fine Not another Word until this is done( Impatient on his face)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Caroline enters the library. Alaric is lying on the couch.)

Caroline: Hey. I hear you had a run in with Buffy the vampire.

Alaric: Yeah, I'll live. What are you doing here?

Caroline: Checking up on you. In case you're not you.

Alaric: I'm me.

Caroline: Well I guess not you would say that too. Which is why…

(Caroline shows him the bottle of herbs Alaric needs to take.)

Caroline: Elena said you have to drink this. I hope it tastes better than it smells.

(She hands him the bottle.)

Alaric: It doesn't.

(Alaric drinks the medicine.)

Alaric: Mmm. That's disgusting.

(He puts down the bottle.)

Caroline: It's either that or kill people, so. Elena told me everything

(Alaric looks at her then looks away, avoiding her gaze. Caroline sits down.)

Alaric: Caroline.

(Alaric looks at Caroline.)

Alaric: I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I could say.

Caroline: Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone. A stranger. I just… killed him. And what's worse is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too, I mean we all do.

Alaric: Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father's.

Caroline: Yeah, it is. And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father too. Look, all I know is, I'm no better than you. So, I'm going to take a page from the Elena Gilbert handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Okay?

Alaric: Okay.

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Elena walks up to Stefan.)

Elena: Hey. How is he?

Stefan: Hey. He's just banged up. Caroline's gonna stay with him and make sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me and said Finn is still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move.

Elena: Wait, wait, Rebekah has Damon; our next move should be finding him.

Stefan: No, we need to stay on point. See an Original, kill an Original. That's the plan.

Elena: Yeah, that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance.

Stefan: Look, Elena, I understand that you're concerned about my brother's life, but if he even knew, for one second, that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people he would lose his mind.

Elena: Yeah, and if the roles were reversed he would stop everything to save you.

Stefan: I know what my brother would want.

Elena: What he would want and what we should do are two different things.

Stefan: You gonna help me with this or not?

(Elena stares at Stefan, scornfully.)

Stefan: Okay, I'll figure it out myself.

(Stefan leaves.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Damon is weak and still in the trap. He hears someone approaching him. He sees a person enter the room. As they get closer, he sees it's Elena.)

Damon: What are you doing here? Rebekah will kill you.

Elena: Then hurry up and - and tell me what to do.

(Damon looks up at his wrists, trapped in the bear traps.)

Damon: Open them. Carefully.

(Elena opens one of the traps and grabs Damon, holding him up while she opens up the second one. Damon is too weak to move on his own, so Elena has to hold him up. They walk out of the room and down the hall. Damon starts to fall over and Elena urges him on.)

Elena: Damon. Come on, come on, we have to keep going. Damon.

(They make it to the parlor and Damon collapses on the floor, Elena falls down next to him.)

Elena: No. Look at me. Look at me.

(She grabs his face in her hands.)

Damon: Don't be an idiot, Elena.

Elena: I am not going to leave you. Damon? No. (Elena holds her wrist to his mouth.) Hey, hey. Drink.

(Damon bites her wrist and starts to feed. After a while he stops and looks at Elena. He moves in toward her and their foreheads touch. The whole thing was just a daydream. Damon is still stuck in the trap.)

Damon: Uh, you bitch.

Rebekah: It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?

Damon: Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there.

Rebekah: Mmm, well I hope you were nicer to Elena than you were to me.

Damon: Oh, come on, I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?

(Rebekah looks hurt.)

Damon: I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too.

(Rebekah stabs Damon in the stomach and he screams. Bonnie hears him in the other room and turns around.)

Gwen: What was that?

Klaus: I wouldn't let it bother you, love.

Bonnie: Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right.

Klaus: You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back. (Bonnie pushes Klaus away from her.) Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are.

(Klaus grabs a case and opens it. There are four bottles of blood within it. Klaus points to them.)

Klaus: Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn.

(Klaus bites his hand and holds his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looks at Bonnie.)

Klaus: Where do you want this?

(Bonnie looks away and grabs a glass, holding it under Klaus' hand so his blood can drip into it.

(Gwendolyn is sitting near Bonnie just Holding her head in her hands trying to come with a Way to do the Spell without Bonnie doing this she is a Mage capable of doing any spell) Wait Please Let me do the spell I'm a Mage I can do any spell and Bonnie doesn't have to do this Please let me do it instead of her Klaus.

Klaus:( Surprise on his face) Fine as long as its Done Bonnie you may leave but Don't tell anyone about this or I will Kill Gwendolyn( Seeing the Look on Gwen's face) its your choice.

Bonnie: I won't say anything( Giving Gwen the glass and the blood of Klaus) Good Luck Gwen and be careful.

Gwen:( Afraid and Sad but Determined looks at Klaus) I will lets just get this over with.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Finn and Sage are sitting at a table together.)

Sage: You've never had tequila before?

Finn: Mm-mm.

(Sage pours salt on Finn's wrist.)

(Sage licks the salt off her wrist and shoots the tequila. Finn does the same. Stefan is sitting at the bar, listening to them.)

Finn: Happy now?

(Sage hands him a lime and he sucks on it.)

Finn: I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind.

(Sage laughs. A man approaches their table.)

Troy: Hey Sage.

Sage: Hey Troy.

(Troy nods at Finn and leaves.)

Finn: You know him?

Sage: I turned him.

Finn: You turned him? Why?

Sage: Because I'm in enemy territory. When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back up. You can't trust anyone here.

(Matt walks up to their table. Sage grabs his wrist.)

Sage: Two more tequilas?

Matt: Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know.

(Stefan is still at the bar. He pushes a tiny bottle of vervain to his side, which Matt grabs along with a coffee cup.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Gwen is starting the spell to unlink the Originals. She pours one of the vials of blood into the cup.)

MYSTIC GRILL

Finn: How many people have you turned?

Sage: I don't know. A lot. Don't judge me. Finn, you turned me.

Finn: Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals.

Sage: My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis. It's called living life to the fullest.

(Stefan is sending out a text saying "Get ready")

KLAUS' MANSION (Gwen continues the spell. She has mixed all the siblings blood and pours it onto the table.)

MYSTIC GRILL (The waitress places two tequila shots on Finn and Sage's table.)

Sage: Finally.

(Stefan gets up from the bar and leaves.)

Sage: Oh, thanks.

(Sage raises her shot glass.)

Sage: To living life to the fullest.

(Finn raises his shot glass and clinks it against hers.)

Finn: To living life.

(Sage laughs and they drink their shots. Suddenly, they spit them back up and start choking.)

Sage: Oh, what the hell?

Finn: Vervain.

(Finn turns his head and sees Stefan leaving, Stefan stops and stares at him, then walks out the door. Sage and Finn get up and go after him.)

KLAUS' MANSION (The blood starts to disperse into five different circles as Gwen continues the spell.)

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Stefan hides around the corner. Finn and Sage exit the grill. Stefan goes to stab Finn, but Sage grabs him and throws him down on the ground. The stake falls down the stairwell.)

Sage: Finn, the stake!

(Finn runs down the stairs to grab the stake.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(The flames flare up as Gwen continues the spell. The large pool of blood has become five separate pools of blood that are moving away from each other.)

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Finn is about to grab the stake, when Elena and Matt burst out a back door. Elena shoots Finn in the stomach with the crossbow and Matt comes in and stabs him with another stake, directly in the heart.)

Sage: No!

(Sage rushes down the stairs to Finn's side. She cries as she watches Finn die and strokes his face.)

Sage: Finn, no.

(Finn's body catches fire and Sage backs up to the wall and continues to sob.)

KLAUS' MANSION (Gwen has completed the spell. The pools of blood are completely separated. Klaus looks at her.)

(Rebekah comes out of a room, wiping blood off her hands. Klaus is escorting Gwen to her Room.)

Rebekah: Thank you, Gwen. See you in Physics class.

(Rebekah walks away, smiling. Gwen sees Damon in the snares in the room Rebekah just walked out of.)

Gwen: Oh my God.

Klaus: Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him.

(Gwen looks at Damon but Continues up to the Room that Klaus given her feeling a little Used and betrayed never thought she would allow herself to fall for someone like Klaus the night that she gave herself to him feeling ashamed at herself falls on the bed Crying her eyes out)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan and Elena enter the library.)

Elena: Hey. How's Alaric?

Caroline: He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?

Stefan: Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself.

(Elena's phone rings. She answers it. It's Bonnie.)

Elena: Bonnie. Where have you been?

Bonnie: Klaus has Damon.

Elena: Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead, we just killed Finn.

Bonnie: No, Elena, he forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He's still alive.

Elena: Okay, Bonnie, where's Damon?

Bonnie: At Klaus' mansion. It's bad, Elena, he threatened Jeremy. And my mom.

(Bonnie starts to choke up.)

Elena: Are – are you okay?

Bonnie: I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just – I have to – I have to go.

(She hangs up.)

Elena: No, Bonnie just….

OUTSIDE KLAUS' MANSION

(Bonnie slides down the side of her car and starts to cry.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is leaving for Klaus'; Elena follows him.)

Stefan: Stay with Caroline. I'll call you when it's over.

Elena: Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you, we need another plan.

Stefan: What we need is for Klaus to be dead.

(Elena grabs Stefan and turns him around.)

Elena: Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!

Stefan: Anger gets things done, Elena!

Elena: Or it'll get you killed! It'll get Damon killed along with you.

Stefan: Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me.

(Stefan walks out and slams the door. Elena flinches. Caroline enters the front hall.)

Caroline: I miss well-adjusted Stefan.

(Suddenly, the door flies open and Stefan is thrown through it. Sage enters the house.)

Sage: Ding dong.

(Caroline goes to attack her, but Sage throws her to the ground.)

Sage: I'm not here for you. I'm here for him.

(Elena runs to the front door, but Troy blocks her path.)

Troy: I don't think so.

(Sage approaches Stefan.)

Stefan: I had to kill him, Sage.

Sage: Oh, you remember me.

(She kicks Stefan and he flies into a chair.)

Sage: Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds.

(She starts to cough and her nose starts to bleed.)

Troy: Sage?

(Sage gets up and throws a punch at Stefan, but Stefan grabs her fist and throws her to the ground. Sage is getting weaker.)

Sage: Troy, help me!

(Troy releases Elena and rushes over to Sage. He starts to cough up blood as well.)

Sage: What is happening to me?

(Sage and Troy die.)

Elena: She just died.

Caroline: So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn.

Elena: But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or..?

Caroline: Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness.

Elena: No, that doesn't explain Troy.

Stefan: It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it: Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn.

Caroline: Wait, so when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…

Elena: If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would… it'd just be dead.

KLAUS' MANSION (Damon is still strung up by the traps. Stefan enters the room.)

Damon: This was much different in my head.

Stefan: Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this.

(Klaus and Rebekah enter.)

Klaus: Oh good, a hero. What do you want?

(Stefan drops the duffel bag with the stakes and Klaus' feet.)

Stefan: I'm here to make a deal.

Damon: Stefan, what are you doing?

Stefan: Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.

(Klaus looks at Rebekah.)

Rebekah: That's impossible.

Stefan: Actually it's not. Finn is dead.

Rebekah: You killed my brother?

(Stefan looks at Klaus.)

Stefan: Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you.

Klaus: And how do I know there aren't any more left?

Stefan: Because there aren't.

Klaus: Let's be certain, shall we?

(Klaus walks over to Damon.)

Klaus: Leave.

Damon: No.

Klaus: Go on. Leave.

Rebekah: Nik, he's my play thing not yours.

(Klaus grabs Damon by the throat and compels him.)

Klaus: I said, go home.

(Damon starts to pull his wrists out from the snares, peeling the flesh off of them in the process. He screams in pain.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Caroline comes in from outside. Elena is sitting on the floor in the parlor, placing stuff back on the end table that was knocked off during the fight.)

Caroline: Vampire disposal. Not my strong suit. Uck. Where'd Stefan go?

Elena: Trading the stakes for Damon.

(Caroline sits down.)

Caroline: All of them?

Elena: No, not all of them. We still have uh- enough to kill three out of the four of them. If we can figure out who to save.

Caroline: How are we supposed to do that?

Elena: I have no idea. You were turned with Damon's blood, and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose.

Caroline: Well, who turned Rose?

Elena: We don't know. But it can only link back to one Original and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus. So that we can still kill him.

(Caroline suddenly looks worried.)

Caroline: Elena.

(Caroline gets up.)

Caroline: Even if Klaus didn't create our bloodline, we know for a fact that he turned one of us.

Elena: Oh my God. Tyler. If we kill Klaus, then Tyler will die.

KLAUS' MANSION

(Damon is still pulling himself out of the trap.)

Klaus: Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself. Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now.

(Klaus grabs Damon by the throat and compels him again.)

Klaus: Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?

Damon: Eleven.

Klaus: Eleven! Really? So, not eight then.

Rebekah: You really shouldn't have lied.

Stefan: I'll get you the other three.

Klaus: Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue.

Stefan: What is wrong with you?

Klaus: What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend. (Klaus laughs.) I really think you should be thanking me.

(Stefan rushes at Klaus with a white oak stake in hand. Klaus grabs his wrist.)

Klaus: Step down, or you both die.

Klaus: There. Now you only have to get me the other two.

Rebekah: This is ridiculous.

(Rebekah walks over to Damon and releases him from the traps. Klaus walks over to her.)

Klaus: What are you doing?

Rebekah: I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith.

(Rebekah picks up the duffel bag with the stakes and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan.)

Klaus: Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear.

(Klaus leaves.)

(Rebekah and Klaus are in the parlor, after the Salvatores have left.)

Rebekah: I can't believe Finn is dead.

Klaus: Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah.

Rebekah: He was still your brother. Mind your tongue.

Klaus: Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death.

(Rebekah walks over to Klaus.)

Rebekah: Is that how you would speak of me if I died?

Klaus: Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?

Rebekah: The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours.

Klaus: I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other.

Rebekah: So are you leaving?

Klaus: As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids.

Rebekah: And if I choose to stay?

Klaus: Then you're just as pathetic as Finn.

(Klaus leaves he spots Gwen sitting on the stairs and from the Look on her face she Heard everything she Runs upstairs and slams the door in Klaus's face when he tryies to stop her)

Klaus:( Feeling remorse and Guilty for the way he treated Gwen) Please Love Open the Door I should have never treated you the way I did I am not good at this Forgive me Please.

Gwen:(Sobbing and tears in every word she says) Just Go away you never cared about me I was just a means to end all that stuff we did None of it meant anything to you Klaus or you wouldn't of Hurt me the way you have Its a good thing you are Leaving you wouldn't have to be burden with the Likes of me ever again I'll just Find a new Home somewhere and never be bother by me again.

Klaus: No Love I treasure you more then you know One day I will make it up to you I've treated you so Poorly and I'll have to work harder at this Relationship One Day I will make you mine again( Walking in the Room seeing her sitting down against the wall crying he Pulls her in his arms even though she fights him but soon gives in and Lets him Hold her) Forgive me Love if Not now then Later for I have never felt more Alive then I am with you Someday I will Prove it too you.

(Gwen Closing her eyes as Klaus Rocks her against his chest and Not knowing that he is crying too for what he did to her.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is in his room, twirling one of the stakes around in his hand. Elena enters.)

Elena: Hey.

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: You haven't said much since you got back home.

Stefan: I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric's stake back. Promise.

Elena: You really scared me today. You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own, you know that, right?

Stefan: Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore.

Elena: Why?

Stefan: Cause he's not worth it. All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done, it's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started.

Elena: That's not true. Yeah, Klaus dragged you through hell, but you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him.

Stefan: And what did I lose in the process?

(Stefan gets up and walks towards Elena.)

Stefan: Look, hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that.

Elena: Stefan.

Stefan: No, no, just admit it. Admit it to me, Elena. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it.

Elena: I… I can't, because it's not true, Stefan. I never stopped loving you.

Stefan: I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this is all my fault.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Stefan: I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Damon.

Elena: What? No, Stefan, I…

(Stefan caresses Elena's face and moves closer towards her.)

Stefan: Hey. I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him.

(Elena hesitates.)

Elena: I- I don't know what I feel.

(Stefan drops his hand from Elena's face and looks at her. Without saying a word, he grabs the stake and leaves the room.)

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Damon knocks on the door. Alaric answers.)

Alaric: Ah, he's still alive.

Damon: Yeah, for now. I need your stake.

(Alaric goes over to a shelf and pulls back some books.)

Alaric: It's right behind these books here.

Damon: A bookshelf, really? At least I was trying to be clever about it.

Alaric: Where the hell is it?

Damon: Ha ha ha. Look harder, Ric.

Alaric: It's not here, Damon.

(Alaric and Damon search through the other shelves.)

Damon: Maybe you just forgot which shelf you put it on.

Alaric: No, I didn't forget. It's – I – I put it right here! A stake doesn't just vanish into thin air!

Damon: Who else did you tell, Ric?!

Alaric: I didn't tell anybody, Damon! I'm the only….

Damon: What?

Alaric: I'm the only one who knew about it, Damon.

Damon: No. Are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires, possibly mine?

Alaric: That's exactly what I'm telling you.


	14. Heart Of Darkness

**Heart Of Darkness**

_After Promising Klaus that she will try to forgive him that she won't sleep with him until after Everything blows over she was going through her family's Stuff in the chests that Klaus managed to get out of herHouse before he burned it down still furious with that she has Put a Spell on her Room door so he won't come in anymore Putting her clothes away in the Wardrobe and her shoes making her bed and Cleaning up the Room she decides to take a shower and Put everything behind her even try to put it behind her drying off after getting out of the shower and then Putting Jeans a white sweater on and her brown leather jacket and black combat boots and then Pulling her hair up in a Pony tail she grabs her Bag then heads down stairs._

(Klaus just drawing in his sketch pad when Gwen comes down the stairs looking refresh as a Daisy he Promise to buy her a New Car so he throws some Keys to her catching her by surprise)

Klaus: There you go Love set of Keys to go with your New Kia Sportage I am sorry for destroying your Car and House and as payment I'm giving freedom of My House come and Go as you please as a Peace offering.

Gwen: Thank you Klaus even though you destroy everything I love at least you were Honest so What are you doing with that( Pointing at the Drawing)

Klaus: Just a New Painting I'm starting soon you know I love Art so what about you going somewhere

Gwen: Yeah I came to live a Life somehow and its time I get back to it so Continue on doing what you are doing.

(Klaus watching as Gwen walks out of the sitting room and Out the front door is Feeling sad and Guilty about what he did to her and knowing she knows he's making a effort puts a Smile on his face.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Elena walks down the stairs into the basement with a bag. She approaches the door to one of the cells and peers in.)

Elena: Alaric?

Alaric: Yep. Still me.

(Elena unlocks the door and enters the cell. Alaric is sitting on a cot in the room.)

Alaric: You know, you shouldn't be in here. It defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing.

(Elena drops the bag on the ground.)

Elena: Well, you still need the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep.

(Alaric picks up one of the books and hands it to Elena.)

Alaric: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?

Elena: What? No, I grabbed…. Damon. Thinks he's hilarious.

Alaric: At least one of us still has a sense of humor.

Elena: Are you sure that you…? I mean you don't have to be kept in here.

Alaric: Ah, no, this is… this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake.

Elena: We looked everywhere. You…. the other you, hid it well.

Alaric: What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?

Elena: It's the only thing that will kill him, so wage war, murder people, you know Klaus stuff.

(Elena pulls up a chair and sits down in it.)

Elena: Listen, Stefan is gonna watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe so, Damon and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up.

Alaric: Why do you say that like you're waiting for me to disapprove?

Elena: I don't know. Me and Damon. Traveling across the country.

Alaric: I guess I'm more curious to hear what Stefan has to say about it.

Elena: Actually, it was his idea. He thinks that I have some unresolved feelings for Damon.

Alaric: Do you?

Elena: I guess that's why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out.

(Upstairs, Stefan is standing in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. Damon is bringing luggage down for the trip.)

Damon: You hear from Klaus?

Stefan: Not yet. I'm sure I will soon though. (Stefan picks up the white oak stake.) He's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one.

Damon: Well, that's gonna be disappointing for him.

Stefan: I'll get it out of Alaric. I just need some time.

Damon: I like that confidence, Stefan. I don't share it, but I like it.

Stefan: You don't think I can do what it takes.

Damon: Well, you're good Stefan again. You're in control. Sorry, you might get the girl but you lose the edge. Speaking of…

(Elena walks into the room.)

Damon: Have you ever flown first class?

Elena: Who did you have to compel for that?

Damon: Pft, please. I use miles.

(Damon picks up the luggage and walks out the door. Elena looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan…

Stefan: Be safe.

(Elena stares at him for a moment, and then walks out the door.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Caroline walks into the cafeteria and looks around. People are decorating for the next decade dance. Caroline sees Matt and walks over to him.)

Caroline: What is this?

Matt: It's the decade dance. Remember, you made us sign up to help?

Caroline: No. (Caroline picks up a boa.) This. The 20s. We're doing the 70s.

Rebekah: Too flashy, people. It's supposed to be speakeasy, not the World Fair.

(Rebekah sees Caroline and walks up to her.)

Rebekah: Ah, good, you're here. I need help setting up the tables so, get to it.

Caroline: What do you think you're doing?

Rebekah: Somebody has to be in charge.

Caroline: Yeah, me. I'm the chair of the Dance Committee. The theme of the decade dance is the 1970s.

Rebekah: So, you'd rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the jazz age? Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you.

Caroline: Maybe he sees a challenge. See, unlike some other people, I don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with.

Gwendolyn( Walking up to them): Maybe we can do both decades?

Caroline/Rebekah: No.

Rebekah: Go on, Matt, don't be a coward. You know you loved my 20s idea when I presented it to the group.

(Caroline turns around and looks at Matt.)

Caroline: Traitor!

Matt: Bell bottoms and disco? I don't know, this just seemed cooler.

Rebekah: See? It's just cooler.

Caroline: Whatever. Have fun at your stupid dance.

(Caroline walks away. Outside, Caroline is walking to her car with Matt chasing after her.)

Matt: Caroline! Wait!

Caroline: Impressive. You sold it.

Matt: And you bought yourself a day.

Caroline: Thank you. Just keep her occupied. Be careful!

Matt: You too. And uh, tell him I said hi. Okay?

(Caroline nods and gets into her car.)

Rebekah: I thought you were not coming back after what Klaus did to you and all I can't believe he burned down your family home.

Gwen: Well neither did I after everything that was going on between us I thought your Brother Cared about me but Like a Fool No so I am just trying to live a life as I can.

Rebekah: Still I'm Sorry Klaus is an idiot He sees a good thing in front of him and he tryies to run from it by doing something like this I can relate he has done it to me and my other siblings for years.

Gwen: Oh that is bad but your still family and shouldn't let this break you apart its different between me and Klaus we will work it out somehow.

Rebekah: Hope so would be fun to have you in the family someday Come on you can help me decorate the Gym for the dance.

Gwen: The 20's I can't wait for it.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters the basement and goes over to the cellar which Alaric is being kept in. Alaric is lying on the cot with his eyes closed.)

Alaric: Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that is what you're supposed to do?

Stefan: Well, look, I know it's not easy so (Stefan holds up a whiskey bottle) Damon suggested that I bring something to help speed up the process.

Alaric: What the hell.

(Alaric sits up and Stefan enters the cell. He hands the bottle to Alaric and goes to grab a chair.)

Alaric: You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone.

Stefan: Oh, I am one step ahead of you.

(He shows Alaric a glass and sits down in the chair. He holds his glass out and Alaric pours some whiskey in it. They both drink.)

Alaric: So, road trip, huh?

Stefan: Yeah, I needed to stay here.

Alaric: Why? I mean, why you? You know, it doesn't take much to babysit me while I sit here waiting for a psychotic break.

Stefan: Well, unfortunately, we only have a limited amount of time.

Alaric: Before what?

Stefan: Before we have to resort to other methods.

Alaric: So, you're worried that you're gonna have to torture me. You don't think Damon could have done that?

Stefan: Look, Elena needed to go on that road trip with Damon. No matter what I go through to get her back; fighting my bloodlust, trying to gain control of my life again… None of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else.

DENVER, COLORADO

(Elena and Damon are at a batting cage looking for Jeremy. Elena spots him.)

Elena: There he is.

Damon: Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball.

(Elena walks over to the cage.)

Elena: Hey Jer!

Jeremy: Elena? What's wrong?

(Damon, Elena, and Jeremy are walking out of the batting cages. Damon explains what has happened over the past few months.)

Damon: Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose.

Jeremy: So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?

Damon: Dead vampire is redundant, but yes.

Jeremy: Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose.

Damon: What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?

Elena: Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection.

Jeremy: Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done.

(Jeremy walks away. Elena turns around and sees Kol.)

Elena: Jer..

Jeremy: Hey man.

Elena: Damon, it's Kol!

(Kol hits Damon with a wooden baseball bat. The bat breaks in half and Damon falls to the ground.)

Jeremy: What are you doing?!

Elena: Jeremy, get back! He's an Original.

Jeremy: What?

Kol: No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds.

(Kol grabs an aluminum bat from the bat rack.)

Kol: You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break.

(Kol is about to hit Damon with the bat, when Damon picks up half of the broken wooden bat and stabs Kol through the chest with it. Kol falls to the ground.)

Jeremy: Did you kill him?

Damon: No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on.

(Damon grabs Elena, who is shocked, and they leave the batting cages.)

MOTEL IN DENVER

(Elena, Jeremy, and Damon are getting their luggage out of the car and start walking to their motel room.)

Damon: For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me.

Jeremy: So, where are we?

Damon: Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us.

Jeremy: I can't believe Kol was a vampire.

Damon: Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?

(Elena glares at him as they walk up the stairs.)

Elena: Not helping.

(They enter their motel room.)

Elena: Well, this should work, right Jer?

Jeremy: Yeah, doesn't really matter.

Damon: Alright Whoopi, what do you need? (Damon draws the curtains close.) Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?

Jeremy: That's not how it works.

Damon: I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one.

Jeremy: Alright, you uh- you got a picture of her?

Damon: Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me.

(Elena scoffs, rolls her eyes and sits down next to Jeremy.)

Jeremy: Alright, uh- tell me something about her.

(Damon sits down on the end of one of the beds.)

Damon: Um, well she does this little thing with her tongue.

Elena: Something that matters, Damon.

Damon: She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it.

Elena: I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise.

Jeremy: It was in the dream he gave her. She's here.

(Damon looks around. He can't see her, but Rose is sitting on the bed next to him.)

THE WOODS

(Caroline is walking through the woods. She stops by the Lockwood cellar and looks around. She hears a noise. She smiles and turns around. Tyler is standing behind her.)

Caroline: Hi.

Tyler: You have no idea how much I've missed you.

(Caroline smiles and they kiss. They make their way down the cellar, while still passionately kissing each other. Caroline pushes the cellar door open and takes her jacket off. Tyler takes his jacket off too and they continue to kiss. Tyler pushes Caroline against the wall and she takes his shirt off. They kiss again while Caroline smiles.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Matt drives Rebekah up to the house and parks his truck.)

Matt: Here we are. Home, sweet, home.

Rebekah: Okay, spill. Why are you being nice to me?

Matt: I drove you home. You don't have a car.

Rebekah: Not just that, I mean, helping me with the dance and then standing up to Caroline. I don't buy it.

Matt: Buy what?

Rebekah: The whole gentlemanly thing. After everything my family has done to you. What are you up to?

Matt: It's sad that you can't just get a ride home from school without thinking there is some ulterior motive.

Rebekah: You're right. I'm probably gonna organize the whole dance and then have to compel myself a date.

Matt: Let's not get crazy. Good bye, Rebekah.

Rebekah: Good bye, Matt. Thanks for the ride.

(Rebekah gets out of the car and Matt drives away. She stands there for a while, smiling. She enters the house and sees someone standing by the fireplace. Rebekah stops and the person turns around. It's Esther.)

Rebekah: Mother.

(Rebekah rushes over to her, grabs her by the throat and pushes her against the wall.)

Rebekah: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Esther: Because I'm dying.

MOTEL IN DENVER

Elena: Is she lonely on the other side?

Rose: No. I enjoy it. I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want.

Jeremy: She says not to worry, she's happy.

Damon: Is she still hot?

Rose: Tell him he's still dripping with sex too. (Jeremy stares at her.) Fine, tell him I miss him.

Jeremy: She misses you.

Rose: And tell him I'm rooting for him and Elena.

Jeremy: She uh- she misses both of you.

Rose: Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter.

Jeremy: She was sired by someone named Mary Porter.

Damon: Uh – Scary Mary. Well, where is she, Rose?

Rose: I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell them to sit tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan and Alaric are sitting together in the cellar.)

Alaric: I assume they've got Jeremy by now?

Stefan: They should. Haven't heard from them. Elena's worried about him; knowing that she can't count on his ring anymore.

Alaric: Who knows? Maybe his alter ego is a pot smoking, hippie pacifist.

Stefan: Yeah, maybe.

Alaric: I can't say, I thought mine would be so hostile and militant.

Stefan: That actually makes perfect sense. Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one.

Alaric: You must really hate me. Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires.

Stefan: Ah, he's too judgmental.

Alaric: The thing is, he's me. I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed, there's no humanity switch. What drives him is me.

Stefan: No. No, he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. The parts we all have.

(Klaus enters the cell.)

Klaus: Well, this is depressing, isn't it?

(Stefan stands up.)

Klaus: Oh, and I found this (Klaus shows them the stake.) upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more.

Stefan: Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time.

Klaus: Why? Because we're waiting for that one to pass out? (He points to Alaric.) No thanks. I think I'll just kill him.

Stefan: Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake.

Klaus: I can live with that.

Stefan: Well, I can't. When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?

Klaus: So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake? And to get it we need you to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this.

(Klaus rushes towards Alaric and breaks his neck. Alaric dies.)

Klaus: There. Sleeping like a baby.

MOTEL IN DENVER

(Damon is outside the motel room, his phone rings and he answers it. Stefan is on the other end.)

Damon: There you are. Any sign of Evil-laric?

Stefan: Nope, only dead Alaric.

Damon: What?

Stefan: Don't worry, he was wearing his ring. Klaus was here, let's just say he's not very patient.

Damon: Kol must have told him we were in Denver. How long has Ric been out?

Stefan: A few hours. I'm hoping when he wakes up, it won't be him, it'll be the other him.

Damon: And if not?

Stefan: Yeah, I know. Whatever it takes. So, were you able to contact Rose?

Damon: Yeah, no answers yet. So, we're just stuck in this motel until she gets back to us.

Stefan: A motel?

Damon: Yeah, we had to get away from Kol. I'll call you when I know more.

(Damon hangs up.)

(Jeremy and Elena are in the motel room together. Jeremy is watching TV and Elena is going through the luggage.)

Jeremy: So, what's up with you and Damon?

Elena: What do you mean? Nothing's up.

Jeremy: Are you sure about that? Cause even Rose said something.

Elena: What did she say?

(Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Everything okay in here?

Elena: Yeah. It's fine.

Damon: Okay, well, I'm gonna freshen up. You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back.

KLAUS MANSION

Rebekah: How are you dying? I thought Ayana preserved your body with a spell.

Esther: She did. I'm drawing my power from the Bennett witch line. When Abby died the connection was severed. So my body has weakened.

Rebekah: Well, if you've come to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed. You should have spent less time plotting my death.

Esther: Is that what you think I've been doing on the other side? I've been looking over you for a thousand years. Of joy and heartbreak. Your fights with Klaus, the nights you cried yourself to sleep calling out my name. Not a day has gone by that I wasn't right there with you.

Rebekah: And yet you still tried to kill me.

Esther: Because it shouldn't have been a thousand years, Rebekah. No one should live that long.

Rebekah: But I haven't lived at all.

Esther: I'm sorry, Rebekah. I'm so, so sorry.

(Esther takes Rebekah's hands and starts to shake. She falls to the ground, dead. Rebekah kneels down next to her. Klaus enters the room.)

Klaus: What's going on?

Rebekah: She's dead.

LOCKWOOD CELLAR

(Caroline is lying on Tyler's chest. They're both naked.)

Tyler: Did I mention I miss you? Bad.

(Caroline giggles and kisses his chest.)

Caroline: Mm, at some point we are going to do this in an actual bed, right?

Tyler: (laughs) Yes, I promise. Once I figure out how to deal with Klaus.

Caroline: Tell him to suck it. You broke his sire bond, you won't have to deal with him anymore.

Tyler: It's easier said than done. Besides, I won't know if it's broken for sure until I test it.

(Caroline sits up.)

Caroline: Wait, I thought you said that's why you were coming back, because you said you felt different.

Tyler: I do feel different. I feel freer. Way more myself. All I know is I just turned about a hundred times in the Appalachian Mountains. If I can get through that, I can get through anything.

Caroline: Good. Because Klaus might not be our only problem.

Tyler: Why?

(Tyler sits up too.)

Tyler: What else did I miss?

Caroline: Matt killed an Original and then every vampire that Original had ever turned mysteriously died. Right now, Damon is desperate to figure out which Original created our vampire bloodline and if he finds out it wasn't Klaus, they're all gonna kill him.

Tyler: But Klaus turned me. So if he dies, I die.

Caroline: I know that. They know that. The difference is Damon doesn't care.

MOTEL IN DENVER

(Damon walks out of the bathroom, shirtless. He grabs a bottle of whiskey in the ice box and puts a shirt on. Elena is in bed, watching him. Damon pours himself a drink and sits down. He drains the glass of liquor and looks over at Elena. Elena quickly closes her eyes and tries to get to sleep. Damon continues to watch her and Elena opens her eyes again. They stare at each other for a while, until Damon gets up and walks over to the bed. He lies down next to her.)

Elena: You never told me about that. What you did for Rose.

Damon: It wasn't about you.

Elena: Why don't you let people see the good in you?

Damon: Because when people see good, they expect good. (He turns his head and looks at Elena.) And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations.

(Elena turns away. She places her arm by her side, Damon gently grabs and caresses her hand. Elena breathes heavily, unsure of what she's feeling. She quickly gets out of the bed, grabs her coat and leaves the motel room. She puts on her coat and leans against the ice machine. Damon comes out after her.)

Elena: Don't.

Damon: Why not? Elena…

(Elena turns around and rushes towards Damon. She kisses him passionately. They continue to kiss as Damon pushes Elena against a pillar. He starts to kiss her neck and chest, but she lifts his head back up to her lips. They look at each other and continue to kiss. Then Jeremy ruins the moment by coming out of the room. Elena and Damon pull away from each other. Elena looking ashamed.)

Jeremy: Elena?

Elena: Oh my God, Jeremy. I…

Jeremy: Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas.

Damon: Okay then. Let's go.

(Damon heads back into the room. Jeremy looks at Elena.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is reading Moby Dick, when Alaric comes back from the dead.)

Stefan: Welcome back.

Alaric: What happened? Did I uh..?

Stefan: No, you pretty much laid there dead for half the night. But on the uh- on the plus side, I did almost finish reading Moby Dick.

(Stefan gets up and walks towards Alaric.)

Alaric: This is stupid. Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it.

Stefan: I know.

Alaric: So, how do you want to do this?

Stefan: I don't want to do any of this.

Alaric: Well, that makes two of us. But I don't think we have much choice in the matter.

(Alaric takes off his ring.)

Stefan: Wait, wait, what are you doing? You need that ring.

Alaric: No, what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So, I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So, let's see if he defends himself against death.

Stefan: Look, Alaric, I'm not gonna kill you, okay?

Alaric: If we have any chance at this, Stefan, you're gonna have to try.

(Stefan looks at Alaric. He rushes towards Alaric and punches him.)

SOMEWHERE IN KANSAS

(Damon, Elena, and Jeremy pull up to an old, abandoned looking house and get out of the car.)

Jeremy: This is the address.

Damon: Looks about right.

Elena: (To Jeremy) Wait here.

Jeremy: Why?! So you guys can make out some more?

Damon: Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister.

(Jeremy scoffs and goes back to the car.)

Damon: Thank you. Come on.

(Damon and Elena enter the house. Elena turns on a torch.)

Damon: Oof, like Vampire Hoarders.

Elena: Who is this Mary person?

Damon: Scary Mary. She's really old, super creepy.

Elena: And how do you know her?

Damon: I dated her.

Elena: Of course.

Damon: What? I said creepy, not ugly.

(A loud noise comes from another room. Damon and Elena look at the door where the noise came from. Damon, followed by Elena goes into the room. Elena moves the torch light around the room and the beam lands on a vampire who has been staked.)

Damon: Mary.

(The lights come on in the dark room. Kol is sitting in a chair with a baseball bat.)

Kol: Quite contrary.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan hits Alaric again. Alaric gets up and looks at Stefan.)

Alaric: You're not putting enough into this.

Stefan: If I put any more into it, I'm gonna break your spine.

(Stefan hits Alaric again. Alaric falls to the floor, blood is coming out of his mouth and one of his tooth has fallen out. The veins under Stefan's eyes start to protrude and his eyes become bloodshot. He turns away.)

Alaric: Well don't back down now.

Stefan: No, no, no, no, no, I can't… the blood.

(Alaric gets up again.)

Alaric: Come on, you're past that.

Stefan: No, I'm not.

Alaric: Then use it! Give into it! Try and kill me, Stefan. Come on!

Stefan: Not like this, Alaric.

Alaric: Yes, like this! You're gonna have to want to kill me for me to believe that you will.

Stefan: If I go this far, I may not be able to stop.

Alaric: If you want the answers from my darkest side, you're gonna have to tap into yours. So, don't back down, don't fight it. Just do it. Do it!

(Alaric grabs Stefan's shirt and shakes him. Stefan vamps out and throws Alaric against the brick wall. Alaric falls on the ground and laughs.)

Alaric: You're so weak.

(He gets up.)

Alaric: Look at you, one of nature's most hideous creatures and you can't even get that right.

Stefan: You.

Alaric: Me.

MARY'S HOUSE

Kol: Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie.

Elena: And were you her favorite?

Kol: You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?

(Kol hits Damon with the baseball bat. Damon falls to the ground and Kol continues to hit him.)

Damon: Elena, get out of here!

(Elena runs for the door, but Kol blocks her way.)

Kol: According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me.

(Kol throws Elena to the ground. Damon gets up and rushes towards Kol.)

Damon: Don't touch her.

(Kol throws Damon off of him.)

Kol: Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me.

(Kol hits Damon with the bat repeatedly.)

Kol: There, now we're even.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Stefan: Where's the stake?

Alaric: You're worse than I ever was. Spineless, pathetic.

Stefan: Tell me where the stake is before I kill you.

Alaric: You know you're all gonna burn. Ashes to dust.

(Stefan hits Alaric repeatedly.)

Stefan: Where's the stake?!

(Alaric doesn't answer. Stefan hits him again, then grabs him in a chokehold.)

Stefan: I'm gonna kill you in three… two…one.

Alaric: It's in the cave. Where no vampire can get it.

(Stefan throws Alaric onto the ground and leaves the cellar, locking the door behind him. He goes up the stairs and into the parlor where Klaus and Rebekah wait for him.)

Klaus: That wasn't too hard, was it?

MARY'S HOUSE

(Elena has her hand on Damon's chest.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Damon: Yeah.

(Damon pops his arm back into place.)

Damon: That's better.

(Damon caresses Elena's face and touches the cut on her forehead. Elena gasps.)

Damon: Are you okay? You're bleeding.

Elena: Yeah. I'll be fine.

(She grabs his hand and takes if off her face. She releases his hand from her own and turns away.)

Damon: What are you doing?

(Elena turns to face him.)

Elena: What do you mean?

Damon: Well, this trip and you kissing me. What the hell is this?

Elena: Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you.

Damon: Do you?

Elena: I- I don't – I don't know.

Damon: Hm. I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure that out, didn't you?

Elena: No.

Damon: Or maybe you were hoping I'd screw it up, so I could just make the decision for you, am I wrong?

Elena: Damon…

Damon: Am I wrong?

Elena: It's what you do, Damon. You sabotage things, you… I mean, think about it, every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out.

Damon: What if I didn't? What if there was no bump?

(Elena says nothing.)

Damon: I'm sorry, Elena. This time I'm not gonna make it so easy for you. This time you'll have to figure it out for yourself.

(Damon walks out of the room.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Klaus is pouring himself a drink in the parlor. Rebekah brings Alaric up from the basement.)

Klaus: That's a little gratuitous, don't you think, Stefan? I would have been more gentle.

Rebekah: I'm gonna take him to the caves. You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you're gonna hide, you're wrong.

(Rebekah pushes Alaric towards the door and leaves.)

Klaus: And then there was one. I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore.

Stefan: So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?

Klaus: I haven't actually decided yet.

(Klaus sits down.)

Stefan: Aww, sure you have. See you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to.

Klaus: You know something, you're right. You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, Ripper?

Stefan: I've been fighting that part of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won't. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. So, unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house?

(Stefan leaves the room.)

IN THE CAR

(Jeremy, Elena, and Damon are driving back to Mystic Falls. Jeremy glances at Elena, then turns his head and sees Rose.)

Rose: Are we there yet? Don't tell them I'm here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him. But you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Stefan is different, his love is pure, he'll always be good for her. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst.

(Rose disappears.)

FORBES' HOUSE

(Tyler is sitting on Caroline's bed; Caroline enters her room.)

Caroline: My mom said you could stay as long as you want.

Tyler: Did she say we could share the bed?

Caroline: No. She said you could sleep on the couch. At least until we figure out what Damon and Stefan find out about Klaus.

Tyler: And if Klaus didn't create their line and they try to kill him?

Caroline: Tyler, I just got you back.

(They kiss.)

Caroline: I'm not losing you again.

(Caroline goes out into the living room to make up the couch for Tyler. Tyler see the drawing Klaus made for Caroline on her dresser and picks it up.)

Tyler: Klaus drew this for you?

Caroline: Huh?

Tyler: That's pretty creepy.

(Caroline walks over to Tyler.)

Caroline: Yeah, Klaus is pretty creepy. Even when he's trying to be charming.

Tyler: Charming? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something?

Caroline: No, as far as I'm concerned, he is incapable of real feelings.

Tyler: I'm serious. What the hell happened while I was gone?

Caroline: Tyler. Nothing. Nothing happened.

Tyler: Then why'd you keep this?

Caroline: I don't know!

Tyler: I think I'm gonna find someplace else to spend the night.

(Tyler walks out of the room, handing the drawing back to Caroline.)

Caroline: Tyler. Tyler!

THE CAVE

(Alaric and Rebekah walk down into the cave. Alaric enters, but Rebekah stops where the vampire barrier is.)

Rebekah: Go get it. You know I can't get in.

(Alaric walks over to a crevice in the stone and pulls out the stake. He sits down on Esther's coffin.)

Alaric: Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?

Rebekah: Are we bargaining now? Fine. What's your offer?

Alaric: There's only one stake out there. Which means only one Original has to die. Help me and I'll make sure it's not you.

Rebekah: Tenuous, but points for effort. You see, I don't want one Original to die.

(Rebekah steps over the vampire barrier. Alaric is surprised.)

Rebekah: I want them all to die.

Alaric: How the hell did you do that?

Rebekah: It was easy to fool Niklaus, but I thought you of all people would understand. After all, my son did use your body at one point.

Alaric: You're not Rebekah.

Rebekah: No. My name is Esther and we have a great deal in common.


	15. Do Not Go Gentle

**Do Not Go Gentle**

KLAUS MANSION LIVING ROOM

(Klaus is being creative working on an abstract painting on an easel. Rebekah enters.)

Klaus: What took you so long?

Rebekah: Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake. (shows him a stake) Luckily I'm quite the charmer.

Klaus: That's it?

Rebekah: The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?

(Klaus puts the paintbrush down, takes the stake from Rebekah and throws it into the flames in the fireplace. The flames flare up around the stake)

Rebekah: Well that's that then.

Klaus: Pack your bags, we're leaving

Rebekah: Today?

Klaus: Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the Doppelgänger and be off by sunset.

Rebekah: But tonight is the decade dance.

Klaus: So?

Rebekah: So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go.

Klaus: I'm not going to any dance.

Rebekah: Caroline will be there.

Klaus: That means nothing to me.

Rebekah: Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me.

Klaus: Okay, fine. One last hoorah.

Rebekah: One last hoorah, Nik.

(Gwendolyn is taking a 20's dress out of one of the chests of her family wondering who was that wore it back then its a dark blue dress with Glitter on the front and bottom of the dress and White gloves and black heels.)

Klaus: Well look at that so one of your ancesters was in the 20's as well Love.

Gwen: Yeah her names was Emma wilder she was a singer back in the 20's in New york city I never did find out if she was a Witch or Not.

Klaus: You know that I'm Leaving don't you( Seeing her smile fall but Not trying to hurt her)

Gwen: So you are finally Moving from here deciding that Mystic Falls isn't worth it anymore.

Klaus: The only thing worth it is You Gwen other then that I could care less about this Place.

Gwen: Elena too without her you won't have any means to make Hybrids I know you need them for Protection against Esther but is it worth it when you have Family.

Klaus: Yes for My family even though we fight each other at times they turn on me all the time I can't trust them as soon as the Pathetic dance is Over I will leave You can come with me but you still have to Gradurate first so I can wait( Strolling over to her to take her face between his hands) You are Worth waiting For Little Mage One day you and I shall travel the World together just as I Promised you ( Kissing her Passionatly on the Lips) One Day.

Gwen:( Scared but Nods against him as he Kisses her again) Don't make Promises if your Not really sure what you want Klaus I put my faith in you before and you crushed my heart Lets just take this slow Okay Please.

Klaus: Okay Like I said you are worth it.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is on the phone with Alaric who is in the Klaus Mansion)

Damon: Where've you been? I've been calling you all day.

Alaric: Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together.

Damon: So I take it Rebekah got the stake?

Alaric: I don't know. I woke up alone. There's no sign of it.

Damon: Lovely. What now?

Alaric: Well I think I need to get out of town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone.

Damon: I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric.

Alaric: It's just for a couple of days. I'm stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine. I gotta go.

(Alaric hangs up)

KLAUS MANSION COFFIN ROOM

(Rebekah/Esther walks in as Alaric has finished his call with Damon)

Rebekah/Esther: Quite the cunning liar.

Alaric: Well Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him.

Rebekah/Esther: Just as Niklaus would blindly accept an invitation from his beloved sister, unaware that he is heading to his own death.

(Rebekah/Esther dips a silver dagger in a glass bottle of white oak ash)

Alaric: Did you give him the stake?

Rebekah/Esther: He burned it without hesitation.

Alaric: So where's the real one?

Rebekah/Esther: You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body.

(Rebekah/Esther opens a coffin revealing Esther's body)

Alaric: So how do you...

Rebekah/Esther: How do I return to my true form? With a little magic and some help from a vampire hunter.

(Rebekah/Esther hands Alaric the silver dagger. Alaric stabs her and she collapses on the floor. A few moments later Esther gasps and wakes up in the coffin).

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: GYM HALL

(Caroline Gwen and Elena are walking through the gym hall which is being decorated for the 20's decade dance. Caroline has a clipboard and is in charge of the preparations as Rebekah is missing)

Gwen: So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?

Elena: I just - I wish there was something I could do.

(Elena picks up a chandelier)

Elena: Where do you want me to hang this thing?

Caroline: You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrousity she should have shown up to do it herself. (hands the chandelier to a passingby student) Just no!

(Caroline sees Matt and Jeremy hanging up stars in the ceiling)

Caroline: What are you doing? You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down.

Matt: Trickle, duh!

Caroline: Look at them all bromancy.

Elena: Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the grill.

Gwen: That was nice of him.

Elena: Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out.

Caroline: You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?

Elena: I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it.

Caroline: Aww, what are friends for? So who are you bringing to the dance?

Elena: What do you mean? I thought you, Bonnie and I were going as girl dates.

Caroline: Hm, Bonnie has a date.

Elena: What?

Caroline: Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him.

Elena: Hmm.

Caroline: So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?

Elena: I can't ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother.

Caroline: All the more reason! Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?

Elena: Yeah, but...

Caroline: But nothing! I've watched The Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn.

Elena: Yeah and you're not biased or anything.

Caroline: I'm sorry, but Stefan is your epic love. And I'm not going down without a fight.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is walking into the living room as Elena calls him from her bedroom at the Gilbert house)

Stefan: Hey...

Elena: Hey...do you, do you have a second?

Stefan: Yeah, everything alright?

Elena: Yeah, yeah I just um.. I wanted to uh... Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance and um... Okay look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you.

Stefan: Um, I'd love that.

Elena: Okay, great. Bye.

(They hang up. Damon walks in)

Damon: I'm thinking gardenia corsage. Wrist obviously, you don't want to accidentally stab her in the chest with the pin now that could get messy.

Stefan: Damon, I...

(Damon walks out of the room)

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Meredith is walking down the hall. Turns around and looks behind her to check if someone is following her. The hall is empty. When she turns around again Damon is standing right in front of her, surprising her.)

Meredith: Don't do that, it's not funny!

Damon: Oh, come on, it's a little funny.

Meredith: What do you want Damon?

Damon: I need medical advice. For a friend. Alaric, you remember him, right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces.

Meredith: How is he? Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?

Damon: I don't know. (shows a glass jar full of herbs) Can they work if he doesn't take them? I found these in his loft untouched.

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY.

(Esther and Alaric are walking though the cemetery towards the Salvatore tomb)

Alaric: Why are we here?

Esther: Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time.

(They enter the tomb. Esther stands in front of a bowl. Alaric is on the opposite side, facing her)

Esther: I'll need your ring.

Alaric: Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?

Esther: I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible.

(Alaric gives Esther his ring. She drops it into the bowl and starts chanting a spell. Flames burst up from the bowl as the ring melts. Esther stirs the molten metal with the white oak stake and then turns it upside down. The metal pours down and covers and fuses with the white oak)

Esther: The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is adjusting her headband for her costume in a mirror. The doorbell rings. She opens the door. It's Stefan. He smiles at her)

Elena: Wow, you look very dapper.

Stefan: You look um- very beautiful. Here, I got something for you.

(Stefan pins a white rose to Elena's dress)

Elena: Thank you.

Stefan: So, given our dangeous dance karma, sure you're up for this?

Elena: Getting out of bed is dangeous these days. But we have to live our lives.

Stefan: Hmm. Who gave you that horrible advice?

Elena: Some guy I used to date said it once or twice.

Stefan: Right.

Elena: Shall we?

Stefan: Please

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL GYM HALL

(The party is in full swing with lots of students dancing to the music, including Bonnie and Jamie. Caroline walks up to Matt who is restocking the drinks table with ice)

Caroline: Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?

Matt: Yeah, I'm one of the good ones, I know... Why the compliments, what else do you want?

Caroline: I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately...

Matt: And your point is...?

Caroline: One way or the other she is pretty much spoken for.

Matt: Elena is my friend, Caroline. I'm just looking out for her.

Caroline: And I'm just looking out for you. Because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire.

(Matt spots Tyler greeting people in the crowd)

Matt: What's he doing here?

(Caroline walks up to Tyler)

Caroline: Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you...

Tyler: What's he gonna do? Draw you another picture?

Caroline: Tyler, this isn't a joke!

Tyler: I can pretend I'm sired if I have to. But I'm not gonna hide while he's macking all over you.

Caroline: Tyler, you do not need to be jealous of Klaus.

Tyler: I am jealous, but I'm also competitive. So hang on, I'm about to sweep you off your feet.

(Tyler sweeps Caroline off her feet and spins her around.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL GYM HALL

(Elena and Stefan enter)

Elena: Teach me some moves.

Stefan: Oh no, no, no, no. I blacked out for most of this decade, remember?

Elena: Nice try!

(Elena grabs Stefans hand and drags him toward the dance floor. They start dancing and a romantic slow number comes on. They start slow dancing. Stefan sees Bonnie slow dancing with Jamie)

Stefan: Bonnie seems happy.

Elena: She's working on it.

Stefan: I've been meaning to talk to her. Apologize.

Elena: Yeah, you should, although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Damon.

(Elena lets go of Stefan)

Elena: Listen, Stefan, about Damon... We should probably talk about the trip to Denver.

Stefan: I don't need to know, Elena. When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise I don't need to know. I don't want to know.

(They start dancing again)

Elena: How can you be so fair about this?

Stefan: Because after everything I've put you through, I'm just honored to be your date tonight.

(Stefan dips Elena and does an under arm turn. Damon shows up)

Damon: We three need to talk.

(Damon, Elena and Stefan walk our of the hall. Jeremy sees them and follows them. On the way he literally bumps into Bonnie and Jamie dancing)

Jeremy: Sorry uh. Hey. Bonnie.

Bonnie: Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn't Elena tell you?

Jeremy: Yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sister stops hanging out with vampires I'll take it off.

(Jeremy leaves them to find Elena, Damon and Stefan)

Jamie: Ex-boyfriend?

Bonnie: Yep.

Jamie: That's not awkward at all.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: HALLWAY

Elena: If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something.

Damon: We tried medicine, we tried magic.

Stefan: Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?

Damon: What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know (at Elena), you!

Stefan: What you think he'd go after Elena?

Elena: So wait, what are you suggesting we do?

Damon: I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery.

Elena: What?!

(Jeremy joins them, having overheard their conversation)

Jeremy: No, no way in hell!

Damon: Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing.

Jeremy: You are out of your mind!

Elena: Jeremy...

(Jeremy turns around and leaves. Elena follows him)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Elena is following Jeremy as he is walking out the high school)

Elena: Jer, stop...

Jeremy: This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him.

Elena: No one is gonna hurt him.

(Jeremy turns around and starts to walk away. Elena grabs his arm and stops him)

Elena: Hey. Hey...Look at me. I promise.

(Esther shows up)

Esther: Elena.

Esther: If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me.

Elena: Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!

(Jeremy runs inside)

Esther: I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come.

(Elena follows Esther)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Damon, Stefan and Jeremy are hurrying out of the school. Suddenly Damon and Stefan stop, while Jeremy continues walking until he stops as they don't follow him. There is a line of salt going around the school)

Stefan: Salt. It's the binding agent for her spell.

Damon: We're trapped here.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: CLASS ROOM

Bonnie: You had all kinds of moves out there.

Jamie: Oh yeah, I was just you know...trying to make a good impression.

Bonnie: Well, consider me impressed.

Jamie: Your friends seem pretty cool.

Bonnie: Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me.

Jamie: Though you gotta admit this whole circle of people it's kinda crazy. I mean there's vampires, werewolves... ex-boyfriends with magic rings. I mean I'm just a normal guy.

Bonnie: A normal guy wouldn't have said yes to a date with me.

Jamie: Yeah, that's true.

(Bonnie kisses him. They start to make out. Damon enters and turns on the light )

Damon: Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven. We have a problem.

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY

(Elena and Esther are walking towards the Salvatore tomb)

Esther: You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the Doppelgänger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell.

Elena: Just please don't hurt Alaric.

Alaric: She's not hurting me.

Elena: Ric!

(Elena moves towards him, but stops when she senses something is different about him)

Elena: What's going on? What are you doing with him?

Esther: I'm going to remake him.

Elena: Remake him?

Esther: Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructable. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires.

Elena: You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?

Esther: He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified.

Elena: You don't know that, you don't know anything about him.

Esther: That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: GYM HALL

(Caroline and Tyler are slow dancing. Klaus walks in and stares at them. Tyler sees him.)

Caroline: What is it?

Klaus: Where've you been mate?

Tyler: I just got back in town.

Klaus: That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place.( Spying Gwen just standing near a Punch bowel he walks over to her) May I have this dance Love

Gwen: Sure why Not

Klaus: You would've loved the 1920s, Gwendoyln. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped.

Klaus: I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer.

Gwen: Everything is just going have to be on Hold Klaus Until I gradurate I would go with you in a Heartbeat.

Klaus: You mark my small town Life isn't for you Gwen you will come with me Someday but I can Wait forever for you.

(Klaus leaves her but then Turns back and Kisses her Hungerly he Pulls back and then Making a decision takes her hand and Pulls her with him outside)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

Klaus:( Still Holding on to Gwen's Wrist leaving a Voicemail to Rebekah) Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found.

(Klaus sees the salt line and stops)

Klaus: What is this?

(Stefan walks up behind him.)

Stefan: Your mother is back.

MYSTIC FALLS CLASS ROOM.

(Several candles are lit and Bonnie is chanting. Damon, Stefan, Gwendolyn ,Klaus, Jamie and Jeremy are there.)

Jamie: She does this all the time, right?

Klaus: What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loop hole.

(Matt enters.)

Matt: People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier.

Jeremy: Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is.

Gwen: It's suicide, Jeremy.

(Klaus grabs Jamie by the throat and starts to strangle him)

Klaus: Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy.

Bonnie: Let him go!

Klaus: Not until you get us out of here.

Stefan: Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell.

(Klaus lets go of Jamie)

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY, INSIDE SALVATORE TOMB

(Esther is lighting candles and preparing for a spell)

Elena: Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are.

Alaric: You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them.

Elena: You don't mean that.

Alaric: They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands.

Esther: When you are ready.

Elena: No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!

Esther: That won't be necessary.

(Esther gestures towards Elena. Elena's hand starts to bleed. Esther holds Elenas wrist so her blood pours into the bowl she used to melt Alaric's ring.)

Esther: Drink. And let it be done.

Elena: No Ric please, don't.. No!

(Alaric drinks the blood in the bowl and puts it down.)

Alaric: Is it finished?

Esther: Not just yet.

(Esther stakes Alaric with the indestructable white oak stake)

Elena: No!

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: CLASS ROOM

(Bonnie grabs a map from the wall and puts it on the teacher's desk and turns on the table lamp. Klaus and Damon enter.)

Damon: Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell.

Bonnie: I have to do this with you two lurking over me?

Damon: You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize; I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice.

Bonnie: There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers.

Klaus: Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?

(Bonnie pours the blood onto the map and starts chanting. The blood forms a circular pool that doesn't move.)

Bonnie: Esther is fighting me.

Klaus: Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channelling something.

Bonnie: A hotspot?

Klaus: Get the humans ready, I know where she is.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL GYM HALL

(The gym hall is empty. Caroline, Tyler Gwendoyln and Stefan are there.)

Gwen: They're at the old cemetery. Jeremy and Matt are headed there right now.

Caroline: You let them go?! They're gonna get themselves killed!

Stefan: I didn't have a choice, Caroline. We're useless right now stuck in here.

Caroline: Hey, she'll be fine. Elena always manages to find her way through this stuff.

Stefan: Yeah, well I'm just as worried about what Esther is up to. She lead Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she's doing -

Tyler: - Klaus could get killed. And I die along with him.

Stefan: No one is gonna die, okay. Bonnie is still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late.

(Stefan leaves)

Caroline: So, best case scenario: Bonnie get's us out of here, Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu and you and I we're home free.

Tyler: Or we let Esther come and kill him.

Caroline: That's not a best case scenario. That's not even a remotely acceptable scenario!

Tyler: It would be an option if we knew he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline. You'd be safe. At least he would be gone.

Caroline: How could you say that?

Tyler: Because I'm angry. Because I hate him! I should have never let him dance with you!

Caroline: What were you supposed to do? He can't know that you're not sired anymore. Tyler, it doesn't matter how many times I dance with him. I love you.

(They kiss.)

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY SALVATORE TOMB

(Elena pulls the indestructable white oak stake out of Alaric.)

Esther: He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete.

Elena: You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this...This is just as evil!

Esther: Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die.

Elena: How, if he's immortal?

Esther: All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all.

Elena: Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!

Esther: Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did.

Elena: Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done.

Esther: You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for.

(Esther hears a noise and walks outside. Matt and Jeremy are there pointing a gun and a crossbow at Esther.)

Matt: Don't move!

Jeremy: Where's Elena?

(Elena comes outside )

Elena: Jeremy!

Jeremey: Let her go.

Esther: How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice.

( Esther does something witchy and makes Jeremy and Matt turn their hands and point their weapons at each other )

Jeremy; Matt! Matt drop your gun!

Matt: I can't! I'm not controlling it!

Elena: Esther stop it!

(Alaric comes up and stabs Esther from behind.)

Alaric: Oh my god. Where's my ring? Tell me what happened.

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

Klaus: You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost.

Stefan: Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again.

Klaus: We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the Twenties.

Stefan: You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it.

Klaus: Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood.

Damon: Well, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything.

Klaus: Oh no, of course, the Salvatores. And their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?

(Bonnie comes out of the school with Gwendolyn Klaus grabs her Hand Pulling her with him as they Leave)

Bonnie: It's done. Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken.

Stefan: Thank you, Bonnie. For everything.

Bonnie: I didn't do it for you.

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY, INSIDE THE SALVATORE TOMB

Jeremy: Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body.

Alaric: Does he know about the stake?

Jeremy: No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed. What's going on?

Alaric: Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire.

Jeremy: So, what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!

Alaric: Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming.

(Jeremy turns around and walks away)

Elena: Hey, wait, Jer...Alaric this isn't your fault.

(Jeremy stops and turns around.)

Alaric: Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way.

(Jeremy starts walking)

Alaric: Hey, hey...

Jeremy: Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house.

Alaric: OK. I won't.

(Alaric hugs Jeremy. Jeremy walks away.)

Elena: This is all my fault. You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I, I forced you to stay and take care of us.

Alaric: Don't do that, okay. Taking care of you and Jeremy has been…has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted.

(Elena hugs Alaric and cries.)

Alaric: You should go.

(Elena walks out of the tomb. Alaric follows her. They see a gathering of people outside the tomb holding candles. Alaric smiles a little. Elena walks to Stefan. The camera pans from Stefan to Damon, Caroline and Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, and stops on Meredith who is crying. Alaric tears up and goes into the tomb and closes the door.)

KLAUS' MANSION: COFFIN ROOM

(Klaus is in the room with five coffins. one closed. He pulls the dagger out of Rebekah and puts it on a table. He then speaks to Esthers body in another coffin.)

Klaus: Your trap failed, mother. I live and I will go on living. Let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again, I dare you to come after me! I will build an army so big, no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me! (Walking upstairs to find Gwen dressed in PJs he walks over and Pulls her back to him running his hands up her body) How can I just walk away from you Now( Kissing her Neck forcing her to turn around in his arms and then Kissing her) Stay with me Tonight.

Gwen:( Nodding she allows him to undress her and then she Pulls his shirt off Kissing him as he backs them on to the Bed still Pulling off there Clothes desperate for One another finally Making Love skin to Skin Rolling around on the Bad and the Room filled with sounds of Passion and Love.)

BONNIE'S HOUSE

(Bonnie and Jamie enter the front door.)

Bonnie: Thanks for the ride home.

Jamie: No problem. You know there's nothing you could have done, right?

Bonnie: I know. But it doesn't make it any easier.

Jamie: I should have said this before, but thank you for protecting me.

Bonnie: Apparently, it's what I do.

Jamie: You really are pretty amazing.

Bonnie: Sometimes I think I'd settle for just ordinary.

Jamie: You said your Dad's out of town, right?

(Bonnie nods.)

Jamie: You gonna be okay by yourself?

Bonnie: No. I don't think I am.

(Jamie hugs her).

THE GRILL

(The lights are off. Matt goes behind the bar and starts pouring shots. Jeremy sits down.)

Matt: Mr. Saltzman.

Jeremy: Alaric.

(They clink glasses. Jeremy wipes away a tear.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: CLASS ROOM

(Elena is cleaning up Alaric's vampire hunter gear.)

Stefan: We can handle this later you know.

Elena: No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer.

Stefan: Elena. Hey, Elena, please.

Elena: I can't Stefan, okay? I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore or that we've lost another friend, I just, I can't think about any of it.

Stefan: I want you to come with me.

Elena: I'm not done!

Stefan: Hey, please.

(He takes her hand. They go to the empty gym hall.)

Stefan: We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the Twenties, but after I bit you I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone…kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope.

Elena: Who gave you that horrible advice?

Stefan: Just some girl I used to date.

Elena: I don't have any one anymore.

Stefan: You have me.

(They hug. Elena cries in Stefan's arms.)

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY

(Damon sits outside the Salvatore tomb with the white oak stake and a bottle of whiskey. Meredith walks up to him.)

Meredith: I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably.

Damon: Well… I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery but…he didn't take me up on it.

Meredith: You seem surprised.

Damon: Well, you just think a guy so used to dying, wouldn't want to drag it out.

Meredith: Well, it was nice of you to give him the option.

Damon: Hmm…apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately.

Meredith: You shouldn't leave him alone in there.

Damon: That's what he wants.

Meredith: Is it really what you think he wants?

(Meredith walks away. Damon enters the tomb.)

Damon: Aw, Ric.

Alaric: Is this the part where you give me a dream? Rainbows and rolling green hills?

Damon: I was drunk when I told you that.

Alaric: Yeah and I told you I'd use it against you.

Damon: Damn you. Sorry I killed you. Twice.

Alaric: So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you.

Damon: Drink.

(Damon offers Alaric the whiskey bottle.)

Alaric: Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back.

Daman: Ha, yeah! This stuff will kill ya.

(A tear is streaming down Alarics face. He takes a sip from the whiskey bottle.)

BONNIE'S HOUSE

(Bonnie is asleep with Jamie. She wakes up and rises from the bed when she sees something; Esther is standing in front of her bed.)

Esther: Your sisters need you to finish what I started, Bonnie.

BONNIE'S HOUSE

(Bonnie is asleep with Jamie. She is moving a lot in her sleep.)

Jamie: Bonnie, hey, hey, I think you're having a bad dream.

(Bonnie goes back to sleep)

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY, SALVATORE TOMB

(Damon is sitting next to Alaric who is unconscious and breathing heavily. Alaric stops breathing. Damon empties the whiskey bottle, puts it down and exits the tomb. Outside he sees Bonnie.)

Damon: What are you doing here? Hey, Bonnie... Were you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie?

(Bonnie lifts her hand in the air and gives Damon a headache. He falls to the ground screaming in pain. Bonnie enters the tomb, cuts her hand with the indestructable white oak stake and feeds her blood to Alaric. He wakes up and bites her neck. Alaric gets up, and holds the stake.)


	16. Before Sunset

**Before Sunset**

(Gwen waking up and sees Klaus getting ready she grabs her Black pants and Blue tank top and jacket and then Puts on her ankle boots)

Gwen: So you really are Leaving( Standing up as she gets done dressing)

Klaus: Yes for Know for I have a lot of places to travel to and find more Werewolves I'm sorry Gwendolyn I want you to come with Me but something tells me your Not ready yet.

Gwen: No Not yet I do want to go with you but this will be my last year as a Senior and I have to see it though to the end( Standing on her tip toes and Kissing him softly on the Mouth) Like you said it will be a while before we see each other again.

Klaus:( Softly smiling against her Mouth) Yeah well the house is in your Name for know so your free to come and Go as you Please just don't burn it down while I'm gone.

Gwen: I won't just make sure to Call me once in a While and don't forget me Klaus.

Klaus: Never and My word is my bond( Serious expression on his face)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric is sitting at his desk in his classroom, his feet propped up on the desk. He twirls the white oak stake in his hands and takes his feet off the desk. He leans forward and looks at the stake. He turns to look out the door, he hears Caroline entering the school.)

(Caroline is on the phone with Tyler, she walks through the halls of the school)

Caroline: What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?

Tyler: (At Klaus' Mansion) Klaus called. He's leaving town and wants me to pack up his house.

Caroline: Well, since when does sire bond equal mover slave?

Tyler: Since I realized you're not gonna dump me for him.

Caroline: Ugh, he's being petty.

Tyler: And he still thinks I'm sired to him. It's fine, I'll keep up the act and it will all be over soon. I'm late, I gotta go. I love you.

Caroline: I love you too.

(Caroline hangs up. She hears a noise and turns around. Behind her, Alaric rushes past. Caroline turns back around.)

Caroline: Hello?

(Caroline walks into the cafeteria. Rebekah is cleaning up the mess from the dance.)

Caroline: Where's Matt?

Rebekah: He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute.

Caroline: Are you kidding me? So, it's just us?

Rebekah: Yes, and you're late. Clean up committee started at eight o'clock.

Caroline: It's like 8:02.

Rebekah: Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized.

(Rebekah walks past Caroline and empties out the trash.)

Caroline: I'm sorry about your mom. I mean I know you like, hated her and everything, but still… I'm sorry.

Rebekah: I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy.

Caroline: Yeah. He was.

Rebekah: I'm gonna get started on the gym.

(Rebekah walks out into the hallway. Alaric comes around the corner and Rebekah stops dead in her tracks.)

Rebekah: You're supposed to be dead.

Alaric: I am.(Rebekah rushes at Alaric, but Alaric throws her against the locker. He's about to stab her with the white oak stake when Caroline rushes out of the cafeteria and pins Alaric to the locker. Rebekah takes the stake and stabs Alaric with it. Caroline and Rebekah look at each other as Alaric takes the stake out. When he finally gets it out, he realizes that they are both gone.)

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Caroline rushes to her car and pulls out her keys. She sees Alaric's reflection in her car window and drops her keys. Alaric snaps Caroline's neck and she falls to the ground. Alaric drags the unconscious Caroline back towards the school as his flesh starts to smoke and burn off. Rebekah watches him enter the school.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena drapes a white cover over an armchair. Jeremy and her pour paint into a container and begin to paint the room. Stefan walks in.)

Stefan: Going darker, huh?

(Elena looks around.)

Elena: It's the only color we had.

Jeremy: That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night.

Stefan: I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon.

Elena: We have to keep moving. Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think.

Stefan: Want a hand?

Jeremy: So, are you two like back together or something?

Elena: What? No, Jer, we're just…

Stefan: I – I was just checking up on you guys. Seeing how you were doing, after everything.

Jeremy: We're fine. But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it.

(Jeremy leaves the room. Elena drops her paint roller and walks towards Stefan.)

Elena: He didn't mean that.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah he did.

(Gwen walks up to the Gilbert House to find Damon holding Bonnie in his arms with Blood all over her)

Gwen: Oh My God what happened to her.

Damon: Alaric did it to her the witches forced Bonnie to feed Alaric her blood so he can turn into a Immortal vampire.(Pushing the Door Bell)  
(The doorbell rings.)

Stefan: I'll get that.

(Stefan goes downstairs and answers the door. Damon is holding Bonnie by the arm. She has a bite mark on her neck which is still dripping blood Gwen is Holding her other arm)

Damon: We have a problem.

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus is packing up things around the house while Rebekah talks to him.)

Rebekah: Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me.

Klaus: Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead.

Rebekah: Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nic. Too strong.

Klaus: Where is he now?

Rebekah: He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now.

Klaus: Fine. I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way.

Rebekah: Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!

Klaus: What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us.

Rebekah: We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nic.

Klaus: I'm not leaving without her.

Rebekah: I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own.

(Klaus looks at her but says nothing.)

Rebekah: Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care.

(Rebekah walks out of the room, walking into Tyler on the way out.)

Rebekah: Move it, sire boy!

Tyler: What's her deal?

(Klaus stares at him and Tyler continues on into the room.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Bonnie, Damon, Gwendolyn and Stefan are in the kitchen together. Stefan brings Bonnie a towel for her neck wound.)

Stefan: What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard!

Damon: Don't blame me. Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him.

Bonnie: I had no idea what was happening. Okay, the witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he turned.

Gwen: So, where's the stake now?

Damon: Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know.

(Damon glares at Bonnie as he speaks the last few words.)

Bonnie: If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?

Damon: Because I do stupid things, Bonnie. I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him.

Stefan: Alright, so how do we kill him now?

Bonnie: I've been trying to figure that out. A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo a spell.

Damon: So, what's the witchy work around?

Bonnie: That's the problem. I don't know.

Gwen: What about the Doppleganger Blood Esther use Elena's blood to make Alaric into a Immortal creature what if that is the key

Bonnie: I don't now if it is we just have to keep finding out How to Put him down.

(Elena is upstairs in Alaric's old room. Her phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it is Alaric calling her. She answers it.)

Elena: Whoever this is, it's not funny.

Alaric: Well, who else would it be?

Elena: Ric?

Alaric: Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her.

(Alaric hangs up. Caroline is staked down into a desk with pencils in her hands and a cloth dipped with vervain in her mouth.)

(The doorbell rings at the Gilbert house. Jeremy answers the door. Klaus is outside.)

Jeremy: What the hell do you want?

Klaus: Now is that any way to treat a guest?

(Stefan comes up behind Jeremy.)

Stefan: What are you doing here, Klaus?

Klaus: Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside.

(Damon walks over to the door. Stefan moves in front of Jeremy.)

Stefan: Why don't you go up to your room?

(Damon looks at Jeremy.)

Damon: Now.

(Jeremy sighs and walks up the stairs.)

Klaus: Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you.

Damon: Yeah, about that. Something happened.

Klaus: Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger.

Damon: Can't help you there.

(Damon claps Stefan on the shoulder, pulls him back, and shuts the door on Klaus. Damon moves into the living room and Stefan goes towards the stairs.)

Stefan: Elena!

(Outside, Klaus paces the front porch. He stops and picks up the newspaper by the front door. Inside, Stefan walks up the stairs and into Alaric's old room. Jeremy is here continuing to paint, but Elena is nowhere in sight.)

Stefan: Where is she?

Jeremy: I don't know, she was just here a few minutes ago.

(Stefan walks out of the room and down the stairs where he meets up with Damon.)

Damon: Where is she?

Stefan: She's not here.

Damon: What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?

(Gwen walks into the living room.)

Gwen: What's going on?

(Damon looks out the blinds and sees Klaus pacing with the newspaper still in his hands.)

Damon: Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out.

(Damon sees Klaus pull back his arm and throw the newspaper at the window.)

Damon: Ah, duck!

(The newspaper smashes through the window and flies into the living room. Damon ducks down; Stefan grabs Bonnie and they both duck Gwen shocked but Not surprised she Ducks as he throws another Paper in the windows)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric is sitting at his desk with Caroline still staked down to the chair. He hears Elena enter the school.)

Alaric: Right on time.

(Elena walks down the hallway, looking around. She hears Caroline crying and runs towards the noise. She enters Alaric's classroom and sees Caroline.)

Elena: Caroline. (She turns to Alaric.) Let her go, Alaric!

Alaric: (Points towards Caroline) Free her yourself.

(Elena and Alaric stare at each other. Then, Elena cautiously walks over to Caroline. She gets down and strokes Caroline's arm soothingly. She starts to gently pull the pencil out of one of Caroline's hands, but Alaric comes up and slams the pencil back down into her hand. Caroline screams and Elena gets up.)

Elena: You said that you would let her go!

Alaric: How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!

GILBERT HOUSE

(Klaus is still outside, waiting.)

Klaus: I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!

(Klaus walks over to a neighbor's house with a white picket fence. He places his hands on the fence, he looks around. He sees a football and smiles. Back in the house, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon are standing in the kitchen.)

Stefan: Elena's car is gone.

Bonnie: Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?

(Suddenly, the front door bursts open and the football flies in. Klaus walks up the porch with two fence pickets in his hands. He hurls one of the pickets into the house and it narrowly misses Damon's head and gets stuck in the wall behind him. Stefan grabs Jeremy and Bonnie and pulls them down.)

Stefan: Get down!

Damon: Missed me!

(Damon pulls the picket out of the wall and throws it back at Klaus. The picket just grazes over his shoulder. Klaus breaks the other picket in two and throws half of it at Damon again, instead he hits a picture and it breaks.)

Damon: Missed me again!

(Klaus aims the last picket into the house. Stefan's phone rings and he answers it.)

Stefan: Alaric.

(Klaus comes back up to the house with a propane tank and a newspaper "torch". Stefan comes up to the front door.)

Stefan: Put it out.

Klaus: Come outside and make me.

(Stefan steps outside.)

Stefan: Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him.

(Klaus throws down the newspaper and the propane tank.)

Klaus: Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death.

Stefan: I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too.

(Damon walks out with a picket over his shoulder.)

Damon: I'll take those odds.

(Stefan looks at Damon.)

Stefan: And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies.

Damon: I'm good with that too.

Stefan: Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?

(Klaus and Stefan are pacing outside and Damon is leaning against the picket. Klaus stops and turns around.)

Klaus: Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?

Damon: Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?

Klaus: Nothing.

Damon: Caroline's in there. Don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?

Stefan: This isn't really helping too much.

Gwen: Why can't we just Put Alaric Down with a Spell Bonnie walks out of the house.)

Bonnie: I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric.

Klaus: If and might? Your words inspire such confidence.

Bonnie: I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours.

(Klaus turns around.)

Klaus: Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric dips the cloth that was in Caroline's mouth into a beaker of vervain. The skin around Caroline's mouth is very red and appears to have peeled away. Alaric walks back to her.)

Caroline: No, no more, please, no more!

(Elena gets up.)

Elena: Alaric stop!

(Alaric pushes Elena back into a seat.)

Alaric: Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath.

(Alaric puts the cloth back in Caroline's mouth. Her skin begins to smoke and burn. She cries and screams in pain. Elena touches her arm.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery.

(Alaric picks up the white oak stake and walks towards Elena.)

Elena: What?! No!

Alaric: Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? (Alaric holds out the white oak stake towards her.) Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her.

Elena: This isn't what I want.

Alaric: Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart.

(He persistently holds out the stake. Elena stares at it.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon and Bonnie are waiting in the parlor for Abby. Bonnie is pacing and Damon is sitting on the couch, he glances at the clock.)

Damon: Well, this is promising.

Bonnie: Relax, Abby will be here.

Damon: I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department.

Bonnie: Jamie said she was coming, okay. Just give her time.

(The bell rings. Bonnie goes to answer the door.)

Damon: Don't get your hopes up! Might be a Girl Scout.

(Bonnie opens the door. Abby is outside.)

Abby: Hello Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thanks for coming.

Abby: Jamie's worried about you. He said it was urgent. I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me again.

Bonnie: Like Jamie said, it's urgent.

(Bonnie walks back into the house, Abby follows her.)

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Stefan Gwen and Klaus pull up to the school in Klaus' car. They get out and Stefan receives a text.)

Stefan: Abby just showed up.

Klaus: Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena.

Stefan: I'll go with you.

Klaus: Really? What's the catch?

Stefan: There's no catch. I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe.

Klaus: And that is what makes you her better option. It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that, I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon.

Stefan: You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually had the opposite effect.

Klaus: (laughs) Has it? Has it really? Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close.

Stefan: Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you.

(Stefan walks away.)

Klaus: What about you Love still thinking of Staying and Making it through Senior Year( Holding her hand caressing it)

Gwen: Yes Klaus don't make this Harder then it has to be we will only be apart for a While it won't be too Long and I will be free to come with you where ever you go.

Klaus:( Smiling and then Pulls her Mouth to his in a Open Mouth Kiss) That sounds like a Deal Love so many things we can do together.

Gwen: Yeah I just can't wait.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Abby and Bonnie are in the parlor together.)

Abby: Why didn't I have to be invited in?

Bonnie: Only vampires live here.

(Damon enters the parlor with a glass of blood in his hand.)

Damon: We had signed over the deed to Elena, but she died. The seal broke, very long story. (Damon holds out the glass of blood towards Abby.) Blood? (Abby just stares at the glass.) Ah, come on. Think of it as a peace offering. (Abby continues to stare and say nothing.) Fine. More for me.

(Damon sits down next to Bonnie.)

Bonnie: We called you here because I need help with a spell. (Bonnie gets up and walks towards Abby.) Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael.

Abby: Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle.

Bonnie: You turned your back on me for sixteen years, you have no idea what I can handle.

Damon: Gotta say I'm team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?

Abby: The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate.

Bonnie: That's exactly what we want to do.

Abby: To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?

(Bonnie stares at her.)

Damon: What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch.

Bonnie: I have to stop a human heart.

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Jeremy is sitting on a table. Bonnie and Damon walk over to him. Bonnie shows Damon something on her phone.)

Bonnie: I just got this. It connects me to Caroline and Elena through our phones. (Bonnie turns on the app and it locates Caroline and Elena.) They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance.

Damon: Digital locator spell. Why the hell do we need you then?

(Damon and Bonnie walk over to Jeremy. Damon holds out his hand.)

Damon: Hand it over.

Jeremy: I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this.

Damon: By my math, you've already bit it once, this will be twice, wearing that thing and if for some reason, Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad so give me the ring.

Jeremy: This is my ring, Elena's my sister. No one's gonna fight harder for her than me.

Damon: Fine. Be stubborn. (Looks at Bonnie.) Try not to kill him, will you?

(Klaus Gwen and Stefan walk up to them.)

Klaus: Look at this, one big, happy family.

(Bonnie pulls out a small vial with her blood.)

Bonnie: Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart.

(Damon drinks the blood out of the vial and hands it to Stefan.)

Stefan: If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down.

(Stefan takes a swig of the blood and passes it to Klaus who then gives it to Gwen who also drinks it.)

Klaus: Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, Gwen's life and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong.

Damon: Or you're just lying to save your ass.

Klaus: I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter.

(Klaus drinks the remainder of the blood.)

Stefan: Let's just get this over with, shall we?

(Stefan, Damon, Gwen and Klaus all walk to the school, leaving Jeremy and Bonnie behind.)

INSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(In the classroom, Caroline is still staked down to a desk, Elena is in the desk next to her. Alaric paces in front of them.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore.

Elena: Look at you. How is this right?!

Alaric: (points to Caroline with the stake) She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all.

Elena: You don't know anything about them.

Alaric: Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you? (Alaric kneels down in front of Elena.) If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her. (Alaric hands her the stake.) Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!

(Alaric grabs Elena's arm and pulls her out of her seat. He places her in front of Caroline and forces the stake into her hand. He pulls away. Elena stands there with the stake in her hand for a moment, then turns around and tries to stab Alaric. He grabs her wrist before she can.)

Alaric: I thought I taught you better than that.

Elena: You did.

(Elena breaks the beaker filled with vervain over Alaric's head. He screams in pain and his flesh starts to burn. Elena releases Caroline and urges her to leave.)

Elena: Get help!

(Caroline rushes out of the room, Elena right behind her. Caroline manages to get out, but Alaric blocks Elena from leaving.)

Alaric: Not so fast.

(Caroline gets out into the hallway and turns around, she realizes Elena is not with her. She continues to walk backwards when suddenly Klaus grabs her from behind. He covers her mouth, so no one can hear her scream.)

Klaus: (whispers) Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me.

(He takes his hand off of her mouth.)

Klaus: It's okay, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?

(He turns Caroline around so that she is facing him.)

Klaus: Do you understand me?

Caroline: (nods) Thank you.

(They look at each other for a moment, then Klaus rushes away. Caroline stands in the hallway for a second and then rushes out.)

(Alaric throws Elena into a locker and grabs her by the throat, holding her up against it.)

Alaric: I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live.

Elena: So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me.

(Alaric's eyes start to become red and veiny.)

Elena: Do it! Kill me!

(Alaric's eyes become normal again and he releases Elena from his grasp. Suddenly, Stefan Gwen and Damon rush up to him and grab him by his arms.)

Damon: Do it now!

(Alaric pushes them off of him and breaks Stefan's back, he falls to the ground, temporarily dead Throwing Gwen into the Lockers breaking her Neck Damon rushes towards Alaric, but Alaric snaps his neck, temporarily killing him as well. Klaus rushes towards Alaric and places his hand into Alaric's chest.)

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the woods together. Bonnie feels that Klaus has made contact with Alaric's heart.)

Bonnie: They made contact. It's happening.

(Bonnie places her hands above Jeremy and begins to chant a spell.)

INSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric manages to pull Klaus' hand out of his chest and throws him to the ground.)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Bonnie feels the break in the connection and stops chanting.)

Jeremy: What's wrong?

Bonnie: Something happened, the connection broke.

INSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric grabs Klaus and throws him against the lockers. He flips him over and is about to stake him with the white oak stake, but Klaus fights back. A struggle ensues where Alaric continues to try to push the stake towards his heart and Klaus tries to push it away. Suddenly, Elena yells at them.)

Elena: Stop!

(Alaric looks up at Elena. Elena has a knife to her throat.)

Elena: Let him go or I'll kill myself.

Alaric: Put it down, Elena.

Elena: Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!

Alaric: You're wrong.

Elena: Am I?

(Elena begins to cut her throat open.)

Alaric: Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!

(In his moment of panic, Klaus seizes the chance and throws Alaric off of him. He rushes towards Elena, grabs her and leaves. Alaric gets up and realizes that they're both gone.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Elena wakes up. She feels a prick in her arm and gasps. She looks down to see a nurse inserting a needle into her arm.)

Nurse: Be careful. Moving only makes it hurt more.

(Elena's blood starts to run through a tube out of her body.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Klaus: Draining you of all your blood.

(Elena realizes she's tied down in a chair. The blood bag begins to fill up. Tyler walks into the room with a box of Klaus' stuff, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Elena.)

Tyler: Elena?

(Tyler puts the box down and walks towards Elena.)

Elena: Tyler, help me!

(Tyler stops halfway.)

Klaus: He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler.

Elena: Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please.

Klaus: No, Tyler, get the bags.

(Tyler stands there for a moment, than rushes towards Elena. Klaus intercepts him.)

Klaus: Forget the girl and get the bags. Now.

(Tyler looks at Elena, than walks out of the room. Klaus walks behind Elena and grasps the back of the chair.)

Elena: So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry.

Klaus: Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Damon's phone starts to ring. Damon wakes from the dead and grabs his phone.)

Damon: Why am I still alive?

(Alaric walks up to them.)

Alaric: Get up.

(Stefan awakens too and groans.)

Alaric: I said, get up. Klaus is gonna kill Elena.

Damon: What?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

(Gwen stands up.)

Gwen: Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person that he'd kill.

Alaric: The witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better get doing what you do best. Saving Elena's life.

(Alaric walks between them, knocking them both out of the way.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(The nurse switches out the filled blood bag for a fresh one. Elena is becoming weaker.)

Elena: What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army.

(Klaus takes one of the blood bags from the nurse.)

Klaus: These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family.

Elena: If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again.

Klaus: You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond.

(Klaus moves closer towards Elena.)

Klaus: Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you have picked?

Elena: Rot in hell.

Klaus: You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun.

(Klaus walks past Elena, grazing her neck with his fingers and leaves the room.)

(Elena struggles to get out of the chair as she grows weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. Elena is starting to fade away. Tyler quietly comes into the room and undoes the ropes tying Elena to the chair.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Tyler: Shhh.

(Tyler continues to untie Elena from the chair. Elena sees Klaus standing in the doorway.)

Elena: Tyler.

(Tyler turns around and stands up.)

Klaus: So much for that sire bond.

Tyler: I'm not your little bitch anymore.

(Klaus smiles and walks towards him.)

Klaus: How did you break the sire bond?

Tyler: By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love.

Klaus: That's impossible.

Tyler: Is it? (Tyler walks up to Klaus.) Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?

Klaus: You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery.

Tyler: You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!

(Tyler walks back towards Elena and helps her up.)

Tyler: Come on.

(Klaus rushes towards Elena and pushes her down. He then grabs Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a wall.)

Klaus: Goodbye, Tyler.

(Klaus attempts to grab Tyler's heart out of his chest, but Tyler twists his arm around. Stefan and Damon come into the room. Damon grabs Klaus' other arm and Stefan puts his hand into Klaus' chest, causing Bonnie to feel the connection once again.)

THE WOODS

(Bonnie begins to chant the spell and Jeremy dies. Dark, black veins start to creep up Bonnie's arms and move towards her face.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus begins to desiccate. Damon moves away from him and goes towards Elena. He grabs her gently.)

Damon: Hey, are you okay?

(Elena nods.)

Damon: Come on.

(Damon helps Elena up. Klaus continues to become more decrepit looking.)

THE WOODS

(The veins on Bonnie's face, which look similar to the desiccate ones occurring on Klaus, start to creep away. Bonnie breathes for a moment, clearly feeling the effect of the dark magic. She then places her hands above Jeremy and recites a spell to revive him. He doesn't awaken. Bonnie starts to panic and shakes him.)

Bonnie: Oh my God! Jeremy!

(Bonnies begins to pound on his chest.)

Bonnie: Jeremy! Jeremy!

(Jeremy wakes up and sits up. Bonnie places her forehead against his.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus has been completely neutralized. Stefan takes his hand out of his chest and Tyler lays Klaus down on the ground.)

Stefan: We should get her home before the sun sets.

(Damon takes Elena's hand and walks her out of the house. Tyler follows. Stefan stares at Klaus' body for a moment then walks out as well Gwen is in tears as she nealts down at Klaus touching his face she lays her Lips against his.)

Gwen:( Pain in her voice) I'm So Sorry Klaus I love you( Tears falling from her eyes as she walks out of the Room)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Stefan, Elena, and Damon get out of the car and walk towards the house.)

Elena: Huh, you two are really gonna walk me all the way to the door, aren't you?

Stefan: You lost a lot of blood today.

Elena: Yeah, I know, but I told you I'm fine, I just – I have a little headache.

Damon: Yeah, but the sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute.

Elena: Yeah, but he can't hurt me. It's you two that we should be worrying about.

Stefan: Nah, he won't be able to find us.

(Elena opens the front door and goes in.)

Stefan: I'll uh – I'll call you when we get back.

(Stefan and Damon start to leave.)

Elena: I know it's selfish.

(They stop and turn around.)

Elena: I – I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along. But I don't – I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, if I choose one of you then I lose the other and I've lost so many people. I just – I can't bear the thought of losing one of you.

Stefan: It's um – it's been a long day.

Damon: We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic.

Elena: Just… be careful. Both of you.

(Stefan and Damon leave. Elena watches them go, walks back inside and closes the door. When she enters the kitchen, she hears laughter and sees Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie.)

Elena: What are you guys doing here?

Caroline: Welcome to our victory party!

Elena: What victory? We failed. Alaric's still out there.

Bonnie: We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night.

Matt: You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two.

(Matt puts his arm around Tyler.)

Tyler: Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro.

Matt: Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja.

Jeremy: Yeah, you wish.

(Caroline comes up to Elena and hands her a shot of tequila.)

Caroline: Here. You need this.

(Elena takes the shot and looks at Caroline quizzically.)

Caroline: I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?

Elena: I know.

(Caroline rubs Elena's arm. Tyler walks over to them.)

Tyler: (to Elena) Hey, give me your hand.

(Tyler pours salt on Elena's hand.)

Elena: Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that.

Tyler: Let's just say it's been a long time coming.

Caroline: Way too long.

(Caroline wraps her arm around Tyler.)

Caroline: Alright, let's drink!

Elena: I do not condone this, by the way.

Jeremy: You survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception, you can go back to being responsible tomorrow.

Elena: Okay.

(She raises her shot glass to her mouth, but stops.)

Tyler: Hang on. Do you guys hear that?

(They all remain silent for a moment, listening for something.)

Tyler: That is the sound of a Klaus free life.

(They all laugh.)

Elena: (raises her shot glass) To a Klaus free life.

(The others raise their glasses too.)

Elena: And to all of you. My family.

(They all clink their glasses together, say cheers, and drink.)

LOCKWOOD HOUSE

(Carol opens the front door and lets Liz in.)

Liz: Carol, what's so urgent that you called an emergency council meeting at this hour?

Carol: I didn't call the meeting, Liz.

(They walk towards the living room together.)

Carol: He did.

(Alaric is in the room with all of the other council members.)

Alaric: Join us, Sheriff. I was just telling the council about our vampire problem. Or should I say your problem.

Liz: What do you think you're doing?

Alaric: Well, perhaps you and the Mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh, that's right, you haven't. You see the Sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter.

(The council members gasp.)

Alaric: And our lovely Mayor, a son who is half vampire, half werewolf.

Carol: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: These women are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defense against the supernatural presence, than cover up the violent attacks committed by their children.

Liz: That's enough. We're done here. It's time to go.

(Liz starts to leave, but Alaric rushes to the doorway and blocks her way out.)

Alaric: Sit down, Liz. We're just getting started.

ON THE ROAD SOMEWHERE

(Stefan and Damon are driving to drop off Klaus' body. Damon pats the casket.)

Damon: Yeah..

Stefan: What?

Damon: How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

Stefan: You're in a good mood.

Damon: Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother's half way sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on say it. Say it.

Stefan: We won.

Damon: Once more with feeling.

Stefan: We. Won.

Damon: Thank you.

Stefan: Nah, you know what, thank you. Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?

Damon: It only took a century and a half.

Stefan: What happens when uh- Elena makes a decision?

Damon: You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and then at the end of the day dump both of our asses.

Stefan: What if she doesn't?

Damon: Then she'll pick one of us.

Stefan: Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me.

Damon: And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered. Right?

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too. All this over one girl.

Stefan: She's a pretty special girl.

Damon: Yeah, she is.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy is painting Alaric's old room. Elena comes in.)

Jeremy: Hey. Everyone gone?

Elena: It's just us.

Jeremy: I hate this room.

Elena: Me too. Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, and I lose Stefan and Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy.

Jeremy: You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not gonna let that happen. (Elena smiles.) I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Good night, Elena.

Elena: Good night.

(Jeremy touches her face and leaves the room. Elena stays in the room and grabs a paintbrush. She continues to paint the window frame and bends down to dip the paintbrush into the paint. Suddenly, Elena grabs her head in pain and falls to the ground, unconscious. Her nose starts bleeding profusely.)


End file.
